


Promises and betrayals

by Akizumy



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: "Things are finally looking up !", All that season 1 finale stuff, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Don't worry though, Gen, Has never said ANYONE in this, It'll always get worse, Kidnapping, Moon Powers Varian (Disney), My mental health is declining and so is the quality of this, Onto season 2 !, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rapunzel and the gang are back !, Ruddiger is a good boy, TAGS MAY SPOIL, The Amber (tm), Varian is a lost boy, Villain Varian, We did it guys we broke the boy, We reached the Great Tree and OH BOY, We're Having Fun, We're done with season 2 !, Yes you read that well you spoil-thirsty tag reader, Zhan Tiri is the worst, haha angst machine go brrr, no but for real
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 103,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akizumy/pseuds/Akizumy
Summary: After the storm hit Corona, a grieving Varian is left all on his own. That is, until a mysterious blue girl claiming to be able to help him with his... 'problem', comes along.The offer sure is tempting, but is it really a risk worth taking ?-----AU in which post 'Queen for a day' Varian finds himself with a very revengeful Zhan Tiri, because they are the worst possible duo and I love it.
Relationships: Rapunzel & Varian (Disney), Ruddiger & Varian (Disney), Zhan Tiri & Varian
Comments: 379
Kudos: 247





	1. The first meeting

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ !  
> The idea of Zhan Tiri and Varian interacting was inspired by the fic "Season of Chrysanthemums" by Veynn (you can find it here : https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404972/chapters/56091286). If you haven't already read it, go check it out because this fic is awesome ! If you already have... Well, treat yourself and go read it again. Even though this basic idea was inspired by it, the rest of my fic will not be the same because this will be a kind of canon rewrite (which I reassured you, I've never done before. Thank you). 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS : Manipulation, and I'm not sure what more I should tag
> 
> Remember when Zhan Tiri said "I've taken the form of whatever suits my needs most. A warlock, a demon... even a blizzard."  
> Yeah.  
> This is exactly what you think it is.
> 
> This is my second english fic and I'm really excited because I have been working on this idea for quite some time. However, since it may end up kind of long (numbers of chapters and for a long period) and be the biggest project I ever had, I ask of you to please be patient with me. Just know that I'll try my best.

Legends were numerous in Corona. Some were very well-known, others were not; some were almost entirely forgotten.

Zhan Tiri's legend was one of the latter.

The blizzard that hit Corona that year was cold and violent, making plenty of victims. Even though the tragedy ended thanks to princess Rapunzel, memories remained, and injuries had yet to heal.

At that time, nobody knew that Zhan Tiri's legend, born from a promise, was then going to create a storm like no other...

* * *

Demanitus' machine, using both science and magic, was a powerful weapon against the evil threatening Corona. The energy it created pushed away the violence of the storm to the very borders of the kingdom.

Zhan Tiri fought in vain, overpowered. She had hit Corona while it was at its weakest, taking the form of a blizzard; she had however not planned that after all this time, she would be defeated by the same machine.

The same man.

Pushed back away from the castle, from Corona, she realized that she was going to soon disappear from this world. She had waited years for that moment, that chance to come back; and even though patience was one of her qualities, if she lost now, when would be her next chance ?

She would not be defeated this easily.

Gathering her last strengths, she searched for a way to attach herself to that universe. She was growing weaker, and knew that she needed to find an easy prey. A fragile creature, no matter its kind, would be enough to allow her to survive. So she searched for that specific individual, in the small village near her...

And she found him.

Zhan Tiri felt more than saw, in a house isolated from the others, the presence of a young, vulnerable, human.

Reachable.

Her choice was only a matter of seconds -she had neither the time nor the will to search for another host-, and she let the boy's energy guide her to him.

She was already weak when she connected their two souls together -she vaguely saw the boy shivering-; as a consequence, she didn't see his face or his surroundings when she immediatly fell asleep, recovering her energy by draining his.

* * *

Varian was kneeling in front of the amber statue, tears flowing down his cheeks. He didn't know for how long he had been there, and he couldn't bring himself to care. No, the only thing he cared about at that moment was the statue in front of him, and his wild emotions that he couldn't begin to comprehend.

_Your fault. He's gone, and it's your fault._

Of course, there was guilt. It was normal -he had grown used to it when disappointing his father in the past-, he assumed, that he felt guilty for failing his father once more.

One last time.

_You only bring misery._

He bit back a sob. He had tried so much to prove that he was not a failure, that he could be better... for what ? He was a mess, a sobbing and grieving child - _orphan_ , but he immediatly tossed the thought away-, and the worst part was that none of that would bring his father back. He didn't know what would.

He didn't know what _could._

But in the storm of his emotions was sleeping deep down another emotion, quieter; something that he could only assume was... anger ? Varian had no idea where it came from, who it was meant to. Himself, surely. But, was it really ?

He rubbed his puffy red eyes but couldn't bring himself to put them to a rest, couldn't look away from the statue. For that reason, he had no idea what time it was, how many days went on, or even if the storm had stopped. He remembered feeling, sometime before -when exactly ?-, a sudden shiver as well as a persistent cold, like something was trying to suck the warmth out of him; but it had stopped -or did he simply get used to it ? He didn't know, didn't know-; so maybe the storm did stop as well.

Ruddiger had also come a few moment before. After many vain attempts to soothe the boy, he had simply left him apples. The thought of his friend caring for his health made Varian want to smile; but he had other things going on right now. At least, Ruddiger was still here, patting softly his lap.

Why was he still here, watching a foolish, useless child crying ? Varian didn't know. 

All that Varian knew was that his father was gone -for now, he would bring him back, they would be together again-, and that the person who was to blame was...

Was...

He didn't know.

* * *

Zhan Tiri came out of her sleep, her strength having partially returned to her. Her first action was to look around her -him-, gathering informations about her new host.

The first thing she noticed, beside how tight and messy the place actually was, was the huge yellow rock in the middle of the room. Narrowing her eyes, she saw a man in it -she would have been surprised if she hadn't seen or done weirder things by the past-. Assuming he was linked to her host, she looked around and saw the compounds on one of the table.

Oh, great. Another alchemist.

She pieced together the elements, and guessed that these solutions had something to do with the human statue in front of her. Taking notes of this, she decided to focus instead on the boy who was now linked to her destiny.

He was young, not older than fifteen years old, and even though his height was conforting her in her estimation, he seemed oddly thin for a boy his age. He had messy black hair, in which stood out a single blue streak. As for the rest, he had blue eyes -with dark bags under them, she rose an eyebrow-, freckles, and wore warm clothes -definitely to face the storm-.

Zhan Tiri couldn't help but feel like there was something odd about the scene before her eyes. He looked so thin and messy, like...

She looked around once more as part of memories came back to her, and realized.

Everything was exactly like when she first arrived, two days ago.

The kid hadn't moved.

Now, Zhan Tiri couldn't care less about his well-being : humans were pathetic, non-important beings. If this child had chosen to neglect his basic human needs, then so be it.

But another element came into consideration : Zhan Tiri was now _connected to him_. He was her host, whether he wanted to or not; which meant that if he died, she would too.

For that sole reason, Zhan Tiri gathered her energy and appeared next to him under the form of a little girl -someone innocent and reassuring-. "Hello," she tried to make her voice the sweetest she possibly could.

He was a child all on his own -the statue might have a role to play-, neglecting his needs. It wasn't hard to understand, especially with his eyes stinged with tears, that he was emotionnally unstable.

Good. Broken children were easy preys.

She just had to lie and show some kindness and support so as to gain his trust, and he would be willing to do whatever she'd tell him to in no time.

* * *

"Hello." Varian quickly turned to face the unknown voice, startled. Next to him, Ruddiger chittered with worry, visibly confused over his friend's sudden change of behaviour. He soon ran away and hid under the desk; maybe it was instinct, or maybe he did see her.

Varian frowned upon seeing her, before wiping his tears away. A strange girl, entirely blue -if he didn't know any better, he'd assumed it was magic- and dressed with nice old clothes was standing right in front of him, hands behind her back, smile at her lips. She was small, but Varian couldn't help but feel like underestimating her was a mistake.

Everything in her gave an odd impression of hiding something much more... ancient. Powerful.

"Who-who are you ? What are you doing he-here ?!" His voice cracked, not only because he was a bit afraid -what even was happening right now ?- but also because of disuse, and speaking burned his sore throat.

The girl's only reaction was to raise her eyebrows while strangely looking at him, and Varian got, through the emotions shutting his reason, the horrible impression that she was... studying him, the state he was in.

"I am a friend, or at least I'd like to be-" He interrupted her, confusion replaced by something sharper. "That doesn't answer my question."

If Zhan Tiri hadn't so desperately needed to gain the boy's trust, she would have made clear then and there what kind of tone she allowed him to take with her or not. But instead, she unfortunately did have to 'befriend' him; that's why she chose to tell a lie to reassure him.

"I saw you running around during this storm, so I was worried and thought-" He frowned, as his hands clenched into fists. "Don't lie to me !" He raised his voice, even though Zhan Tiri wasn't sure he had meant to. But his sudden outburst wasn't what actually surprised her.

He had seen through her lie.

Zhan Tiri was a master in that field, having played yet so many fools with her words. In fact, she remembered, only one person never fell for her lies.

_It just so happened to be another_ _alchemist_.

She thought quickly. It was a true surprise, really it was; but it didn't matter. The boy didn't see through her fake expressions, just the absence of genuineness in her words. The solution was simple then : No more lies.

Half-truth would be hard to go by, but she could deal with it.

"Alright then," she sighed. "I just didn't want the truth to scare you." Because she needed his cooperation and trust to achieve her goal. "But I am what you mortals would call a ghost." 

This time, he looked at her with disbelief, then opened his mouth, ready to contest. To cut him short, Zhan Tiri left the ground and flew around, secretly enjoying the way he looked at her with terror, before going back to standing.

"I was lured here because of your need for help," her expression grew sympathetic as she outstretched one of her hands in his direction "and it looks like you could really use some of it."

It took Varian some time to recover from his surprise. At first, he thought that this was impossible. Ghosts, like any magical creatures, simply couldn't be real. This had to have a perfectly normal explanation.

But did it really ? Despite his best effort, he couldn't justify what he just witnessed. There was no way a human being could do that without any science equipment.

Then, he thought more about it. The rocks, mysteriously unbreakable... Rapunzel's glowing hair... He never admitted it out loud, but there was no logical explanation for that as well.

No other than _magic_.

This was stupid, but there was no other way; especially since this time, he knew that the girl told him the truth. So, for the time being, he... accepted to believe that she might possibly be a ghost.

This should have been a clue as to realize that he wasn't in his normal state -on top of the suspiciously nice girl literally breaking into his house, that he hadn't send away-; however, Varian was actually unstable mentally and emotionnally, and even though he wasn't aware of this fact, she was. Her smile grew wider as the boy turned to look at the amber behind him. So desperate. So broken.

Such an easy prey.

Varian looked at her again, and the despair was met with distrust. "What could you possibly want that could justify breaking into my house to offer me 'help' ?"

Oh, alright. The boy had some bite and reason left after all, enough to not fall onto her trap immediatly. The high suspicion though was unusual -a ghost offering help sounded like a pretty good offer- and Zhan Tiri guessed that he had some trust issues, left by an event she had yet to learn about.

Her smile did not waver though; she wouldn't give herself away, not for that kind of things.

She didn't answer, and Varian finally stood up from where he was, his tone sharper than he noticed. "Were you really expecting to come here, making me an offer, pretending to be the hero, and that I would just blindly follow ? That I would put all my trust on one- _one_ person, just because, so I would pay the consequences in the end when it-it backfires ?" Varian missed the way Zhan Tiri slightly frowned at his choice of words. "I don't want your help, I don't need it. I will free my father all by myself, if it's the last thing I ever do. Go away and leave me alone."

He walked past her without giving her one last glance, and Zhan Tiri knew the discussion was over for now; that the boy was convinced to have full control over it.

What a fool.

She had learned so much just by talking to him. Him being unstable, having trust issues even though she didn't know why; all the anger he had, although he didn't seem aware of it or who he was actually angry at -seeing at how agressive his replies were-. Such valuable informations gently provided by him, that she could use against the boy.

Most of all, the child just lost his father, who was the man in the amber. He was therefore grieving, but above all, he was missing a protective figure, someone there for him, listening to him and helping him in his time of need.

Someone _caring_.

"Very well," she said with a sigh, seemingly complying to his desire like a parent would with their child. "But if you at least accept that kind of help... don't forget to eat and sleep. You will need it."

Varian froze, and turned to her with an unreadable expression; but the girl was already gone.

He remained still a moment, lost in his thoughts, before slowly turning back to the desk in the corner. Hesitantly, he reached out for the apple left there, and took a small bite as the raccoon went out of his hiding place and chittered, happy to see his friend finally feeding himself.

Zhan Tiri, though not under her 'physical' form, watched the scene with satisfaction. 

Everything was going as planned.

Soon enough, she'll be free. Soon enough, the alchemist would be hers to use. He had no other choice but to come around.

And he would accomplish both of their destinies.


	2. The aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian thinks about that curious encounter, and the one he's still hoping for. Sure enough, Ghosty won't come back, will she ?
> 
> (She totally will)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers Warning : Mention of injury (very brief, no graphic description), still some manipulation but this one isn't going away anytime soon

Varian grabbed his vial of hydrochloric acid, pouring it into the beaker, before heating up the latter.

He got lost in his thougths as he watched the solution taking a blue color.

Blue, like the ghost girl.

Varian shivered slightly. She had only appeared once, some time before, but he was still troubled by it.

Who was she ? Why would a ghost offer help, to him ? _Because I can't do it on my own_ , and he promptly tossed the thought aside. He would free his dad, he didn't need a suspicious, not-so-dead girl to do so. But one question remained above all the others, one he felt like the answer was vital.

What did she want ?

She had come to him, to offer him help. Why him ? Why specifically him, a kid, all on his own ?

The answer was simple, and raised though so much more questions : she had something to _gain from him._

Maybe it was that she wanted something out of him, something he would be the only one able to gave her; or maybe she simply didn't have a choice, and found herself stuck with him.

He didn't know which one of these options was better, if one really was.

He bit his lip. Or maybe... _Maybe_ Varian was simply seeing bad intents everywhere, and he send away a girl genuinely offering him help -one he so very craved-. No, no way, he wasn't crazy, she was up to something, it was _certain_. She tried to lie to him, she didn't care and couldn't be trusted. No one was helping, 'just because'.

No one was helping.

So what did she want ? And why hadn't she come back since then to get it ?

If she really wanted something and was not just willing to help him in his time of need, then wouldn't she have come back...?

He let out a frustrated groan. The truth was that, he had no idea what that mysterious girl wanted, no idea if he could trust her or even wanted to. It was no use torturing his mind in the vain hope to find an explanation.

Each hypothesis remained unanswered.

His solution finally ready, Varian grabbed the beaker and walked towards the rocks, getting once again rid of these haunting thoughts -which was funny, because she was a ghost, right ? ...Huh, so being all alone did have some advantages about others not witnessing _that_ -.

Although he did put his goggles over his eyes -Varian could clearly recall his dad's voice, less than a feet apart from him right now, telling him to 'Use those goggles of yours, they're here for a reason"-, the alchemist didn't step back; he couldn't remember when he stopped caring about this safety measure.

Three drops of the blue solution fell on the amber, almost mocking him. They didn't do anything for a moment, before smoke started to appear. Varian felt a surge of joy : it- it was working ! The acid was cutting through, it was _actually _working-__

____

The smoke disappeared to reveal the amber intact.

__

Varian was silent as he went back to his desk, slamming violently the beaker onto the table, trying to muffle his frustration and anger. Taking his pencil, he quickly crossed out 'Experiment number 86' from the list.

__

Each hypothesis remained unanswered.

__

He stared at the number for a little too long, and felt negative thoughts looming. Shaking his head, Varian turned bak to his desk, his work, pouring once again solutions into one another.

__

He had to keep going; even if it was just to avoid thinking. He had to go on, to overcome these... these _emotions_ , and to free his father.

__

And he would succeed, even if he had to do this alone.

__

A sound coming from the door startled him, and Varian's breath hitched as he turned around to face the threat.

__

Ruddiger ran toward him, an apple in his little paws. Trying to slow down his racing heart beat, Varian put the vials down and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Ruddiger, I let the door open so that you could come in and out at any moment, and not _only_ when I'm using dangerous chemicals !" His tone betrayed his fake-anger. _For a second there, I thought it was-_

__

The raccoon stopped, confused, before comically crossing his paws, seemingly pouting. Varian snorted, understanding the idea behind it. "...Alright, true, I don't do anything else and haven't been outside since..." He trailed off, his small and shy smile falling. Alarmed, Ruddiger went to him and offered him the apple.

__

Varian saw his attempt at changing the subject,and gladly took it. "What would I do without you...?"

__

_What would I do if I were to lose my last remaining friend ?_

__

Sitting himself on the boy's shoulders, Ruddiger patted his cheek, worried by the silence. Varian not talking, he knew that much, was never good.

__

The alchemist put the apple in which he had only taken one bite aside, before tightening his grip on the desk.

__

"Do you think they're coming ?"

__

His voice was small, unsure.

__

_Rapunzel._

__

He viewed them as his friends; yet, when he went to them for help, the Princess let him down.

__

Of course, it hurt. It hurt badly, and even if - _when_ , he corrected himself- Varian was to forgive her, he simply knew he wasn't ever going to forget. 

__

Ruddiger chittered, and Varian sighed. "Of course I'm not mad at them, Buddy." He muffled that strange anger arising, uneasy. Why was he feeling that way...? Could it be- "I... I want to forgive her, and I know I eventually will. After all, it was not her fault : she had a kingdom to lead, responsabilities to take. She couldn't help me." Despite that, he couldn't help but feel hurt. That day cost him so much...

__

The amber not so far away seemed more imposing than ever, and Varian promptly avoided looking at it. Rapunzel had given up on him, let him down, and that was something that he had yet to heal from, true.

__

But it wasn't too late.

__

Varian softly petted Ruddiger. "She couldn't help me then, but she can now. And she will come, she's- she's my friend." 

__

Was he still refering to her that way after _that_ ? Yes, because he wanted to believe that this friendship meant something. That the princess would be willing to save it, save them -his father's scream as he pushed him away was still giving him nightmares-; they were close, after all.

__

She would fix it, fix everything as she promised -she couldn't keep that promise back then, but she would do it now, right ?- and he would be able to forgive her. He clinged to that hope with blind faith, because it was all he had left.

__

There was still time to make things right.

__

__

* * *

__

__

Many days passed during which Zhan Tiri found herself busy. She, however, did not visit her dear, broken host a second time. 

__

Well, at least not 'physically'. She often took the time to study him while he 'worked'; but she never showed herself, fully aware he needed time to consider - _truly_ consider- her offer.

__

__

Or, more precisely, she needed him to sank a little deeper, so once he was on the verge of madness, she'd just have to give him a final push to make him turn to her and see things her way.

__

__

No, she instead focused on testing her new abilities; being linked to some human was something she had never experienced, after all.

__

She quickly discovered that despite their connection, they had no access to each other's mind- a true shame according to her. It would've made her task quite easier.

__

She also made another discovery, more entertaining : while seeing how far away she could go from him, she succeeded in leaving that annoying house of his.

__

As if the town was any better.

__

The word 'town' itself sounded inappropriate as she gazed upon a small number of houses somehow gathered next to a tall wall. No, the households were pathetic, simple and dull, as were their inhabitants. Nothing worth her attention.

__

What did interest her were the blacks rocks sprouted everywhere, claiming their rights over that poor excuse of a village.

__

Knowing full well nobody would disturb her, Zhan Tiri flew to a near rock. Fascination flashed in her eyes as her hand went through the smooth surface, the energy commanding the rocks pulsing right next to her.

__

It was something distinguishable, ancient.

__

Familiar.

__

A wide grin spread across her face. "The Moonstone..." she whispered, eyes filled with an hunger for the limitless power she could almost touch.

__

She had studied the Sundrop and its counterpart her whole life : she had even tried to find them and claim their powers, in vain. That manifestation of the Moonstone's power could only mean a thing, one that she had waited for so long, and was finally there, just within her reach.

__

"It has awakened."

__

Another voice snapped her out of her thoughts, and Zhan Tiri immediatly started to eavesdrop : an old habit that always came in handy, and this time was no exception.

__

"That storm was terrible. So many losses..." A man said to another one walking with him. The latter shook his head, desolated. "Speakin' of that, 's been some time since we saw ol' Quirin. D'you think it's his son who...?"

__

A missing father and a not-so-blame-free son ? Zhan Tiri didn't believe in coincidence, and she knew she couldn't possibly be mistaking. 

__

She had already assumed everything was the boy's fault, but having some nobodys convinced of the same thing made her think. Were they used to the child causing trouble ? Was it frequent, serious damages ?

__

__

Was he doing it _on purpose_ , or would he be easily convinced to ?

__

__

Zhan Tiri tried to follow them to gain more valuable knowledge, but she felt something pulling her back. With a hiss, she struggled against it, before realizing that this was actually what she had been testing.

__

She was at her limit, the farthest from the boy she could get.

__

The two continued to talk as they went, and Zhan Tiri could only hear part of the first one's answer. "The contrary would be surprising, especially with the kid hiding ever since. Next time I see this _failure of an alchemist_ , I swear I'll-"

__

Zhan Tiri didn't have time to ponder on that as she felt herself grow weaker. It's time to return to the boy, she deduced, and left with some more crucial informations.

__

__

* * *

__

__

The sound of broken glass echoed in the small room, and Ruddiger moved away. "No !" Varian shouted, the compound into the beaker spreading onto the floor with an ominous green glow.

__

Not wasting any time, Varian grabbed a vial and quickly poured the substance on the other, neutralizing it. The result was immediat : only broken shards of glass were left on the floor.

__

Worried, Ruddiger watched Varian taking a broom, resignation written all over his features. His friend had always been clumsy, but recently the accidents -sometimes severe, resulting in Varian's injuring himself- were more and more frequent; and no matter the cause, this could _not_ be a good sign.

__

The raccoon expressed his worry through chitters that Varian ignored, busy in adding the broken glass to the rest of a pile growing each day in one of the lab's corner. "That was my last hydrochloric acid vial ! How am I supposed to work now ?!"

__

Ruddiger saw the occasion. Varian hadn't gone outside since the accident, and even if his determination had always helped the boy by the past, the raccoon was afraid staying alone in this place would only do him more harm.

__

To be honest, Ruddiger was still troubled by Varian talking angrily to no one, a few days ago.

__

Heading towards the door, he tried to catch Varian's attention. He had to get him out, now.

__

Varian simply stared at him for a moment, before the implication finally clicked in. "...Go into town ?"

__

It was logical : only there could he get the ingredient he was so desperately missing -and some more beakers, because he didn't know where they had all gone-. But going there meant another thing...

__

Varian turned to face the amber, eyes locked with his father's. Going out was offering himself a break. Going out was leaving his laboratory, his father behind.

__

__

Going out was a right he had lost at the same time his father did.

__

__

Ruddiger chittered loudly, and Varian looked at him. The raccoon was once again crossing his paws, as if complaining about the time Varian was taking to make such a simple decision -and maybe it really was, in fact, a simple decision-.

__

Taking a deep breath, Varian walked over to his friend. "...I guess I don't really have a choice." He absolutely didn't, he needed that vial to continue, this was not betrayal nor giving up-

__

He opened the door with hesitation, gave the amber a long glance.

__

His eyes finally casted downward, and he shut the door behind him.

__

As soon as he was upstairs, Varian looked around him with visible confusion. It could have been funny to see that boy so lost in his own house if not for being so unsettling; but he quickly snapped out of it, his decision made. Ruddiger followed gently as Varian made his way toward the door, his confidence slowly coming back.

__

__

He didn't remember what exactly was said. He could only described the voice, ringing loud and clear; Varian _freezing_ , eyes wide, his heart racing.

__

The long minutes it took him to actually turn around.

__

And finally, meeting those blue eyes wide with panic as she, _her_ , repeated. "Do not go into town, or something bad will happen to you."

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought that I'd try to go back to uploading every Sunday and Wednesday. I can't guarantee I will actually do it (at least not for Wednesday), but I plan to.
> 
> This is... really helping, I suppose


	3. The warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Zhan Tiri warns Varian against going into town, the alchemist is left with a choice to make.
> 
> His father, or his own safety ?
> 
> (Yes, back to the drama, I love that)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers Warning : (Didn't plan for chapter THREE to go to that kind of things but well) Injuries (no graphic description), mention of blood, still manipulation

Varian remained still for a moment, not reacting in the slightest while his brain was trying to register the words.

Do not go into town.

Something bad will happen to you.

Something _bad._

He vaguely saw out of the corner of his eyes Ruddiger hissing. The racoon's eyes frantically darted around to try and see what he could only assume was a threat -given the alchemist's odd behavior-, before finally starting to back away. He send one last frightened look to Varian, the boy intensely staring at something that simply wasn't there, before running away.

The ghost girl however didn't give him any attention, as her own gaze was locked with the boy's. She flew towards him, and Varian suddenly got the impression that despite her being small, she was hovering over him.

"I know you don't trust me, and I can't blame you for that after everything you went through." Her hands were interwhined, almost pleading, and her eyes seemed to bear a real compassion as well as sorrow. Despite him, Varian flinched, his stern expression breaking to be replaced with something more fragile. It was true that things were pretty complicated right now...-

Almost immediatly, he pushed back this vulnerability, steeling his eyes once more. He couldn't possibly show any sign of weakness in front of her, whether she was actually trustworthy or not -that... was still up to debate-.

The girl didn't see him letting his guard down for a few seconds, or if she did, there was no sign of it. "But please," she added, "for your own good, trust me just this once, and stay home."

Varian frowned. Trust ? Was she really asking for trust ? How could he trust her when she was so cryptic and ominous, asking for something she never earned ? -Just this once, she wasn't taking it for granted- How could he trust her when everything she had to offer were words, simple words so easy to play with and hurt with ? -She wasn't lying, he knew it, she was being honest-

He clenched at his hair, trying to stop the thoughts that were becoming too much to handle. Why was it so unbearable ? Why couldn't he handle that much ?

The girl moved closer, but he let his hands fall to his sides, shaking his head to get rid of the mess that were his thoughts -because it was a mess, he didn't know what to do, what to think, he needed _help_ , _someone_ -

In the end of the day, he couldn't bring himself to take her advice. Whether she was lying or not, he couldn't trust her, simply couldn't.

"Why- Why would you care if I'm in danger ?" Why does my well being matter to you ? What do you want from this ?

Why did you come back for me ?

The girl leaned back, looking genuinely surprised by the question; it was almost as if she was expecting him to reply in multiple different ways such as to refuse, to attack her... but not this one.

Her gaze changed in a matter of seconds : there was still some compassion deep down, but she was now staring at him like he was some kind of puzzle. Like she was reconsidering him entirely, and searching for the correct pieces to build him up.

A shiver went down his spine.

"What horrible things could they possibly have done to a child like you ?" Her voice was a whisper, so low he almost missed it, and Varian had to wonder if she was speaking to him or herself. She then raised her voice, determination settled in every fiber of her being. "I do care. Your well being is important to me, and I don't want you to get any more hurt."

There was something in the way she said it, like she _meant it_ , and was convinced Varian was something infinitely precious, someone that didn't deserve what was happening to him. She seemed willing to protect him -warning him of any danger-, and it left Varian dumbfounded.

All those thoughts, those questions he kept to himself for so long exploded and filled his mind. He needed to know, needed her to tell him, to explain, to care-

Instead, panic got ahold of him when he noticed the blue girl starting to disappear.

"Wait !" He cried, trying to catch her, only for his hands to go right through her which wasn't supposed to be the case, couldn't be the case, not now when he needed- "Don't go !! I have so many questions !"

She simply looked at him with a sad smile tugging at her lips, and he didn't know if she was mocking him or genuinely sorry to have to go and leave him behind; then, just like that, she was gone.

Varian's legs gave under him, and he fell to his knees.

She was gone.

She had left him.

No, a voice in his head whispered -was he having discussions with himself ? Great- she had come back for one.

She may have come back, but he was still as lost as before.

Just like the first time they had met, Varian didn't know what to think about her. Sure, she was still mysterious and... ghost-like, but this time she also seemed so much more compassionnate and worried; more human.

He leaned back, hitting the wooden door, and suddenly remembered the goal of her visit : the warning. 

A warning for what ? 

The girl didn't tell him, just telling him not to go in town -seriously though, what was the point of giving that kind of warning ?-. During a moment, Varian thought about her words.

He was apparently in danger, and had to stay inside. She seemed really worried, and whatever could worry a ghost was not something to underestimate : so, big threatening danger. Like, black rocks level danger.

But then... wasn't all Old Corona, or even all the kingdom in danger ? Why tell him specifically ? Did she go to everyone else ? He was pretty sure she didn't, because that would be way too exhausting. So, theorically... either everyone was in danger and they were all doomed, or she was lying.

He thought about his father; he was the reason he was about to go outside, after all. Varian had sworn to free him no matter what, and he needed that chemical to do so. He could still experiment without it though, but his possibilities would be extremely reduced.

He stood up, only slightly shaken by the encounter, and walked towards the door. Of course, he told himself, there was something both appealing and repulsive about the girl -that impression she gave of _power_ -, but in the end, he barely knew her -not at all-. 

Pushing down his uneasiness, he stepped outside, the last of the warning and his doubts lost to his mind. He was making the right decision, the only decision. Determined, he walked to the store.

It was just a small walk, after all, not more than five minutes. What danger could he possibly be in ?

The village wasn't as active as he recalled it to be, but Varian was still grateful it hadn't been completely left behind with the storm. Here and there were people walking around, and luckily for him, every store were open.

In his defense, it only took him four persons to notice that they were acting... colder than they usually do. If he was unsettled by that, he didn't turn around : he had a goal. Maybe he was just making things up -with all of these 'ghost stories', there really was enough to lose his mind-, or surely was this because of the consequences of the storm. He didn't remember when exactly did it stop or getting any news about the aftermath, but there were losses that couldn't be avoided, especially with Old Corona's passion for agriculture.

Yeah.

Varian stopped in front of a market stall, took a deep breath and then came closer. It was filled with many different objects : books, magical things -the alchemist promptly looked away-... and chemical compounds.

"Hello, excuse me, can I please have some hydrochloric acid ?" The man in front of him didn't react, not looking at him, and Varian coughed lightly after a few seconds of nothing happening. Right, now he had to find a way to make things less awkward, great. "It's- it's okay if you don't have some, I can see you have some beakers as well, so-" The man's eyes snapped at him and he groaned harshly. "Don't serve traitors around here."

Varian tilted his head on the side, more confused than anything else. "Traitors ? What do you me-"

His hands brutally slamming on the counter startled Varian. "Stop pretending, kid. We know you attacked the princess that night : everybody here knows."

Varian looked at him without understanding. Attacking the Princess- Rapunzel ? But... he never attacked her ? The last time he saw her, it was...

His eyes widened. "It's- It's not true ! I swear I didn't attack her, I went to her for-"

"Go away, traitor !"

Varian turned around to see who just talked and was taken aback by the number of people gathered around him. They were so close, so many, all wearing expressions going from painful disdain to _pure_ _hatred_ ; all screaming horrors, he suddenly realized. And just like that, he could no longer ignore the shouts, people making him reproaches about things he never even did.

"He attacked poor Princess Rapunzel, I saw everything : I was there !"

"Kid ? He aint no kid, a threat he is. Constantly destroyin' the town !"

"One day he will get us all killed : starting with his father. What a burden for brave Quirin, having that failure of a son."

"Say, where is he ? It's been some time since we last saw him. What happened to him ? Victim of yet another failed experiment ?"

"T'was always meant to end like this."

Varian felt tears prickling in his eyes. He knew he wasn't pretty popular in his own town, it wasn't a secret -except maybe for his father-, but this was worse. What they were saying, accusing him of... It was wrong. Unfair.

Hurting.

He tried to ignore their comments -it wasn't true, he didn't, it was not his fault- and get away as fast as he could -this was already much more than what he was able to endure right now-, but when had things worked his way ?

Someone grabbed his upper arm and pulled him back, and Varian yelped in surprise. "I told them that if I was ever to meet you again..." The man started, and Varian didn't hear what was to come next as he was brutally slammed in a near wall. The air was knocked out of his lungs, but Varian didn't have time to recover before a fist connected with his cheek and it burned-

_Did he just-_

"It's all your fault !!"

A few other punches followed, but Varian didn't react, unable to understand what was happening. They were- they were actually hitting him. He was being hit by other humans, adults, people he grew up with, and it hurt, he wanted it to stop-

Before he got time to defend himself, he was thrown to the floor, making the already present pain explode. He was fairly certain he was bleeding -or... worse, but that thought was enough to make him nearly pass out- at this point, but got the horrible impression it was only the beggining. Catching his breath, he tried to raise his voice, explain to them, _make them stop_ \- "P-please, let me go, I didn't-" He cried out when a foot added pressure on his back, forcing him onto the ground. "Liar !"

This time, they didn't hold back -funny since he thought that it was already painful enough-, kicking and punching his already injured body. Varian tried his best to ignore the pain, mental and physical, but it was in vain.

Instead, he curled up and clenched his teeth, trying at least to endure the pain and repress any screams or sobs. He wouldn't give them that, everything hurt but he had to at least cling to that-

After what felt like an eternity, the hits finally decreased, before stopping almost completely. Screams had come to an halt as well, but Varian didn't risk opening his eyes.

"I think he learned his lesson." A voice said.

"That criminal is not about to do some crimes any time soon !"

"Maybe- maybe we went too far ? " That voice was hesitant, shy. "He's just a kid, and our leader's son..."

"Who knows what he did to his father, and he attacked the princess ! It's only fair we return him the favor, he deserves this."

"Go away, and don't come back !!" A last one yelled, and Varian knew it was time to go. Standing up with difficulty, he ran as fast as he could, not looking back. He didn't want to see their faces, their hatred, their _satisfaction_.

He was actually... not so fast. Pretty sure his right leg was severly injured, the latter was slowing him down; he guessed he was lucky no one came after him, because they wouldn't have had any difficulty to catch up, really.

It hurt, everything hurt, but he couldn't slow down, not before getting home -the real home-. He met some people along the way but kept his head low, adverting his eyes. Getting home seemed to take him so long, and he wanted nothing more but to get to a safe place, far away-

At long last, he got inside and quickly closed the door. Immediatly, like a protection against the outside world, Varian slowly slumped against her, before drawing his knees close to his chest and hugging them, his face hidden.

A sob escaped him, then a second, and before he could stop himself he was crying, small and broken body shaken by every sob.

He hissed in pain at each motion, and it was so bad and hurt so much, he just wanted it to stop, he wanted his father to confort him and be there for him, he wanted someone next to him caring and compassionnate and just _there_ , he couldn't take being so alone and broken and such a failure for any longer-

As he finally snapped and cried away everything he went through recently, there was one thing, one thought haunting him and ringing louder and louder in his mind, like a truth he didn't want to aknowledge but would eventually have too.

_She was right._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I have to say it but gosh, Varian in this is so complex and hard to write. He has trust issues and doesn't trust anybody but knows Ghost Girl isn't lying and wants someone by his side, Rapunzel broke her promise but he still hopes that she can come back and make things okay, he is clever but also unstable and illogical... I might edit some chapters in the future if I figure out how exactly to write this Varian.
> 
> I'll also be honest and recognize I've never written a kid getting beaten up (or at least... I don't recall ever writing that). 
> 
> I am so sorry for Varian, really I am, but life is not fair and that chapter just... went this way.
> 
> Things are going to get so bad from here


	4. Returning home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruddiger is worried.
> 
> Zhan Tiri is manipulative.
> 
> Varian is... not doing well, surprisingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning : Mention of blood and injuries (no graphic description)

Ruddiger hopped onto the windowsill, giving the room a glance. Surprised not to see Varian, he jumped onto the cold floor.

He searched every room his friend could possibly be in, in vain. Soon enough, he found himself filled with worry upon realizing that the only room left was the _laboratory_ , its door firmly closed.

It couldn't be. Varian never ever locked him out, making sure instead that Ruddiger had access to anywhere he might want to go. Could the boy have locked himself inside the lab ?

Could he possibly have rejected the raccoon ?

A sudden door sound startled the raccoon, and he ran to it with relief, ready to welcome his friend. Chittering happily, he came to an halt when he saw the boy curled up against the door, crying.

Ruddiger came cautiously closer, examinating Varian : he was a _mess_. His clothes were covered in dirt and dust, torn in places; blood was staining them here and there, and the way he was hugging himself was reminding the raccoon a little too much of numerous failed experiments with disastrous consequences for him.

Despite all of this, what really striked the raccoon were the sobs and tears.

Varian didn't cry since... when that first angry monologue happened. He had since then been too occupied to care about his emotions, muffled by his determination to fix his mistakes and save his father.

Ruddiger walked towards Varian and patted his cheek with his paws; the boy didn't react.

The raccoon did not stop. He was clearly hurt, he couldn't possibly stay there ! He needed to take care of himself, to keep moving forwards...

He needed to talk to Ruddiger, like he always did.

Despite his best efforts, nothing worked. Varian kept on crying, ignoring him entirely, and Ruddiger decided to lie down next to him to show him silent support. It was at this moment that he heard him mutter, his voice a hoarse whisper.

"She was right..."

Ruddiger lifted his head, but Varian wasn't looking at him -if he even noticed him being there-, meaning that he was talking to himself.

Again.

Or was it really the case ? The raccoon could feel that oppressive something from time to time, but there was nothing more than that, even if Varian acted like there actually was. And now, he was talking about 'her' ? Was he losing his mind ? How could he prevent him from going insane, if it wasn't already too late ?

Ruddiger let out a small whimper, and finally, Varian turned to him. He however didn't say a word, simply looking at him with a despair in his eyes that words could not begin to describe.

Ruddiger was thinking of a way to cheer the boy up when this odd feeling came back. This time however, Varian didn't seem to have noticed it, still staring at his friend.

Each time that sensation was there, the raccoon had found Varian changed. Ruddiger suddenly got the impression that all of that, the anger, the crying, was not just about his father, that there was more to it; which could only mean one thing.

He had to get Varian away, and quick.

Chittering, he urged Varian into standing up and leaving the room, far from the thing that was seemingly standing a few feet from them both. Gazing at him, Varian took a hold of himself. "You're right, I have to move and take care of all of that..." He stood up with difficulty, Ruddiger encouraging him.

And then, he stopped abruptly, his attention caught by something Ruddiger couldn't see, but he _knew_. The raccoon weakly called for Varian, only for the boy to turn around, facing the center of the room.

So there was something. Something with an influence on Varian so great that he was progressively leaving _Ruddiger_ behind, alone.

That couldn't be good.

* * *

Varian stood up, letting out painful whimpers. It hurt, it hurt so bad- but he had to heal these injuries if he wanted to go back to experimenting as soon as possible.

He wouldn't be of any help in this state.

"I see you didn't follow my advice..." Varian froze on the spot. His first instinct was to wipe away the tears staining his face, not wanting to be seen so vulnerable. He wasn't expecting to see her again so soon, but wasn't it logical after all ? She told him not to go out, and she had been right, she wasn't lying and he should have listened to her, _trusted_ her, and now he just got what he deserved-

He turned to her, and there she was standing, hands behind her back, that same compassionnate gaze. "I should have tried harder to convince you." Varian lowered his head, not aware that she indeed didn't try her best to convince him, because that was never her goal.

"It wasn't your fault," he replied without thinking. "You're not the one who did this." He glanced at his injuries before wincing and lifting his head up instead. Staring at her, he scrutinized her expression as if he was searching for something -that confort, that support, these advices-.

She hummed, slightly tilting her head on the side. "You're not to blame either. You didn't really have a choice, did you ? These people are at fault : they are the ones who chose to act based on rumours."

Varian felt a weight lifting off of his shoulders. It was odd, he realized, how much he had been wanting to hear these words, to have someone there and caring enough to genuinely say that.

"They-they never liked me. I did a lot of mistakes before- I try to get better, but they still... they still don't like me." He giggled awkwardly. "I'm used to it, but I just... I didn't think that _this_ would happen for something that wasn't actually my fault."

He noticed her floating softly to him, and Varian fought the urge to take a step back. She was right, and maybe she did care, but there was still something off about her.

Probably the ghost thing.

She outstretched her hand and gently tried to cup his cheek. Varian didn't move, the ghost hand a few centimenters away from his face.

"You shouldn't have to pay the price of other's mistakes." She stated firmly, and her tone once more gave Varian the impression that she was seeing him like someone different, special... _worthy_. He stared at her intensely, listening to her every word. "That world is quite imperfect, making a child like you suffer that way."

He softly chuckled, sad and broken. "A child... Do you mean, a failure that destroys everything and harms people ?" There was a sort of resignation in his eyes -like he had been told this so much that he now thought it reality-, that almost made Zhan Tiri pitying him. Almost. "No. You are a child with great skills and a huge potential, that can and will accomplish great things."

Varian's eyes widened ever so slightly, and he finally leaned into her open hand. Zhan Tiri repressed a smirk : so he responded quite well to compliments. 

If he indeed had an extraordinary potential, she would make sure that it would benefit to her and her only.

"Do-Do you really mean it ?" His eyes reflected a child's to whom a parent just offered either compliments or candys; and Zhan Tiri played her part.

"Of course. I have not seen a lot of your abilities, but you appear to be quite determined and clever : those are essential qualities in a true leader. Being a master of alchemy is also not given to anyone, and many could want to use it or you for themselves." He casted his eyes downward, and she lowered her voice. "...And maybe they already did."

He pulled away with a detachement she didn't think she would ever see on the face of a child that emotionnal. Hugging himself, he whispered : "The princess- Rapunzel went to my home to seek answers about her hair. We stayed in touch, it- it was actually her who asked me to experiment on the black rocks. But... when I went to her for my father that night- I didn't know what else to do- she promised to help me-"

Zhan Tiri took the new informations in. A princess with supposedly special hair, a broken promise, black rocks... Interesting. Very interesting, and useful. "But she didn't. She gave up on you, just like the townspeoples did." 

She heard him take a shaky breath, and he clenched his fists. "That's-That's different ! She is going to help me, we were- _are_ friends. I know she's coming to apologize and fix everything. She's not like the others, she is nice and generous."

Zhan Tiri rolled her eyes. He was really that desperate to have friends there to support him and not to be all alone that he kept on blindingly believing that. It was truly pathetic. She deduced in consequence that she had to cut him off from the princess, to lose a huge weakness and have him depending entirely on her.

Either way, he was meant to lose the affection the royal family seemed to have for him.

"Is she really that different ?" She asked, tapping her chin. Like she expected him to, the boy turned to face her. "After all, how did those rumours spread in the first place ?"

Varian got the impression to fall into a lake of icy water, paralyzing his body and mind. The... rumours ? They were pretending he attacked the princess, but they both know he never did. Rapunzel wouldn't simply spread lies for no reason, right ? Breaking her promise wasn't just the first step of breaking him, right ?

Of course not, it was definitely not that at all. But then, why wouldn't she call them out ?

Zhan Tiri disappeared with a smirk, leaving the boy to the doubts corrupting his mind.


	5. The offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going DOWN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings : Mention of past injuries (no graphic description), manipulation
> 
> This chapter is A N G S T Y, even I had regrets. Prepare yourself for what's to come-

Zhan Tiri stood alone, in a small room bathed in light. Letting out a satisfied sigh, she smirked. "My dear Demanitus, I am convinced you would be rather _glad_ to hear about my progress."

Her eyes left the spot on the ceiling that seemed to interest her, to instead glance at the family portrait hung beside a window. "I have come back, thanks to a very special child. He is an alchemist, with a huge potential : like you used to." She hummed in delight. "Oh, you would have gotten along quite well, I am certain of that."

Taking a few steps, her eyes didn't leave the family portrait. Happy. Innocent. _Gone_.

Simply a memory of the past.

"You know, I never planned to do that. Use a... human, depend on one : such a ridiculous idea. But you, Demanitus, didn't leave a choice, now did you ?"

She sighed. "We could have done such great things together, if you had not ruined everything for your precious little _Corona_. But do not worry : this time, things will be different. Unlike you, this alchemist will side with me, see reason. He already trusts me as much as I expected, thanks to a little... help from his fellow townsfolks. He only needs a push to come around."

She went to a part of the wall falling apart, her fingers brushing through a partly hidden wooden chest, with an odd symbol carved on it. Her smirk widened.

"And I know just what will do."

* * *

Varian hissed in pain. Some time had go on since the incident, and his injuries had started to heal a bit. He could almost properly walk again, and his arms as well as his torso were healing good; the only reminders of the event were bruises that would take a longer time to heal, physically like mentally.

Varian finished replacing the bandages before going out of his room. He did not stop in front of the laboratory, not giving it much than a glance. Without chemical compounds, he had only been able to run a few experiments; and he had quickly become unable to do anything more.

Or maybe he had always been that powerless.

Varian didn't go back into the lab ever since. He didn't know what else he could try. He didn't know if he even had the abilities to make things right again. 

He looked through the window, wary of any movement, before carefully opening the door and slipping outside.

It wasn't that he _wanted_ to go out : but despite everything, Varian still needed to eat. Plus, he hadn't seen Ruddiger since the incident -this would certainly have worried him if he had any idea of the time passing by-, so he was kinf of on his own for now.

He headed towards the fields, hiding behind the rocks. Because of them - _Thanks to them,_ Varian corrected, muffling the pang of guilt. _They_ _were to blame_ \- getting so much worse, people were forced to leave Old Corona. Varian stayed -of course-, simply grateful that most of the agriculture production had been spared and that he didn't need to worry much about the last remaining persons.

Seeing an apple tree, Varian tried to get some of its fruits, in vain; they were too high for him to actually grab them, especially with his injuries.

Fortunately -or not- for him, it was at this moment that an apple fell on his head. While rubbing the latter, Varian picked up the food and looked up. "What is- Ruddiger !"

The raccoon, busy taking another apple, looked down at him. To Varian's surprise, he hesitated a minute before chittering and coming down the tree -not climbing onto Varian's shoulders, the boy noticed-.

Varian smiled -a real, genuine one- and leaned towards his friend. "What are you doing here ? I was wondering where you had run to !"

Ruddiger didn't seem at ease. He looked around Varian as if he was searching for something, before answering. "You were... hiding ?" Taken aback, Varian mimicked the animal's behavior, searching around for any kind of threat. Nobody was there, not even one of these townsfolks.

The raccoon suddenly made some wide motions with his paws, before pointing at Varian. The latter only tilted his head to the side, confused.

He was hiding from... him ? From something about him ? "I don't understand Buddy, what scares you like that ? There is only you, me and-" _And her_ , he realized. Sitting down -both to release pressure on his injuries and to be at the raccon's level-, Varian talked softly to Ruddiger.

"Are you talking about the ghost girl ?" Aaand he still didn't know her name. Wonderful. Varian reminded himself to actually ask her next time.

To his surprise, Ruddiger looked at him with confusion, shrugging in a ' _What are you talking about ?_ ' kind of way. Didn't he understand what he said ? Oh, well, maybe ghost wasn't a part of his vocabulary. That would explain how he could not know what he was talking abo-

Wait.

"Because you see the ghost girl as well, right Buddy ?" Ruddiger shook his head, and Varian laughed nervously. "Oh, great, of course ! You must have thought I was crazy all along ! That explains why you ran away." The raccoon gently patted his leg in a ' _I believe you_ ' kind of way.

Varian stroked his furr, though not distracting any of them. "So I am the only one seeing her." He sighed. "It goes with all the ghost thing, I guess."

Ruddiger protested, the way Varian seemed to just accept things like that not pleasing him in the slightest.

Ruddiger had left in the hope that him missing would lead Varian to get some sense back, but he was now seeing how terrible of an idea it actually was. He had left Varian alone, facing a definitively dangerous spirit -ghost girls don't just appear out of nowhere for no reason- doing who knows what to his mind, and who apparently had been able to earn the trust of a boy as clever and talented as Varian; of a boy who would do anything to get the slightest bit of support and affection.

This was wrong, so so wrong.

And this is exactly what Ruddiger tried to tell him, using chitters and wide motions in the hope of his message getting through to him.

For a moment, Varian simply looked at him, stunned. "Dangerous ? You think she is dangerous ?" The lack of emotions in his tone scared Ruddiger, and the raccoon promptly stepped back. "You know, she- she cares about me, about my well-being. She tried to avoid," he pointed to himself "that. She doesn't see me as a failure, a threat or an ennemy. And you think she is dangerous ?"

He frowned and oustretched his arm to gesture at the village in a whole, and Ruddiger noticed that he was now shaking with anger. "And what about the rocks that destroyed my home town ? What about the people living there who did this to me ? What about- what about Rapunzel ?!" Ruddiger tried to argue, but Varian cut him off, surprising both of them. "I'm not talking about that night. I'm talking about the rumors !"

' _After all, how did those rumours spread in the first place ?_ ' That sentence. Ever since she had told him that, Varian had been thinking about it, every hour and minute and second. "I didn't want to believe her, and I don't know if I do. But Buddy, during that moment- I can count the number of people who could have started the rumours on one hand : and there is only one person who could- should have stopped them, if she truly cared. She didn't do anything. She let me down a second time, Ruddiger."

The raccoon went silent, looking at the ground, and Varian ignored his sadness and guilt. "She still has time to make things right... even if I'm not sure I will be able to forgive her or trust her again."

Ruddiger came closer to his friend, and Varian sighed. "Thanks for the apple." Putting it in his satchel for later, he turned around to go back home; Ruddiger followed him, walking behind him and not by his side.

* * *

Varian opened the door, and yelped when he was met with a very close blue smiling face. "I am sorry for surprising you." She apologized, and Varian immediatly noticed the mocking tone and barely hidden lie.

Oh, but he was dealing with a funny ghost.

"Nevermind," he sighed, shutting the door. "I was just about to scream so loud that the entire kingdom would have been reminded that I exist."

She giggled, and he genuinely couldn't tell if it was out of fun or pity. "What do you want ?" He went straight to the topic, actively trying to get out of a subject already painful enough.

The girl glanced at the raccoon firmly standing besides the boy -surely to protect him- for a moment, before her attention flickered back to the one actually interesting her. "I think I have a solution to your... _problem_."

Varian went rigid, staring at her like she was a ghost. "Wh-What ?" She smiled at him. "I know you did not show any interest in my offer last time, but I insist on making it once more, because I have a way to free your father."

Varian casted his eyes downward. He had refused the first time because she had seemed... not trustworthy. Despite that, she had stayed for him, and was still offering her help.

He saw Ruddiger look up with worry, and remembered : he found her too suspicious, dangerous, earning his trust too fast.

Was it possible that this was her goal ? Earning his trust so that she could make him the same offer, serving her interest ? He remembered a question he told himself to ask her.

"Who are you ?" He raised an eyebrow, more curious than actually suspicious. She didn't react, apparently prepared to that kind of question. "I am someone just like you." She said with a sad smile. "Back when I was alive, I only ever used my skills to do what I thought was good. But the others would only ever see the harm I caused, and therefore tried to get rid of me." She sighed, and for the first time Varian got the impression he was faced with who she really was, or used to be. "I had this great friend, to whom I was extremely close. We were inseparable. But one day, he decided that I was causing more harm than good, and decided like them to get rid of me. He betrayed me for them, and that's how I ended up like this."

Silence settled between us. In a way, Varian felt... sorry for her. With this story, he could really identify to her struggle and unfair fate; and just like that, it seemed so much more obvious why she cared, why she was the only one there when he so desperately needed someone.

She went through the same thing.

"Anyway," she said, composing herself again. "Sorry for that sorrowful memory."

"Don't-don't apologize." She understood what he was going through and was trying to help him. And- Varian promised to his dad to free him no matter what it takes. He couldn't do it alone, but maybe with her... After all, if there was even the slightest chance of success, he had to take it, right ?

Zhan Tiri smiled, watching the boy's arguement with himself. He was finally considering her offer : that could only mean that she was so close to making him fall, and having him under her control.

And at this moment, both of them came to the same conclusion : he needed her, not the other way around.

"Show me first what exactly is this solution." He was resigned, his eyes holding the smallest hint of despair, and Zhan Tiri smiled. Both of them knew this answer implied an agreement.

Zhan Tiri bowed, as if she was executing his order when she really was the one in charge, and Varian followed her silently. Ruddiger hesitated a moment before running after his friend, afraid of what was to happen.

Varian stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the ghost entering his father's room -going through the door, which was as confusing as practical-. He never went in there; going in -especially now- sounded like a sacrilege.

Ruddiger climbed onto his friend's shoulders, and Varian felt the animal's panic and terror. For a short moment, Varian considered turning around and giving up.

Then, he remembered why he came here, for whom. Where the one person present for him when he needed it the most told him the solution lied.

In two steps, the door was open and he was in, despite Ruddiger's protests.

The ghost turned to face him, as if she was extremely satisfied with his choice. Without a word, she gestured towards a part of the wall, and Varian saw a chest.

He slowly walked toward it, as if in some sort of hypnotic trance, eyes riveted on that object he had never seen before. It must contain all the answers... It must give him his dad back...

He outstretched his hand, but before he could touch the chest, Ruddiger chittered loudly in his ear. His tone was panicked, urging, as if he felt a danger closing in and was trying to get Varian away before it was too late.

Varian hesitated for a moment, aware of his friend's fear. Then, his choice made, he took the raccoon in his arms and put him down.

He had sworn to free his father, and would not let anything stop him or slow him down.

This time, he took the chest and opened it. He missed the ominous smirk Zhan Tiri send him while he was discovering what was kept inside.

He only admired the armor for a few seconds, knowing full well this wasn't what he was looking for. While he was moving objects around, Zhan Tiri watched him, floating above his shoulder.

Finally, he got out a scroll and a key.

That was it.

It _had_ to.

Slightly shaking, he unlocked the cuff, gasping in awe.

It wasn't just any piece of scroll, but from the look of it something really important and ancient. There were some symbols -writing ?-, as well as a few drawings : a moon, a sun, a familiar flower...

Wait a minute. "Is that-"

"The Sundrop flower, yes. You seem familiar with it." She gazed at him with curiosity and he replied, not looking away from the scroll -if only he could understand what that 'writing' was about- "Of course. Apparently, she can be found here in Corona. The King supposedly used it to save the Queen and Princess, but this is only a legend."

"Is it really ?" He turned around, ready to explain to her why magic didn't exist. The blue girl floating above the floor looked at him expectantly and, biting his lips, he remained quiet.

"And, would you happen to know if the Sundrop still is there ?"

"Why ?" He already knew the answer. He looked at the drawings again, feeling his heart racing : there was no possible mistake, and no reason for his father to have something untrue. This meant that-

"The black rocks are caused by the Moonstone. In order to defeat them and free your father, you will need its counterpart, the Sundrop." Varian's grip on the scroll tightened. This meant that-

"The princess who gave up on you had the solution this all time."

It was like Varian's world was collapsing around him. Every ounce of trust he put on her felt like a part of him being torn apart. Rapunzel... she betrayed him that night, then the rumours, and now that...

At the exact moment everything came crashing down, Varian finally realized. The constant experiments, the town incident, the apples... Time kept on passing by, and without him noticing, days had turned into weeks and weeks into months. It had been months since the storm, and during all this time, the princess who had a way to free his father...

Rapunzel didn't come.

She would _never_ come.

She had run out of time.

There was something terribly peaceful about the way his tears quietly fell down his cheeks : no sobs, no screams. For the first time, he didn't try to fight his tears, to hide his vulnerability from Zhan Tiri, who smirked wildly.

"It's her fault." His voice was small, broken by yet another betrayal, but one he could no longer endure. "Everything is her fault." 

It was too late now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I hesitated to cut this chapter because of its length but I didn't, so here it is.
> 
> This one was terribly angsty, I actually feel kind of bad. I'm afraid things won't get better now, but at least we should start getting moving !
> 
> I don't know what to say more, don't hesitate to yell at me in the comments-


	6. Making a choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An angsty exposition, here what this is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings : Manipulation, Past trauma (Hi Dad)

"Life is unfair, isn't it ?"

Varian tried to stop the tears from falling, but that only brought more to his eyes. He vaguely noticed his breathing was frantic, and maybe that's why it felt like he couldn't get air in, he was choking, he needed- _needed_ -

"And to say you thought she was your friend..." He put his hands over his ears, hoping it would be enough to not hear her anymore, because he didn't want to hear his inner thoughts and doubts said out loud, he wanted her to stop, everything was already falling apart-

"She didn't do anything, and now your family paid the price of her mistake." He could still hear her words, and the worst part was that it was true.

It was all her fault. He had trusted her all this time, to find a solution, to fix everything, to just help him. She had promised to. 

And she broke that promise, just like she broke his family. She had turned her back on him, left him like his father before to die- she was supposed to be his friend ! She was supposed to help him, to-to _care_ !

And it hurt, it hurt so badly to finally realize after all these months that he had been blindly believing in a friendship that he was the only one to care about. That he had been naive and stupid enough to actually believe in something that never existed, and never would.

"However, everything is not lost yet. You can still return the favor and take back what is yours."

"S-stop it !" It was not helping, she was not helping, no one was helping-

He looked at the scroll. There was no possible mistake, no way something so ancient and belonging to his father could be wrong. Which meant that the Sundrop, the one the royal family possessed, was the solution.

He felt anger rising in his chest. If the royal family really had the Sundrop, then they could have avoided all of that since the beginning. And even despite that, they were the royal family ! They were supposed to do something, anything, not turn a blind eye on their subjects and the danger they were facing !! They were supposed to help, to care when one of their subject -one of their _friend_ \- came to them for help !

Rapunzel- no, the royal family, the whole kingdom had turned their back on him and his father, condemning them both.

He clenched his teeth, biting back a sob. _Return the favor..._

Honestly, the idea was a bit appealing. They had all hurt him, physically and mentally, times and times again, when all he tried to do was help. He had been the only one to actually try to fix the situation, and that was how people treated him ? Making him pay for their inaction ?

This was not fair. This was not what he deserved, what his Dad deserved. 

They deserved justice.

He took a shaky breath, and another; then, he turned to face the ghost girl who was offering him a way to make things right.

Zhan Tiri stared at this broken boy, his eyes puffy with tears, his trust shattered; the scene reminded her of the first time she saw him. The time she forced him into a deal, just like she was now.

"What is your offer, exactly ?" She smiled that same smile Varian had seen out of the corner of his eyes before. Oddly, it didn't seem so twisted anymore.

"I can help you free your father, get back what is yours... and more, if you so desire." Varian found some comfort in the fact that she was accepting his anger and that he was trying to serve some justice where there hadn't been.

Something was still missing though. "And what do you want ?" 

She smiled, and floated closer. "It just so happens that what you need interests me as well." Varian rose an eyebrow. "The Sundrop...?"

She was a _ghost_ , why would she care about a magical flower ?

The gears in his brain immediatly started turning. Two hypothesises : either magic could be used by a ghost, and in that case things were most likely not going to end well for him -not very likely given what she already did for him, but still possible, a suspicious part of him warned him-; or...

It could somehow help her regain a physical form.

Okay so, Varian knew absolutely nothing about magic, especially if it could bring back to life dead people -or... half-dead ? Whatever a ghost was-. However, if it really could, then he understood why she didn't want to stay like this for the rest of her life -or, well...-

 _It could maybe even help Dad_ , and he promptly tossed that thought away.

"And is that all ?" He asked instead. She nodded gently with a smirk. "Coming back to life is an infinitely valuable gift, child. So, do we have an agreement ?"

Varian glanced at her outstretched hand for a few seconds. Okay, first of all- she was a ghost, that was just stupid. Secondly- "My name is Varian, not 'child'. And why asking me for a permission you already granted yourself ?"

A hint of surprise passed through her eyes, but it was gone in a blink. She instead looked at him with curiosity, and Varian took it as a prompting to go on. "I'm not that stupid, you know. We are both aware people don't just help out of 'the kindness of their heart'. Whether you want something out of me or you don't have a choice, I want to know why you are here, why me."

Zhan Tiri sighed; so it would appear he still had a hard time trusting her. "You are right, I didn't plan on helping you. You and I, we are linked. I never planned on this to happen as well, but it did nonetheless. Your choice right now won't matter or change anything : but I still want it to be your decision."

That was... That was actually pretty thoughtful and nice from her. If it was a trap, then Varian wasn't sure if he would be able to get out of there- or even if he wanted to. What other choice did he have anyway ?

He thought about his father. If he was there, he would tell him not to make deals with shady ghosts -or any ghost at all-, and to let the grown-ups deal with the problem.

But the grown-ups didn't care, and his father wasn't there. He had been taken away by the rocks, by magic, by Rapunzel. She had everything -family, friends-, while he was nothing, had nothing left to lose.

"We have a deal then." Justice had to be served.

* * *

Varian went outside, towards the fields. Once again, he was alone; this time however he didn't notice Ruddiger missing, lost in his thoughts.

Kneeling next to the river, he started to fill his gourd with fresh water. He had his own stock in his laboratory, one of his Dad's idea after he spend days experimenting without going out. However, he had run out of it, and filled them during his quests for food as a consequence -two birds with one stone-.

A glass sound snapped him out of his thoughts, and he looked around. A little farther away, he noticed a vial stucked in the rocks.

Putting his gourd in his bag, he headed toward it with curiosity. The river -and therefore the bottle- was coming straight from the royal castle of Corona. Grabbing it, he noticed the few drops of purple liquid left.

It could be bimberry juice, and it could be something else, something worth throwing it in the river -it could also be a drunk losing his vine bottle, again-. The peculiar form of the bottle was intriguing him though, and he put it on his bag for later.

* * *

Once home, Varian headed to his lab. He felt some uneasiness to go back into this room, but he had to.

He opened the door and was met with his Dad's frozen form. Varian tore his eyes away, he could not do that, not yet-

"Why don't you cover him up ?" He startled, turning to the ghost girl to answer... but nothing came out. Actually, that- that wasn't a bad idea. He closed his mouth, and saw a smirk making its way on her face. Whatever.

He managed to find an old long piece of fabric that he promptly used. Feeling a tad bit better, he then went to his alchemy setup.

Clenching his shaking hands into fists, he took a deep breath.

"So... How am I supposed to get the Sundrop flower ?"

"You are going to steal it."

He flinched. How was he already regretting making a deal with her ? "S-steal ? I can't do that, I'm not-" "A criminal ?" The way she said it -cold, mocking- made him shiver, and he fell silent. "That is not how others see you, is it ?"

"I- You- It doesn't matter what they think, I-" She sighed loudly, interrupting him once again. She pinched the bridge of her nose, like he was a foolish child pushing her to her limits; and when she looked at him, her gaze was mocking, just like her tone and words. "And what do you intend to do ? Wait for the blameless royal family to restore the truth ? After all, they have shown such kindness towards you by the past, I am convinced you can trust them to do what is right."

Okay, so that was unecessary painful. Varian gritted his teeth, tensing for a moment. He was angry about her words, sure; but especially because she was right.

He then lowered his head helplessly, and her little hands tried to cup his cheeks in a comforting way. 

"It is not my wish to hurt you like that, but you have to understand that they won't hesitate to do the same to you, or even worse. If you don't fight back, then they will crush you and get away with what they did. This is your only chance to fix everything."

He glanced away, deliberately avoiding her gaze. "By becoming a criminal ? What good will it do, except proving to them that they were right about me...?"

That kid was too clever, she groaned internally. Couldn't he just accept and submit himself already ? She didn't have neither the time nor the will to further argue with him. "Do you really think the King just asked for the Sundrop and didn't steal it ? Do you really think your fellow townsfolks just did the right thing by beating up an innocent child ? It is time to wake up, _Varian_. If you want your voice to be heard, there are no good ways to do that. The only thing people listen to is strength. If they expect you to become a criminal, then so be it : become a threat, and you'll finally be listened to."

This time, he did look her in the eyes, his face almost pleading, as if he was waiting for her to make the difficult choice for him. He bit his lips, despair and anger fighting one another in his eyes reflecting the inner battle. It was fascinating to see how one's ethic could fall apart when they had nothing left to lose, Zhan Tiri mused. He hesitated a bit more, before finally his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Where do we start ?" And just like that, his choice made, all hesitation was gone. There was no turning back now.

Zhan Tiri smiled with an almost real compassion. With that choice from him, the toughest part was behind them.

Now, things were getting started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zhan Tiri acts too much like a proud mother ahah
> 
> Proud of her terrible son, at least one person is


	7. Stealing the flower, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varitas and Ghosty are on their way to steal a flower !
> 
> I'm putting parts into the titles, this is getting way too serious-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : Manipulation 
> 
> Quick note : I'm sorry for not posting yesterday, I guess I was in a bit of writer's block ? That chapter was oddly hard for me to write, so I kind of forced myself to get it done by forbidding me to do anything else until it was finished- healthy writing methods with Akizumy, more at 10

Zhan Tiri's fingers softly went through the scroll pinned to the wall. She was alone, Varian having left to get food and water some time ago.

"My dear Demanitus, you truly did make things so much more complicated than they had to be." She sighed, glancing at the strange words written all over the scroll. "But it matters not. My dear little alchemist had the amability to translate that for me while we worked on our scheme."

Her eyes landed on the Sundrop drawing, and she smirked wickedly. "Such a tragedy that you tried to keep this, these informations, far from me, only for your own kind to betray you in the end. But I now suppose that you understand how it feels."

She sighed dramatically, as if playing some kind of game, and walked to the amber statue. "I did compare the both of you before, didn't I ?" She chuckled lightly, as if telling some kind of joke.

"Ah-it is true that I recognize in him that intellect and talent in alchemy. But I also came to realize that you were quite _different_. I know you wonder why." She sat atop of the statue, her small legs swinging back and forth, before answering her own question. "This child cruelly lacks experience. He is quite young, after all. But that did make him the _perfect_ candidate to help me, such an innocent, ignorant dare I say, alchemist." A giggle acompanied her words, before she sighed. 

"If only you had chosen me over your beloved Corona, me over your kind. But this is all in the past, because you see-" She floated back down, and turned expectantly to the door.

Only a few seconds later, Varian opened it, looking panicked. "These guys- they are back, and heading towards here !"

Zhan Tiri put her arms behind her back, lifting her chin up in command. "You do know what you have to do, don't you ?" Varian nodded once, his expression serious, and left the room, a letter in his hand.

Zhan Tiri heard his footsteps going away, before she sighed with a grin. "You see, unlike you, this alchemist chose _me_ over the others. And together, magic and science finally united, we will turn Corona to ashes. I suppose that we were never meant to do it together, you and me : but rather, that destiny belonged to me and that child, _Varian_ , all along."

She mockingly bowed in front of the scroll, before exiting the room. "He is simply not quite aware of that fact for now."

* * *

"Why are you nervous ?" Varian glanced at the girl before looking away, not saying a word.

Today was the day. Rapunzel had come to the laboratory and gotten the scroll like they planned, and everything was prepared to steal the most valuable possession of the Kingdom -definitely nothing to be nervous about, why would she even bother to ask ? No big deal, really-. These were the first words they exchanged since they left the house a few hours ago.

"I figured you would be rather excited !" She added, flashing him an innocent smile- one that did not hide her true intentions. "In a few hours, you will get to free your father, and getting revenge on that pathetic princess who have wronged you !"

"We haven't succeeded yet." He replied, his grip tightening on his staff. The ghost sighed before floating around the boy to get to his right side -he hated that and she perfectly knew it-. "Your lack in trust is almost vexing."

Varian simply snickered. "We planned this in its every detail : failure is _not_ an option."

"The Princess has plenty tricks up her sleeves." He simply replied, but she only shrugged. "So do you. You have no reason to be nervous." He remained quiet, and she tutted her tongue. 

She knew he was a child. She knew he never wanted to do this, and simply did because he felt forced to.

What she also knew, was that she wouldn't let the him hesitate now, not after all her efforts.

She moved to stand in front of him, and warned him. "I know you would rather believe in the naive hope that you can still be friends again, that it is not too late to make things right." He avoided her gaze, eyes filled with anger. "It is. Trust me, I too hoped for something similar : but in the end, I was only faced with loneliness and deception. You can't trust someone who already betrayed you once, or they will do the same to you again."

He opened his mouth to answer, but thought better of it and closed it. The ghost girl gave him a sad smile.

"Right now, you are feeling angry. It is normal, you have every right to be. I was too, and I would be lying if I said I am no longer feeling that way. That is why I want you to remember what she did to you. Her words will surely sound sweet, but they are poison nonetheless. Don't fall for her tricks. You can't let your guard down a second time. Don't let the past mistakes happen again." She looked down, and once again Varian felt like he was seeing someone else, someone... different. "Don't let _my_ past mistakes happen again."

It was her voice that convinced him. A voice full of regrets, but also of something cold, like she wanted nothing more than to go back in time and change the past; make sure she wouldn't ever trust the wrong person. He didn't know who hurt her like that, but that person must have been really _terrible_.

Varian had done mistakes. He knew how she was feeling.

He also knew trusting Rapunzel was one of them.

Nodding firmly, he steeled his expression once again. The ghost girl was right; he couldn't trust anyone but her. Everyone except her had turned their back on him, leaving him to die. He had decided to rid himself of any hesitation or regrets when he chose that path; he wasn't going to change his mind now. It was time to fight back.

"I am not backing down. I won't let them, let her win."

She floated behind him, still wearing that sickly sweet smile. "I certainly hope so."

* * *

Varian had expected Rapunzel to react in many ways : guilt, sadness, even _anger_.

The hug was definitely not something he anticipated.

"Varian ! Where have you been ? I was so worried !!" Rapunzel wrapped her arms around his shoulders, beaming with joy, and Varian stilled, dumbfounded. The embrace was so warm, warm like the sun, warm like what a person caring, a friend felt like.

No. She was none of these things. She had betrayed him, hurt him, hurt his father.

"She knows exactly where you were, but still did not bother to visit, now did she ?" The ghost girl voiced his thoughts, and it took everything in Varian not to push the princess away.

He had to play this carefully for their plan to work.

"Yeah, I had to lay low. Funny thing, the people of Corona aren't too keen on guys who attack their Princess." He replied instead, forcing a laugh out.

He wasn't a good liar, and trying was too risky; that's why Varian chose a safer option.

No lies. Only half-truths.

"Attack me ? You-you mean during the storm ? You... came for help !" Varian hated how the surprise in her tone and face seemed so genuine. Either she was lying, or she really wasn't aware of the rumors; which meant that she was either using him, or simply did not care enough to learn about how he was doing, and thus about the rumors.

He gritted his teeth; how could he have believed that she actually _cared_. The proof had been there all along, right before his eyes.

He hadn't seen anything because he didn't want to see.

"And you got to see why I needed your help." He did his best not to sound angry or making her reproaches, which was incredibly hard. Luckily for him, the princess didn't seem to notice.

"And to say you kept on believing that she might help you..." _These comments were really not coming at the right time_ , Varian furiously thought. He was trying to keep some composure right now, not going straight to jail before even getting started !

But he would be lying if he'd say that he didn't hope she would do something to save his father when she came for the scroll. He had to hide at that moment, but upon coming back and seeing both the fabric lying on the ground and the amber intact, Varian had felt like that was yet another betrayal. 

Seriously, when will those end ?

The princess suddenly gasped, like she just remembered what she saw; her hands flew to cover her mouth. "Varian, I am so sorry. I had no idea-" 

The ghost tutted. "I am afraid it is a bit late for apologies."

Varian raised one hand to cut them both off -handling one unbearable princess was already a challenge, he didn't need a talkative ghost on top of that, thanks-.

How much he had wanted to hear these exact words from her, in a past that seemed so far away now. Maybe at that time, it would have made a difference. Maybe he wouldn't be here right now.

"You- you had to save the kingdom, you did what you had to." The words left a bitter taste in his mouth, and he avoided both of their gazes.

The ghost girl offered him an encouraging smile and flew towards him, floating above one of his shoulder.

 _It was too late now_ , he bitterly thought.

He wouldn't trust her words anymore.

"But, you can help me now. Rapunzel, do you have the scroll ?"

He saw during a brief moment something similar to... relief flashing in her eyes, and he clenched his fists. Of course she'd be glad to think that he forgave her -as if he could, as if nothing ever happened-, that he was still her friend.

"The scroll ! I-I-I got it like you asked ! I have no idea what it is, but my dad was desperate to keep it from me." Varian took it from her and opened it, faced with the now familiar writing.

"Now, it took me a while to translate this old language but from what I can tell, those blacks rocks are actually some kind of- of ancient darkness."

He couldn't see the ghost from where she was floating behind him, but could feel her eyes staring at the scroll he was holding, like it was the key to something greater he couldn't begin to understand.

Wow, okay, that was creepy; but of course he couldn't just turn around and asked nobody to 'please stop doing this I hate it thanks'. Great, just great.

"Its destructive power can only be stopped by its counterpart, the Sundrop." Now if someone ever told him he'd be the one teaching anyone, especially the princess herself, about magic, he would have _laughed_. Ah, sweet sweet irony.

Rapunzel looked at him without understanding. "Pretending to not know what the Sundrop is, while being a member of the exact family possessing it. She is just trying to make you another pawn in her game. Don't let her manipulate you with her feelings."

Varian didn't react : of course she was pretending and lying, she had already shown him he couldn't trust her. 

He wouldn't make that mistake twice.

"Rapunzel, the-the flower !"

Her eyes widened suddenly. "You mean, ' _the_ ' flower ? The one that healed my mom and gave me my hair ?" Varian missed the implication , however Zhan Tiri rose an eyebrow. "But my dad said it was long gone !"

Varian didn't even have to pretend for that one. "Would you say your dad has been really a reliable source of information ?"

"Well, uhm-" He couldn't help but roll his eyes. "No, Rapunzel, _no_ : it's still here, I'm sure of it ! You dad wouldn't just throw away something that could wield that kind of power !" He let a smile, small and hopeful, appear at his lips. "A single petal from that flower could solve all of our problems, that's all we need !" _My dad, the ghost, everything_ , he silently promised.

Rapunzel seemed to consider for a moment, hesitation written all over her face. "Yeah, but even if the flower is here, I don't think we can just ask my dad to hand it over."

Varian smirked; this was what he had been waiting for. An opportunity. At this point, he was fairly certain they would succeed, but maybe the princess's ethics were a bit higher than what they expected. "Checkmate." The ghost agreed with satisfaction, and he gathered his courage to speak up.

Here goes nothing.

"Oh, I know we can't. Which is why we have to steal it."

Rapunzel was taken aback, seemingly horrified. For a moment, she simply stared at him, and Varian knew she was trying to decide what was best to do. 

Finally, she sighed, shoulders slumped in defeat. "Let's go." Her voice was a whisper. 

Zhan Tiri giggled behind him. "Compassion is a weakness."

* * *

"I was not aware Corona had such a defense mecanism." The ghost mused out loud, following the boy in the tunnels. "Interesting. Very interesting."

"It is fascinating." Varian replied carefully, and Rapunzel gave him a small smile. Oh, he hoped this quest wasn't going to last too long, or he would _absolutely_ snap and blow it.

"I'm... glad you like it." Rapunzel said, but her expression clearly meant that she had other things on her mind. He would have felt sorry if it wasn't so sweet to finally get revenge.

"Hey," he started softly. "We're doing the right thing. This is what has to be done, nevermind the consequences." Zhan Tiri rose an eyebrow; why did he feel the need to tell her that ?

The princess sighed, and offered him a more relieved smile. "...You're right. Thank you, Varian. I-I know things haven't been easy lately, but I'm-I'm glad you at least didn't try to sugarcoat this, or lie to me. I'm glad you didn't give up."

She didn't wait for an answer and headed forward, leaving Varian frozen behind. Zhan Tiri frowned and floated in front of him. "Such sweetness. She really does know how to show she _cares_ , doesn't she ? You're lucky you had her during those times when things were tough, like she said."

Varian groaned. "Yeah." He replied lowly, venom in his voice, and walked up to Rapunzel. Both of them missed the way Pascal looked at him, intrigued, before shrugging it off.

Varian took a deep breath. He could endure this a bit longer in order to have his dad back in the end. He had to : he was only rightfully taking back what she had stolen from him.

If he was the bad guy, then it was the price to pay for some justice to finally be served.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, the animals are the only ones aware of what is really going on.
> 
> Anyway, I called that chapter "Bad anger management teacher"-


	8. Stealing the flower, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel is the mvp
> 
> Zhan Tiri is so done
> 
> Things surprisingly go horribly wrong for Varian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning : Injury, near-death experience (no one actually dies, not before reaching chapter 10 anyway)

"Wire in front of you." Zhan Tiri said in a tone holding absolutely no interest, pointing at the object.

"There is, heh, another booby trap right there, I-I think." Varian said to Rapunzel, the latter looking around for a moment before noticing said trap.

"You're right !" She gasped. "You really have good eyes ! Or is it instinct ? Well, either way, you already saved us from so many traps !" She offered him a bright smile and he only gave her a shy one in return. "Just- just doing my part."

Zhan Tiri rolled her eyes and floated away, searching for more traps. The child was usually entertaining, especially with his audacity; but right now, neither of them really were interesting.

The princess filled with good intentions and the alchemist hiding his anger towards her; the two of them were reminding her a little too much of a memory of her past.

"Don't touch that torch." She briefly saw Varian's gaze examinating the object, the way the trap would go off, before returning his attention to the talkative princess, pretending to listen intently to her.

They had decided that he would focus on keeping the Princess's trust, while Zhan Tiri would use her knowledge and abilities to keep him safe. Now, she wasn't usually one to execute a plan; she made them, and let others do the work for her. But this time, things were different.

Because this time, he was different.

Oh, sure, he was just a pawn in her game. But he was a clever and talented pawn : that plan was a product of both of their mind, and thus needed them to both play their part.

She hummed in delight. It may be annoying, but the prize was definitely worth the unpleasantness.

* * *

"-and this is why I'm worried, because Pete would never ever say those kind of things to Stan. What do you think ?" Done with her explanation, Rapunzel looked expectantly at her friend : surely, with all of his knowledge, he knew about both the cause and solution to this problem.

Varian bit his lips, seemingly thinking about her question.

Truth was, he wasn't. At all. No, his thoughts at that moment were more along the lines of 'Oh _no_ '.

_Does she know, or is she suspecting something ? Maybe she is waiting to see if I'll lie, to have confirmation. Or maybe my reaction already gave her the confirmation she needed- stupid, Varian, so stupid ! How am I going to-_

"Trap right in front of her." Varian's gaze quickly shot up, and he noticed the stone. Using that as a distraction could work, but it would also be extremely suspicious. -"Ahah, funny thing to ask, anyway let's talk about booby trap instead"-. However...

"Did you hear me ?" The ghost's voice was more insisting.

"Varian ?" Rapunzel asked, worried about her friend's silence.

The alchemist looked at the ghost, then the princess. Here goes nothing- "I think that-"

At that exact moment, Rapunzel walked on the stone, setting off the trap. All around them, the ground started to tremble, before collapsing. They both glanced at one another in panic, realization dawning on them.

"Run !!"

Their shout was lost in the sound of stones crashing down way below, and, not wasting any time, they started to run away. During a second, Varian caught the glance of the ghost girl, but she disappeared before he could read into it.

"That way !" The princess took an abrupt turn, and he followed her with more difficulty.

Suddenly, a stabbing pain shot up in his leg and Varian fell down with a cry.

"Varian !" Rapunzel stopped dead in her tracks and ran to him, trying to lift him up. They couldn't stay there !

"I- I can't-" Varian fell back. His injuries from the village accident were supposed to be completely healed by now, why weren't they, why _now_ -

"Varian, stand up ! We have to go, now !!" Rapunzel send a frightened look toward the ground collapsing too close for her liking, and then to the boy in front of her.

If Varian wasn't able to move, then they wouldn't.

Narrowing her eyes, she quickly searched around for something to help them, and, looking up, noticed a beam.

"Hold on !" The princess shouted above the noise, outstretching her arm while using the other to wrap her hair around the beam.

If it was any other situation, Varian would have refused; he didn't want her help, not anymore.

But he couldn't die, not when his father was still trapped; not when he wasn't sure _anyone_ would care about getting him out if Varian was gone.

So Varian clinged to Rapunzel with all his strength, closing his eyes so as to not see what he just did.

He heard the noise of collapsing stones getting closer, and all of a sudden the floor under his feet was gone. He waited a moment, making sure he wasn't falling, before opening his eyes; he immediatly regretted it, facing the void under him.

_Oh_.

Rapunzel felt her friend tensing up, his grip tightening, and she knew he was starting to panic. She had to get him out of there, and quick; especially if he was hurt.

Looking around her, she noticed a door not far away. She wasn't sure if it was their goal -they didn't really follow the map while running for their life-, but it was better than nothing, and what Varian needed right now.

Using a momentum thanks to her hair, they landed on the deck. Varian collapsed as soon as there was a ground under him, and Rapunzel leaned toward him, alarmed.

"Varian, what's wrong ? Let me get a look-" The boy pushed her hand away in a quick motion, raising dangerously his voice. "I'm fine !!"

Dumbfounded, Rapunzel didn't move, and Varian realized his action. "....Sorry." He sighed, casting his eyes away. "It's-it's nothing, I'm fine." 

Gritting his teeth, the alchemist stood up with difficulty and walked away.

Rapunzel send Pascal a skeptical look, but the chameleon only shrugged it off. "You're right." The princess loosened up. "He was surely just panicking."

She stared at Varian and didn't miss the way he seemed to lean more on his staff. "But I can't help but worry. I have a bad feeling about all of that."

* * *

Varian moved toward the room he could see farther away, doing his best not to think about the irritating fact that Rapunzel herself just saved his life, because of an idea going terribly wrong -as always-. He didn't have any choice, he knew that, but needing her help was still horribly humiliating and infuriating; now that he had seen through her lies, she actually gave him the kind of help he had so desperately needed before ?

What a joke.

He let out a low hiss of pain. His leg was killing him, just like the day he got the injury -because of Rapunzel, he remembered, so in the end it was just all her fault and she didn't really save him. That thought brought him a much needed comfort, especially with the fact that despite Varian being no doctor, he was still fairly certain his condition just got way worse.

He held the staff closer, ignoring the pain. It was nothing important, nothing worth worrying about : it was just a necessary sacrifice in order to do what was right.

"We made it !" Rapunzel shouted with joy -Varian nearly had an heart attack, when exactly did she get here ?!-

He looked around while Rapunzel quickly walked forward -she wanted to be done with all of this as quick as possible, and Varian seriously couldn't agree more-. However, the alchemist frowned.

The ghost girl was missing; in fact, he hadn't seen her since the booby trap. Where was she ? Was she still here somewhere ? Was she mad, or even worse, disappointed ?

At that moment, he realized how she had become a major, protective, guiding figure for him. How lost he actually was without her. It was almost like... missing a part of himself, not being _whole_.

Was that a good thing ?

"I got it !" Rapunzel shouted in victory, and Varian quickly joined her. Best not to think too much about that, or anything else.

The trapdoor located in the ceiling opened slowly, and they looked at it in awe. "Okay, so all that's left to do now is-"

A mechanical noise cut her off, and Varian turned around only to face a giant robot.

"Fascinating ! I believe this is an automaton, a marvel of pre-Coronian technology, really-" "Varian !"

He saw the iron fist above his head at the last possible moment and tried to get away, in vain; the pain that shot up in his leg kept him from moving.

At the last possible moment, he felt Rapunzel's hands grabbing him and pulling him away. The sound of metal crushing the ground send chills down Varian's spine.

"What do we do ?!" Rapunzel looked at the machine, searching for any weak spot. Varian was about to do the same when he felt a blast of cool air next to him.

"There is a music box at the back of the automaton. It is what gives life to it, and so it is also what can put it to a stop."

The alchemist offered the ghost a grateful smile, but she didn't look at him. Where did she go ?

Nevermind. She was back now, it was the only thing that mattered.

He quickly repeated the information to Rapunzel, whose eyebrows rose in confusion; then, seemingly pushing the thought back for later, she glanced at the robot.

"Create a distraction then, I'll take care of that music box !" Varian nodded, grabbing two of his vials. Hesitating a moment -they could come in handy later...-, he threw them at the automaton.

The explosion left the automaton absolutely unharmed, and it turned toward Varian. Oh no, oh no, this was such a _bad_ idea-

"Run !" The ghost instructed, but he couldn't, not in that state. Instead, he grabbed two other vials, panicked.

He never got the time to throw them.

He vaguely remembers Rapunzel yelling to him that he had to move, then something cold and mechanical punching him hard. He does remember his back hitting what he assumed was a pillar, knocking the air out of his lungs.

What he doesn't remember was the ghost girl screaming his name as well.

The automaton walked closer, but Varian was in no condition to dodge the next, definitively deadly hit. His sight was hazy, him in great pain, and he was pretty sure he was about to pass out.

 _That's it,_ he thought. _I am going to die here, without making up for my mistakes, without freeing my father_. He would die, and fail his only important mission ever.

Maybe everyone was right to see him as a failure. Dying as a criminal, surrounded by a ghost and the person he hated the most... it wasn't flattering, far from it.

Maybe that was what he deserved.

Closing his eyes, he prepared himself for a death that never came.

"Varian, are you okay ?!" Rapunzel asked, her hair stucked in the music boxe, holding it back. Then, in a quick motion, she ripped it off; the automaton immediatly fell to the ground with a loud noise.

"I... I think I am." Varian replied after a moment, clearly shaken.

She had saved his life. How many times had she done it since they were in the tunnels ?

He tossed the thought away, standing up thanks to his staff's support. Of course she did : she needed him for now. Then, she would forget all about him, and leave him behind again. That was the way things worked; she didn't care, none of them did.

It was already too late anyway.

The ghost remained quiet while they entered the vault. In front of them, the lights lit up one by one, forming a path for them; and at the end, so far but closer than ever...

The Sundrop. The mystical flower, the one able to heal the harmed and save the lost.

Varian held his breath, and saw from the corner of his eye a wide smile spread across the ghost's face.


	9. Stealing the flower, part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would you look at that ! The bad good stuff is finally happening, after 9 chapters !
> 
> Varian being our edgy son, send him love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings : Manipulation, use of drugs (? Does sleep powder actually count ?), kidnapping (oh yes we're going there, onto the finale !)

"The flower..."

Rapunzel walked forward with cautious steps. There was something almost magical in the way her hair seemed to shine under the light, each one of her step infinitely gracious and soft. In that moment, she looked as fragile and precious as the flower itself.

Stopping in front of it, she glanced at it with glee. "It's here..."

For some moment, Varian, left behind in the dark, forgot his pain, mesmerized by the beauty of the scene playing in front of his eyes.

They did it.

_They_ did it...?

"The reward for all of your losses, all of your sacrifices." The girl's voice, cold, malicious, snapped Varian out of the state of transe he was in. "And it's finally all yours. All you have to do is take it."

Varian's gaze hardened. Ignoring the ghost who didn't follow him, simply staring at his back with satisfaction, the alchemist walked toward the princess; toward the flower.

Unlike Rapunzel's, there was no softness in his steps, but instead a cold determination, something pulling him forward step after step, always closer.

To Rapunzel.

To the Sundrop.

To the end of his problems.

His outstretched hand closed around the Sundrop.

"Varian ?" The princess sounded offended, as if he just pulled her out of her own transe. The alchemist ignored her, his attention instead caught by the flower in his hand : an object with an _infinite_ power, something everyone could only dream of ever possessing, would do anything to posses. And yet...

...Yet, he couldn't help but feel like something was wrong.

"You-you said you'd only take one petal !" Rapunzel told him, and Varian noticed that despite him holding the Sundrop right between them, she didn't do any move to take it back. Narrowing his eyes, Varian examinated the flower in his grasp more in detail.

It was obvious that this wasn't just any flower, if its shape was any indication. And yet, the color, maybe in the past a vivid gold, was oddly dull; the petals also seemed rumpled, on the verge of breaking.

It was difficult to believe that this flower, a remnant of what it once was, was actually capable to spread life.

Lifting his head up, Varian's eyes met the lost ones of the princess. Then, he looked at the ghost floating above Rapunzel's shoulder, her expression matching the princess's; never had Varian seen her so caught off guard.

It only took a second for things to click into place, and it was _terrible_.

If Varian had to describe it, he'd say it was like drowning when you thought your head was finally out of the water for good : you finally felt safe, strong, only to fall deeper and deeper. He felt anger _exploding_ in his chest as he realized that he had not seen all of her betrayals and lies yet.

They would never end.

This one was the worst one yet, despite him thinking that each time a new one was brought up.

"Did I say that I'd only take one petal ?" Varian coldly replied, his tone filled with venom. The sudden display of sheer rage surprised the princess who took a step back; the princess, Varian noticed, with golden hair softly shining under the light.

_'The flower ? The one who healed my mom and gave me my hair ?'_

He had been so stupid, so _blind_.

"Varian...?" Rapunzel's voice was a frightened whisper, but she didn't dare moving, frozen in fear; and Varian could already no longer hear her, her voice lost in his storm of thoughts.

_'The rocks are showing an actual physical response... to you.'_

Rapunzel had lied to him, used him, betrayed him; most of all, Rapunzel had been connected to the rocks this all time. She could have stopped them from the beginning, from day one. Then, there would have been no experiments, no amber, no Varian paying the consequences of _her_ choices.

But no, she didn't do a thing; she gave up on him all the ways she possibly could. She didn't even try, because she didn't even _care_. And that was the most ironic part : to think that the princess didn't even bother saving her subjects. That the ones supposed to serve justice condemned innocents.

_It was all her fault_.

"Varian, please..."

The alchemist didn't answer : instead, he raised his arm holding the useless, worthless flower higher.

In a brutal motion, he crushed the so-called Sundrop and dropped its remains.

Rapunzel's face fell, and for a moment she simply stopped seeing, stopped breathing; then, her mind catching up with what just happened, she dropped to her knees. "No no no no no-" Her shaking hands tried to gather what remained of the Sundrop- but Varian knew full well this wasn't the Sundrop.

It wasn't the flower anymore.

"I'm afraid there's been a slight change of plan." Varian added with disdain, glaring at Rapunzel; she didn't notice it, focused on the dust in her hands.

The Sundrop was _Rapunzel_.

Of course, it was the perfect moment for the handle of the door to shake behind Varian.

It was actually funny how fast the brain could react in a crisis situation. The way in which, when faced with something too hard to take in, it would search for an alternative.

It took less than a second for Varian to completely change his plan and outcome; but if the rules of the game just changed, he wouldn't be just another pawn.

As the handle shook once more, Varian had already taken out of his purse a handful of sleepy powder, that he promptly threw at Rapunzel. As the door opened, Varian had in his hand a purple alchemy ball of his own invention, while Rapunzel fell unconscious to the floor. As the first guards entered the room, the alchemist had thrown his smoke bomb at them.

"Where are they ?!" Cassandra shouted between two coughs. That stuff, whatever it was, was making her throat and eyes burn; she could only hope it wasn't dangerous.

The smoke finally disappeared... and with her, Varian and Rapunzel.

"Princess ?!" The guards yelled in alarm, frantically searching for the young woman. One of them ran into the corridor, maybe to try and catch up the alchemist, or just to warn the king and queen.

"There !" Cassandra shouted, pointing to a trapdoor on the floor. She tried to get it open, but despite putting all of her strength into it, her attempts remained in vain.

"Cassandra... let go." Eugene put a comforting hand on her shoulder, but she quickly brushed it away. Putting her efforts to a stop, she turned to him screaming. "Eugene, that- that- he has Rapunzel ! Don't you care-"

Meeting his eyes, she fell silent when she saw the extreme sorrow, panic and terror into them; and, shaking from rage and the effort, Cassandra lowered her head. "I know, Cass. We're going to get her back." The warrior finally let go of the trapdoor, sealed in pink goo.

"We will get her back, together."

* * *

Negative aspect of kidnapping a princess : having to carry an adult woman with _way_ too long and heavy hair.

Positive aspect of kidnapping a princess : the adrenaline, allowing him not to feel the pain in his leg at that moment.

Varian landed in the huge room, partially destroyed by the automaton. Sealing the trapdoor would definitely buy him some time, but he knew he only had so much time before everything came crashing down.

"What are you doing ?" Surprisingly enough, the ghost girl seemed rather calm and absolutely not shocked that Varian just changed the plan from 'stealing a cute little flower' to 'kidnapping a real living princess'; he couldn't complain though. "That wasn't-"

"The plan, yes, I know, I haven't completely lost my mind yet, if you are of any indication." Varian cut her off, because he really didn't have time for that. "Could you save the constructive criticism for later and find a way out instead ?!"

At that moment, Varian was extremely grateful that she was nothing more than a ghost; because seeing the intense glare she send him, he had absolutely no doubts she'd have killed him there and then. Without a word, the ghost floated away and disappeared, apparently obeying _-I can't believe this worked-._

Varian ignored that : he'd apologized later. Right now, he had more important things to think about, he decided as he looked at Rapunzel's sleeping face.

His staff sending light around him, the alchemist ran after the ghost.

* * *

Zhan Tiri looked at the sleeping princess, cuffed to the wall of the small laboratory. They met some difficulty to bring her back, mostly the adrenaline wearing off and leaving the boy weak and suffering, but they did make it back home.

As of now, the room was only occupied by the ghost, the princess, and the chameleon trapped inside a cage on the table. The child had left shortly after bringing the princess in, surely in order to prepare for the incoming attack; because they would come, to save dear little Rapunzel. For that reason, Varian had asked her to keep an eye on the princess and warn him if anything was to happen.

Zhan Tiri had to be honest : even she hadn't anticipated such change of plan. Oh of course, she had willingly directed all of his anger towards the princess, but she didn't think he would go as far as to kidnap her, and thus condemning himself.

Fascinating.

She let a smirk make its way on her face as she walked closer to the Sundrop. Varian was a brilliant child, determined to reach his goals; and Zhan Tiri would be lying if she said that she wasn't getting a bit attached to him -minus the moments like the one during the escape mission-. He was so similar to Demanitus in so many ways, yet so different. So _better_ , she thought while her hand went through the princess's blond hair.

What a shame that she'd have to destroy all of his efforts in order to reach her own goals.

Taking a deep breath, Zhan Tiri disappeared, a soft blue light surrounding the sleeping princess.

* * *

"Varian, don't !! I-I can fix everything, I _promise_ ! Please, you-you-" Rapunzel outstretched her arm in his direction. If only she could reach him, get through to him.

The alchemist pushed her away, his expression furious."No !" He raised his arm, and a black rock answered his call, violently pushing Rapunzel away. Her back hit another rock and she fell to the ground, yelping weakly.

"It's too late for any of that !" Varian shouted at her, and Rapunzel saw other rocks surging from the ground around him. "Now, I'm going to make you pay !!"

He headed in her direction, and suddenly he no longer looked like a child, fragile and innocent, despite still being at least one of those things.

All around him, blacks rocks grew out of the ground, accompanying the alchimist. Rapunzel stared at the kid she once called her friend with terror. "Varian-"

"He's wrong." The new voice startled Rapunzel, and she turned to face the newcomer. She was a small girl, wearing strange old clothes. Her hands were tucked behind her back, and despite the actual situation, her face reflected some kind of indifference.

Her eyes met Rapunzel's, and she repeated with that same peaceful tone. "He's wrong. It is not too late." The princess felt something stir in her chest, and she urged the girl. "What- What do you mean ?"

The other glanced at the Varian of her dream, because she was now sure it was one -though it didn't mean reality would be any different from this nightmare-. Rapunzel saw something change in her gaze, without being able to say what. "You can still save him."

This time, Rapunzel recognized the feeling of warmth in her chest, as well as the weight lifting off her shoulders : it was hope. "How ?" was all that she asked.

The girl simply smirked; outstretching her hand, she softly touched one of the rocks nearby. "By controlling the rocks, of course." Rapunzel raised her eyebrows, confused, but didn't have time to ask anything.

"It is your destiny as the Sundrop, after all."

The rocks and Varian reached her, and white light blinded her.

* * *

Rapunzel woke up screaming, her heart racing. _What was-_

Her nightmare's memories came back flooding. Just another dream... Or was it ? They didn't seem to be normal dreams, but way more.

It had to have a meaning : the rocks, the girl and...

_'It is your destiny as the Sundrop, after all.'_

That much didn't make any sense. The Sundrop ? It was a flower that Varian destroyed. It was gone; so what could it possibly have to do with her ? And controlling the black rocks ? Was that even possible ? She never did anything like that, from what she recalled.

"Ah. You're finally awake."

Rapunzel froze upon hearing _his_ voice, that voice full of disdain and rage. It was what made her realize some things.

First of all, she wasn't in the castle anymore : the walls and lights were only slightly familiar, and it took her some time to recognize the laboratory she was in.

Then, she was tied up. She was kneeling on the floor, her hands cuffed above her head.

Finally, and the most obvious one, she wasn't alone; which was the reason she looked up- to get a better look at him.

Standing just a few feet away, he was there, glaring back at her. His hair and clothes were messy, she noticed, and she couldn't tell if they had already been in that state before. His expression was cold, filled with emotions that send chills down Rapunzel's spine. But worst of all, his eyes, these once soft blue eyes so innocent, were steeled and unforgiving.

"Good." Varian finally said, his behavior entirely different from back at the castle; _back before he kidnapped me,_ Rapunzel realized. "I hope you rested well, because what is to come next will necessit a lot of efforts from you; which, given the past few months, is a concept I suppose you are unfamiliar with."

Rapunzel didn't react, frozen with horror. One thought haunted her, accusative and malicious.

_How did I let this happen ?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's funny because I realized that Varian and Zhan Tiri are both masterminds but they work SO BADLY together like they are constantly changing plans or subtly making other plans in the other's back in order to serve their own goals and that is so ironic- 
> 
> Anyway, alternate chapter title ? "He who will steal an egg will steal an ox" (I have actually NO idea if that is correct because of English not being my first language, but I think this is how you would say it ?)


	10. The battle of Old Corona, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian being his salty, edgy self. I'm living for that sassy child
> 
> Explosions start to happen and title is still divided in parts, things go wild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note : This is for my two friends who found out about my fic and then ACTUALLY found it. You two -you know who you are- if you're there : This is your own stupid fault.
> 
> Triggers warnings : Mention of kidnapping, of trauma (hi Rapunzel and Varian), of injury (no graphic-description)

"Frederick ?"

The Queen softly pushed the door open, aware that her husband needed a lot of things in the moment, one of them being support. She herself came to find some, having just learned the terrible news from Nigel.

Their daughter had been taken away once more.

The king sat on the bed in silence, his head in his hands; he didn't move an inch, and Arianna wasn't sure he actually heard her.

She made her way through the room, sitting closer to her husband when he turned his face away.

"Frederick..." Finally, he met her eyes, and Arianna found in them a pain similar to her own.

Similar to one she remembered from many years ago.

"I can't go through that again, Arianna..." His voice cracked, and he closed his eyes with hopelessness. "I just can't..."

Memories, injuries they thought had healed, came flooding back. A dark night. Screams. An ominous silhouette.

_A strand of blond hair._

Arianna muffled the memories threatening to overwhelm her : that was all past history. Now was what mattered, and right now her family needed to be united.

"This is different." Her voice was soft, as were her hands when she took her husband's. "That witch had bad intentions, and only wanted to use her daughter. This time, the one who- It-it is Quirin's son."

The king made a strangled noise. "Quirin..." Arianna wasn't quite sure what he meant, but she wasn't done. "Yes, Quirin. He is one of our closest friends : nevermind why his child acted that way, he must have a good reason. It is impossible that such a good and loyal father could raise a dangerous and ill-intentioned son !"

Frederick didn't answer, and Arianna casted her eyes downward. He had always been the most sensible and emotionnal out of the two of them, the most impulsive and overprotective as well; but he had good intentions, and that was what mattered.

"Listen. I also want nothing more than getting her back. I even thought about joining the rescue mission," She saw from the way he pursed his lips that he had thought about it as well, "but we can't. This kingdom needs its leaders : Rapunzel too couldn't come for us the day of that terrible snowstorm, but we both know she wouldn't have hesitated otherwise."

She held his hands more firmly, forcing him to look her in the eyes, before offering him a hopeful smile. "But our daughter is strong : she will be alright, nevermind the dangers. She always had."

Frederick's shoulders finally loosened and he sighed, before turning to her with a bit more confidence. "Eugene and Cassandra want to bring her back as much as we do, and they will, trust me."

* * *

Rapunzel was lost. 

The first time she met Varian, he was optimistic, naive, happy to help. Yes, he was clumsy and caused accidents, but he always had good intentions; that's what she thought at least.

When he came for her help- asking her to steal the Sundrop, she had simply been happy to see him in good health, see him turn to her for help- like the _friends_ they were. He even said that he understood she couldn't help him by the past.

So why ?

Why did his behaviour suddenly changed ? Why did he destroy the Sundrop ?

Why did he kidnap her ?

She tried to free herself once again, pulling on her chains. Varian wasn't like _her_ -was he ?-, but this situation still didn't bring up good memories exactly. Her efforts vain, she pushed back her rising anxiety to search for a way out, something able to break her free.

Her eyes landed on Varian, busy with a machine a few feet away. She noticed the homemade leg splint - _I knew there was something_ -, and how despite it he was still working hard on his experiments.

They hadn't talk much since she woke up; in fact, he had silenced all of her efforts to talk by insisting that 'It was her fault.' She didn't know what else to do, but she also knew one thing.

He was the only way out.

"Varian ?"

No reaction.

"Varian, please..." This time, a metallic noise echoed as he stood up, pushing his goggles back on top of his head. "What could you possibly want ?"

She couldn't help but wince at his tone -that tone lacking any compassion-, but she pushed it away : she knew Varian, he was her friend. "I just want to talk, to-"

He turned around, his voice harsh. "Talk ? Alright princess, let's talk ! Do you want to start by the snowstorm ? Or the way you threw me outside in the snow ? The way you condemned my father to this maybe ?" He made a motion to the statue behind him. "There is just _so much_ to talk about, it could take us weeks you know !"

Rapunzel tilted her head, confused and hurt. Of course, she'd made some mistakes and there were also things that couldn't have happened differently, but he forgave her for that, didn't he ? "Varian, there was nothing I could do. I thought you understood-"

He dryly interrupted her. "There was so much you could do in fact. You want to talk, but you apparently don't listen. I told you before : this is all your fault."

"What do you mean ?"

He gritted his teeth, his expression miserable, and Rapunzel's heart ached. "You... You really don't have a clue, do you ?" For a moment, Rapunzel wasn't sure if he was more likely to burst out crying or get into a rage; but none of it happened. Taking a deep breath, he managed to calm himself instead.

"Of course, you don't know." His voice was now a whisper, lacking any kind of emotions -joy, sorrow, even _anger_ \- It surprised Rapunzel, such a drastic change with everything she's ever seen of him. "You didn't care, did you ? And I, I thought... I trusted you and waited, but..."

Realization dawned on Rapunzel, crushing her very soul.

_'No, no, you don't understand, my father- !'_

That day Varian came to her for help...

Varian was an extremely mature and intelligent child, but a child nonetheless. He needed his father, who had been taken away from him all these months ago.

Turning her head, she quickly noticed the beakers' broken pieces in a corner of the lab. He must have spend days, if not weeks, trying by any means to get him back...

She glanced back at him, looking him up and down, finally noticing how thin and fragile he was, how messy he looked, the bruises he tried to hide.

He had been all by himself for all of these months, grieving and desperate. And her... and her...

_'Everything's going to be okay. I promise.'_

She sobbed, tears running down her cheeks. He had been alone, nobody went to check on him- none of his so-called friends. She didn't know, didn't realize, didn't think...

"Varian, I am... I am _so_ sorry..." Her voice cracked, her eyes blurry with tears looking up at the child in front of her.

And during a second, she thought she saw tears in his eyes as well.

"I-I don't care about your apologies." He groaned, his low voice sounding muffled -by anger ? By sorrow ?-.

But Rapunzel wasn't about to give up. Now that she had finally realized what exactly he was angry at her for, she wouldn't stay passive. He wasn't a horrible person, an evil being- just a lost child, with too much pain to bear. Just a kid making poor choices, that were about to condemn him.

_'You can still save him.'_

"No, Varian. You need help and I want to give it to you, but this is not the way." She leaned toward him, desperate. If she was right, she didn't have a lot of time left before he would be arrested and send to jail. "Varian, look at what you did ! If they get you now, you could end up in jail ! We will find a solution, but please, you have to stop now while you still can !"

"But I have the solution !" And just like that, he was back to normal, a grin on his face. _He is in denial,_ Rapunzel realized. "You didn't make things easier, but I succeeded anyway ! What I'm doing is what is right !"

"Kidnapping me ?" Her voice was pleading, hoping to make him see reason. He couldn't be too far gone, not because of her, not because he was just a child losing his mind over grief and loneliness and despair-

"Taking the Sundrop !"

Rapunzel opened her mouth, about to remind him that he destroyed the mystical flower, its ashes left in the vault.

_'It is your destiny as the Sundrop, after all.'_

The words died on her lips, and her eyes widened. Her hair, the healing incantation, the rocks reacting to her...

No.

"Rapunzel, you are the one who can free my father, and you are the solution to the rocks. You are the Sundrop."

* * *

"I... I am... the Sundrop...?"

Varian quietly stared at the princess whose cheeks were covered in tears. The scene would almost be painful. Almost.

"Don't fall for her tricks. If you let your guard down now, she'll take everything away from you and you will end up being a pawn as you were before." The firm voice of the ghost girl rang in his ears, but it was in vain.

He didn't need to hear what he already knew was true. 

Looking away, he turned to the ghost girl to answer; then after thinking, he simply closed his mouth and nodded with determination. She offered him a smile in return, that quickly disappeared as she got more serious.

"We are going to have some... visitors." She told him, and cut him off before he could reply -It was better if nobody heard him talk to her, for safety- "I'm not talking about the army. I saw two persons located in the tunnels heading in our direction." He looked down, and she rose her eyebrows : apparently, he knew who she was talking about.

Interesting.

"I believe you can take care of these people intending to ruin the plan." She added, and he immediatly nodded, his eyes steeled.

Varian turned away, facing Rapunzel once more, taking the new information in. Of course, he was unprepared : things would have been easier if he had days or weeks to plan this...

Behind him, Zhan Tiri smirked. Everything was going as planned : the alchemist and the Sundrop were playing right in her hands. Her little Demanitus wouldn't like the outcome of this day, but it was only a necessary step toward their destiny.

Varian headed toward his desk, grabbing different alchemical compound. In the corner of his eye, he saw Rapunzel tensing up, but he ignored it.

Holding the smoke bomb, he waited for the ghost girl to guide him, like she always did. He trusted her, because she had given him reasons to.

"Now." The second her voice echoed, Varian threw the ball at the ground. The smoke immediatly covered the room, one second before the trapdoor was cautiously opened.

Varian knew very well who these two people were; so Eugene saying "Well, the kid really knows how to make a dramatic entrance." followed by Cassandra's elbow nudging him wasn't exactly a surprise.

He had some trouble seeing them, their steps cautious and silent. His grip on the pink alchemical ball tightened.

"Please, don't come closer !" Rapunzel shouted.

"Raps ?!"

Varian cursed under his breath, and tossed the thing at where the voice came from.

There was the sound of someone pushing another person away, a short yell, then the explosion of the goo ball.

In the following silence, Varian only heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed.

Darn it.

Grabbing his other pink ball, he was careful not to make any sound, keeping his breath in check. If the smoke was inconvenient to his ennemy (ennemies ?), it was to him as well.

Minutes went on during which nothing happened, and Varian gradually let his guard down. Maybe he really got both of them after all-

"Your left !!" The shout rang in his ears, and he jumped back more because of the fright than because of actually obeying.

Cassandra's sword cut through the air, only missing his chest by centimeters. _Did she really just try to-_

At that moment, Cassandra didn't think about who she was attacking- a child, a friend-; all she could think about was the fury and worry, pushing her to protect Rapunzel, protect her friends from the danger. She raised her sword, but Varian was faster. Throwing the pink alchemical ball to her feet, he trapped her in goo as well; and despite her best effort, she wasn't able to free herself.

"Well, it is a shared pleasure to see you again, _Cassandra_." His voice was cold, but when he met the ghost's eyes, he offered her a grateful smile. She simply disappeared with a satisfied expression, as if to say 'You're in control now.'

Oh boy was he in control.

"Cassandra, Eugene ? Are you okay ?" The princess's worried voice asked, and Varian rolled his eyes. Of course she would worry about the two being peacefully neutralized and not the one who was nearly killed.

He had never truly been her friend, had he ?

"I feel like you're the one we should be asking that, Blondie." The smoke was starting to disappear, and Varian could now see their faces. "We are not the ones who were kidnapped and chained !"

"I'm alright, it's just-"

"Feeling talkative today, aren't we ?" Varian cut them off. _No more useless discussions_ , his mind ordered him -or was it the ghost girl ? He didn't notice the difference anymore, if there was one-. "I don't know about you, but having the four of us here really does bring memories back !"

Raounzel turned to him, pleading. "Varian, let them go. I'm the one you want and I'll help you, but they don't have to stay !"

Varian came closer, playing with what appeared to be a small key. "Oh no, Princess. In case you haven't understood yet, I don't trust any of you : so if keeping your friends here can be a way to get what I want, I'm afraid I won't let them go, especially if they're so eager to kill me." With a smile, he unlocked the cuffs. "After all, who knows what can still happen to them ?"

Rapunzel hesitantly rubbed her hands. Varian was right : she didn't know what he worked on while she was unconscious. She had no idea what he could or couldn't do.

"I think you're lying." Cassandra's harsh voice caught their attention. "That pathetic kidnapping, the fact that I nearly got you just now ? You aren't prepared, you're just trying to get what you want before the army gets here and it's finished for you." A smile, wide and sharp, spread across her face. "But you know what ? The army is already there. It's over, Varian. You have run out of time and you have lost."

To their surprise, a matching smile appeared on the alchemist's face. "Oh really ?" Cassandra's expression faltered, but she immediatly hid it, sending him a wary look instead. _I have a bad feeling about that-_

"Cassandra, you of all people should know I never go back on my words. When I say I'll do something, I actually do it." The warrior didn't let his words reach her : they were so far beyond what happened at the science expo. "But I'm rather glad to know my calculations were correct."

"Calculations ? What calculations ?" Eugene rose an eyebrow, visibly confused.

Varian had come closer to him without anyone noticing, and the alchemist's elbow gently nudged him; a motion that could have seem sympathetic before. "Heh, you don't remember. Doesn't actually surprise me. See, I talked about memories earlier- turns out I've been fixing my hot water machines ! Remember, the ones that exploded the day we met !" Varian added with excitement, like a kid telling a story to their parents. "But- I increased pressure. Their potential will finally be used for a worthy cause."

"What do you mean ?" Rapunzel urged him, her voice shivering. Varian took in their pale faces and scared expressions, and it was _such_ a sweet revenge.

"I mean that these machines can and will blow up very soon." Varian got out of his apron a small vial filled with a golden compound; as he poured it on a rock nearby Eugene, a first explosion echoed. While Cassandra tried to look outside with panic, Rapunzel was the first one to recognize the amber, and she gasped in horror as it started growing.

Varian walked toward her, gesturing to his machine.

"Anyway, Sundrop, shall we get started ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually rewrote "Ready as I'll ever be" but as a duet between Varian and Rapunzel for this chapter. It really helped me have their characters for that because it was such an important and difficult chapter to write ! Anyway, I didn't put it in there because it isn't really good and because this isn't a song fic x)
> 
> Anyway, I wanted to take a moment to thank you all guys for the support ! Every comment is a blessing, and we actually made it past 1000 hits ! Thank you so much ! <3
> 
> This chapter is basically : when you have nothing prepared for the finale but you still try to keep composure-


	11. The battle of Old Corona, part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings : manipulation, explosion, amber, mention of injury (non-graphic description) and death (does not happen)

Zhan Tiri watched with delight the scene playing right before her eyes. It had been a lot of work to direct and feed her little alchemist's anger toward his former friends, but it was fascinating to now sit back and watch how far that would take him. She had even be surprised to see him so compliant, so easy to manipulate; but looking at how far he'd come, it wasn't a negative surprise, she thought, far from it.

She just needed him to stay on that path of hatred no matter what, and luckily, she was there to make sure of that.

Oh sure, she knew that this fight would end with a winner and a loser.

She was not worried about the Sundrop. She was fully aware that she could handle herself well.

She wasn't worried for her boy as well. No, she had made sure that the Sundrop would care for him after all. She was so convinced that she could try to 'reason' him with her ' _friendship_ ' or other disgusting values : it was kind of pathetic, and sad.

Zhan Tiri knew it was in vain : the child was hers to use now. They had come too far to give up, and there was no escaping their destiny. Still, that compassion the Sundrop shown him would prove itself rather useful; the demon wouldn't have to fear for eventual injury or even death with such a good, selfless person to take care of her host.

The pieces were all set, it was now time for the game to truly start.

* * *

"Eugene !" Rapunzel shouted, running in his direction; she however stopped when he raised his two hands.

"Don't come closer !" His eyes went back and forth between the growing amber and the princess. He finally closed them, taking a deep breath to overcome his panic. "You have more important things to take care of right now !"

As if on cue, a second explosion echoed. Varian didn't bother looking at them, and simply laughed. "'More important things to take care of' ? This is new, and quite flattering if I do say so myself !"

Rapunzel turned to him, pleading. "Varian, stop it !!"

The alchemist faced her, smiling one of those smiles; one that was so endearing by the past, and now seemed so threatening and unsettling. "Oh, I think we misunderstood. I can't stop it, neither the amber nor the rocks. I would know," His smile disappeared, replaced by a snarl. " _I tried_."

Rapunzel refused to give up on him, not again. "Varian, you're angry, I get it, and I am truly sorry-"

He cut her off, laughing. "So it was right. The only thing people listen to is strength. What ? Now that you are overpowered, that your real friends are in danger, you suddenly _care_ about _me_ ?" He put his hands over his heart in a hurt manner, and Rapunzel thought that it wasn't only an act. "I am sorry too, Princess. Sorry that this is the only way to serve justice : I never wanted any of this to happen, after all."

Outstretching her arms, she made a last attempt. That was a sign that her friend was still there, _he had to be._ "Then it doesn't have to be this way ! Varian, we can still-"

"I wouldn't waste my precious time for someone you didn't think was worthy back then, if I were you." His voice was sharp, no longer mocking. "Because soon, it will be too late as well for poor Eugene, or for your whole ridiculous army."

Rapunzel's arms lowered in defeat, her desperate eyes staring at the alchemist's merciless ones. She-she couldn't reach him. He was in so much pain, he needed help, and there was _nothing_ she could do, because he was too hurt and afraid to trust her once again.

It was suddenly like she was back on the day of the snowstorm, unable to do anything but watch him being dragged away in the _cold_ and _dark_. She didn't know what else to do, what would work- she didn't know how to get her friend back.

Despite the circumstances, she- she was completely powerless to help him.

"Blondie !" Eugene's urging voice snapped her back to reality. The more time she lost, the more people would be in danger. She had to do something, whatever that was.

During a second, she considered simply arresting Varian and going to help others, but...

Her eyes went to the amber. She knew she wasn't entirely responsible for that tragic accident; but it didn't mean that she held no blame. She had to do it, to fix things.

It was the only way to save Eugene, Cassandra, the army.

It was the only way to save Varian.

"I'm going to help you." Rapunzel whispered, letting her hair loose.

Varian sighed dramatically, rolling his eyes, and Rapunzel was shocked by his ability to pretend nothing happened : did she really not reach him at all, or was that also a part of his villain act ? "Well, I'm sure glad you _never_ hesitate to help a friend in need. I can't possibly imagine how tough the contrary might be." He replied sarcastically, grabbing the precious hair.

"Rapunzel, are you sure ?" Cassandra was watching the alchemist warily. He had nothing to do with the kid she became friends with, that criminal was dangerous and cruel and had to be treated as such. He was no longer a friend, but a threat.

The princess sighed in defeat; this could have disastrous consequences, she was aware of that -the memory of her childhood home being destroyed after the explosion caused by her hair and the rocks haunted her, but she tossed it away-.

"I'm making the only decision." She replied, resigned. She had to stay strong, she could do this, for them all-

She thought she heard Varian whispered "I wish I were before", then the engine started and Rapunzel screamed in pain while her hair started to glow.

* * *

Eugene flinched when Rapunzel started to yell, clearly in an atrocious pain. Quickly glancing at the amber at his left, he used his sword to hit the goo. If only he could free himself, help Rapunzel-

"Varian, stop it !!" Cassandra shouted, furious. "You're hurting her !"

Another explosion echoed, and Eugene stopped listening to them only to hit harder at the goo. What was this even made of-

A vaguely familiar sound startled him, and he looked around. _There_ , he realized as he recognized the raccoon -Ridduger ? Buddyger ? Whatever-.

The raccoon however, didn't notice him. Eugene whistled, which oddly worked despite the screaming and machine sounds. When Ruddiger turned to him, his eyes went wide.

Eugene didn't really know the raccoon, only seeing him sometimes; but it was still painful to witness his distress when he took in his surroundings, or the fact that Ruddiger seemed to have grown distant toward Varian -especially if he didn't see this coming-.

Eugene pushed away the part of him that wanted to feel bad for the raccoon and his friend; now was not the time.

Gesturing wildly, he pointed at the alchemy desk. He had no idea if there was something in there that could help him -heck, he didn't even know what he was looking for-, but the raccoon should know : it was kind of his field.

He didn't really have a better option as well, he thought while trying his best to lean away from the amber and ignore Rapunzel's heartbreaking screams.

Ruddiger immediatly understood. In a second, he was on the table, his eyes searching for the solution. While he grabbed an alchemy ball, he pushed Pascal's cage off the desk. Crashing on the ground, the chameleon was freed, and immediatly caught the ball the raccoon threw him.

Then, Pascal ran to Eugene as fast as he could, and the ex-thief really hoped the raccoon was not as crazy as the alchemist and that the ball would really free him, because at that point he didn't put much beyond Varian's abilities and planning.

Luckily, the goo disappeared just as the alchemical compound was thrown at it, and Eugene ran away, just in time.

 _One problem less_ , he thought with relief.

Another explosion was heard, and Eugene's face fell, quietly cursing under his breath.

In the corner of his eye, he saw the raccoon freeing Cassandra with another ball.

_Alright, so the army and Rapunzel left to help, and-_

Eugene felt his heart stop as Cassandra unsheathed her sword, lunging toward the alchemist with a cry of war.

He didn't know why he reacted that way. Varian was clearly dangerous, and crazy, and that kid had read way too much Flynn Rider books about stereotypical villains.

Yet, he still tried to reach Cassandra and stop her. "Cass, don't !!"

He had no idea if she actually heard him. Point is that she definitely did not slow down, and he didn't reach her in time.

Her sword made a terrible sound as it hit its target, replacing Rapunzel's screams, the princess now lying down on the verge of consciouness.

Her hair softly stopped glowing as the engine finally stopped, its lever broken by the sword enough to shut the machine down. The warrior didn't send a glance toward the alchemist before moving in Eugene's direction.

"I'll take care of the army, you take care of Rapunzel." And with that, she was gone.

She didn't have to say it twice. Eugene promptly kneeled next to the Princess. "Blondie ? Blondie, talk to me please !!" He noticed that he wasn't the only one in this room yelling with despair, but his whole attention was focused on the one person in his arms, the one that truly mattered right now.

Rapunzel's eyelids fluttered open, before she weakly lifted her head up in his direction. "Eugene..."

He smiled down to her, beaming with relief. "I'm here Blondie, everything's going to be okay." 

Biting his lower lip, Eugene finally dared looking at Varian.

The kid was kneeled in front of the amber, trying in vain to break it down with his own hands. His whole body was shaking, though Eugene couldn't tell if it was because of the screams, tears or something else. One thing was certain though, he was in a mental breakdown- if the few coherent words he heard that made his heart ache was a sign.

_What should I do ?_

A part of him wanted to arrest the alchemist. He had done terrible things; he had to make sure they wouldn't happen ever again, he thought as he watched Rapunzel taking laborious breaths.

Another part of him was urging him to take care of Rapunzel in priority. He couldn't arrest the alchemist : he had nothing to restrain him. He didn't even know how he would react in that state -hostile ? Or indifferent ?-

He didn't know a lot about the kid anymore.

Making his choice, Eugene helped Rapunzel to stand up.

"What is going on...?" Her voice was shaking, as the princess was slowly coming back to her senses. Eugene helped her stand straight. "We have to leave !" To that, he guided her outside.

He swallowed the guilt that came with the thought of leaving what used to be a friend behind.

He opened the front door and they both froze in horror.

All around them, the ground was collapsing under the houses and soldiers trying to run away. Houses had been blown, what remained of them being spread on the ground. The army was for the most part gathered at the village's entrance, ironically protecting themselves thanks to the black rocks.

The princess and the ex-thief headed toward them, panic rising as they saw the soldiers lying on the ground; luckily, Max was taking care of moving them away. Eugene was the first one to reach Cassandra, who was helping her injured father as well.

"Cass, what is happening ?!" Rapunzel asked, her pain and weakness forgotten. Her friend offered her a pained look with just the smallest hint of relief.

"We have a lot of soldiers down." She explained with anger, looking at her father before adding "Some major injuries, but no one died."

She muttered a 'For now' that made Eugene shiver. "He knew exactly what he was doing." The princess whispered. If Varian had wanted them dead, then they would be; she was convinced of that now.

Which could only mean that there were some lines he was not willing to cross yet; he was only doing what he thought was necessary in order to free his father.

She had been right : it wasn't too late. Her friend was still there somewhere, lost but not gone. Her attempts may have failed, but that didn't mean that bringing him back would be impossible.

"It would appear so." Cassandra groaned. "There are soldiers who will need medical assistance though, and the perimeter is not secured. We fear sone kind of chain reaction."

Eugene narrowed his eyes. "Soooo... more explosions ? Sounds like Varian."

"Yeah." Cassandra replied dryly. "Like _Varian_."

Rapunzel opened her mouth to argue, only for a bigger explosion to throw them all off balance.

Cassandra was the fastest to recover. "Run and hide !" She shouted, leading her father with her as she did so. Eugene stood up right after her and offered his hand to help Rapunzel.

The princess glanced at him a moment, before looking behind her with terror.

A second explosion shook the ground, then a third.

"Rapunzel ! We have to go, _now_ !!" He grabbed her hand and she didn't react. Instead, she looked around as if searching for something, or someone-

Realization dawned on Eugene as he and Rapunzel understood at the same time.

Oh _no_.

"Vari-"

A fourth explosion echoed not far from the alchemist's home. The latter shook on its foundations as the roof began to collapse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter(s) might be late as well


	12. The battle of Old Corona, part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle comes to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers warning : mention of death and suicide (doesn't actually happen), manipulation

Varian hit the amber with despair, his hands leaving the smooth surface absolutely unbroken.

It was unbroken. Why was it unbroken ?!

"No no no, it's not my fault-" He did what was right. He did what needed to be done. The princess betrayed him, left him, hurt him : he served justice. The girl said he needed the Sundrop, that it was the only way : he obeyed.

He had done everything _right_. He had served justice.

So why didn't it work ? Why was it in vain, yet another failure ?

His shaking hands tried to reach his dad through the amber, the amber keeping his father from him, the amber that was still there and shouldn't be-

An explosion echoed and, after a moment, the roof began collapsing around him with noise, but Varian didn't care, couldn't care when his own world was already collapsing around him.

"I wasn't wrong-" If he was right, then why was he the only one suffering in the end ? Why was he the one meeting failure after failure, while things always worked out for others ?

Why couldn't he just have an happy ending after all this time, all these efforts ?!

 _You're not to blame_ , a voice said, though Varian couldn't tell whose voice it was.

If he wasn't to blame, then why was he the one punished and stripped from everything he held dear ?

_It's not your fault._

If it wasn't his fault, then whose fault was it ?

_The Sundrop is the only culprit._

_The Sundrop is the only culprit_ , he remembered. She was the one who caused everything in the first place, the one who didn't do anything, the one who never cared; and then there were the other people, like him and his father, the ones whose voice didn't matter. They were paying the price, they were suffering, they were left behind.

That was the way things worked.

Things always worked out for Rapunzel because she was powerful. She was a princess, had a kingdom to lead, magic to use... she had a family. She was powerful, so people listened to her and loved her and forgave her.

Varian had none of these things. He was nothing, just some kid that people would pity at best. He would never be listened to, never be loved.

Never be forgiven.

His hands slowly slided along the amber before limply falling to the ground, without any strength or will left. He lowered his head, falling like the roof all around him, his last failure and for sure the one people would always remember him for.

At least he'd be remembered _._

Maybe, he wondered, maybe in another life he would have continued growing up with his father by his side, spending his days with Ruddiger. Maybe he would have remained the princess' friend and benefited from the privileges her friendship granted.

Maybe he would have dreams, success and a family, instead of loneliness, disdain and simply _nothing_.

He closed his eyes while the roof finally came crashing down in a deafening noise; yet, Varian didn't make any sound as the last tears fell down his cheeks.

They had run out of time.

* * *

"Rapunzel, don't !" Eugene firmly grabbed her wrist, guessing in advance the princess' intentions. "That thing is going down any minute now !"

Rapunzel tried to free herself, her eyes not leaving the house for a second. "This is suicide !!"

"I have to do it !" Her cry startled Eugene, who loosened his grip on her wrist; Rapunzel lost no time in freeing herself, before sending him a determined look. "Eugene, Varian is still there- I can still save him ! I just know it." The ex-thief remained silent, understanding the double meaning behind her words.

"I need you to trust me." She insisted, her eyes pleading, and he hesitated. He couldn't let her do that, risk her life again...

But if anyone was capable of doing it, it was Rapunzel. She was strong, and intelligent, and survived worse.

Above all, Eugene _trusted_ her.

"Go." His whisper was lost in the uproar of houses crashing down, but Rapunzel heard it loud and clear. She nodded with determination, and Eugene watched her go heavy-hearted.

It took everything in him to turn away and head in the opposite direction, but he didn't have a choice if he wanted to survive.

When he finally reached the rest of the group, breathless but unharmed, Cassandra was the one to greet him. "Finally, I thought that-" The warrior interrupted herself, searching around for the obviously missing blond princess; Eugene didn't say a word, simply looking at the ground.

"Eugene... Where is Rapunzel ?"

* * *

Rapunzel ran as fast as she could, avoiding every obstacle in her way, whether they were holes or rubbles, using her hair to do so.

During this however, not once did her attention left her goal, and her heart wrenched at each rubble falling, drowning a little more her hope under waves of terror and panic.

After what felt like hours, she finally reached the stairs leading to the house; at the moment she stepped on them, the roof gave out with a resounding noise. Her blood freezing in her veins, she pushed herself forward. 

She realized that she wouldn't make it in time at the moment she saw the laboratory's open door in front of her, so close yet so far.

In the crack of the door, she actually _saw him_. Kneeling on the floor, head lowered with despair, he didn't try to stand up or run.

Varian simply accepted his fate.

Surprisingly, this -this resignation- was what made Rapunzel snap. Varian- Varian wouldn't give up. He made mistakes and bad decisions, but he was just a lost child. He still had time to make amends, to learn and grow up.

She refused to let his story end that way.

Blue light caught her attention, and Rapunzel saw to her right a shining black rock, glowing like it was reacting to something; to someone.

Things clicked into place in a matter of seconds.

_'You can still save him.'_

That dream, this vision- It seemed so illogical at that moment, yet so important : and now, she finally understood why.

_'How ?'_

_'By controlling the rocks, of course.'_

She was connected to the rocks, she had always been. The only reason she never faced them, her destiny, was because she kept on running away, comforting herself with her dad's lies, her friend's support.

Not anymore.

_'It is your destiny as the Sundrop, after all.'_

Taking a deep breath, she grabbed with both of her hands the rocks.

There was an explosion of blinding white light, and she felt the rocks' magic spread into her. Under her hands, they didn't seem so cold anymore; no, they were now warm, soft.

Protective.

Closing her eyes, she quietly commanded them and felt them answer and obey.

She heard a distant noise, and the ground shook under her bare feet. Rapunzel waited a few more minutes before letting go of the rocks; she immediatly fell to the ground, her strength leaving her.

She however pushed herself up despite it, heading with clumsy steps and a racing heart towards the place she last saw the alchemist.

In front of her, the rocks were making a conical structure, rubbles lying all around it. Slowly, the black rocks disappeared, going back into the ground, and Rapunzel felt a relief like no other wash over her.

"Varian !!"

He opened his eyes with surprise, completely unharmed thanks to the rocks protecting him, and looked around him; his gaze finally met hers when she stopped in front of him.

The silence was heavy between them as no one talked or looked away. Varian was staring at her as if he was searching something on her face, while Rapunzel observed his big blue eyes, his lost and vulnerable expression; that was when she realized that she had been right all along.

Because at that moment, the kid kneeled in front of her was her friend.

That was also when she made herself the promise that she would do anything to protect _that_ child.

She outstretched her arm toward him, and his gaze fell upon her open hand. "We both made mistakes and hurt each other, and I know it will take us a long time before we'll be able to call each other friends again. But I truly am sorry, Varian, and I want to make things right : I want to solve the mistery of the black rocks, I want to help you and your father, I want to be your friend again." He backed away like a cornered prey, and his back hit the amber. Rapunzel didn't flinch, didn't look away : she had to do this.

"I'm not giving up on you. _Never again_."

He faltered, and Rapunzel, towering him, noticed how young he looked, and how wrong that information seemed in this situation. Like a lost child, Varian didn't say a word, simply looking around as if the answer was going to magically appear in front of him.

Finally, the alchemist looked at her palm once again, before raising his own hand with hesitation.

Then, he harshly shoved her hand away.

Rapunzel's heart ached as his fragile expression morphed into one of rage, his eyes steeling once again. He stood tall, but Rapunzel noticed that he didn't seem so threatening anymore; she didn't step back. 

"Liar. You're _lying_ !" He raised his voice, fists clenched. "Do you really think that saving my life is going to erase all the wrongs you did to me ? Do you really think that I'm going to fall for your lies and false promises again ?!" 

He laughed, but there was no longer a menacing edge to it; instead it seemed more desperate. "Don't you get it ? It's not _my_ life that I wanted you to save. It's not _now_ that I wanted you to care !!"

Rapunzel remained still and silent, accepting his blame. She had made mistakes too, and it was time she acknowledged them; she could never reach him otherwise. His voice and pain had been muffled and ignored for too long.

"Hurry up !" Cassandra's voice, still quite distant, echoed. "They're in there !!"

Varian walked to a part of the wall that fell with the roof, his eyes casted downwards. "Your hair may have failed, but I'm not giving up. I will free my father, no matter what it costs me; what it costs _you_." Then, without a last glance to the princess, he headed towards the closest trees of the forest.

Rapunzel watched him go until he was too far away to see, then closed her eyes and sighed. She had been so close...

Cassandra chose this moment to burst in the room, a dozen of guards following her. Eugene ran to Rapunzel, gently cupping her cheek. "Are you okay ?!"

She gazed at him lovingly, before nodding and letting out a sigh. "You know," He added, "you could have told us about the rock thing. I'm going to have grey hair early if you do this kind of stuff again, and you'll only have yourself to blame."

She chuckled weakly. "Sorry. It was the only way to-to..." Cassandra cut her off by putting her hand on her shoulder, looking around warily. "Raps, where is Varian ?"

The princess didn't answer, simply lowering her head. Cassandra swore, before turning to the guards. "He got away ! Go and find him !!"

To that, Rapunzel suddenly lifted her head up, and Eugene met her gaze. Her eyes were carrying many, many emotions, and she quickly closed them while shaking her head; but it was enough for Eugene to understand.

"Cass, call the guards back." He whispered, and the warrior send him a confused look.

He couldn't explain to his friend exactly why, but he knew what the princess meant.

Varian wasn't entirely at fault, at least from the beginning. He was not the only one to blame; but he would be treated as such if he was to be arrested. He would be punished for what he did- his actions caused by a bigger problem, and he would go to jail.

He wouldn't get any help, any support. He would be seen as the only culprit, the one who caused it all.

Rapunzel didn't want that. She wanted to help him, to fix the wrong done by everyone. This was her way of doing so.

By showing him the compassion he was denied. By not punishing him despite the wrongs he did as well.

By giving him this second chance to make things right he never got.

Eugene sighed and glanced sadly at Rapunzel. "Blondie... You know he is just going to try again ? You have a good heart, but he is..."

The princess closed her eyes with tiredness. "...I know. But I haven't been fair to him by the past : if I want to help him, I have to be fair now." She let her head rest against his shoulder. "It will take time, but we'll bring him back. I know we will."

Eugene pursed his lips. He couldn't see any trace of the kid he once knew in this criminal; it was like they were two entirely different persons. But despite this, he trusted Rapunzel and her judgement.

"I'm sure we will." He agreed.

* * *

Zhan Tiri looked at the black rocks under her feet with fascination. Lifting her head, she observed the path they formed, through the broken wall and into the unknown. "My dear Demanitus, it's been quite some time since our last talk, hasn't it ? I must say you missed quite some events." She chuckled in the cold air, taking a few steps on the new formed path.

"The Sundrop has realized her destiny, and drew the path toward her counterpart. I am sure you would have been glad to see that, and even more to learn I am closer than ever before to claim the powers that are rightfully mine. Or, more exactly..." Her grin spread across her face in an inhumane way. "That it is finally time for my little alchemist to play his part, and claim them for me."

She stopped, tucking her hands behind her straightened back.

"After all, if the Sundrop has a host, it is only fair for the Moonstone to do likewise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand this is the end of Act 1/season 1 ! I'm sorry for pretending to kill Varian, but I had to because in many, many ways (most of them being spoilers), this moment was the end of something (=the death symbolism).
> 
> I guess I was kiiiinda late... I hope I won't be next time, but who's to say


	13. Act II : Vardaros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onward we ride ! First stop : Vardaros, where it's all fun and games !
> 
> It really isn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers Warning : Manipulation, stealing, gang (?? How am I supposed to tag that), mention of injury (that gosh darn leg)

Varian gazed at nothing, the road moving in front of his unseeing eyes. He was sat at the back of a cart, knowing full well that the driver would not be okay with him being there if he was aware of it. Of course, he would rather have travelled on his own, with a machine or even just a horse, but his... 'hasty' departure didn't really gave him the opportunity. _Plus_ , he thought while glancing at his leg, _he would not have been able to anyway._

He closed his eyes, letting the regular movement of the cart soothe him, and the memories of the recent battle immediatly came back to haunt him; it wasn't exactly the first time since it happened, a few days ago.

Long blond hair.

An outstretched hand.

Determined, genuine green eyes.

_'I'm not giving up on you.'_

He groaned, shaking his head to try to get rid of these thoughts; it was in vain as they instantly came back.

Why did Rapunzel let him go ? She could have easily restrain him with her hair; yet she didn't.

Why ?

And why didn't she say or do anything to stop him instead of lecturing him like she always did, because that's all she would ever do -blaming others while not acknowledging her own errors- ? Why would she let him go when he could - _would_ \- hurt her again ?

Was she stupid enough to think her fine words could actually have an impact on him, that he'd see things her way ? Or did she not see him as a threat now that he had lost everything, his father, alchemy, Ruddiger-

 _Ruddiger_ , he bitterly thought. He hadn't noticed how the raccoon estranged from him, but he was now dearly missing his friend.

No. No, Ruddiger was like them, he had to remember that. The raccoon tried to separate him from the only person willing to help him, the only way to bring his father back. Ruddiger was the one to stop coming to see him, -it wasn't the contrary, it wasn't Varian's fault-, the one to leave him.

 _He wasn't the first one;_ and just like that, that familiar anger was back, muffling the guilt and pain.

Could he really trust anyone ?

"You seem to be lost in those thoughts of yours." A feminine voice echoed, and Varian looked away.

The ghost girl sighed like a mother dealing with her upset kid, before going to sit beside him. "I understand your frustration after what happened recently, but it is no use living in the past. Neither of us could have foreseen the Sundrop's power being weakened and thus insufficient to fulfill its purpose. You are not to blame for any of it : it is instead time to turn towards the future." Varian remained silent, and Zhan Tiri repressed the urge to roll her eyes.

After the battle, he actually had the nerve to throw a tantrum, accusing her of lying to him about the Sundrop. It took some effort, but she managed to convince him that it wasn't her fault but Rapunzel's, the latter's hair no longer possessing its healing power, and thus unable to work. It was enough to convince him... for now.

"Unless you no longer wish to free your father, that is ?"

" _Don't_ get my dad into this." He growled, turning his face in her direction. The demon's eyes flashed dangerously, and the alchemist in return flinched and lowered his head.

He kept his eyes on the ground as Zhan Tiri slowly stood up; yet when she spoke up, her voice was surprisingly soft. "I wouldn't have to if you did not keep on forgetting what is at stake, _Varian_." He winced, and Zhan Tiri cupped his cheek, turning his face towards hers. He met her eyes and her comforting smile, and Varian's expression became more vulnerable.

"You have doubts about the path you have taken and it's understandable : all of this is new to you, after all. But you don't have to be afraid, because you're not alone." She squeezed his cheek, and a small smile appeared on his face as well as he leaned into her touch. "I will be there to guide you as long as you shall need it."

"Guide...me ?" He repeated, raising his eyebrows; he did not lean away however. "I thought you were only going to help me..."

She chuckled gently, and let go of his cheek. "Of course I'm going to help you, but you need more than that. You made the toughest yet right choice taking that path, but it does not mean that things are going to be easy from here on, and the painful memory of our lastest failure is a proof of it. You lack experience : you have no idea what you are doing." 

Varian opened his mouth to protest, but she cut him off with an amused tone. "Now, you adapt quite well when needed and you certainly have the spirit, but that does not make all, and it is certainly not enough. But do not worry, Varian. Together, nothing will stand in the way of our objective : neither the amber, nor people trying to wrong you like Rapunzel did."

Varian gave her a grateful smile, before nodding solemnly. Unlike everybody else, he remembered, he could trust her. In the end, she had been there when he needed someone, had opened his eyes to the truth, had actively tried to fix his problem. She was the only one to remain there for him, the only one to truly _care_.

He trusted her to do what was right.

Zhan Tiri straightened her back, satisfied. That child was so easy to manipulate : a bit of support, of attention, and he was completely under her control. She had been right; broken children were _such_ easy preys.

It would almost be sad, if it wasn't so useful.

"Let's get started then, since we have quite some time on her hands." Zhan Tiri said, and he listened to her intently. "First off, we should really be working on these lying skills..."

"I'm not _that_ bad..." He protested weakly, and she only raised an eyebrow in contestation.

This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

When the cart finally stopped, Varian understood that they had arrived at their destination. Acting quickly, he moved away before being seen; the last thing he needed was to go to jail, for a crime or another. Once he was far enough, he looked around, taking his surroundings in.

Streets were dirty, filled with garbage -whether they were human or not-, and dark, like the light of day couldn't come in. The few people he saw were glum, dull, jaded. Varian also noticed some malicious gazes that reminded himself to stay cautious; especially since the darkness then and there seemed way too suitable for attacks.

Varian had never been outside of Corona before, and he heard many stories that used to make him dream as a child. But this town had nothing to do with the Vardaros he had been told about; or people should really reconsider their definition of 'all fun and games'.

If he was in a Flynn Rider book, Varian thought, then this place would definitely be the bad guy's headquarters.

"What a lovely town !" Varian took a second to give the ghost a 'Are you kidding me ?' kind of look, before he replied. "I was thinking more of 'absolute mess', but I guess that works too." He was careful to keep his voice low, cautiously glancing around.

"Why did you stop there, if you don't appreciate the place ?" She genuinely asked - _genuinely_ , Varian innerly repeated with annoyance-. "Because I couldn't simply ask the driver of the cart I illegally used to 'continue to follow the rocks please'. Also, I need to eat and drink : you know, like any human being."

Zhan Tiri chuckled : he really was entertaining, making the trip less unbearable.

She was glad to have him by her side, even if he was nothing more than a tool for her to use.

"Let's steal what you need and get back on the road then." She said. "We wouldn't want the princess and her friends to catch up with us."

Varian opened his mouth to reply, only to close it. Right. They had days -maybe weeks if they were lucky -of advance on Rapunzel; but once the Princess would start her journey, then nothing would stop her. This was a game of who would reach the end of the path first: it was all a question of time, which was on their side- for now.

More importantly - Stealing ? Why was it the first option she thought about ? Couldn't he, I don't know, buy something ?

Oh, right. No money.

Well, that was just _great_. Of course he'd have to steal, after all it wouldn't be the first time, would it ?

"And here comes a perfect opportunity." He followed the ghost's gaze and saw a shop with many fruits arranged on the stalls. Varian felt a pang of guilt when he noticed the old lady running the business, but he immediatly muffled it : the opportunity was indeed perfect, and he didn't have any other choice.

It wasn't his first crime, nor the worst after all.

He walked to the shop, pretending to look at the apples when he was instead hiding them in his apron; he got four, maybe five like that before he heard a voice -definitely the old lady- screaming "Thief !!"

He didn't wait to see how things would play out, and broke into a sprint instead. The old lady didn't follow him, like he planned she couldn't. He took a few turns, trying to avoid people; he didn't know if any of them would care enough to try and stop him, but he was not willing to find out.

When he finally stopped in a place he assumed was safe, his first course of action was to eat the apple he was still holding in his hand, in order to get rid of the evidence. 

Memories of Ruddiger haunted him as he took the first bite, but he tossed them away.

"Not bad." The ghost girl said as he finished the fruit, sounding satisfied. "It seems you have such talent for that kind of things : although you forgot one tiny detail."

Varian raised his eyebrows, thinking about what he could possibly have forgotten. "What ?"

The girl only smiled at him, tucking her hands behind her back. He understood too late as he saw the shadows of men blocking every way out, menacingly walking toward him.

Varian reached for his alchemy, only to remember that he didn't have any after what happened.

Crap.

"The witnesses, and their affiliation to the one in charge."

Varian glared at her while the men reached for him.

* * *

Varian sighed as two men dragged him through a labyrinth of corridors, his hands tied up behind his back. His head hurt, which was probably because of the blow that made him lose conciousness in the first place; that would explain why he woke up in a place he didn't know, before being lead here. To top it all, the ghost girl was once again gone, because of course she would be -' _you're not alone_ ', yeah right-.

Just perfect. Exactly how he imagined being a criminal would go.

"Move faster." One of the two men harshly pushed him forward, and Varian winced as pain shot up in his leg. Was it ever going to heal at this point, or was it just too funny to have him suffer ?

"I didn't hear the word ' _please_ '." He replied sarcastically, but the other only groaned. Varian guessed that they were given specific orders not to hurt him, or it would already have been done.

He couldn't tell if that was a good thing.

He took some other corridors and seriously- who even lived here ? What a mess this place was, like how are you supposed to find your way out ? When he _finally_ arrived outside, it took him some time to adjust to the light of day.

The first thing he saw was the huge silhouette standing just a few feet from where he was forced on his knees.

The second thing he saw was the dozens of other people gathered behind the first one.

Neat.

"So here is the thief." The bigger man said, and Varian examinated him. He oddly reminded him of a bear, with his imposing silhouette, long blond hair and beard and gruff exterior; he tried to come up with a name, in vain.

"What is your name boy ?" Varian glanced at what he assumed were his minions, all holding weapons and ready to attack, before his eyes went back to the boss.

Something told him that he already knew who he was, and that this wasn't just how thieves were welcomed here.

Something also told him that it was in his best interest to cooperate.

"Varian." He replied, and immediatly saw most of Bad Guy's minions tighten their grip on their swords. Some even took a step forward, but a single hand motion from the man in charge stopped them.

At that moment, Varian wasn't sure if they were more afraid of their boss, or of himself; and he wasn't sure if he was enjoying having such reputation.

"Varian." The man repeated calmly. "So my men were right : the alchemist of Old Corona himself, the one who kidnapped Corona's beloved princess, is amongst us, trying to steal what is _mine_." His last words took a more threatening tone, and Varian flinched despite himself.

"Do you know who I am ?" His voice thundered, and that guy was really scary-

Unfortunately, Varian was no longer one to hold his tongue and go speechless.

"No, but I didn't know we were going to play riddles either." He thought for a moment, before giving the man an interrogative look. "The leader of the local mafia, maybe ?"

The man let out a laugh that definitely didn't sound amused. "You could say that. And you, are a _child_ whose lucky strike went to his head." His tone was dangerous although his words were not spoken in an agressive way, and Varian couldn't help the chills that went down his back.

Okay, so being publicly humiliated wasn't how he planned his day to happen, but here we are. And what a trip this was shaping up to be, if every criminal and every so-called hero were just waiting to spit in his face. Wonderful, really.

The man took a step forward - _definitely for dramatic tension_ , Varian rolled his eyes-, and looked him right in the eyes as he added. "I am the Baron, and this town is mine."

And with that, the day went from bad to worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ : 
> 
> I am still working on it, but I actually have planned to do some major changes to season 2. I'm not just talking 'adapting it to Varian', but more like 'adding/deleting/inversing the order of some episodes'. I would of course try not to change EVERYTHING, but there would definitely be a lot of things going differently. My question is, are you okay with this ?
> 
> I could still try to follow it more, but that would definitely be more complicated for me, so yeah. If it really bothers you, I won't change much.
> 
> That being said, next chapters are definitely going to be more peaceful than the end of act one, so if you're here for action like me, please be patient. *distress noises*   
> We aren't going to see the gang for like 3/4 chapters, both because this is an occasion to show Zhan Tiri and Varian on their own and because they won't meet immediatly (Varian and the gang both have their own things to do before reuniting)


	14. The Baron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The discussion with the Baron continues, as things really go even worse (yes I can, because I'm terrible)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers warning (this one is pretty heavy) : manipulation, thief, spider, poison, gang /mafia/the Baron's besties

First things first : We were talking names, and the Baron sure isn't one, or Varian is Rapunzel's best friend.

Second things second : the Baron ?! The notorious criminal known in all of the Seven Kingdoms, the one feared and merciless and in charge of many many criminal organisations, _that_ Baron ?

Why couldn't he simply encounter a minor thief, or anyone else really ?

Well, as terrible as that was, at least there was some opportunity coming of it; because Varian now had valuable informations on his ennemy.

Flynn Rider books were what he read growing up, like numerous other kids; so much that _Eugene Fitzherbert_ took the name for his life of crime. A lesser known fact was that if Eugene had been inspired by the books, he had also inspired some in return. As a consequence, many were telling Flynn -Eugene- adventures while fighting his sworn ennemy... the Baron.

The man himself let a satisfied smile appear at his lips. "You lost your tongue, boy ?"

"Why, were you expecting some kind of reaction, maybe congratulating you on your mayor position ?" Varian replied, although his tone was less dry than before; the Baron noticed it as well, because his smile grew wider.

"Choose carefully your next words, he is trying to establish your worth and what he will do with you in consequence." Varian nearly screamed as the ghost whispered in his ear -let's _not_ do that _ever_ again-, but if the Baron saw him flinch, he definitely thought he was the cause of it. "Don't be too polite, but don't be too rude either. He views you based on your actions, it is vital that you meet his expectations."

Varian didn't answer, cursing under his breath. Things just couldn't go his way, could they ? Why wouldn't they, just for once ?

As if on cue, the Baron talked again. "It is a shame you are temperamental. Your little tricks may have been useful otherwise." Varian winced. 'Tricks' ? Okay, he had endured humiliation, but he was clearly being insulted right now, and that didn't sit well with him at all.

"I still have more _tricks_ up my sleeves, if you wonder." He sneered, putting to the test what the ghost taught him. Never look taken aback, never lose control of his temper-

The Baron only rose an eyebrow. "Oh ?" He examinated the boy in front of him, trying to guess what he meant. "And what would the next one be then ?"

Varian shrugged, his hands still tied up behind his back. "A classic and predictable move, like you seem to work with. The whole 'I have something you need : informations' kind of stuff."

He heard some minions laugh, but tuned them out -they didn't matter right now, they were nothing more than pawns-; the Baron shut them up with a quick hand gesture, before crossing his arms. "That town is mine. I have many minions under my command. What makes you think your informations are _relevant_ ?"

The ghost floated in front of Varian, who only glanced at her a second before returning his gaze to the Baron. "Don't tell him what you know just yet or you will no longer be useful to him. You have to use them to make sure he can't possibly get rid of you."

Varian smirked at the man in charge. "I know they are, because they're about a common ennemy of ours." The Baron's gaze hardened. "Flynn Rider."

As soon as he was done talking, the Baron unsheathed a dagger, pointing it inches from Varian's throat; it took everything in him not to wince.

"I think you're lying." This time, his voice was louder, more agressive too. _Sensitive subject,_ Varian guessed. "You talk a lot, boy, but you don't do much in return. I was expecting more from someone with your reputation."

"He's trying to figure out if you're telling the truth." The girl peacefully said - _peacefully_ , because after all it wasn't her life on the line, right ?-. "Don't stop now, you are so close."

"Am I lying ?" Varian asked, raising an eyebrow. "Am I lying to the worst ennemy of my worst ennemy, knowing that I want the latter gone and that this can happen with the informations I have ?" The Baron didn't lower his weapon, and Varian hoped that someone would take care of his Dad if this whole thing blew up.

The silence was then heavy, during which Varian's eyes went back and forth between the dagger and the man holding it, in a silent plea to please put that bloody thing away thanks. Finally, the Baron was the first to break the silence, his tone icy. "Leave us alone."

Okay- No in fact, _not_ okay. Varian read enough Flynn Rider books to know that this wasn't followed by the villain offering you a cup of tea.

The minions themselves seemed caught off guard, looking at each other with surprise. A single glare from the Baron however, and they all left without a word.

Varian remained silent, more aware than ever that his life was on the line. The Baron stayed still a moment, before lowering his dagger. "What do you know ?"

"Set your prize or you won't have a say anymore." The girl ordered, and Varian actually gave it a second thought. Right now, the Baron was alone with him, a dagger in his hand : provoking him wasn't the best idea. However, Varian enjoyed talking, and having a say.

He enjoyed living, too.

"I know a lot of things, though I don't think you are the kind of man who cares about science or anything of the sort in general. The real question here is, what do I get in return ?" Oh, he was so going to die. Why did he listen to the ghost girl, why did he trust her- ?

And then,

The Baron laughed.

Varian felt for the first time his face fell as the man let out a low, amused sound. "You may deserve your reputation after all, boy. You are not as bad as I once thought : I could even get you a job here."

Varian blinked once, twice. So he... didn't want to kill him anymore, but rather... hire him ?

And did he just get his first job offer ever in _this_ situation ?

...He would never understand people.

The Baron stopped laughing, and added in a more serious tone. "Of course, that is if you speak : otherwise, I won't hesitate to kill you."

"That's all I'm ever doing, talking. I just wish it wouldn't fall in deaf ears everytime." Varian dryly replied, and immediatly met the ghost girl's frown. "Stop messing around. Do what you're told now."

Her cold tone surprised him, but he obeyed nonetheless. "Flynn and his friends will be in Vardaros in... a few days, I'd say." He quickly calculated, stunned by the results. He had to leave as soon as possible if he wanted to be the first to reach the end of the path, or else... "They will stop here to refill their supplies."

It was true that Vardaros wasn't the only town around, but it was the only one on the black rocks' path; the probability for them to stop there was in consequence fairly high, so much that it was safe assuming it was meant to happen.

The Baron stared at him a moment, lost in his thoughts, before using his dagger to free the alchemist. Varian rubbed his wrists and looked at him with surprise. "You're letting me go like that ?" He raised an eyebrow. "How can you tell that this wasn't part of my plan ?"

The Baron turned around and walked away- alright, perfect, Varian _loved_ being ignored-. "You wouldn't be the first one to try and attack me, and you won't be the last one. If you try anything, you'll be dead before actually succeeding : this will also happen if your 'valuable informations' turn out to be wrong." His tone was threatening, reminding Varian of who exactly he was talking to. Right.

Varian stared at the Baron a moment, before glancing behind him. The two only ways out were behind him and where the Baron was heading, and Varian suddenly understood why this place was that much of a labyrinth.

He groaned : he was clever enough to know that he wouldn't ever be able to find his way out by himself. Ignoring the insisting gaze of the ghost, he followed the Baron. What other choice did he have ?

"What are you going to do of me ?" He asked, staying fairly away from the Baron -just in case-. The man still didn't look at him as he replied. "I said you could do something for me, and you will. I have a venemonous spider that will definitely be useful to me in my objective of convincing Rider to leave his friends behind. Your purpose will be to create an antidote."

Varian choked on his indignation; as a result, he didn't think or listen to the ghost girl. "' _Leave his friends behind'_ ? Have you lost your mind, or don't you know anything about him _at all_ , despite apparently being his sworn ennemy ? None of them would ever give up on a friend, even in death ! Nothing will stop them from getting him back, and definitely not a little spider. Besides, why do you even think I will help you ?"

The Baron finally stopped to look at him, and the glare he sent Varian made him shiver; the alchemist took a step back as he heard the ghost tsked in his ear.

Crap.

"You may be Corona's greatest threat, but you still lack experience, _boy_. The best way to get rid of someone is to break them, to take all hope from them : it is only then that they will stop fighting and obey. How do you think I subdued this town ?" His voice thundered, and he didn't wait for Varian to reply. "And you will help me because you have every reason to. Thieves are punished here : you have a debt that you need to pay, if you want to live."

Varian didn't answer, simply lowering his eyes. The Baron glanced away before walking again, and Varian followed him without a word. "You will immediatly get to work, and don't even think about betraying me. It is in your best interest to succeed, because I will be testing this on you."

This time, Varian sneered. "You're really holding a grudge against me for this apple, aren't you ?"

"Don't think I'm stupid, boy. I know there's more in your apron." Varian froze, but the Baron didn't react. "Think about this as a gift between co-workers, and as another reason to succeed."

The ghost girl floated next to the alchemist. "I guess we have to get to work. The sooner it's finished, the faster we can leave."

Varian sighed.

* * *

Luckily, Varian was used to creating new compounds from already existing ones; he did so with his truth serum after all.

The Baron had offered him for his task a 'laboratory', that really was just an empty room with a table. He also asked for him to list all the things he would need; Varian thought for a second to add more, but the ghost girl convinced him not to.

So for now, Varian was working on the antidote that, he hoped, would later save his life.

"So, are you working on what he asked of you ?" The ghost asked with a calm that almost sounded like indifference, and Varian admired once more her ability not to care about anything at all.

The alchemist glanced around for a moment, making sure the room was empty, before replying in a low voice. "I don't really have a choice. What matters is that after that, I'll be free."

The girl only hummed, and Varian quietly agreed. He maybe wasn't the most competent criminal ever, but he was the biggest threat of Corona right now; simply letting him go sounded odd, and _suspicious_.

Something about this wasn't right.

It only took him a few hours to finish the antidote, and as soon as it was done, he was dragged back outside through the labyrinth of corridors. This time though, Varian paid close attention to the path they followed.

Finally, they -what was the name of the man dragging him like he was some garbage ? Anthony ?- arrived outside, meeting the Baron. The latter was alone, Varian noticed, besides him and Anthony.

"Are you finished ?" The Baron asked, and Varian did his best not to say anything unpleasant. "Yes sir." To that, Anthony took the vial from his own hands.

"Perfect." The Baron walked closer, and the ring on his finger opened. Varian gulped when he saw the spider as she climbed on the Baron's hand -how did she stay inside ? Was there a mechanism for her to breathe after the ring closed ? Why did Bad Guys always have a pet ?-.

The Baron reached out, and Varian completely froze when he felt the spider on his arm. _Everything's fine, your antidote is going to work, it was certain-_

The bite startled him, and he let out a small cry of pain. The Baron took the spider back, seemingly satisfied. "Now, we wait for the poison's effects before giving you the antidote : we have to be sure it really works."

Oh _come on._

* * *

Varian didn't remember how long he waited after the bite. In fact, he didn't even remember a lot, but that was okay : he could ask the ghost girl.

What he does remember is the stifling heat from the fever, the difficulty to breathe correctly, him falling to the floor when his legs finally gave out. He remembered their satisfied gazes as they refused to give him the antidote, letting him suffer a little more. He remembered the antidote's taste, which was really not that good -it was predictable, alchemy was just cooking with less tastier results-.

He also definitely remembered the Baron leaning toward him as Varian was still coming back to his senses, fighting the last of the poison off. "Alright, the antidote works. Lead him back to his cell."

"...What ?" Honestly, Varian was fairly certain he faked part of the surprise in his voice.

"I want Flynn Rider, and something tells me the Princess would be more than happy to retrieve you. You can still be useful... as exchange currency." Varian didn't hide the way he rolled his eyes, or the sigh escaping him. "I thought it was only the books, but you really are a poor excuse of a human being in real life too."

The Baron gestured to Anthony who lead Varian away. "You still have a lot to learn about the real life, boy."

* * *

Varian groaned as Anthony threw him in the cell; he told him some threats but Varian ignored him. He had other things to focus on, like escaping before Rapunzel could get here. He was not facing her again so soon, and not failing on this quest for his father. He just had to find a way out, listen to the ghost girl and-

Finally, Anthony left him, and Varian glanced around.

The room was... small. Three walls and the fourth being bars, a window with bars as well. Nothing making his jailbreak easier.

"And now ? What is your plan ?" The girl asked him, her voice having a curious edge to it.

Varian only smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Throws confettis* An ! Update ! On ! Sunday !  
> I'm not very satisfied with this chapter, but I already tried to rewrite it like 3 times, so might as well post it; next one should be way better anyway.  
> 
> 
> I noticed in this that Varian was not exactly how I thought he would/should be. We didn't see a lot of Villain Varian but he is extremely sassy and revengeful towards his former friends, especially Rapunzel. However, I realized that I didn't know how he would react towards strangers. Ultimately, I decided he would still be agressive and sassy, because he is angry at everyone (blaming everyone else because 'it isn't his fault', 'he's right'), but he would really be sassy for the sake of it until he knows enough about the person to make more personnal attacks (because let's be honest, he is 100% that rude in canon -I still love that lost boi-)
> 
> That part about friendship and how to manipulate people h u r t -


	15. The plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian has a plan to get out of jail, and out of Vardaros.
> 
> Maybe it'll work, maybe not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers warning : Vomiting, mention of spider/poison, mention of injuries (that leg), still that local mafia, dizziness, delirium, headaches, unconsciousness and gosh that is A LOT (it's not that much, no graphical descriptions)

At first, Zhan Tiri felt apprehension when the boy was bitten by the spider. She knew all too well the effect it had on humans such as fever, difficulty to breath... or delirium.

That is why when the boy fell on the verge of consciousness, completely unaware of what was going on, she feared he would reveal secrets that needed to be kept hidden- secrets such as her.

He didn't tell anything; but that wasn't as much of a delight Zhan Tiri thought it would be.

Now, the demon didn't feel affection for any of these humans, who were such pathetic creatures; even her little alchemist was just one more tool in the greater scheme of her destiny. He was useful, entertaining, she even sometimes saw parts of herself in him, but he remained despite everything a _pawn_.

However, she couldn't forget the way, when under the poison's effect, the child just kept on talking about his father, whether he was calling his name or crying and begging softly for him. She couldn't forget as well the sheer hatred she felt when she saw the two men mocking Varian, calling him names when the boy was in no state to defend himself; how they kept the antidote away from him.

Zhan Tiri was familiar with the method : getting revenge on someone who humiliated you, whether it was through words or actions. It was simple, satisfying, and necessary to re-affirm one's reputation.

This time however, Zhan Tiri didn't feel any satisfaction; on the contrary, the scene only reinforced her disdain for humankind.

That is also why, when she then found herself alone in this cell with just Varian, and the latter asked her what actually happened earlier this evening, Zhan Tiri didn't hesitate to lie to him.

"Nothing important." She replied nonchalantly. "You didn't speak about me or about our deal, and that is all that matters."

He frowned, seemingly about to argue, but she cut him off. "Tell me instead, how exactly are you planning to get out of this cell ? You are locked in the Baron's house, in a town that belongs to him as well. He has minions and you have... nothing at all. No alchemy." She watched with fascination as the gears in his brain turned, already searching for a way out.

"I don't have 'nothing'." He finally replied with a smirk -no need to whisper, he already checked that there were no guards around-. "I have ideas, I have you... and I have apples." He quickly took out of his apron the five fruits, and Zhan Tiri understood his strategy after some time.

"Not many people know it, but apple seeds actually have cyanure in it, which is a powerful poison. Even when used in low dose, it can have devastating effects on human organism." He explained proudly while Zhan Tiri's eyes settled on the apples. Then, they moved to meet the alchemist, and her voice seemed genuinely worried as she asked. "Are you _sure_ you want to do that ?"

Varian was caught off guard, and he winced. Did he want to do that ?

There was some major risk; in fact, there were more risks than not that the plan failed, and possibly ended up with...

He gulped loudly. If he didn't do that, then he wouldn't get out until Rapunzel arrived here- if she even free him. And after that, Rapunzel, being the fastest, would reach the end of the path while him would be spending his time in jail.

He didn't have a choice. It was the only way to fulfill his quest, to free his father. "It is the only choice." His voice didn't waver, and the girl only nodded solemnelly.

* * *

It was late in the evening when Stalyan finally left the Baron's room. They spend hours discussing about the new turn their plan took, and seeing how delighted she was, the Baron couldn't help but relax in his armchair and smile softly; his daughter's happiness was all that mattered to him, after all.

His smile however, quickly fell when one of his minion opened the door with noise.

"I hope you have a good reason to bother me at this hour of the evening, and without even knocking." The Baron groaned, noticing the panicked expression of the other.

"O-of course, S-sir !" He stuttered, and the Baron wondered if it was out of fear or because of his panting breath. "So, I was just off duty when I got that... that weird dream, with this-this little girl ? She had a weird accent, and her clothes-" The Baron sighed, irritated, as he pounded his fist on the armchair. "I don't _care_ about your nightmares. Get to the point !"

The guard gulped before pointing behind him at another part of the house. "The-the prisonner is sick." His voice dropped, suddenly strangely serious. " _Very_ sick."

This finally got the Baron standing up in alarm. The alchemist was sick ? Could it be the poison resisting to the antidote, or the latter malfunctionning ? Without another word, they both hurried to the cell.

When they finally got to it the Baron noticed nobody else was guarding it, which meant the alchemist had been left without supervision; he didn't say anything about it however, when he saw that the kid was still there, as well as the state he was in.

The boy was in a corner in the depths of the cell, sat with his back resting on the angle created by both of the walls. His head leaned back, his expression full of pain and his eyes closed. His hands were holding tightly a bucket, and the latter's use was obvious given the alchemist's shortness of breath.

"What happened ? What is wrong with him ?!" The Baron thundered, and turned to his minion. The latter winced, hesitated, and finally spoke up. "I-I don't know ! He was just fine, and then he wasn't. I simply gave him a bucket before coming to get you, I-I don't know what he's suffering from or if it's dangerous for others, so I didn't want-"

He was interrupted by Varian suddenly leaning towards said bucket, and a terrible sound of estomach emptying echoed in the tiny cell. The guard made a disgusted face as Varian, panting heavily, pushed back into the corner. 

The Baron stared silently at the boy. The fact that the alchemist fell ill right after being thrown in jail, right after being poisonned, seemed way too likely to be a coincidence. There was definitely more to it, though he couldn't put his finger on what.

The vomiting, the pain he seemed to be in weren't symptoms of the poison, he was sure of that; and unless he was an incredibly good actor, there was no way he was pretending. But then, how could he possibly fell sick ? He had nothing, no chemical stuff that could make him feel that way- if that was even possible.

The Baron gritted his teeth, defeated. In the lack of proof otherwise, he couldn't just assume the kid's health was not really endangered. He couldn't risk losing his exchange currency as well.

"Take him to the doctor. Stay close to him, and if anything alarming happens, report to me _immediatly_." His voice thundered, and the minion nodded, shaking. He opened the door cell as the Baron walked away.

"Get up kid, we have to move and I'm _not_ carrying you to the doctor."

* * *

Varian clumsily walked forward, not only because the night made seeing difficult but also because of the cyanure's effects. If the vomiting stopped, the headaches and dizziness were still as strong, making his thoughts sluggish.

"For now, everything is going as planned." The ghost hummed with delight, snapping Varian back to reality.

He didn't answer, planning his next move. Right now, escaping wasn't an option with the minion carefully watching him, sword unsheathed.

Varian knew that the only reason he wasn't tied up was because the man didn't want to risk touching him and getting sick; that was why he was standing 5 feet behind him right now, after all. On top of that, he seemed a bit careless, leaving him alone twice- before the alchemist poisonned himself, and after noticing something was wrong. _Interesting_ , he thought. _I can work with that._

The man lead him through town for a while, before finally stopping in front of some house. Under his command, Varian knocked - _come on, do I have to do everything ?_ -.

The door opened and a young lady stood in the doorway, smiling at him. This surprised Varian, seeing how the other people in Vardaros were all so... dull.

"How can I help you ?" Her voice was soft as she pushed back one strand of long blond hair behind her ear. Her green eyes looked at him with kindness, and Varian immediatly felt memories he once cherished resurface.

He violently pushed these memories away, instead scowling at her. "You are a doctor. Why do you think I'm here ?"

"The Baron's prisonner is sick, your help is required." The guard added, ignoring entirely Varian's remark as he pointed him with his sword. If the doctor was hurt by the comment or recognized the alchemist, she didn't show any trace of it; she stepped away from the door instead, allowing him in.

Varian did so while groaning, knowing they would put it on his state -which... wasn't entirely untrue-. Once in, the doctor closed the door behind her, leaving the minion to stand guard outside.

She caught his incredulity as he sat on one of the chair, and offered him a sad smile. "He doesn't want to get sick, and he won't be needed anyway. If we desobey the Baron, then we'll pay it with our lives. Trust me, as long as I'm alive, _you won't be escaping this place_."

Varian felt chills running down his spine and he shivered as the doctor gathered things around him. Okay, this just got _way_ more difficult.

 _Think, adapt_. What options left did he have ? The doctor examinated him, mostly listening to his heartbeat, checking his head for injuries and asking question, a lot of questions; he cooperated, his mind focused on his plan. Trying to escape was impossible, just like threatening her- he was already smaller and in a bad state, but it wouldn't work if she had nothing left to lose.

"What are you thinking about ?" The ghost's voice muffled the doctor's, and Varian winced. "You don't have a choice : it's you or her."

Varian waited for the doctor to get away, before answering in an angry whisper. "I'm not a murderer ! There are other options : I just have to find them."

"You don't have _time_ for other options ! You may have never killed, but that doesn't mean you never attempted to. You have the skill to do so, Varian : use it." The hot-water machines. Eugene.

Rapunzel.

He gulped and fell silent. He wasn't a murderer, he never intended to-

The doctor came back with a tray full of painkillers, and an idea struck Varian. He watched her intensely as she put the remedy aside, waiting for the perfect moment.

"Varian ?" He ignored the ghost. 

"Wait, some-something is wrong." He muttered, struggling to stand up and lean next to her. She stopped moving things to turn to him, surprised. "Really ?"

"Yeah, look-" Suddenly, Varian grabbed the wooden tray and roughly hit her head with the flat side of it. The doctor loudly fell to the ground, knocked out, and Varian threw the trail to the ground, making some of the remedy fell at the same time.

"Idiot ! The noise is going to-" The girl's voice was irritated- no, _furious_ , as she reprimanded him.

Immediately, the door opened and the guard took a step in the room, sword in his hand. "What happened ? I heard-"

His gaze fell on the unconscious doctor and the panting boy next to her, but Varian didn't give him time to understand.

"The-the doctor !" He took on an alarmed expression, as if he was panicking. "She-she said it was contagious, and then she just... fell with-with the tray !! I don't know-" Much to Varian's relief, the trick worked; the man took a step back, eyes widening.

Varian took advantage of his confusion. "We need help-quick !! This could get worse, the Ba-Baron needs to know !"

This time, the minion didn't hesitate. He didn't send one last glance towards Varian before hurrying away, just like the alchemist planned he would.

Varian didn't waste a second, getting all the remedy he could. This wouldn't do anything against the cyanure's effects, he knew it, but it could maybe help his leg.

"You're lucky he was such an idiot. This was too dangerous." The ghost actually sounded irritated, and Varian replied quietly. "I know he was, I took it into account. Careless, doesn't want to approach me : plus, I heard the Baron telling him to 'immediatly report anything alarming'. Don't you trust me ?"

The ghost sighed, and her voice was then calmer. "Of course I do, but I'd prefer you tell me your plan or you'd actually listen to me." She took a deep breath, and offered him an apologetic smile. "If the princess can get here any moment now, then it is likely the Baron will keep his minions within reach. In that case, if you get out of town before being caught, you are free."

To that, she disappeared, and Varian cursed under his breath. Was she going to leave him all by himself, really ? Was _now_ the best moment ?

Varian glanced at the doctor, secretly hoping that she would not pay the price of his actions, before running outside.

A race against time. Of course it'd be a race against time; why fix something that isn't broken after all ?

Listening to his gut, he ran in the direction opposite to the Baron's house. Nobody was following him just now, but he knew it was only a question of time- like always.

He chose to go into the smaller streets instead of the main way, which despite being simpler and faster was also more exposed.

For once, he thought with optimism - _optimism_ -, luck was on his side. The Baron had like a dozen men under his command, and while they were definitely skilled and dangerous, they were not numerous enough to cover a big city like Vardaros.

It took maybe ten minutes for the game of hide and seek to truly begin. Their footsteps were loud, loud enough to give Varian enough time to hide before his ennemies came into view. Once he was sure he was safe, the alchemist continued running.

That process repeated times and times again during which Varian struggled to both hide from his ennemies and fight his dizziness, but he finally got to the border of the city safe and sound. 

Problem ? Where there weren't any houses left, there weren't any hiding places left.

He heard a young woman yell not far away, and quickly hid once again. Could they spare him the pain to track him down and just get away already ?

Seriously, why was everyone trying to make him even more miserable ? Didn't he deserve some peace at last ? But no, trying to outrun a mafia leader, that was some real funny challenge !

Varian heard the voices grew fainter before they ceased completely. He still waited a bit longer, not moving from an inch. The remedy was working very well, he noticed; his leg wasn't hurting him anymore.

After a few minutes, turning into hours, Varian cautiously stood up. The day was about to replace the night, so he hurried in order to benefit from the last shadows covering his escape.

He ran far from Vardaros, far from the Baron and his minions, and towards his next destination.

Always getting closer to the end of the journey and to freedom, whether it was his or his father's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a collab ! As you may have guessed, I'm not that good at strategies or scientific stuff, so I asked for help from my family ! They had excellent ideas and really helped me, so thanks a lot to them ! <3 They made this so much fun to write !
> 
> Anyway, this is the end of the Vardaros part. It was a fun break from the plot, but it's time to get back to Rapunzel and the gang ! Onward we ride !!


	16. The fortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zhan Tiri and Varian continue their journey, with more crazy adventures awaiting for them...
> 
> I offer you : Zhan Tiri's horrible and immoral POV !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers Warning : Manipulation (like HEAVY manipulation, we're in Zhan Tiri's POV !)

Lacking any point of reference, Varian had kind of lost the notion of time; yet, he knew it'd been days, maybe weeks, since his journey had started. And even if his leg was completely healed, things were still not looking all that great : he knew that he was slow, too slow, with or without injury.

He also knew the princess and her friends were certainly not walking all this way but instead using a faster mean of transport, and that despite his best efforts, Rapunzel wouldn't remain in Vardaros forever.

With each passing day, Rapunzel was getting closer to him, to their common goal. With each passing day, Varian was getting farther from freeing his father.

Quite literally crossing her path was just a question of days, maybe hours now.

* * *

Varian took one last sip of fresh water before filling his gourd completely again. He was really lucky to have found a river; even more so to have _conveniently_ _found_ said gourd in a small isolated house after escaping Vardaros.

"If only you had stolen something allowing you to move faster back at Vardaros." The girl's feet went back and forth in the water, going through it without disturbing it. Varian groaned as he stood up. "I had other things to think about : but you could have told me then. You know, instead of leaving me alone and making me reproaches now !"

She didn't answer- not even bothering to look at him, her attention caught somewhere else. Varian put his gourd back in his apron before walking away, shaking his head : he was used to her being cryptic and mysterious.

"You are not wrong." Her voice suddenly replied, but Varian didn't turn back. "But I wanted to see how you would get yourself out of such trouble. I said that I trusted you, and I was rightfully doing so : you did very well."

Despite himself, Varian smiled at the compliment : it felt nice to just be... appreciated. Not asking yourself if your friends would come to help you, or if they would even _care_ about what could happen to you. "Thanks. Though I'm not against some help next time."

To that, he started to walk away again, knowing she would follow him eventually.

Zhan Tiri didn't move an inch, watching him with a smirk on her face. _Next time_... so he was willing to do it again.

She could get used to that, the demon realized. Guide her dear little alchemist on this path, help him get better at this. Of course, her destiny was still -and would always be- her priority, but that didn't mean she could not enjoy what they could accomplish in the meantime.

He was too looking for more, after all.

"Don't worry, Varian : I'll be there to help you. Just like _you_ will help _me_ in return, when the time comes." Her grin spread across her face, her eyes never leaving the small silhouette of the child.

* * *

Varian stopped, glancing at the trees with a frown. His eyes locked with one in which were carved the words "Forest of no-return", before they fell on the skeleton lying on the ground; he winced and immediatly looked away.

"Why calling it 'Forest of No Return' ?" He wondered out loud; and startled when the ghost girl answered him. "Because this forest is always in movement, and full of dangers. Only one with a deep understanding of its functioning can make it through : otherwise there are no way of ever exiting it... and even less, alive."

"Neat." He replied with a gulp. "And... you are one of the few able to make it through, I hope ?" The peaceful smile she offered him soothed at least part of his anxiety -that's great, but he'd love not to be the next skeleton under a tree-.

When she noticed his doubts, the girl moved to stand in front of him, forcing him to look her in the eyes. "You asked me if I trusted you, and I told you so. Now, it's my turn to ask you this question : do you think I can get us through this forest, or would you rather waste your time going around it ?"

Even though she said it in a way that left no doubt, she still found some delight when he didn't hesitate a second; a bright smile appeared on his face, and he nodded with more confidence. "I trust you."

"Good. In that case, let's get started." She went in the forest and he immediatly followed her, not even risking a glance behind.

* * *

"I've got a question..."

Zhan Tiri repressed the urge to roll her eyes - _of course you do_ -, replying instead with an encouraging voice. "What is it ?"

She regretted it the moment she noticed him avoiding her gaze, looking at the trees around them. They left the Forest of No Return some time ago, but left it for another- simply less dangerous and more usual.

Finally, the alchemist looked her in the eyes, and he seemed hesitant, almost... scared ? She immediatly knew what kind of question he wanted to ask her- the worst kind.

"How did you know about all of that ? Not just the forest, but the Sundrop, the rocks... I know you did live some time ago, but it's a very vast yet specific knowledge."

Personal questions.

She send him a warning look, and he stuttered. "I'm just curious- It's not that I don't trust you- I'm sorry, I didn't think-"

"I used to do researches." She looked before her, her expression ever so relaxing. That was alright to answer, as long as he didn't ask another personal thing right after-

Which was exactly what he did, of course.

"Researches ? What kind of reseaches ?" He pressed her, and she could hear the curiosity in his voice and the smile at his lips.

Zhan Tiri didn't immediatly respond, searching for the best way to say things- and make him understand that questions of this kind were to be avoided. She didn't want him to actually try and get to know her when she needed to get to know him instead -get inside his head, knowing him perfectly as if he was merely an extension of her-.

"When I was still alive, the Sundrop and Moonstone had just arrived on our planet and only existed in their initial form- no human host of any kind. We didn't know anything about them, not even their location. That is why me and my associate made researches about them, about their abilities and the best way to exploit their potential. As you know, I never used this knowledge before he betrayed me : and I won't let this happen to you as well." She sighed, ending her story and hoping it would be enough to keep his curiosity out of the way.

He remained silent a moment, his curious eyes watching her, and Zhan Tiri got the unpleasant impression he was thinking whether or not to ask something else. Before she could warn him not too, he made his choice. "You talk a lot about that associate... Who was he ?"

"That is none of your concern !" She suddenly turned to him, her voice sharp and eyes flashing dangerously; he startled before taking some steps back, hands raised in defense. "I'm sorry, I simply thought that-"

"Don't _think_ then, and start to _listen_ and _obey_ more instead." She saw a shadow cast over his eyes, and he lowered his head helplessly.

Good.

She floated away, and heard him silently follow her after a moment. _Despite his usefulness, his skills, his intellect, he remains a child_ , she bitterly thought. A curious child, a child who felt the need to challenge the one in charge, a child who whould always feel the need to push and break the limits.

She took a deep breath in order to calm herself, fully aware that coldness and agressivity wasn't the way to deal with a child like him.

A child eager to learn, a child who blindly trusted her, a child with a huge potential that could flourish into something remarkable given the correct influence- _her_ influence.

"I am sorry." Varian's voice was quiet but filled with an honest regret; Zhan Tiri couldn't tell whether it was because he understood how sensitive that subject might be, or because he had made her mad, disappointed in him.

She tucked her hands behind her back, completely relaxing thanks to that simple gesture. "It's nothing." Her expression like her voice were still quite cold, but she thought it necessary in order to teach him a lesson, that he had hopefully learned.

"So..." Zhan Tiri was glad that he could only see her back, seeing as how intensely she frowned when he spoke again. "You said you did researches on the Moonstone. Could you- could you possibly tell me more about it... please ?"

He was trying to drop the current subject and unease in order to focus on the mission again; a brave effort to please her, that she thought good to encourage.

She looked back at him from above her shoulder, offering him a small smile, and his eyes immediatly lit up with joy; a smile of his own appeared on his face. She waited for him to get beside her before actually answering. "As you already know, the Moonstone is the Sundrop's counterpart : they are two celestial drops, one from the Moon and the other from the Sun."

He nodded, listening intently, and she smiled fondly at his eyes reflecting that desire to learn that never disappeared despite everything. "The Moonstone is connected to the rocks : whoever possesses it will wield _complete_ control over the rocks, able to manipulate and invoke them as pleased. Its power is endless, and can bring either prosperity or destruction depending on its wielder."

Ah, how she longs for that power to finally be hers. Instead, meeting her eyes, that alchemist, that child was looking back at her. He wasn't much, and certainly wasn't loved or wasn't respected. He didn't have a family waiting for him, and no longer had a place to call home.

But in a way, that was surely why he was the perfect being to wield such a mystical power, as long as it would be impossible for her to do so.

"And the Moonstone will free my Dad ?" She knew that interested gaze, that possessive expression; and yet, it also felt different.

Where she wished to have the Moonstone for herself, use its power for her own goals, Varian was lacking that... that _hunger for power._ He was not doing this because he wished to be powerful, a force to be reckoned with, or because he wanted a way to finally be respected and make a change, no- he was simply doing this for his father.

Zhan Tiri scoffed : he couldn't even begin to comprehend the value of an object like the Moonstone. He had no idea how infinitely precious that magic source could be, other than 'a way to free papa'.

What a good, loyal son.

What a foolish, ungrateful child.

"Of course." She nodded, and his smile widened; Varian was going to add something else when suddenly, a couple of bushes not far away started to move loudly.

Varian took a step back, wishing for the thousandth time that he had some alchemy on him. He was nothing without it, why didn't he-

Before he had any time to react, a monkey got out of the bushes and stopped in front of him. Both Varian and Zhan Tiri stared at him, dumbfounded.

"...Is that... a monkey ? Here ?"

"His owner must be close."

No matter who this owner actually was, Varian wasn't keen on meeting them. He took a step on the side to get around the monkey, but the latter moved in order to block the way once more. Surprised, Varian tried another time, and then another, in vain : the monkey apparently didn't want him to leave. 

Suddenly, the animal ran toward him and climbed on his shoulders -in a way that reminded Varian of Ruddiger-, before pointing in a direction while chattering.

"It's like he wants me to... follow him." Varian whispered hesitantly. He glanced at the ghost girl who was staring at the monkey with something close to fascination.

Sighing, Varian did as told with reluctance. An animal coming out of nowhere giving him a direction to follow ? That was not odd, that was straight up suspicious.

The monkey hid Varian's eyes, and the latter groaned. "I would rather see the trap you're leading me in, thank you very much !" After a bit of effort, he succeeded in pushing the monkey's hands enough to see. _Better than nothing,_ he supposed.

It took him some long minutes of walking that really seemed endless -especially with the monkey screaming on his shoulders-, but finally, Varian got to a sort of wagon. He felt part of the tension in his body disappear, doubting criminals would ever use that to lure their victims.

As if she felt his arrival, a woman got out of said wagon screaming. "Thief ! Thief ! Give me my Vigor back !!"

"I think you're mistaking : it is your Vigor who stole me." Varian deadpanned, not liking being wrongly accused once again. "I was just trying to pass through this forest, but your monkey wouldn't let me, so I had no choice but to bring him back." Gosh, nobody would buy it; he wouldn't as well honestly.

She came closer and snatched Vigor back with a possessivity that surprised the child. "Liar ! More like you were trying to steal him ! Vigor would never do something like that, right Vigor ?" The monkey chattered, moving his arms around and- _oh my god was he answering her ?_ Had Varian finally lost his mind ?

His surprise only grew when the woman put Vigor down, before folding her arms and looking at Varian with wariness and anger. "You are apparently telling the truth... I am Madame Canardist, and my Vigor here said he wanted to tell your fortune. No, I don't know why as well." 

Varian glanced at the monkey entering the wagon before looking back at the woman. "Alright, it would have been with pleasure, but I don't have neither the time nor the wish to do so. I don't believe in all of this 'fortune' stuff, sorry."

Madame Canardist huffed with indignation. "It is free." She said, as if doing so was physically hurting her. She turned back, going in the wagon and expecting him to do the same- or more likely, hoping he _wouldn't_. "And maybe he offered it in order to show you just how real it is."

Varian turned to the ghost for advice, but of course she was once again gone. He groaned with frustration, before following the fortune teller.

That day was already weird, it couldn't get worse.

* * *

It did get weirder.

Varian had never seen a fortune teller in action, and was now kind of glad he didn't. It was a lot of weird tricks and even changing light colors -which was actually quite interesting, which alchemical process was used here ?-, before finally everything stopped and went back to silence.

Vigor chattered in a way that seemed way too similar to speaking to not be disturbing, and Madame Canardist quickly wrote it down - _what_ was there to write down ?!-. The latter then handed him the piece of paper with an obvious unhappiness, and Varian took it before she changed her mind.

"Are you sure you don't have any money ? Your goggles are nice, they must be worth quite some-" Varian cut off her honeyed voice -he was the thief there, thanks-. "Vigor said it was free, and I wouldn't want to upset a fortune teller who _did_ impress me !" Definitely a lie, but at least that should get her off his back.

Madame Canardist muttered some words Varian guessed were not that happy, before clearly telling him to leave; he didn't wait for her to repeat herself. Once outside, he finally opened the piece of paper, discovering what was written on it.

_The apple doesn't fall far from the tree._

"...What ?" This was it, the big fortune ? Varian considered for a second to go back to Madame Canardist for some explanations, but thought better of it.

What did it mean ? Could it be about his father maybe ? No, that couldn't be the case : Varian was nothing like him. Dad was nice and patient; he was a farmer and a leader; he was an appreciated and respected man.

Could it be... could it be about the same secrets his father always kept from him ? Was he a criminal before ? Had he a connection with the Moonstone ?

That didn't seem very likely as well. So what ?

"What's wrong ?" The girl's voice -who _really_ should stop disappearing and coming back as she wished- snapped him out of his thoughts, and he folded the paper before she could read it.

"It's nothing : just a waste of time." He replied as he put it into his apron; he missed the way she narrowed her eyes.

"Let's go then." She simply said. "There is a port pretty far away that will allow us to continue our journey."

Varian simply nodded, missing the way the monkey strangely stared at him from the door's step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be featuring our favorite magical Princess and I literally cannot wait for that !! I'm living on angst, and Varian and Rapunzel's interactions are for me the equivalent of the Sundrop for Gothel ahah
> 
> I wanted to use this chapter to show a bit more of Zhan Tiri and Varian's complicated relationship, because these two have I S S U E S (funfact : I love writing Zhan Tiri but her part in there unsettled me so much I had to take breaks while writing it xD)
> 
> Count of people who saw Varian talking alone : 2 (Don't forget the raccoon !)


	17. The reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian and Rapunzel meet again.
> 
> The others are here too I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers Warning : Manipulation, angst

Varian cautiously looked around him. He was finally at the port Zhan Tiri talked to him about after many days of walking and taking detours- he unfortunately couldn't just get in by taking the main path, used by everyone.

He was now regretting not doing so.

He was in the lower parts of the port, where every person he met looked like they were about to kill, steal or doing who knows what. Theorically, it was better for him to be there instead of around people who might recognize him- and would care about his identity-; but knowing this didn't make him feel any safer, especially with the whole 'Baron' stuff that happened previously. 

If only he had some alchemy...!

"You'll go into the next boat." _Right_ , Varian remembered, that was the other reason of why he was here. Taking illegally a boat in order to gain at least the smallest amount of time. _Why not_ , he thought : he had already done so with the cart after all.

He obeyed her, getting on the boat without getting noticed; it was only once he was hidden in the ship's hold that he allowed himself to let out a relieved sigh.

Now, he just had to wait and see.

* * *

Rapunzel shouted with joy as the ship left the port. She had already taken a rowboat before, but that was something else entirely !

She gazed upon the wake of the boat, the clarity of water, as well as the birds and fishes playing around them with fascination and delight.

"You look like Fitzherbert admiring himself in a mirror." A sarcastic voice interrupted her, and the princess laughed light-heartedly. "Can you really blame me, Cass ? I mean, this is all incredible !!"

The warrior raised an eyebrow and looked around her, as if she was trying to see the enchanted landscape Rapunzel's eyes only could see. "It's... blue."

The princess rolled her eyes in an affectionate way. "You wanted to tell me something ?" Cassandra nodded, suddenly more serious. "I can't find Fitzherbert. He's not that much of a loss, but last time I saw him, he was with Max, and he's missing too."

Rapunzel's smile fell immediatly, and she turned her back to the landscape she was admiring just before. "Oh no. I hope they didn't fall overboard !" That made Cassandra laugh. "Come on, Max wouldn't."

"We have to find them ! I'll take the cabins, you the deck !" Cassandra nodded, and they separated.

As the princess was about to go inside the boat though, a creature jumped on her. She let out a small scared yelp, before realizing her attacker was none other than Ruddiger.

After Varian's fall, the raccoon had been left alone; she had found him next to the soldiers, lost and saddened. Unable to bear the sight, Rapunzel had decided to keep him and take care of him, waiting for the day she could reunite him with his friend- hopefully _their_ friend.

The princess would be lying if she said that she didn't take care of him partially because of her guilt; she would also be lying if she said this wasn't a desperate attempt to get through to Varian.

Ruddiger chittered impatiently before running off to the cabins, and Rapunzel followed him. It was weird in a way, seeing how the raccoon had always been quiet until now; but she knew for a fact that he had befriended Max, so maybe he was just leading her to him.

Though, she wondered when was the last time he had been that dynamic; the thought brought her an inexplicable feeling of dread.

Finally, Ruddiger turned a corner and she heard him stop. Her heart pounding, Rapunzel turned, and immediatly froze.

Shoes in a rough condition. Trousers torn at the end. A shirt way too big. Gloves that made an hesitating, almost impulsive, motion towards the raccon at his feet before stopping.

Two front buck teeth. Freckles. Black hair messier than she remembered them to be, but still having that blue hair streak.

Blue eyes, blue like the ocean they were naviguating on, blue that shouldn't be here.

She felt her breath catch in her throat when his eyes moved from the raccoon to hers ever so slowly, like time had suddenly stopped.

Then, there was no more blue. Just steel.

That was the moment Eugene chose to come in shouting. "Here you are Blondie ! You will never guess what just happened ! Me and Max fell overboard, and we ended up on a not-so-friendly ship, but I found a way to get us back here : don't listen to Max, he's just lying because he's jealous I saved the day and not him. Anyway- it was crazy ! There were so many guys I never want to see again, it had to be a 'bad guy club' meeting or something because they were all -and I mean _all_ \- there except for-"

"Varian."

Eugene's face fell, confused. "Well, yeah, how did you know-" He suddenly noticed the alchemist and paled, taking a few steps back. "Oh. Uh, no need to answer me, I figured it out."

* * *

_I'm hungry._

As if on cue, Varian's stomach rumbled once more, maybe the seventh time since the last five minutes -he lost count-. Of course, he thought bitterly, the hold he was in was empty.

He carefully got up and immediatly the girl's voice echoed, asking him what he was doing. 'Avoiding starving' was his answer, and she was gone without another word. 

Varian sighed. He liked her, had every reason to trust her since she saved him and had been there for him ever since, but sometimes she gave him the impression that she was only ever observing his every motions.

 _I'm too suspicious_ , he thought as he opened the door. Of course Rapunzel's betrayal hurt him and he was having a hard time healing from it, but that was just ridiculous. If he started to doubt the ghost girl, then what would he have left ? On which person, which beliefs could he believe in ?

He silenced his thoughts -too loud, too messy- in order to focus on the task at hand. Find something to eat, don't cross anyone's path, then go back to hiding-

He had only taken a few steps out of the hold before a grey ball coming at high speed startled him. What kind of security system-

The thing stopped, and small eyes stared at Varian. "...Ruddiger ?" He whispered, and reached out, filled with joy; the latter died down as he pulled back. _No, no, Ruddiger betrayed me, left me, just like-_

A soft gasp made all of his thoughts go quiet, and Varian froze.

He-he knew that voice.

Deep down, he knew that there was only one group that would go in the same direction he did. There was only one person other than Varian Ruddiger would go with.

Lifting his eyes, he met green eyes staring back. They were soft, as soft as that gasp, filled with surprise, and regret, and compassion.

His expression immediatly hardened, and he vaguely saw Ruddiger taking a few steps back. He didn't want her friendship or her pity; he didn't want her.

_Compassion is a weakness._

Varian ignored Eugene as he told a boring story, glaring at the Princess instead.

"Varian." She whispered but he heard her clearly. Her voice carried so many emotions, so many memories...

Eugene finally noticed the alchemist standing right in front of his beloved princess -...So much for taking the talented, incredible Flynn Rider's name- because he fell silent, looking at the alchemist with wide eyes.

Well. The bad news was that Varian was stuck on a ship -in the middle of the sea- with the person he despised the most and her insufferable friends, and that he had almost nothing to defend himself.

The good news ? That 'almost nothing' stood for something : his words.

He offered them a sickly sweet smile. The game was on, then.

* * *

Rapunzel was frozen, cold like _his_ eyes. Varian was- he wasn't supposed to be here. He shouldn't be here, why was he ?

She felt Eugene's hand resting on her shoulder as a sign of comfort, but she knew he was feeling the same way she did; he had every reason to.

She couldn't let him deal with this, she had to do something. "Eugene," she whispered, and though she felt his eyes on her, Rapunzel's didn't leave the alchemist's. "Go get the others and bring them here."

She knew he was about to object, so she added in a pleading tone. " _Please_." That worked, as Eugene turned around and hurried away, leaving her alone with him; him who still hadn't moved at all.

She had to say something, anything at all; and yet, she couldn't. She let him go, she wasn't afraid of him anymore; but she also wasn't ready to face him again. Not so soon. Gathering her courage, she spoke up. "Varian... how are you ?"

He laughed as if she just said something funny, and it was the same cruel and menacing laugh as it had been in his laboratory, after he- "No need to keep on pretending, Rapunzel. It's just the two of us here."

His smile only grew as her expression fell, hope replaced by sadness. Despite everything, she never let go of the naive thought that the next time they'd met, he might be that child she befriended again.

"I'm not pretending, I just- I just want you to be okay. I want to _help_ you, Varian : why is it so hard for you to believe ?" He took a step forward, ignoring Ruddiger who ran toward Rapunzel and hid behind her; the princess herself had to fight the urge to take a step back. She didn't know what he was planning to do or if he had any weapons, but what she did know was that she would not let herself be intimidated or afraid.

She would not give up on him.

"'Why' ? Maybe because you let me down when I _actually_ needed you ? Because you turned your back on me twice ?"

"I didn't turn my back on you while we were at Old Corona. You ran away after I saved your life : I did everything I possibly could, _everything_. I'm sorry none of it worked."

He glared at her and his words were sharp, merciless. "You didn't do 'everything'. In fact, you only agreed to try and help me when your real friends were in trouble, didn't you ?" The princess shook her head, a vicious voice in the back of her mind asking her if maybe, just maybe, _he was right_. "That is not what happened, and you know it. Varian, if you just opened your heart and talked genuinely-"

"Talk ?" He laughed, still walking towards her, and he was now close enough for her to reach. "Why would I, when my voice doesn't matter as much as yours does ?"

Rapunzel joined her hands together, almost as if she was begging him to finally see reason, to stop all this nonsense; to find his way back to light. "Varian, you know me. You know every voice is equally important, and deep down-"

" _Stop_ !" He shouted, and Rapunzel fell silent, stunned. Then, he closed his eyes, his breath shaky; when he opened them again after a moment, they were filled with pity. "That's the point, I know you. I know you are convinced talking makes things better : _it doesn't_. If you don't do anything other than that, then it is nothing more than fine words. Fake promises. It's about time you learn that words can't undo the consequences of your actions, _princess_ : and talking will certainly _not_ give me my father back !"

Words died on Rapunzel's lips, and she lowered her head; as a result, she didn't see Varian momentarily staring in the void, his attention caught by something she couldn't see.

Footsteps echoed, and the princess felt a huge relief : with her friends by her side, she would be stronger. She could do this.

Cassandra was the first one to turn the corner. "Fitzherbert, if this is another one of your jokes, I swear I will be the one to throw you overboard this time-"

The warrior stilled as her eyes fell on Varian, standing a few feet away from the princess; the alchemist didn't say a word, simply managing one of these malicious smile.

Rapunzel only got the time to hear a sword unsheathing and to catch Cassandra's arm before she could get to the alchemist. "Was there something in the lunch, or is Varian standing right there ?" Lance nudged Eugene with his elbow.

"Let me go Raps- I just want to talk to him-" Cassandra fought back in her friend's tight grip. Varian rolled his eyes. "Another one who wants to talk- surprising coming from you, Cassandra. Is it staying in Your Heighness's shadow that made her rub off on you ?"

Cassandra immediatly stopped fighting the princess, instead staring at the alchemist with an unreadable expression. "Ooh, yep, ok- kid's dead." Lance muttered while Eugene and Rapunzel shared a panicked glance.

"Let's-let's go talk about this somewhere else, okay ?" Rapunzel tried to soothe the tension, sending Varian a pleading gaze. Cassandra was the first one to harshly turn away and leave, and her friends followed her; Rapunzel took a few steps before turning to the child staring at her defiantly. "You too, Varian."

Eugene was the last one to go, and he glanced at the kid curiously. The latter wasn't moving, seemingly no longer noticing them, his attention instead caught by... something. Then, he let out an irritated sigh and followed them.

 _Weird,_ Eugene thought as he walked faster.

* * *

"Varian. What are you doing here ?" Eugene asked, not entirely at ease. The fact that they didn't find any weapon on Varian did little to soothe him.

For now, the whole group was located in the bedroom : Eugene was standing at the center of the room, while everyone else was sat on a different bed. Cassandra only was leaning against the door, glaring at the alchemist with her hand on the handle of her sword.

Varian reluctantely replied. "I got to the port, I took a ship, you did too. It's not that complicated to understand, even for you." The attack didn't reach Eugene, who simply turned to Rapunzel. "Yeah, no, he's beyond redemption."

Cassandra huffed, her voice filled with venom. "It's obvious he followed us." Varian raised an eyebrow, pointing to what remained of his shoes. "I don't think I would have been able to keep up with you seeing that I walked all the way. Also, I could not follow you if I left before you did, thanks to _someone_."

Rapunzel winced, and her guilty expression made Cassandra frown; before she could ask any question though, the princess stood up. "If you weren't following us, then how does it come you're here, on that exact ship ?"

"I-" He cut himself off, and Rapunzel wondered if it was because he needed to think about what to say or if it was to force the words out. "I'm still searching for a way to free my father. Since the rocks are what caused it, I thought that if I'd follow them I could find some solution along the way." His shoulders slightly slouched. "Until now, it-it hadn't been much of a success...."

The silence became heavy and Rapunzel's heart ached; Cassandra was however the first one to break it. "I don't believe you. I don't know what you're planning yet, but I'm not going to let you have your way."

Just like her, Varian's expression immediatly hardened and he stood up. "And what other reason would I have to do what I did and go out there ?! We're not all obsessed with glory and fame, _Cassie_. I don't want to gain always more like you do, I just want to get back what I had and lost !!"

Cassandra leaned forward, her face displaying a threatening snarl of rage. "I'm going to-"

"I believe you Varian, and you can join us." Rapunzel cut her off, and everybody turned to her; the surprise on Cassandra's face was only matched by the one on Varian's. The princess met the alchemist's eyes. "I don't know what will help your father, and you apparently don't as well. But I told you I was not giving up on you, and I mean it. Whatever solution you need, we'll have a better chance to find it together during this trip."

"Raps, are you serious ?" Cassandra's tone was almost hostile. "After everything that he's done, you're going to trust him ?! Are you really that obliviously naive-"

" _Enough_ , Cassandra !" Rapunzel's shout stunned everyone in the room. The warrior's eyes widened and she took a step back; then, recovering from the surprise, she opened the door with gritted teeth. "Yes, your Highness." She send Varian a final glare before storming out.

Rapunzel winced and looked at Eugene : they seemed to communicate though they didn't use any words, and the princess left, hurrying after her friend.

Eugene sighed before leaving as well.

"Well, that was... unexpected." Lance stated matter-of-factly, and Varian glared at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first Varian was supposed to attack Rapunzel only; but then, I noticed that with how hostile and protective Cassandra is, there is no way she wouldn't get involved. Plus that is a good way to cover her very valid feelings.
> 
> So now, I'm just hoping Varian survives her long enough to keep the plot going-


	18. Planning a trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raps and/or Cass : I should have left you on that street corner where you were standing.
> 
> Varian : But you didn't !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers warning : manipulation (a L O T)

With Eugene gone, Varian and Lance were the only ones left. Now, it's not that being with one of Rapunzel's friends bothered him, especially one he barely knew - _didn't_ , really-, but-

Scratch that, this was exactly it.

Without a word or a glance, Varian stood up, aiming straight for the door; unfortunately, Lance spoke up almost immediatly. "And where do you think you're going, little man ?"

_'Little man' ? I-uh- what ?!_

"Far from anyone using terrible nicknames." He spat out with every bit of disdain he could possibly muster, because 'little man', _seriously ?!_

"Fair enough." Lance simply replied, and Varian left before he could change his mind -what was with that guy ?-. As soon as he was out of the door however, he met Ruddiger.

The raccoon must have waited for him, because he chittered in an insisting, pleading way instead of his usual carefree tone. Varian gritted his teeth before ignoring Ruddiger; as he walked away, he did not turn around to see his face.

Once outside in the fresh air, Varian noticed the princess catching up with Cassandra at the end of the boat. Logically, he decided to go to the front, and looked at the sea in front of him, lost in his thoughts.

"Enjoying the view, are you ?" The ghost's voice mockingly said. Varian cautiously looked around, making sure no one could hear him, before replying. "More like calculating how much longer I'll have to stay on that boat and endure their very existence." 

The ghost chuckled. "It is such a shame. The sea is beautiful, and mysterious : don't you think it is exciting ? It may look boring and flat at first, but the deeper you go, the more you'll discover. It'll always have more secrets for us to unlock, more aspects for us to discover." Varian raised an eyebrow in curiosity, looking at the sea with more interest. "What do you mean ?"

The ghost didn't answer, simply humming. "Why aren't you spying on the two girls ?" She pointed to Rapunzel and her friend, and Varian failed to see the connection between them and the sea -unless she was suggesting he'd drown them-.

"What's the point ? Right now they're wary of me, especially Cassandra. They won't say anything interesting, besides stuff along the lines of _'I can still reach him, I just have to force my friendship down his throat a bit more_ '." He kept his voice low despite the angry edge that came to it. She chuckled again, before an interested smile made its way on her face. "And what is your opinion on this ? Do you think she can reach you ?"

"Not in a million years." His answer was unequivocal. "I hate her for what she did to me and my father, for breaking her promise and still somehow thinking she's in the right. I hate her kingdom for what they did and didn't do, and still being loyal to their corrupted leaders. I hate everything about her, her fake smiles, her naive beliefs, her selfish friends who blindly trust her and vilify me !"

He sounded truly irritated, Zhan Tiri noticed, as if he thought things could possibly go differently one day.

What a sweet, innocent child; determined to do what's right and serve justice.

She turned her gaze back to the sea, smiling fondly. "Yes, we live in such an imperfect world. You shouldn't have to hurt because of others, and you shouldn't believe them when they'll try to justify themselves by putting the blame on you. It is in your right to fight back against injustice, and we both know just the way to do that."

He stared at her, listening to her every word, craving for her approval. Zhan Tiri met his eyes, knowing it was too good of an occasion to stop now. "Of course, they have the selfish wish to make the Moonstone theirs, but we know _you_ are the only one worthy of using it." She gently cupped his cheeks, secretly delighted by his lack of objection. "You are good with words, Varian : use them. Not having any physical weapons doesn't mean you're defenseless, keep that in mind."

He didn't answer long after she let go of him, but she could see the gears in his head turning. Good. He was already obedient, sure, but that didn't mean she couldn't mold him a bit more.

"So..." She started, and Varian immediatly turned to her, making her grin. "Do you have any idea of what to do next ?"

He considered her question, eyes narrowed in thought. "If they caught up with me, then that means they're faster than I am. I can't just get rid of them, and trying to continue alone would be too risky." He sighed before staring at her. "I guess I don't have any other choice besides travelling with them before taking the Moonstone right in front of them."

"And do you really think they will let you get close enough to grab it ?"

Varian let a confident smile appear on his face. "Of course they will. Rapunzel is so blinded by her wish to 'help me' that she will protect me from the rest of the group. And as long as I can continue to make her guilty about my situation, she will keep on acting that way. I just have to use _my words_ to make sure it'll happen; and then, I'll betray them all like they did to me. That way, they'll finally know what it's like."

The ghost only nodded. "I hope everything will go according to plan, then."

* * *

Rapunzel ran out of the ship, searching for her friend : she found her at the end of the boat, looking at the wake of the ship with unseeing eyes.

The princess hesitated. Even from here, she could feel how furious her friend was. Maybe if she just gave her some time alone-

 _No_ , the thought rang loud and clear like a warning. _Don't make that mistake again._

Taking a deep breath, Rapunzel came closer to her friend; Cassandra immediatly turned her face away. "Cass, I'm sorry for earlier... I didn't want to shout at you, and I shouldn't have."

The warrior didn't answer so Rapunzel went on. "And... I know Varian can be kind of... difficult, but I think that together we can-"

"That's not it..." Cassandra angrily muttered, so low that Rapunzel nearly missed it. Surprised, the latter tilted her head to the side. "Really ?"

Cassandra seemed about to add something, but instead closed her mouth. It pained Rapunzel -why wasn't Cass talking to her ?-, and she offered her a pleading look. "Cass, whatever that problem is, you can tell me. We are _friends_...!"

The warrior muttered something that Rapunzel didn't hear this time. "...What ? Do you mind saying it again louder ?" 

Cassandra suddenly turned to her, furious. "I said it's not that easy !!"

Her breathing was frantic, and it took her a moment to force the words out. "It- I- It may be as simple for you as singing or smiling, but we aren't all perfect Princesses beloved by everyone !" Rapunzel raised her eyebrows, confused. "I-I don't get it, Cass... Are you... _jealous_ ?"

"Jealous ? Jealous that you choose to believe this criminal instead of me ? Or jealous that you hand him your friendship and trust on a silver plate without him having to do anything to deserve it ?!" She wanted to say more. She wanted to talk about the fact that Rapunzel accepted the alchemist without so much as bothering to know if they all agreed. She wanted to talk about how Rapunzel was doing so much for Varian, when he would never return the favor; how she herself wanted so much.

She wanted to talk about Varian, his actions, his words- these words that hurt, because they were _true_.

But Cassandra had never been one to talk, to express her feelings; so in the end, it wasn't that much of a surprise when Rapunzel didn't get what she was desperately trying to say. It would just be another reason to bottle her feelings up, to keep everything for herself.

"Cass... You are my best friend, and you mean a lot to me. I don't want to lose you, but I can't lose Varian any more. He was my friend and deserves all of the trouble I go through for him, and I would do the same for any of you : Lance, Eugene, or even you." Cassandra's shoulders slumped and she seemed to calm down, Rapunzel thought with relief. It was sometimes difficult for her to understand fully her friend with her habit of not talking about what bothered her, but she was convinced she said the right thing.

"Raps..." Cassandra's voice was low as she avoided her friend's eyes. "I get that you want to see the good in everyone, but... there's nothing you can do anymore. The kid knew the consequences and still went down that path. You can't help someone who's too far gone... or someone who doesn't want your help."

Rapunzel's heart ached, both because of her words and the regretful glimmer in her eyes. 

_He won't submit or accept defeat._

_He doesn't want to stop._

_It's too late._

Chills ran down Rapunzel's spine. "No- no. I know he's still there, trust me Cass. I can still reach him, I just have to keep trying." The warrior clenched her fists. "You're deluding yourself. He has nothing to do with the Varian you became friend with, and you'll only hurt yourself by thinking otherwise ! Raps, can't you see that this criminal only wants revenge ?! He's going to get inside your head and do who knows what to you !!"

Cassandra's outburst was only met with silence. The warrior looked up and met the princess's gaze, and that's when she saw it.

That same glimmer in her eyes when she had already made her mind up about something. That look that said that she was not giving up nor backing down; that there was no talking her out of it.

"...I won't change your mind about him, will I ?" The warrior bitterly sighed, and Rapunzel didn't reply : she didn't need to as the answer was obvious.

Neither of them spoke for a moment after that. Rapunzel looked at Cassandra whose eyes narrowed, before following the warrior's gaze. Varian was standing at the other side of the boat, seemingly... talking alone ?

"I told you he was not that different. See ? He's still arguing with himself." The Princess chuckled light-heartedly -though it came out as partly strained- but the warrior didn't show any delight. "More like planning our demise. Raps, you don't really think he's travelling with the naive hope of finding what he needs, instead of trying to get his hands on the Moonstone ?"

"...I don't know. But if he really is after the same thing we want, then it is one more reason to get him to our side during this trip. We can work this out." Cassandra looked unconvinced, but winced when the optimistic princess took her hands in her own. "And if things ever go wrong, then I know you'll be here to protect us. You are a good friend Cass, and we're lucky to have you."

Cassandra bit her lower lip before reluctantly agreeing. "Fine. We'll do it your way then." She saw Rapunzel's smile grow wider, and immediatly send her a warning look. "But don't expect me to go easy on him."

Rapunzel hugged her wary friend with delight; she then spoke so lowly Cassandra almost missed it. "It's okay. He won't go easy on us as well."

* * *

They were once again reunited in the bedroom : the only difference was that Varian was actually the one standing up instead of Eugene. Their gazes were all on him and the alchemist absolutely hated each and everyone of them and their judging expressions.

Rapunzel was the first one to speak up, so Varian focused on her. "So... We all took some time to sit back and think about... well, all of this. Varian, we are going to help you..." Rapunzel caught Cassandra's glare, and quickly added. "...on certain terms. The question is, do you want to make this trip by our side ?"

Varian raised an eyebrow, skeptical. "What, does my opinion actually matter now ?" He heard Cassandra sigh, and went on with a grin. "I can't say I _want to_ , but yes, travelling with you until I find a way to free my father is the best course of action."

"Great !" Rapunzel replied a little too enthusiastically. "In that case, here are the rules : you can't operate on your own or take decisions for the group, and you definitely can't come close to anything dangerous for us or you- whether it's alchemy or not."

Varian snickered. "Maybe you should list the things I am still allowed to do then, _princess_. That'd save us a lot of time." Rapunzel's face fell, and she remembered Cassandra's words. "And no more snarky remarks as well." She added.

This time, Varian seemed offended, insulted even, because his smile dropped. "Wow, so I can't even express myself anymore ? I shouldn't be suprised though : tyranny is the only way left to submit people with leadership skills as _brilliant_ as yours."

"Congratulations, you just failed the last rule." Cassandra sounded frankly annoyed, and a malicious smile appeared on Varian's face as he turned to face her. If the ghost wanted him to use his words to attack them, then attacking it'd be. "You sure know a lot about failure, now do you Cassie ?"

Cassandra offered him a similar smile, and Varian's only grew more amused. She was calm, too calm- a facade Varian knew he could break whenever he wanted to. The warrior didn't back down though, a thing he used to admire her for. "Look who's talking." She coldly said.

Rapunzel stood up and went between the two of them. "Guys, please..." Her voice was desperate, immediatly catching Varian's attention; his tone became colder as he taunted her once more. "So you are going to censor me, but give your best friend the very rights you're taking away from me ? This is exactly what I was talking about : you only care about your _real friends_."

Rapunzel only slightly winced, but the guilt on her face was pretty telling. She stared at Varian who was still smiling in an unsettling way, her eyes only quickly glancing to Cassandra; the warrior wanted to say something, but didn't have the time to do so.

With a defeated sigh, part of the tension in Rapunzel's body disappeared, replaced by a crushing feeling. "...Forget that last rule."

Varian's smirk grew wider, triumphant, and Rapunzel lowered her head. Despite all of them and their best efforts, the alchemist was the one in complete control at that moment, and there was nothing they could do about it. It was like they were back in his lab, completely defenseless and powerless; even without any other weapons than his words, he still bested them.

Zhan Tiri watched the scene with delight, neither in her 'physical' form nor whispering in her dear little alchemist's ear. Varian wasn't just easy to manipulate : he was a quick learner, and an even better villain. She wondered if he was always good at this, or if he learned that from both her advices and -without him realizing it- her own behavior; anyway, Varian was getting better- at least in her point of view.

Varian bowed in front of the princess, a mockery to who was really in charge at that moment. "Thank you, your _magnanimous_ Heighness."

Cassandra couldn't take it anymore. He won, so why would he keep playing with them and torture them that way ? What could he possibly want more ? "You just can't be grateful, can you ?"

The alchemist turned to her with a barely hidden disdain, as if she was merely an insect on his path; and it unnerved her, because he wasn't _wrong_. As long as Rapunzel would still believe in the stupidly naive thought someone like _him_ could be redeemed and as long as she wouldn't stop trying, then there was nothing Cassandra could do. No matter what, she simply couldn't defy the princess's orders. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. What exactly should I be grateful for ? For giving me the right to speak freely, _a freedom every human being is supposed to have ?_ " Cassandra stood up in fury, fists firmly clenched at her sides. Eugene, Lance, Rapunzel- they were all silent, defeated by his words.

Well, she refused to go down without a fight.

"For not rotting in jail maybe ?! Without Rapunzel, you'd be under the locks as we speak, like you deserve to." She pointed at the princess as she talked. "The only reason you're out here is because the princess allowed you to !!"

That same malicious smile returned on the alchemist's face, and for the first time, Cassandra felt like she could really see how far he has fallen.

He didn't listen to whatever they said.

That didn't even reach him.

What could ?

"Look who's talking." Varian scoffed, and that final blow left Cassandra dumbfounded. That-that person in front of her, he was so full of hatred and his words so merciless that in all of the repressed pain she felt, one thought stood out.

_We're doomed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late, I didn't have Internet at all this week-end : unfortunately this may happen again (but I'll actually WARN YOU next time ahah) My posting schedule is becoming messyyyy
> 
> Anyway, have this very angsty/edgy chapter. I love manipulative Varian with all of my heart, my terrible terrible misguided son. 
> 
> Thank you so much for the 100 kudos, it means A LOT !! See you next time I guess !


	19. The dream and the reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where there is a lot of exposition, and Varian is being the worst.
> 
> I made this one a longer chapter in order to apologize, but I'm afraid this is NOT a proper apology (the throne of Variangst is mine ! )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers warning : Trauma, manipulation, Varian unable to take care of himself or anyone really

The sea voyage was unbearably long.

Well, no- the sea voyage was unbearably long, except for Varian. Even though he had to endure Ruddiger's vain attempts at getting closer or the group's remarks -and their existence as a whole-, he didn't really have it bad.

Of course, he was supposed to act friendlier after some time for the sake of his cover, but an abrupt change in his behavior would be way too suspicious and obvious; that is why for now he got to play and provoke them as much as he wanted to.

He couldn't complain though. The more he was around them all, the more overwhelming his anger was becoming, to the point that he sometimes couldn't control it anymore; it happened once or twice that he said things he never intended to say. However, that wasn't a problem : he _needed_ to get it out, to make them understand and suffer as much as they let him suffer; they deserved it, and weren't listening to anything else than violence anyway.

When they finally reached land, Varian wasn't surprised to see their caravan. He knew very well they didn't walk, and that- well, _that_ thing was typical Rapunzel. Huge, colorful, warm.

Even though Varian was glad not to have to walk, this was a big problem as well : spending all of the trip in that thing, with them. On the ship, Varian could avoid them when he wanted to because the boat was relatively big, but that caravan only had one room !

Plus, Rapunzel didn't really plan for another person : with Cassandra, Lance, Eugene and Hookfoot -who lead the ship and was actually a part of the group and not just some ruffian, Varian learned with surprise-, there was no place for the alchemist.

The first time they stopped their trip and all went to bed for the night in order to rest for tomorrow, Varian was nowhere to be seen; Rapunzel was the one to finally find him all alone outside, sat at the back of the caravan. She was confused, especially when he rejected every offer to 'come inside'; she eventually gave up and let him do as he pleased.

When she woke up at morning, she found him sleeping in a small corner of the room.

That, she learned as the journey went on, was to happen every night. Despite her best effort, Varian never agreed to come inside. He would spend his nights doing who knows what, and when she'll wake up the next day, he'll be sleeping inside. She had tried once to stay awake to see when he would come in, in vain : no matter how long he actually slept, it wasn't much and definitely not enough.

Rapunzel wasn't sure what he was doing during all this time, or who he was hiding from.

Lying in bed, Rapunzel tried to listen to a sound, anything that would give her a clue as to what the alchemist was up to : only the quietness of the night answered her. It was like he was... not doing anything. The most worrying part was that in fact, she remembered, he didn't have anything on him.

She sighed, turning to her side; Pascal met her eyes, and croaked sadly. "I don't understand, Pascal." It was obvious Varian was suffering from being alone -he always had-, and yet he wouldn't let them near him; even Ruddiger was to be pushed away without mercy.

"Why won't he let me help him ?"

Pascal shrugged helplessly, before walking closer and putting his claws on her face in a comforting way; Rapunzel smiled a bit, then it faltered.

Time into this journey with Varian by their side ? One week and a half.

Progress with Varian ? None.

Friends' efforts to help him ? ...Limited.

Hope ?

She shut her eyes, trying once again to understand what exactly was keeping her from reaching the alchemist- or keeping him from her, and found once again nothing. He wanted them to care, but wouldn't let them. He wanted them to apologize, but wouldn't care. He wanted them to recognize their faults, but wouldn't apologize.

He wanted them to understand his point of view, but wouldn't recognize his faults.

It seemed the more she tried to get through to him, the farther away he would slip; no matter what she tried, he only ended up pushing her away in the end.

Hope ? Not at its best.

* * *

"And this is why it is best for you not to come too much near them." The ghost girl instructed, and Varian kept his gaze low. "Humans are all the same : if you are ignoring them, they'll only want more attention in return. Once they'll make actual efforts, that is when you'll start returning the favor. They will be so delighted for you to respond that they will only keep on reaching out : all you'll have to do is pretend to give them what they want, bit by bit."

Varian remained silent a moment before finally nodding. The ghost's eyes narrowed during a second but she quickly put on a gentle expression as she moved to sit next to him. "You seem to have something on your mind."

Varian stared at her for a little too long, before his eyes went to the sky; from the position of the sun, he assumed it was around two in the morning.

 _He's thinking about something_ , Zhan Tiri realized, _and that is not a good thing_. Of course he had more time alone at night, but that had never been a problem before.

She had to be careful about this.

"Well ?" She insisted, and he startled as if he expected her to be gone by now.

"I was... thinking about my dad." His voice cracked, and it unnerved her; Zhan Tiri couldn't tell if it was because of his foolish emotions or a lie -despite him definitely becoming better at those-.

She remained silent, but he didn't add anything else. Well, it... wouldn't be surprising if he did think about him from time to time. "I can't imagine how painful that must be for you, but you have to remember that we are doing this for him : and soon enough, you will acquire the power to free him yourself, as you promised."

He smiled a little at that, though it was clearly uneasy. "Yeah," he whispered, his gaxe fixated on something right in front of him that didn't exist. "I will make him proud of me."

This time, she did roll her eyes. "I have no doubt about that." She concluded with the softest voice she could manage, before disappearing.

Varian remained alone for a little time, lost in his thoughts, before going back inside to sleep.

He was unfortunately woken up by Rapunzel after what felt like minutes -but were definitely hours-. "Varian ?"

He sighed with irritation, rubbing the last of sleep off his eyes : she was always there when he didn't want to see her -in other words, _every time_ -. "What do you want ?"

Her smile didn't wager at his dry tone, and Varian noticed that she was more excited than usual -which was hardly scientifically possible-. "We are all going into town, and I thought it might do you some good to come too !"

"A town ? Why should I care ?"

Rapunzel send a glance at Hookfoot behind her, and then back to him, her smile widening.

Oh _no_.

"In fact- one of our old friends just happens to be in town ! His name is Hookhand, he's Hookfoot's brother. He's a pianist, and giving a concert !!" Lots of informations Varian didn't care about.

"And my question remains the same : why should I care ?" Varian glared at her. Was she hoping for this to be an occasion to bond over music or to give him a lecture about friendship ?

Rapunzel didn't have the time to reply as Hookfoot nervously spoke up. "Y' know, if he doesn't want to see him, it's not a problem. We might as well not go, there'll be other occasions-"

"Oh no no no, Hookfoot ! We're going all together, I'm sure Hookhand will be absolutely thrilled to see you again !!" Rapunzel cheerfully wrapped her arm around the ruffian's shoulders, and both him and Varian sighed at the same time.

* * *

As they came back from town, Rapunzel had a bounce in her step that made Varian roll his eyes.

A lot of things happened during that 'concert'. Even though Varian didn't know the guy, he still recognized that Hookhand acted like a total dick toward his brother, braguing about his fortune. He was unbearable, and that's why Varian couldn't help but smirk when his concert had been interrupted by his piano filled with fishes.

The smirk quickly dropped however, when everyone turned to him with an accusative glare; that was really the most humiliating part, more than what followed between the two brothers and King Trevor.

Like come on, if Varian was to do something like that, he would at least disassemble and reassemble the piano with all the keys wrong.

"I'm so happy things are all better between them !!" Rapunzel repeated cheerfully as she closed the caravan's door behind her. "It is so great that they'll live their dreams together !!"

Varian, sat on Hookfoot's bed -which was on second thought maybe not his best idea-, couldn't help but scoff. "Yeah, that's beyond amazing." When the room fell into a heavy silence, Varian understood two things.

One : he just said that out loud.

Two : seeing Rapunzel's expression, either she was having a stroke or he just did a big mistake.

"You _don't like dreams_ ?" The princess managed in a small, shocked voice, and Varian dryly said. "No ? I prefer concrete science rather than stupid and selfish ideals."

"It's not stupid !" Rapunzel immediatly replied and was that a hint of anger in her voice ? "Dreams are our passion, a reason to keep moving forward and reach our goal ! It is what makes you want to do and be your very best. Everyone has one !"

"Well, I don't, and you shouldn't put that much importance into it as well. It's about time you leave that make-believe world where 'everything's great' behind and actually _grow up_ for once." Was he really the one to have to say that ? Gosh, that was ridiculous. This whole thing was ridiculous. She was ridiculous for making such a big deal out of it and he was _definitely_ ridiculous for playing along.

"Of course you do !" She now sounded encouraging, a warm smile at her lips. "There has to be one thing that motivates you, something you want to make real no matter what !"

Varian remained quiet, and Rapunzel's smile faltered a bit. Yet another failure at reaching him : why wouldn't he just talk to her like he used to ? 

"I want to make my father proud."

Everyone turned to him with surprise written all over their faces. Rapunzel felt a surge of hope and joy, and a bright smile found its way on her face. "It's a beautiful dream, and I'm sure-"

"But this got a lot harder since you know, you sentenced him to _that_." Varian coldly added, his piercing gaze on the princess. Maybe he only gave her hope to hurt her right after...

...Or maybe not.

Rapunzel refused to let this be considered as a failure. Varian answered a personal question, without -at least at first- any of his mean remarks. For some it wasn't much, but that indeniably was progress.

 _Progress_ , she repeated and the word made her smile widen.

"Harder, but not impossible. We're going to free him, and he will be proud of you." Varian frankly laughed. "That 'we' is new : I don't see why you'd suddenly care about your citizens when you didn't before. I'm here in order to put an end to this _myself_ , not for your friendship or wonderful help that _absolutely_ made a difference before."

"Raps, I don't want to influence your decisions, but I just want you to know that it's not too late to leave him behind. He already walked all the way to the port, he can walk some more." Cassandra pointed out as she got up, aiming for the front door; after the short break, they were going back on the road.

Rapunzel shook her head. "Cass, we're not giving up on Varian..."

"It is definitely more enjoyable that way." The alchemist mockingly smiled, and the warrior only groaned.

* * *

It took days for the caravan to reach the next town, in which they planned to fulfill their supplies. Varian had been given Hookfoot's bed, meaning that he got to spend every day and night officially as part of the group, tearing him between a treacherous joy, a deep anger and the fear to _not_ wake up with Cassandra's sword in some part of his body; surprisingly, things had been... pretty decent for him so far, with the exception of Rapunzel being way friendlier and eager to talk to him and make him talk, for some reason.

Speaking of the princess, she of course was the first one to exit the caravan and lead the others into town while talking about everything and nothing. "I can't wait to meet new people, I'm sure they're going to be so nice ! Oh, isn't it exciting ?!"

She turned to Eugene who nervously laughed. "Yeah, sure, but- hum Blondie ? Could we maybe... you know, _not_ do that ?"

Varian almost laughed at how Rapunzel's face fell, replaced by bafflement. Eugene upon seeing her quickly added. "I know you love meeting people and all, really I do, but I've done some things here by the past and I don't think this place forgot the handsome Flynn Rider. I mean, not that anyone could but-"

Rapunzel interrupted him with a chuckle. "Oh Eugene ! You have nothing to fear, that life is behind you ! We all know you've changed and we forgave you, because you worked really hard to become a better person." Upon saying that, Rapunzel quickly glanced at Varian behind her; the alchemist didn't have time to react before she looked back at Eugene, who replied with some "Riiight...?".

...What was that supposed to mean ?

The ghost girl whispered in his ear. "Such a positive and confident girl."

Varian gritted his teeth- of course she was. She had no reason to question herself, didn't she ? No, of course not, she was the perfect princess beloved by everyone, who absolutely never turned her back on her subjects and left them to die.

She was the princess, the Sundrop. How could she possibly be _wrong_ ?

His eyes widened in surprise as realization dawned upon him. If the Sundrop, the incarnation of good was wrong... then what could good possibly be ? 

If she of all people was not good and hurt others, then why was he being blamed for his necessary actions ?

It was not fair.

He was in the right.

He didn't deserve any of this.

A sound snapped Varian out of his thoughts, and he looked down to see Ruddiger walked next to him with a worried expression. Varian felt a vague emotion resurfaced, one that was more and more present each time he faced the raccoon; he pushed it down like he pushed the raccoon away, walking faster instead.

Ruddiger came to a stop, looking around with his narrowed eyes. He had noticed the way his friend was becoming more and more hostile each passing day, ignoring every one of the raccoon's attempts to reach him.

Ruddiger had seen Varian built these walls around him, keeping him far from the outside world while trapping him with the evil inside at the same time. He had been too late to stop it, stop the evil from reaching Varian; so the raccoon had no choice but to run away because he had failed and couldn't do anything anymore to stop the alchemist from taking that dark path, and Varian didn't try to stop him because he was already falling, and fast. They both made mistakes, did things wrong because they didn't know any better. Ruddiger didn't know what the boy needed, what would help him.

Now, he knew.

Feeling the odd presence floating above Varian's shoulder, Ruddiger groaned as a warning; and if Varian turned around to stare at him as if he had been personally attacked -...which unfortunately, may be the case-, Ruddiger didn't back down, because the alchemist actually acknowledge him and his determination to fight back.

Ruddiger had hoped that this girl would be gone by now, but she obviously wasn't; and whatever she was doing to Varian, the raccoon would no longer stand it. So maybe the princess and her friends never understood him when he tried to explain it to them- that didn't mean there was nothing he could do.

His decision made, the raccoon silently followed his friend, glaring at where he supposed was the ghost.

And somehow, he knew deep down that she was glaring back.

* * *

It was honestly predictable.

As soon as they got into town, Eugene was recognized and put into a cell; the contrary would have been surprising to Varian.

He wasn't astounded as well when he got recognized and put into the same cell, before the rest of the group joined them. Rapunzel only remained free -still not surprising in the slightest-, with the duty to bring back a jewel in exchange for their freedom.

Neat.

"Not an hour spend in this town, and we're already in jail. That is the peak of irony." Varian sat in a corner of the cell, as far from the others as he could.

Standing next to the prison bars, Cassandra glared at him. "Do I have to remind you that you're more to blame for us all being there than we are, or is that too much to ask ?"

"It's not my fault, but Eugene."

Said man, sat on the only bunk of the cell, laughed nervously. "Well, they went after the most handsome. Can't blame them for that." Varian frowned.

Something was... odd, with the way Eugene -usually so confident- here seemed... _uneasy_.

Now that he thought about it, Varian realized that he almost never talked to the man since their reunion, with the exception of that one time on the ship; beside that, their interactions were almost non-existant.

Almost as if... Eugene was avoiding him.

A voice somewhere told him to "Use this at your advantage", and Varian did so without questionning -he knew better now-. "You mean they attacked the easiest prey. It seems to me that you are often emprisonned, Eugene, whether it's in jail or in amber." And surely, there it was : despite trying to hide it, Eugene winced.

What stunned Varian was the lack of a reply. Sure, he didn't spend that much time with Eugene, but the man always had some kind of confident thing to say, that bite only he possessed.

His astonishment only grew when Cassandra spoke up. "You're completely sick, and should rot in here."

Cassandra... taking _Eugene's_ defense ? Was it really that bad ?

Had his actions traumatized Eugene in some way ? He felt something weird, something uncomfortable, something new-

Something blue flashed in front of him. "Protecting each other, how lovely that is."

Anger overwhelmed him once again, drowning everything else. So Cassandra was going as far as defending poor little Eugene ? What a _good friend_ she was.

How hypocritical and selfish they could be.

Where were they, when _he_ needed them ? Where were they, when _he_ had to deal with his whole life falling apart ? He was a kid. Why should he have to deal with such grief and loneliness and despair all by himself while his so-called friends could care less about him ?

He shouldn't. "We're all going to rot here anyway if _your Heighness_ doesn't come back soon."

Cassandra replied dryly. "She'll come back. She at least, is ready to do everything she possibly can to help others, whether they deserve it or _not._ "

And just like that, he couldn't take it anymore. It was too much, too much expectations and critics of who -what- he was supposed to be, too high standards for a kid like him who found himself trapped in their adult stuff. Too much lies for him to bear.

Too much anger for him to control.

Too much voices for him to listen to.

"I guess most of them fall into the last category then, seeing her friends." He spat out angrily, shooting them all a furious glare before his eyes settled on Cassandra. "But tell me Cassie, I thought you were the princess's bodyguard : why is it then that while she's risking her life all by herself, you're comfortably waiting there ? Are you that _incompetent_ , or just not _needed_ by Rapunzel ?"

He expected her to snap back at him, heck maybe attack him with her sword.

He got none of that as Cassandra's expression slowly became pained, and she then turned her back to him, looking out of the cell without another word.

The alchemist felt his anger immediatly deflate, replaced by a lot of other _different_ emotions. Looking at Eugene, he noticed that his gaze was busy avoiding Varian's.

_What- why aren't they-_

Was... was that all there was ?

"You're getting better each passing day. If you continue like that, no one and nothing will stand on our way to the Moonstone." The ghost girl praised with a smile, but oddly enough, that wasn't as satisfying as it used to be. What was wrong ?

The blue girl disappeared, leaving Varian confused. He was right. He had every right to be angry.

Right ?

That was the moment Ruddiger chose to come sit next to him -if he had thought about it, it most certainly wasn't a coincidence-. Without thinking, Varian immediatly moved away; the raccoon let out a small disappointed chitter. The alchemist looked at him, and back at the other people with whom he was sharing this cell.

Even from there, Ruddiger could see how loud Varian's storm of thoughts was. His eyes suddenly seemed so distressed, so young, so _human_. It was strange, to think that a clever and talented boy like him, once so innocent and eager to please was now unable to understand his own feelings, to face what he brought upon himself.

In a way, that was exactly what he needed. Ruddiger jumped onto Varian's lap where he curled up; the alchemist reached out to push him away-

And hesitated.

His hands stopped not far from the raccoon, as if touching him would be a crime; as if he wasn't ready for that yet. The soft furr against his torn clothes was not something he missed. The delighted chitter was not something he missed.

So then, what _did_ he miss about all of this ?

The cell was silent at long last. No one speaking, no ghost whispering in his ear, no deafening thoughts. Everything simply fell away as complete, pure silence finally took over.

Varian's hands slowly fell to the ground, unsure of what to do. Was he supposed to let things happen that way ? To push them away ? To apologize ?

No- not to apologize. That was stupid. But pushing away oddly didn't feel quite right at that moment, after being the solution for so long.

Nothing... nothing felt right, he realized as Lance rubbed comforting circles on Eugene's back.

When Rapunzel returned, she found her friends silent and hurt, and a quiet child looking at the ground with a sleeping raccoon on his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I cry writing that at 4 am ? Absolutely. Did I make it softer because the angst was just too much ? Absolutely.
> 
> Do I have any regrets ? Well, for once, I do.
> 
> Except for Ruddiger. He deserves the best <3 Doesn't mean things are perfectly fixed between him and Varian though


	20. The birthday, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel and Zhan Tiri both have to change methods in order to get Varian to listen to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers warning : Manipulation (really did my best on this one), Gang 2- the return, dream/nightmare

Rapunzel outstretched her arms in a motion both peaceful and urging. Her green eyes were wide open, pleading as was her expression. All around her the wind was blowing hard, making her hair spiral in a waterfall of golden locks and her ears ring in a deafening way.

"I did everything I could, and I'm still trying to this day. What more could you possibly want, what are you expecting of me ?!" The princess shouted in order to be heard- and not only because of the wind. "I want to help you. I'm trying to ! Why can't you just talk to me, tell me what is wrong and how to fix it !!"

In front of her, the boy remained quiet. His wind-in-hair was hiding his face, keeping the princess from seeing his expression. He did not react in any way, completely still; Rapunzel was in consequence the one to take the first step.

Then another.

And another.

He didn't move, neither forward nor backward.

"We all made mistakes, but we can still make things right. Just let us all be there for you !"

No reaction, no answer.

Rapunzel wondered if he did hear her.

She was desperate, trying to come up with something that would finally get through to him; a loud noise echoed, making her freeze in place.

As she anticipated, the rock was there, behind the boy; another grew out of the ground, closer to him.

Then _another._

_And another._

More and more rocks kept coming, and yet the boy still didn't move. It was as if he didn't see the danger, the threat looming closer and about to-

Rapunzel ran without thinking. She yelled his name, but the wind covered her desperate pleas.

Words couldn't replace actions.

She closed her mouth, running faster in return. She was still far away, too far away-

Time seemed to stop as she saw the rock growing toward him, ready to take his life. For a moment, she was back down _there_ , in his lab. The rocks had taken away everything he had, his family, his home, but they had spared his life.

They had saved his life even, that fateful night.

Now they were about to restore the balance, and with that time resumed its course.

She held her hand out.

He raised his head.

Because of this motion and for a split second, his face was clearly exposed to her eyes.

The rocks reached him, and Rapunzel didn't have time to question the blinding light that replaced the horrid scene she expected before everything around her collapsed.

The last thing Rapunzel saw were blue eyes wide with fear.

* * *

Rapunzel woke up and sat in her bed with a frightened cry, her breathing as frantic as her heartbeat. Pascal croaked worriedly next to her, but she didn't look at him as she held her head in both of her hands. The chameleon climbed on her shoulder as she slowly calmed down.

"Sunshine ?" Eugene's voice snapped Rapunzel back to the present and she took one last deep breath before lowering her hands.

It had to be early in the morning seeing how the caravan was bathed in a soft light. Cassandra's and Lance's bed were empty -they were busy finding some water source, she remembered-, but Varian was there. Since yesterday and the whole jail thing, Ruddiger was way closer to him, so it wasn't exactly a surprise to see the raccoon curled up next to the boy. The latter was sleeping, his face strained with... anxiety ? She couldn't tell.

Her attention returned to Eugene when he sat next to her, handing her her diary back. Rapunzel recalled writing in it late... and dozing off while doing that, she guessed. She pressed it close to her chest : despite Eugene giving it closed with such consideration, she knew full well it was open- and that he saw what was in it.

"Another nightmare ?" His voice was soft, worried. Rapunzel sighed, not answering : she didn't need to.

If she stopped waking up with pretty much alive hair since she touched the black rocks, that didn't mean the nightmares had stopped as well; in fact, they were only increasing in number and intensity since Varian joined them on their quest.

Rapunzel looked at her diary before hesitantly opening it at the very pages she had been working on. Two sketches stood out.

The left page had a drawing of Varian like Eugene saw him every day : cold, furious, merciless. The former thief felt some unpleasing -to say the least- feelings and memories resurfaced- the lab, the amber, the explosions, _Rapunzel_.

He quickly glanced at the right page and his eyes widened. There stood a drawing of Varian as well, but it was very different from the other. If the kid was still standing alone in the middle of the black rocks, he now seemed powerless. It was hard by judging this to picture this lost and frightened kid as a criminal.

"Is this how you see him ?" Eugene whispered despite himself. In a soft, almost protective way, Rapunzel brushed her fingers against the paper. "...Sort of. He always looks like this in my dreams, and I can sometimes see him outside of these, the _real_ him. But it is always short before he goes back to... that." She vaguely gestured to the left page, before her confused eyes met Eugene's. "It's almost as if... they were _two different people._ A stronger part trying to smother the other, keeping him angry against me."

Eugene didn't answer. He trusted Rapunzel and wished for her to succeed; heck he wished for the kid to get help like he himself got, and leave that path behind. But whatever anger was causing Varian to act like this couldn't just be ignored in favour of 'trying to be friends again'. The former thief couldn't fake happiness and friendship to a kid who was hurting his friends and the woman he loved times and times again, a kid that still haunted his every night. Maybe one day, he could fake it- maybe it wouldn't even be pretending.

But not now, while the kid was still bringing everyone down with him without any regrets.

"What is that ?" Eugene asked instead, pointing to a corner of the page filled with writing. In the numerous key words such as 'Bonding ?' or ' ~~Talking~~ ', the words ' _Do not leave him alone_ ' were circled multiple times.

Rapunzel bit her lip, her eyes staring at the alchemist and the raccoon. "Did you notice how weird Ruddiger was ? Before Varian joined us, I mean."

Eugene raised an eyebrow. "What, when he was miming things ? I mean, it was awkward, but I'm pretty used to it with Ulf so-" Rapunzel shook her head, effectively interrupting him. "No, no. He was- he was worried, afraid even. I don't know what caused that, but I'm sure it has something to do with Varian."

Eugene glanced at the two drawings before softly asking her the question, deliberately avoiding looking at the alchemist. "Sunshine, don't you think Varian has done enough already ?"

Rapunzel looked at him with incredulity. "Eugene, are you suggesting... I'd _give up_ on him ?"

"No, I'm suggesting you use another method." He gently took her hands in his. "Every attempt so far ended with the kid hurting either you or Cassandra, and even though I want to support you and I'm here for you, I refuse to let him treat you that way. Subtility's out of the window now : just go talk to him."

Rapunzel sighed. "But I tried, and he just refuses to..."

"You didn't hear me. I said talk to him, not holding a conversation. You want him to open up to you and that's fine, but, and I never thought I'd say that, that kid is more stubborn than Cassandra when it comes to personal stuff. If he doesn't have anything to say which would honestly be surprising, fine ! Just tell him what you think once and for all and have him _listen_."

Rapunzel stared at the alchemist for a moment before nodding. "Alright- alright. No more small talks, I'll do that." Eugene pushed a strand of blonde hair back behind her ear with a smile. "And we'll be there to support you."

A smile of her own appeared on Rapunzel's face. Despite what Varian pulled him through, Eugene was still being selfless and trying his best to help him in some way.

With him by her side, the princess felt like she could do anything.

"Well now that the sappy talk is out of the way, what are we going to do today ?" Eugene's tone was enthusiastic and joking, even when he quickly added, "I'm sure the others can watch the kid and make sure he's not all by himself. Lance definitely has the father vibe if you ask me."

The princess hesitated a few more seconds before she exchanged a glance with Pascal; standing up, she made Eugene follow. As she put her diary back where it belonged, the chameleon pushed an inedible cupcake in her direction. Rapunzel offered it to Eugene with a smile while helping Pascal climb back on her shoulder.

"I actually had some ideas for your birthday today... Don't eat that."

"Birth-what ?"

* * *

Varian slowly opened his eyes, the morning sun waking him up. He didn't move though as he could feel the soft furr of Ruddiger curled up against his chest.

It was weird to think that they only reconciled yesterday.

Well, not really 'reconciled'. More like 'Not talking about what happened, their feelings or anything really'. The events of that day were still weird for him : the pained looks, the silence that followed. Varian wasn't sure he understood what happened, or why he felt that way, the same way he always did when he saw Ruddiger.

The alchemist frowned slightly. Was the raccoon a friend, an ennemy ? Sure, Ruddiger had hurt him and left him, but who didn't at that point ?

...The ghost girl, right.

He sighed and turned, waking the raccoon up. Ruddiger chittered gladly as he hopped out of bed, and Varian almost smiled fondly.

That however changed when the door was harshly forced open and three men hurried inside.

In a second, Varian was up, ready to run. The other party members were missing, he noticed, and seeing how delicate and quiet these three were, they surely wanted to get this done fast- in other words, before anyone could return.

The three unsheathed swords, confirming Varian's suspicions. He didn't need more; turning around, he made a run for the back door. However, as he opened it, a fourth figure stepped inside, grabbing him by the throat and lifting him up. Varian's feet kicked uselessly at the air as he finally recognized his agressors.

"Did you really think you could run away that easily, stupid alchemist ? Nobody escapes the Baron. Nobody."

Oh, _great_.

Varian tried to answer, but the grip was keeping the air from reaching his lungs. The thug offered him a dismissive smile before simply throwing him out of the caravan. Varian harshly hit the ground, but before he could get back up he was already surrounded.

"What does he want ?" He glared at them despite being outnumbered, in no position to negotiate and clearly defeated. There was no way he could outrun or overpower them and of course, he didn't have any weapon on him; the princess had to make a 'no alchemy' rule that would backfire horribly- that was just typical.

"He instructed us to retrieve you as fast as possible." The man in charge replied, urging him to start walking. Varian shook his head; he may hate the party, but they were indeniably better than whatever the Baron wanted to do with him. If the ghost was here -and of course she wasn't-, she would totally kill him right now. "No, I'm not coming with you."

The men looked at each other, surprised by this. Some even took a step back, fearing some alchemy or booby trap.

Truth was that Varian had no plan. But if the Baron wanted him, it was obviously alive : so unless he really pissed these guys off -which could have been tempting-, he just had to play a bit and be clever.

One of them pointed his sword at him; and then yelled in pain.

Varian turned around to see Ruddiger biting hard the man's leg. Varian and the other thugs moved at the same time -though not to help the same person-, but they were cut short as the raccoon was kicked to the ground.

"No !!"

The thug was furious now. " _Enough !_ You're coming, or-" A boot kicked him in the face, effectively knocking him out. Varian looked up to see Cassandra unsheathed her sword with an annoyed frown. "There's more where that came from." Varian froze, confused.

 _Cassandra_ just _protected_ him.

Two of the three remaining men immediatly charged the warrior, and Varian cursed under his breath as the last one began to drag him away- only to be stopped by Lance.

Now, Varian didn't really know how he felt about being saved from the Baron by Cassandra and Lance, but that was a problem for later; instead, he used the diversion to run to Ruddiger, still lying on the ground.

"Ruddiger, hey, wake up !" Unable to stop himself, the alchemist scooped him up in his arms. "Buddy- can you hear me ?"

The raccoon slowly opened his eyes, letting out a small chitter, and Varian sighed in relief. Behind him, the ghost girl's eyes narrowed before she disappeared.

"Little man- hey, Varian ?" Lance's voice startled him : was the fight already over ?

Varian didn't turn to face them as he stood up, still hugging Ruddiger close.

The weirdest part about this situation was not that they saved him- no, it was that they were talking to him. Since yesterday, since the whole jail thing, Rapunzel had been the only one to actually talk to him. 'Is everything okay ?' 'Are you sure it is no big deal, because you seem quite shaken up.' 'I'll be around if you need me.'

So when Cassandra said in a cold voice "I think it's time we have a little chat.", Varian felt that weird sensation come back.

* * *

"Who were these guys ?" Cassandra was always one to go straight to the point, but her severe tone was making this whole thing look like a police interrogation, and Varian hated it; sat in front of the two, he silently stared at her.

"They're working for the Baron." Lance replied; when the two others turned to him, the big man simply shrugged. "I'm kinda familiar with the guy."

"Why would the Baron attack you ?" Cassandra ignored the thief to focus on the other criminal in this room. Varian gave her a skeptical look. "What makes you think I was their primary target ? They could have decided to use me as blackmail when they noticed none of you were there- thanks a lot for that, by the way."

Cassandra glared at him, and oddly enough that made Varian feel a mix of both comfort and uneasiness, because despite how familiar it had become, it still somehow felt... wrong since the jail stuff. The second emotion -whatever that thing was- was a lot weaker though, so Varian instinctively pushed it down.

He glared back at Cassandra.

"Thank the raccoon. If it wasn't for him, you'd have been done for." She then added in a whisper, almost too low for Varian to hear. "Him and Rapunzel."

Varian's grip on Ruddiger tightened, and sure enough there was nothing but anger now. Of course the reason they saved him was for Rapunzel. She was the perfect princess, the one who mattered; if it wasn't for her wanting to keep him alive for some reason, then Varian's life wouldn't be worth _anything_ to their eyes. Ruddiger felt his anger, and the raccoon chittered with fear, but the alchemist ignored him, taunting Cassandra instead. "I wasn't expecting more from you and your sense of justice."

The two of them simply glared silently at each other for a few minutes, and Varian was relieved to be back at that. She hurt him like all of them, he hated her for it, she hated him and that was all. No weird feelings or anything else- just doing what he had to.

He was right.

"...Well that's awkward." Lance coughed, cutting them off. Cassandra stood up and, without another word, left. Maybe she understood they wouldn't get any valuable informations from him, or maybe she was just tired of fighting; the alchemist didn't know, and he was just glad to have her gone.

Varian sighed and let go of Ruddiger. That was right. They deserved this.

...Why did that sound like he was trying to convince someone ?

"You alright ?" Lance's voice startled the alchemist, and the latter glared at him intensely in return. The big man moved his hands around in an awkward way, laughing nervously. "I mean, you just got attacked by random people, so I just thought-"

Varian interrupted him dryly. "Why do you care ?"

"Ah- I kinda share a past with the Baron- me and Eugene both. So, I'm used to that and to how tough it can be." The alchemist rolled his eyes, clearly not interested, but Lance didn't give up. "Once, we even-"

"I don't care." The alchemist hissed. Lance's face fell as he stood up, letting out a small 'oh.'

As Varian was aiming for the door though, Lance spoke up again, his voice softer. "...Anyway, I don't think that guy will be bothering you any time soon with what happened to him. Just wanted to point out."

Varian stopped right in front of the door, the words registering.

'With what happened to him.'

'He instructed us to retrieve you as fast as possible.'

"...What did you do ?"

"Hum ?" Lance seemed surprised to see him stop and even talk to him. "Oh, he got poisoned. Got what was coming to him honestly, playing with spiders."

Varian stopped breathing. He was poisoned- the Baron was poisoned with a _deadly_ venom. Even though the alchemist didn't like him, the idea that this man was most certainly going to die if he didn't get his hands on the antidote -so that was why they wanted him- was still making him shiver.

But for Lance to be okay with that ?

"And that's all ?" Varian turned around, his voice small at first growing louder with each word. "You are just going to let him die ? Where are the forgiveness and helping people ? Where is the _second chance_ ?!"

Lance seemed taken aback by the sudden outburst, and it took him some time to reply. "Woaw there ! I'm all about second chances : I got one, and I'm grateful people were willing to trust me with that ! If people want to change, then they should be able to, get support, help, you know ? But if they don't want to, like the Baron, then..." Lance shrugged in a helpless way. "There is nothing you can do. You can give second, third chances or much more, but if they don't want to change, you can't make them."

Lance's voice was carefree, completely oblivious to what his words could possibly mean to the kid. "...I see." was all that Varian said before he stepped out of the caravan and into the forest.

"Wait, where are you going ? ...Did I say something wrong ?"

* * *

Varian walked aimlessly, lost in his thoughts; he didn't know where he was going exactly, so 'far' would have to be the answer for now.

As he walked, some wild flowers caught his attention. Bending down, he took them and put them in his apron, before resuming walking with a somber expression.

Of course, that's when a familiar blue shape started floating around him. "You appear to be quite disturbed." The ghost inquired gently, offering him a smile.

He didn't answer, not even looking at her.

Zhan Tiri's eyes narrowed.

Fine then. It was time to use some other method.

Varian startled when the ghost went to stand in front of him, face strict. "Do you wish to give up on our mission ?"

"What- no !" Why would she ever ask something like that ?

The girl walked closer to him, and Varian felt despite him chills go down his spine : something in her expression and movements was setting every alarm in his head off. It took everything in him not to step back as she came closer, not once breaking eye contact. "Then there should be no problem, _don't you agree ?"_

"I- yes, of course- everything's fine-" She had been around for a long time, but this was the first time she was so agressive toward him, and that Varian actually felt threatened.

"You're lying." The girl hissed, and she sounded both hurt and furious. "I saw you with them today. You are having second thoughts, aren't you ?"

Varian opened his mouth to deny it, but her glare made him fall silent. She _never_ glared at him; looking annoyed -especially when he talked about science- sure, but never _glaring_. This made him feel ashamed, and he self-consciously rubbed his arms as he lowered his gaze.

Was he having second thoughts ?

"Well ?" She urged him.

"I-I just... I'm not sure hurting others is the way..."

He was stunned as the words left his mouth. Did he just say that ? They deserved to hurt after what they did, and he had nothing but violence to make his voice heard. Of course it was the way !

Cassandra's and Eugene's sorrowful faces flashed in his mind, gone as soon as they appeared.

"Oh, Varian." The alchemist tensed as she stopped right before him. "Is that really what you think ?"

He didn't answer, avoiding her eyes. _Of course he wouldn't respond,_ Zhan Tiri thought _, he doesn't even know what he thinks anymore._

There was no fury in her voice but gentleness instead as she spoke again. "Of course it is. It is my fault for not seeing it coming : you have always been too trusting and naive. I should have done more to prevent you from getting your hopes up once more." She sighed sadly, finally looking away from him. "I still remember the last time you did and the state you were in when I found you. So much pain and hatred."

Varian tightly shut his eyes, trying to block the flood of memories in vain. Dad. The amber. The promise.

Rapunzel, who betrayed me.

 _All of them,_ who took _everything_ from me.

He lowered his head in sorrow and anger, and Zhan Tiri smirked. That was good, but she needed more.

Floating above the ground, she cupped his cheeks. "I am sorry, Varian. I only wish to help you."

"...I know."

She moved her hand to his chin, tilting it upward so that he met her eyes. "What do you know exactly ?"

He remained silent a moment, and she could see the hesitation in his eyes. Then, in a soft voice "I know they are all constantly lying. They don't actually believe I can change, and they don't want to give me a second chance."

She nodded, waiting for him to go on; and so he did, his voice growing louder. "And I know they don't care if I change or not, because- because they never cared about me in the first place. That is-that is why they never came. They don't care about me or my father."

"And ?" Zhan Tiri repressed the urge to smirk as he frowned with anger, convincing himself of the truth of his words. "They won't free him." It was small but incredibly angry, a realization. "No matter what they say, they won't do it because they don't care. I can't trust them. They're lying."

To Zhan Tiri's surprise, Varian was the one to break contact, pushing himself away. Clenching his fists, he looked at her with an anger she knew was not meant for her.

"I have to make the Moonstone's powers mine. I _will_."

_Now that is my little alchemist._

Zhan Tiri merely nodded. "Very well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT !
> 
> I won't have Internet from the 9th to the 19th, so I'll try to post a chapter the 8th and the 20th. I'm really sorry it has to happen -especially now that we're going into the important chapters, there shouldn't be any 'filler-y' s2 episodes left-, but I don't have a choice. I hope you'll understand and will still be there when I'll be back, because I WILL finish this thing. <3
> 
> Anyway, I have absolutely zero idea how to write Eugene or Lance but that isn't new. Oh, and Lance knows full well the Baron will survive this, he's not some heartless monster


	21. The birthday, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone finally discovers Varian's secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers warning : Mention of murder (does not happen)

Cassandra finished knotting the rope, restraining the four Baron's minions -still unconscious- against a tree. After enduring the kid's presence and remarks for so long, that fight was the first good thing he brought.

"Hum, Cassandra-" Lance hesitantly said from behind her, and Cassandra's shoulders slumped.

And the only good thing apparently.

"What ?"

"Do you know where Varian is ?" Cassandra crossed her arms on her chest, upset. "No, and I can't complain. If he wants to get attacked and kidnapped so badly, then let him be."

Lance winced, clearly made uneasy by the thought, and Cassandra snapped her attention back to her prisonners. Why should she care ?

Why did he seem to care ? Varian was nothing more than a burden, a threat looming over them all. Lance was tolerating him, Eugene was ignoring him and Raps was trying her hardest to change a kid who kept on blaming everyone else when he really was the only culprit. Varian had great skills, great opportunities, and he wasted all of that for some foolish revenge about something that was nothing more than a tragic accident. 

"Say, do you believe in second chances ?" The question caught Cassandra off guard, and she looked at Lance with curiosity. "Why would _you_ _specifically_ ask me that ?"

The former thief laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Touché ! I'm just curious, since we talked about that with Varian..." He trailed off, and Cassandra raised her eyebrows in surprise. Of course, Lance had made amends by now for every bad thing he did, and it was obvious that such a carefree and positive man was not having the slightest regret about taking that chance- but Varian ?

Why would the ungrateful and hostile alchemist have any interest in that conversation ?

Lance had an habit of trusting too easily : was the alchemist trying to take advantage of that ?

Or was Rapunzel right, and maybe Varian could- wanted to change ?

No, that much was stupid. Varian had tried to harm and kill them, his presence around was definitely suspicious, and she was still wondering what his wicked scheme might be. A criminal like him who had been nothing but dangerous, redeemed ? Yeah, _right_.

It'd be better for everyone if he was just gone; and if it weren't for Rapunzel, then this would have been long done. She didn't want to kill people, even criminals, but she was starting to think that maybe this was the only way to get rid of him and the danger he represented.

Not that she'd ever act on these thoughts though: Varian and her were not the same, she wasn't a bad person.

"I wouldn't spend too much time with Varian if I were you. Raps can think what she wants, but the only thing fueling this kid is the hatred he has for all of us." Cassandra finally said, and Lance immediatly pouted. "You didn't answer the question..."

The warrior rolled her eyes with an irritated sigh.

She believed that criminals had to pay for their crimes before being given a second chance; that people like Varian shouldn't just get that much trust and attention from people like Rapunzel, despite doing absolutely nothing to deserve it. She believed that once justice had been served and that Varian had been punished, maybe -just maybe-, she could consider him starting again. He was young, he still had time to get back on the right path.

That was, if he ever wanted to or understood that he was in the wrong.

Not answering, she turned and harshly slapped one of the minions; the man let out a startled gasp and woke up, completely lost.

Cassandra waited for him to focus on her before she gave him a harsh glare. "Since you're finally awake, I have some questions that I want you to answer."

Frightened, the man shivered; Lance walked away, knowing their discussion was over.

* * *

"I can't believe you just destroyed that maze ! How did you do that ? No, scratch that- _why_ didn't you do it _before_ we actually got in there ? It would have saved us lots of time and near-death experiences !!"

Rapunzel shook her head with an amused smile, leading the group back to the caravan. Eugene was doing all of the talking since they left the maze, still stunned by what happened. 

"And I can't believe you didn't catch the Mon-Key !" Demanitus, sat atop of Eugene's head, replied without looking up from the scroll in his hands. The former thief pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "For the last time, 'here' is _not_ a valid warning !"

Feeling that this could last hours, Rapunzel decided to intervene. "What matters is that we finally have the four pieces of the Scroll ! What is it for, Demanitus ?"

The monkey suddenly screamed, trying to rip the scroll off; in a quick motion, Eugene took him off of his head while Rapunzel grabbed the Scroll from him. "I don't know a thing about magic, but I think the spell is about to end..." Eugene turned to Rapunzel with worry.

Shaking his head, Demanitus came back to his senses; when he then talked, his voice was a bit more urging. "Listen, please. One must unite the power of the Sundrop and Moonstone to wield the Ultimate Power. The scroll contains the instruction to wield that power." Rapunzel gasped, looking at the piece of paper in her hands.

Demanitus jumped to the ground, taking the lead of the group towards the caravan. "In the right hands, it can be used for good. In the wrong hands, it can be _incredibly deadly._ Now you know why I tested your faith : to ensure the purest of hearts control that power."

Eugene quickly eyed the Scroll before glancing back to the monkey. "Then why don't we just leave the Moonstone alone, right ?"

"If the Sundrop does not join with the Moonstone, the Black Rocks will reawaken and seek you out forever. It will destroy everything in your path !"

"Ooh, yes, let's _not_ do that !" Eugene winced, and the monkey spared him one strict glance before turning his face back to the path ahead. The former thief stared at the Scroll, exchanging a quizzical look with Rapunzel. "And, huh... How are we supposed to do all of that if we can't read that thing ?"

Demanitus stopped dead in his tracks, and Rapunzel added "Yeah, this must be an ancient and very rare language, because I love learning about new things but I have never seen anything like this..."

"...Demanitus ?"

The monkey screamed for a bit, before it devolved into a coughing fit; still he did not turn around to face them. Eugene was the first one to understand, and he immediatly facepalmed. "We did not just risk our lives for some useless piece of paper ! Demanitus, is there anything you haven't forgotten ?!"

The legendary engineer hit the ground with his staff. "What do you think ? The Scroll can not be decyphered but by an extremely wise and clever mind. I could not risk losing the incantations with my memory or my life !" Eugene stared at him skeptically. "That's worse. You get it that it's worse ?"

"A wise and clever mind..." Rapunzel muttered, staring at the Scroll with unseeing eyes. Eugene turned to her, immediately understanding what she was thinking about. "...Oh no. Blondie, tell me you're not thinking what I think you're thinking !"

The princess put the Scroll in her bag, giving him an apologetic look. "Eugene-"

"Sunshine, I love you, but we are not giving the key to wielding an ultimate power or whatever to a kid who isn't exactly your friend ! _And,_ he's not even wise !!"

Rapunzel casted her eyes downward. "I know, I know. I want Varian to change and I firmly believe he is able to : but I can't trust him as long as he hasn't. For now, he sees me as an ennemy, and... Well..." _I should do the same, but I can't._

Eugene gave her a pleading look. "Please don't tell me there's a 'but'."

 _'It took me a while to translate it.',_ he had said back before they tried to steal the Sundrop; back before everything happened.

"...But he has already translated the part he had. He told me so, all this time ago." The princess felt a bit of regret when she saw Eugene immediatly tense.

"Then I am convinced that we shouldn't give him any more important informations and I really hope he forgot whatever he learned back then."

Screams interrupted them, and they both turned to Demanitus; the latter groaned as he held his head with his hands, managing to gain control back. "Wha- Argh- The incantations only grant great power for one who possesses either the Sundrop or Moonstone, or both. If you think he might be going to try and take that power for himself, why did you let him join you in your quest ?"

Rapunzel bit her lip. She knew that this question was in all of her friend's mind; she even asked it herself, when she was starting to lose hope of ever reaching the Varian she called her friend.

Of course, there was always the possibilty that Varian was planning to steal the Moonstone; he had tried to take the Sundrop the same way, after all. If her hair failed to free his dad, could the Moonstone do so ?

But Rapunzel also didn't want to believe that the sole reason he was here was to play them and betray them, that the boy who always preferred science to magic was trying to take one of the most powerful magical artefact for himself. Something in her knew that deep down, her friend was still there, the Varian who loved science and would never steal the Moonstone. She just had to reach him and bring him out, and then he could be happy again, _they_ could be happy again.

The reason why she let him join her was because she was convinced that this journey would make everything right for everyone, Varian included.

She opened her mouth to reply just that, but was interrupted by Eugene putting his hand on her shoulder, in a gentle and protective way at the same time; the motion stopped Rapunzel completely, and she looked at him with surprise.

But the former thief wasn't looking at her; instead, his gaze was locked on a silhouette barely noticeable between the trees in front of them. Rapunzel did her best not to gasp, instinctively readying her hair instead. Demanitus came to her chittering while Eugene cautiously walked toward the threat, before abruptly stopping, a part only of the tension in his body disappearing.

"...Varian ?"

Rapunzel raised an eyebrow. What was he doing this far from camp ? And why was he alone ? "Varian, what are you doing here ?"

The alchemist turned to her and the sheer fury in his eyes made her shiver; it was really odd given how quiet and peaceful he was since yesterday. She didn't understand why he would react like this, she really thought she had made progress-

"I was attacked, which you would know if you didn't just leave. I needed some time after that to clear my head and gather my thoughts." The way he said it made Eugene frown; Rapunzel however only gasped in horror. "Attacked ?! Are Cass and Lance alright ?!"

To her, Varian seemed in a good enough shape and both of her friends were missing, so it was only fair to worry that something happened to them; though the alchemist didn't seem to take it that way. "Yes, your _friends_ are just fine. They're at the caravan, with these people."

"We better head back, I'm worried about them." Eugene said. "The bad guys, I mean."

Rapunzel nodded and followed him; however Demanitus remained still. "Go on without me, I shall join you later."

Rapunzel hesitated a moment : it was obvious Demanitus wanted to talk with Varian, and that was exactly what worried her. "But... you're running out of time." The monkey simply waved his staff. "I told you everything you needed to know. And besides, I am convinced that young Varian here could bring me back home should I lose my way." 

His imperturbable tone was what really convinced Rapunzel. "...Very well. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Rapunzel." The monkey smiled to her with affection, and Eugene coughed a few times. "Hi, yeah, Eugene is there too." The princess rolled her eyes with a small smile before hurrying towards the caravan, Eugene by her side. Demanitus watched them go before turning to the boy he was left alone with.

Now, he had to understand what exactly seemed off with him.

The alchemist was staring at him with bewilderment, still caught off guard that this monkey just casually talked with Rapunzel.

"Wait... I recognize you !" He muttered, and Demanitus could see the gears in his head turning. The boy put out of his apron -... _Interesting_ \- a piece of paper that he held in his direction. "You're the monkey who gave me this fortune !"

"That is possible, indeed." Demanitus nodded, relying on his staff. "For I am usually but a visionnary monkey. However, and for as long as this spell will allow me to, I am Lord Demanitus."

Many emotions clouded the boy's face : surprise, disbelief, confusion and finally wariness.

The alchemist stared more intensely at the monkey as if he was trying to know if it wasn't just all a joke, and Demanitus studied him in return. What neither of them noticed however was the rage that twisted the ghost girl's face into something inhumane and terrifying.

"...Lord Demanitus ?"

"It is I."

The boy narrowed his eyes. Was that true ? Was it just a joke ? Alright, the monkey did talk, but could it be the reincarnation -or something similar- of Demanitus ?

...It wasn't as crazy as Varian would've liked after this whole 'ghost' thing- and the only thing that kept him from glancing back to where said ghost was was that he couldn't just reveal her being there.

"So, let's say I theoretically believe you're Demanitus, how does it come you're a monkey ? Have you changed your human body into a monkey- no, the loss of mass would make the whole operation unsustainable. A conscience transfer then ? But that'd mean that our souls are tangible beings that can be experimented on-"

Demanitus stared at the boy while the latter was now mumbling to himself. It was true that his young mind seemed quite clever, but why then wouldn't he be a friend of the princess, but a threat instead ?

He let out animalistic screams as the spell was nearing its end, snapping the boy out of his thoughts. The engineer experienced more difficulty to fight the monkey that time, speaking between heavy breaths. "It would be with great pleasure that I explain to you that process, but I'm afraid I'm running out of time." 

Varian fell silent, and something about his resigned expression seemed once again wrong, despite Demanitus not knowing the boy very well. "The princess talked about you a lot." The alchemist snickered. "That explains why you don't want anything to do with me."

Demanitus raised an eyebrow, surprised by the hatred he could see in his eyes. "No, it had the opposite effect in fact. She talked about a brilliant young boy, a friend she seems to hold dear, and I admit being somewhat curious about what lead that to change."

Varian crossed his arms in frustration, and Demanitus was under the impression that his defensive behavior while he was agressive with Rapunzel just before was either a mark of respect... or due to the absence of a certain princess. "She didn't tell you the whole story. Why would she, when that'd make _her_ the bad guy."

"Well then, go ahead : tell me." He didn't have much time left, but if that time could be used to at least understand what was wrong with the boy, then it'd be of good use.

Varian seemed slightly surprised to actually be listened to, though he quickly hid it. "There's not that much to say. She made the promise to help me if I needed it and to take care of the Black Rocks, but she didn't. She broke that promise and I paid the price."

That was... a surprising turn of events. Demanitus couldn't tell who was right -if one really was- given the few elements he knew about, but it appeared to be rather tricky; however, he knew for a fact that the Sundrop was trustworthy and that she felt regret about the whole ordeal. Either way, this conflict was not his to judge, but perhaps he could bring another perspective. "If the princess couldn't help you, why didn't you turn to the Coronians ?"

Varian only laughed coldly, taking Demanitus aback. "Sure, they've been a great help." The legendary engineer tilted his head to the side. "Corona is a beautiful kingdom, filled with good and brave people. They would never turn their back on someone in need, a child above all."

"No offense Demanitus, but Corona has changed while you were gone. I tried asking for help, but these people are mean, selfish and unfair. This kingdom is nothing like the one you imagine it to be." He spat out the words with venom, and Demanitus felt uneasiness and concern settle in his guts. That was impossible, the being standing in front of him was nothing more than a boy; and yet...

Yet, in his eyes was burning a hatred for Corona like he had only seen once. He was sure of it now : something was wrong, _very_ wrong.

Pushed by a bad feeling, Demanitus walked forward, taking Varian's hand in his own-

Varian stared at the monkey without understanding.

Zhan Tiri let a wicked grin appear at her lips.

Demanitus jumped back as if he had been burned, frantic breathing mixed with some screams from his monkey part. "How- ?!" It was impossible-

The boy took a step forward, clearly bewildered. "...Lord Demanitus ?" The monkey stepped back, examinating him once more.

There were two different energies inside of Varian. One was undeniably human, and the other- the other was something incredibly ancient and powerful, far beyond any human being; one that was no longer supposed to exist. She was supposed to be banned from this world, so why was the boy _brimming_ with that energy ?

One of these two energies, though definitely stronger, was hardly discernible however, as if it was merely trying to be hidden by the other. Could it be that Varian was only a cover, an empty shell used by Zhan Tiri to trick humans ? How could his gaze held that bit of light and humanity then ?

No, the boy had to be human in some way, despite the demon's energy being all over him-

Realization dawned on him, and Demanitus stared at the boy in horror. "Fool ! What did you _do_ ?!"

He wasn't her.

_He was with her._

"What ?" Varian seemed truly lost, his gaze alarmed; for a second, Demanitus wondered if he was completely aware of what he had done.

By joining forces with that demon, Varian did not only give her a way to leave the Lost Realm : he also offered her an attachment point to their very world, a certainty she could always come back to haunt and torment them all.

Right now, she was nothing more than this energy filling every part of him; but after corrupting Varian, she would become powerful enough to extand her influence, maybe regain a physical form and then destroy everything they ever hold dear.

Demanitus let out screams as the spell was finally coming to its end, and he cursed under his breath. It couldn't end now, he couldn't just disappear without being able to prevent that terrible danger ! He had to- had to at least _warn_ people about Zhan Tiri and fight her one last time !

Getting on all four, he ran in direction of the caravan. He could feel his mind starting to crumble as the monkey was taking over, and hoped he would make it in time.

It may be too late to save Varian, but it wasn't too late to warn the Sundrop about the dangerous demon threatening their world.

* * *

Varian stared in disbelief at Demanitus as he left. The engineer hadn't say a word, an explication to all of this nonsense. Maybe he had run out of time ?

Suddenly, a thought striked him, and Varian took out the fortune he was given by Vigor some time ago. Frowning, he read it once again as if it would suddenly make some sense. _The apple doesn't fall far from the tree.._. It took him some time before he put the fortune back in his apron and hesitantly started walking back to the caravan, still bewildered by the abrupt end of their discussion and mind swirling with questions.

Unbeknownst to Varian, Zhan Tiri smirked wickedly as she followed him. _Things are looking incredibly good._

Her old foe had somehow survived all these years, only to fail now. He wouldn't reach the princess in time, she knew it; and now, with him definitely out of the picture, she was rid of a danger she didn't even suspect.

It was almost laughable, she thought. The great Demanitus, betrayed by his very own kind; _and what a betrayal that would be_ , she thought as she gazed at the unexpecting alchemist's back. The first human ever to wield the incredible powers of the Moonstone; the boy she would make sure use its destructive potential at its fullest.

Now, with Demanitus gone and the alchemist once again under her complete control, nothing stood in her and Varian's destiny. 

Corona will fall.

* * *

"I wished he'd have stayed longer." Rapunzel sighed, cross-legged on her bed. "I had so many more questions to ask him..."

Sat on his own bed, Eugene replied to the princess without looking at her, his attention focused elsewhere. "He already helped us a lot. I mean, the guy literally came back from a monkey to give us informations, how crazy is that ?" He was turning in his hands a small red jewel, given to them by Demanitus- er, Vigor; with a wide hand gesture, he quickly glanced at the princess and added "Okay well, minus points for the Scroll that we can't read and which has the potential to pretty much end the world, I'll give you that."

The princess didn't answer for a long time, sadly looking at said scroll in her bag. "...I wonder what he talked about with Varian. Vigor seemed pretty distressed."

Eugene shrugged. "That's just the normal effect this kid has- Ah ah !" Between his fingers, the jewel had opened up, revealing a small piece of paper. Eugene eagerly took it and read it; all colors then drained from his face, replaced with a paleness and sense of dread.

"Eugene ?" The princess went to him with worry, and sat beside the former thief to read the fortune, the last one Demanitus left them. She couldn't help but gasped as her eyes widened in horror.

On the piece of paper were written the words _'At the end of Rapunzel's journey, a greater evil shall resurface'._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raps : All Varians are Kings !
> 
> Cass : If he breathes-
> 
> Do I know how to write Demanitus' odd way of speaking ? No. Will I try ? I shall, for I am not one to back down.


	22. The Great Tree, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter because it is all exposition, but I needed to set everything up for the crazy stuff about to happen !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers Warning : Jumping off of cliff, headache

The boys fighting inside. The girls talking outside.

There truly wasn't any escape, was there ?

Varian walked away, Ruddiger immediatly following him. Over the course of the past days, they had become closer again. Of course, it wasn't all good like it used to, but it was a beginning. The raccoon seemed happier, purring with delight and following him close.

Though Ruddiger was always upset when Varian talked or listened to the ghost girl, the feeling was mutual for the latter. In the end, they both tolerated each other in order to stay close to Varian- and try to lead him away from the other.

Varian sighed. He was fully aware the party was soon going to leave, but these few minutes of solitude were something he really needed right now.

That's when the ghost girl chose to appear in front of him.

"You seem more troubled than usual." She noticed, and Varian snickered; it was funny, because she always appeared in these moments with comments similar to this one. Could she actually feel his emotions, and how wild they could get ? It was a possibility, especially since she first appeared after...

Ruddiger climbed on his shoulders, chittering softly in his ears, effectively snapping Varian back to reality. "I am fine." _Definitely not angry at the others, or confused because of Demanitus' odd behavior, that was for sure._

The girl raised a skeptical eyebrow but didn't comment on it; after all, the child having a poor mental health and lying to himself was beneficial for her, even though he obviously wasn't aware of that. "I came to warn you not to stray from the rest of them."

"What ? Why ?"

A loud noise echoed, startling the alchemist. The ground under his feet shook, again and again. Astonished, Varian looked around to find the disturbance's origin, and found it on top of a nearby hill.

"You are about to face an attack."

Varian's mouth opened in shock as he couldn't do anything but stare at the huge rhino as well as the man riding it.

That- was _not_ how he planned this day to go.

Fortunately, Varian knew thanks to science and books that a rhino -top speed of 55km/h- couldn't outrun two horses -top speed of 88 km/h-.

* * *

The caravan's weight. How could he possibly forget to take into account _the caravan's weight,_ Varian groaned as the rhino once again shoved the caravan's side.

Rapunzel was outside, busy trying to avoid the man with Eugene's and Cassandra's help, leaving Varian alone with Lance -and Ruddiger, but the raccoon was actually busy sleeping and not caring in the slightest of the danger-.

"Can't you use one of your alchemy tricks or something ?!" The big man urged Varian, and the latter glared at him. "I would, if the princess hadn't forbidden me from doing so !"

Another bump nearly send the two boys to the ground. "Ah ! I hate that rule !!" Lance cried out, fear and frustration mixed in his voice. Varian laughed, even though he didn't know why. "Tell me about it !"

Another bump, more violent this time, shook the caravan, and Varian fell the floor fall under his feet; he prepared himself for the impact, but it never came.

"Varian- you okay ?" Lance asked him, holding him firmly by the back of his shirt. The alchemist didn't answer, simply pulling away.

Varian hated how powerless he felt : if only there was something he could do, anything-

"If only there was something I could do to help the others !!" Lance complained and Varian stilled.

Oh.

Narrowing his eyes, the alchemist replied with disdain. "Yeah, if only you could be useful for once."

Lance turned to him with an anger that strangely seemed faked, light-hearted. "Hey, I just saved your life ! And you're not doing anything as well."

Varian just glared at him. "Why would I help you all ?" Not having any alchemy wasn't a problem, because even if he did have some, he wouldn't use it to save their lives anyway. Lance however, didn't seem to take it that way. "Huuuuu... because if we die, you die too ?"

Varian opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by two individuals going through the room while fighting; they were gone as soon as they entered, but Varian did recognize the man riding the rhino.

"Adira ! Yo, how is my hair ?" Lance asked Varian, and the latter rolled his eyes. "'Adira' ? So you know who they are ?"

The big man looked at him with surprise, before snapping his fingers in realization. "Ah- you don't know Adira. She is brave, intelligent, nice, funny-"

"Okay, I get it, she's incredible. What about the other ?"

"Rhino man ? I don't know, -never seen him before."

Alright, Adira who had incredible qualities definitely exaggerated by Lance, and... someone else. _Such_ valuable informations.

Another bump shook the caravan, and Varian saw Lance actually looking out of the window. "Guys, I don't mean to be a back seat driver, but... we're going to run off the cliff !!"

Oh, this day just kept getting better.

Suddenly and without any explanation, the caravan's speed considerably increased to the point that Ruddiger woke up and ran up Varian's shoulders.

Eugene suddenly opened the door with noise. "Come, quick- we don't have a lot of time !!" Lance immediatly obeyed, ready to do whatever he was told, but Varian didn't move an inch.

Eugene turned to the alchemist and actually gazed at him, aknowledging his presence. Despite every muscle in his body visibly straining, the former thief overcame his reluctance and talked to him. "You too, Varian. We're all in this together."

There was a time where Varian would have admired this impressive act of bravery, of a man overcoming his fear and trauma- but that time was in the past now. Instead, Varian glared at him with all his might; Eugene held his gaze for a bit before turning and walking away, followed by Lance.

Varian remained still for a few more seconds before Ruddiger chittered loudly, and that finally made him move to join them.

" _We are really going to jump off the cliff-_ " Lance whined in a small voice.

* * *

The party stopped in front of the Great Tree, finally taking a break. After escaping Rhino Man, they had silently walked all the way to the tree in order to hide from him while continuing their journey.

Or, Varian supposed it was in silence. He couldn't tell, with the ghost girl constantly giving him advices and Ruddiger chittering in his ears. The alchemist definitely blamed them for the headache that grew stronger the nearer they came to the tree.

"Time to get some answers." Cassandra's voice startled Varian -he didn't do anything this time-, before he realized she wasn't talking to him but to Adira. The alchemist frowned but listened anyway; answers were what he was seeking after all. 

"Adira, wait. Who was that man who attacked us ?" Rapunzel asked, and Cassandra immediatly harshly added "And don't give us another one of your cryptic runaround talk."

"His name is Hector- and I don't think I appreciate your tone." Adira calmly answered, and Varian wondered who exactly she was to the rest of the party. A friend ? A guide ?

"Oh, I'm sorry I gave you the impression I care about the things you appreciate !" Cassandra sarcastically replied, Rapunzel immediatly soothing her. _Does she really act like that with everyone ?_

"Hector is a member of the Brotherhood, a group of warriors sworn to keep any and all from entering the Dark Kingdom." Adira explained.

"That could make our task more difficult..." The ghost muttered to herself, though Varian was convinced she was already searching for a solution; he therefore focused his entire attention on the group.

Rapunzel seemed about to get something out of her bag, but stopped herself right before as she glanced to Varian. The latter raised an eyebrow as the princess pretended nothing happened. "The Dark Kingdom... Isn't this where we're headed ?"

Weird.

Cassandra nodded, confirming her thoughts, before asking the real question. "How many are in this Brotherhood ?"

Adira only shrugged. "Not many, but you've encountered one before today." She looked Varian dead in the eye, and that was the first time she aknowledged him being here; the way she calmly stared at him whereas she didn't give him any attention before made chills run down the alchemist's spine.

But that was nothing in comparison to how her next words made him feel.

"Quirin : your father."

Varian froze while the party let out various surprised shouts. His father, part of a brotherhood...? No, that was impossible. Dad was a farmer, a town leader, not a warrior. And the Dark Kingdom ? As far as he knew, they've always lived in Old Corona.

"You're lying." His voice was cold and unwavering, but- was she really ? It was true that Dad refused to speak to him about the rocks, his past or things like that...

No, no. He knew his father : he would never have been part of a brotherhood, and above all he would not have hidden it from Varian.

Adira sighed, bringing her hand up. "Do you recognize this ?" Varian stared in disbelief at the circle with three cuts drawn -or was it ?- on the back of her right hand for a moment, before memories resurfaced.

He had already seen that symbol, but where ?

The house.

Dad's bedroom.

The chest. The chest with inside the armor and the scroll.

His eyes widened.

"I'm not surprised he never told you." Adira said with that same calm, almost indifferent tone. "If it is true that Quirin has always been one to keep things close to his chest, keeping that secret was also a way to protect you."

"Protect me ?" Varian replied with anger. "Is using lies and keeping secrets 'protecting me' ?!"

Lashing out right now was irrationnal, and for once he was aware of it. Adira was simply the unfortunate messenger, and his father loved him- but right now, that didn't matter to him. It didn't matter because Varian just discovered that his father had been hiding things that important for years, and he was only now discovering that when his Dad was gone, from someone who was basically a stranger !

Adira slightly narrowed her eyes without raising her voice though. "Actually yes, it is. You may not understand it yet, but your father wanted to keep you from the evil of this world... or from that kind of behavior."

"You have no idea what he wanted !!" How could she talk to him like he was merely a selfish and stupid child ? Wasn't it hard enough to lose his father, did he have to learn now that he never actually knew him at all ?

"I know more about him than you do, apparently." She was still calm, though her voice was taking a vaguely threatening tone. Varian immediatly understood that it was better not to push it and fell silent, stunned.

Rapunzel took a step in his direction, concerned. "Varian-"

The alchemist didn't wait for her to finish before walking away; Adira stared at him, confused. "I don't understand how he can be so different from his father. Quirin was always patient, calm and loyal."

Rapunzel was about to say that things would get better with him, but her lack of progress came back to mind. Every time she in fact did make progress with him, he would go back on it and undo all her hard work. She was doing her best, so why wasn't that enough ? Why did Varian seem to astray day after day, his anger growing stronger and stronger ?

Glancing behind her, the princess's eyes met Eugene's. Was it just a problem of method ? Could she really help a boy that only sank deeper each time she got his head out of water ?

She was afraid he would stay that way, angry and hurt and _miserable_ ; she was afraid he would remain the villain.

_'At the end of Rapunzel's journey, a greater evil shall resurface.'_

"Let's go." was all she said, and everyone got in motion toward the Great Tree.

* * *

Varian could feel his headache growing stronger with each step he took, and he gritted his teeth to ignore the pain.

Next to him, Lance was busy making a bouquet of flowers with the impressive vegetation present inside of the Tree; glancing at his work, Varian took some flowers.

"Hey, that was for Adira !" The big man whined, and Varian dryly replied. "Well they'll be used for science now, which means they'll _actually_ serve a cause."

Lance walked away with a pout, and Rapunzel leaned towards the alchemist. "For science ?"

Of course she wasn't with her friends and heard that. Varian put the flowers into his apron, ignoring the way Rapunzel's eyebrows shot up in bewilderment. "I'm gathering some samples of the flora outside of Corona in order to study it later. Might as well use this journey for something, seeing as I still haven't found the way to free my father."

Rapunzel was pretty sure this kind of flower could be found in Corona, but she was no expert; that's why she didn't contradict him, in order not to upset him. "I see."

_'No more small talks.'_

The princess bit her lip. She knew she'd have to talk to him eventually, she did; but... she wasn't ready yet. Not after what he just learned about his father, she decided.

"I don't like it here. This place gives me the creep." Cassandra muttered as they walked, and everyone agreed.

"That's probably because this place was once known as the Tree of Zhan Tiri." Adira explained. Cutting a tree with her sword, she showed everyone an engraving of the ancient demon.

"Wait wait wait-" Rapunzel seemed panicked. "The-the ancient sorcerer whose magic caused a deadly snowstorm who nearly destroyed Corona ?" Behind her, Varian went completely stiff.

"Oh yeah, the storm where we had to save your parents and where you couldn't help Varian !" Lance added in a carefree tone that somehow wasn't mean; Eugene nudged him with his elbow, voice strained. "Lance ! You know that Rapunzel had no choice but to stay in the castle ! If she hadn't, then the Coronians would have been all done for and she wouldn't have been able to find the Demanitus machine that pushed the storm away !"

Lance said confused apologies as Rapunzel rubbed her arm, still suffering from these past events and what they caused. Cassandra was the only one to risk a glance in the alchemist's direction, but his face was uncharacteristically blank; as much as she was surprised Varian didn't use this occasion to make snarky comments, she wouldn't complain. "You could have mentionned Zhan Tiri before you dragged us here !" She decided to blame Adira instead.

"It's perfectly harmless now. Millennia ago, this tree was once a sentient being, a force for good : but it was corrupted by the evil sorcerer, to destroy any who approached it. It was Zhan Tiri's stronghold. Inside it, he was invicible."

The party intently listened to Adira's story, only glancing around in fear a few times. It was when he finally did the same that Varian saw the somber look on the ghost girl's face; she was staring at Adira, and her gaze was so intense that Varian instinctively lowered his head and looked away.

Talking about that -how could his head hurt _that much ?_

Adira put her sword back into its sheath as she went on. "But Lord Demanitus put a stop to the Tree's magic using an enchanted spear. So you see, you have nothing to fear : the evil magic is long gone, but more importantly, you're with me."

Rapunzel shivered and filled her lungs with air, noticing just now that she'd stopped breathing when the story started. "Well, it is a long way up. We'd better get a move on."

Cassandra looked at the group leaving and glared at Adira as she passed next to her, before noticing someone was still left behind. Varian was staring at the ground, seemingly lost in his thoughts- and in pain, if his expression was any indication.

He was quiet, too quiet : that scared Cassandra, such a sudden change in behavior. But of course, she showed none of it as she sarcastically called out to him. "Hey- take your time."

This worked the way she thought it would, because the kid immediatly raised his head with a groan. "It doesn't matter," he snapped with anger "you're used to waiting anyway."

Cassandra sighed in irritation before turning away and following the rest of the party. Nop, everything was fine with the kid _-it really wasn't-_ , another reason not to care about him.

The warrior missed the way Varian hissed in pain or how Ruddiger chittered softly in order to soothe him. She also missed the wide, ominous smile that spread across the ghost girl's face.

But in the end, so did Varian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just found Tangled the series in my first language so I've been busy watching this instead of writing and let me tell you, yes it is great and yes I feel guilty
> 
> I warned you this would be out of order, but technically this'll be the only couple of episodes/chapters where it'll be the case.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked this softer exposition because now the angst and climax -I suppose- of Arc II is coming !!


	23. The Great Tree, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up, because this chapter is the one you've been waiting for !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings : spell of death, near-death experience, manipulation

Hector went down the cliff and closer to what remained of the caravan, followed by his two binturongs. With a snap of his fingers, the latter went to rummage through the rubble.

He honestly hadn't thought about the possibility that they wouldn't be able to stop in time, but that hardly mattered. His goal was to keep everyone away from the Dark Kingdom by all means, even - _especially_ \- if it meant getting rid of his traitorous sister and the little group of children she brought here in the first place.

The binturongs came out groaning, revealing the emptiness of the caravan. Hector clenched his fists before kicking the wreckage; that did make him feel a bit calmer, nevermind where the river would lead the caravan.

He didn't care how they did it, the fact was that they managed to survive that fall. Adira thought she could betray them and best him ? Well, he would gladly prove that traitor wrong. The only problem left now was to guess where exactly they headed.

His eyes travelled to the Great Tree, standing right over the moutains. "Looks like our job isn't done yet." He growled, and his pets followed him obediently.

If they thought they could make fun of him and escape without any consequences, then they had a lot to learn.

* * *

Adira guided the group through the mystic path of the Great Tree, seemingly knowing perfectly the whereabouts of this place. Rapunzel, Eugene, Lance as well as Pascal and Maximus were following her without any hesitation, whereas Cassandra was actively distancing herself; Varian finally, was trailing behind.

Of course he was admiring the unique biodiversity of this spellbinding place, but he might also be slowed down by his headache; it was getting more and more difficult to focus, and he did trip multiple times. Maybe he was sick : it wouldn't be that much of a surprise, given how he was left to take care of himself.

The weirdest part though, was definitely the looks Cassandra would give him from time to time. He knew she was probably still angry, but, he always distanced himself from the group : she didn't have more reasons to be warier than usual, because that's all this could be.

He entered a new room, and it's when he crashed into Cassandra that he noticed the party's stop. The warrior glared at him before tsking and walking away.

That was it ? No remarks ?

Varian glanced around, and he immediatly forgot all about Cassandra or his headache. The room they were in was circular, and covered in inscriptions as high as he could see the wall go. The way they were written implied it was more than drawings- maybe some _old_ language ? Onto the ground were scrolls, lots of them, lying in a disorganized mess.

"Wow !" Varian gazed around with wonder. So much knowledge and work right within his reach. "What does it mean ?"

The ghost appeared next to him, and he found quite odd the fact that she didn't pay the room any attention, almost as if she had already seen- "This is the same language you decyphered on the scroll."

That snapped Varian out of his thoughts. _The scroll, of course ! So dumb, Varian !_ Looking at a vaguely familiar drawing on top of the door, he tried to remember his translation key.

_Flo-wer, gleam-_

"No one knows for sure, but many have perished trying to unravel its mystery." Adira answered, holding one of the scrolls.

_And- glow_

"Well, someone translated some of it." Cassandra pointed out, giving the piece of paper to the princess.

_Let- your power- shi-ne_

Rapunzel read out loud. "Flower, gleam and glow... Let your power shine... Oh, it's the healing incantation for the Sundrop ! This must be where it came from !!"

Varian stopped in his translation work. So his key was correct, and that incantation was the Sundrop's. Interesting, very interesting.

When he came closer to Rapunzel however, Cassandra quickly grabbed the scroll and hid it. She send him a glare that he returned, while Rapunzel took interest into another one. "I don't believe it..."

Eugene glanced at her and then at the scroll, voice laced with curiosity. "What is it Sunshine ?"

"It's... another incantation." The princess answered him, and they both shared a bewildered expression. To this, Varian's head snapped up; despite his headache, he clearly heard the voice commanding to 'go read it', and he was moving before he even thought about it.

Cassandra however grabbed his right arm and held him back, before dragging him away, far from the others' ears. "I can see your little game, and I advice you to _stop_ this _right now._ " She groaned, pointing to the scroll in her hand.

Varian tilted his head, confused. Why was she so protective all of a sudden ? It's not like he could use the Sundrop's incantation without the Sundrop; because that was all these scrolls were, right ? "What ? These are at least thousands of years old, it is only natural that I want to study them !"

Cassandra's grip on the piece of paper tightened. "As if ! I won't let you come near those, you hear me ?" Varian raised an eyebrow. "And what do you fear I do with them ? It's not like I'm going to destroy them, and I fail to see how studying scrolls is dangerous."

"Because you're planning to-" Cassandra stopped herself before finishing her sentence. They never actually talked about the Moonstone in front of him to keep him blissfully unaware -in case he still was-, and these scrolls were no different. If there were Sundrop's incantations here, there might be Moonstone's as well; and if there were, she couldn't let the kid get his hands on it, whether he was truly planning to steal the Moonstone or not.

"Cassandra ?" Before she could answer though, a soft yet grim melody echoed in the air.

_"Wither and decay"_

Varian and Cassandra both turned to the princess at the same time with a feeling of dread. The alchemist noticed the vegetation around them slowly dying down while Cassandra moved towards Rapunzel, the cause of such desolation.

" _End this destiny_ "

In front of their horrified eyes, everyone around them fell to the ground, and Cassandra was no exception. Only Eugene remained standing out of sheer will; he faltered, weakly pleading for Rapunzel to stop, but she didn't react as if she couldn't hear him. Eugene took a step forward before collapsing as well, hand outstretched towards the princess.

Varian stepped back, his very being shook by a terror he had only known once in his life.

" _Break these earthly chains"_

Rapunzel's hair turned black and broke out of her braid, spreading in a threatening and ominous way. It was floating around the still princess like some kind of fog, frightnening and deadly.

"What do I do ?!" Varian asked to whoever would answer him; that person turned out to be the ghost girl. " _Nothing_. It is not your part to play."

He felt a chill run down his spine. Part to play ? Why did that make it sound as if he was merely a _pawn_ ? How could she know whose part was it to play ?

The spell reached him, and Varian gasped in pain as life began being drained from him.

_"And set the spirit free"_

Unable to keep himself from falling, Varian tried in vain to resist the spell as his lungs and body in its entirety seemed to burn. Tears spilled freely from his eyes as his breath became laborious, he couldn't breath, everything in him was burning and so so _cold_ at the same time, his head hurt, everything hurt _so much-_

_"The spirit free"_

Adira used the tip of her sword to stand up, before running to the princess with a cry of war. Varian vaguely saw her push the princess into the water, and Rapunzel's hair went back to their golden color.

"Blondie !" "Raps !" Eugene and Cassandra both rushed to her side, questioning her to know if she was okay -why would they care about _her_ , when _they_ were the ones who nearly died ?-. Varian had some difficulty standing up, and leaned on the wall nearby as his breath began to slow down.

"Still under the incantation's effects ?" The ghost inquired, curious. Varian didn't answer, simply holding his head with one of his hands.

* * *

"I suggest we camp out here for the night." Adira said, immediatly refused by Cassandra. "No way. We are getting out of this tree as soon as possible !"

Adira calmly gazed at her. "I'm not sure this is your call, kid."

They both turned to Rapunzel with expectant looks, and the princess thought for a moment before replying. "We could use the rest, and then getting up early tomorrow." She offered Cass a pleading gaze. "We are all exhausted by the walk, and the incantation as well..."

The warrior looked away in frustration, but had to give in her friend's logic. "Fine. I'll take first watch."

Rapunzel looked at Cassandra go a bit further as the rest of the group went to sleep; with a sigh, she imitated them.

* * *

Varian moved under his blanket, suffering from yet another nightmare. With a gasp, he suddenly woke up, heart pounding in his chest. Next to him, Ruddiger stirred and looked at him with sleepy eyes.

"I see you're awake. Good." The ghost seemed satisfied, and Varian wondered if she had been waiting for him to wake up. "We have to talk."

The alchemist send an hesitating glance behind him; seeing all of the party asleep, he quietly stood up to follow her, Ruddiger imitating him.

They walked in silence to the other side of the clearing. Varian knew better by now : never speak first when she wanted to talk, no personal questions, no raising his voice at her... But yet...

Ruddiger looked up at him with big questioning eyes, and Varian felt his heart ache. Yet, he had some questions he _wanted answers_ to.

"Did- did you know what was going to happen with this incantation ?" The question was out before he could even think of keeping his mouth shut, and by the way the girl stopped, it was maybe not a good idea. And of course she lead him at the far end of the clearing, behind the trees- why would she risk others seeing him talk to himself. Oh, he had so many regrets right now.

Zhan Tiri stopped to think for a few seconds. She first wanted to talk to the boy about the Decay incantation, but something about this question was filled with... distrust.

And distrust was not something she accepted.

"Of course I did : I also knew the warrior would react that way and stop it. Do you really think I would have let you die ?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, to make him understand how foolish this question was; how foolish he was to doubt her.

He remained silent, gaze deliberately avoiding hers and a frown on his face : an expression she knew all too well. 

"Don't tell me you are having doubts once more ?" Her expression and tone were matching in strictness. She did the necessary in order to feed his anger, so why was he still questioning his destiny ? Was he really that blind to the greatness she could make him reach ?

To her surprise, he immediatly answered. "No. I said I would take the Moonstone, and I still intend to do so if I have to. It's just that..." He trailed off, too scared to continue. "That ?" Zhan Tiri urged him. If everything was going as planned, then what could the problem possibly be ?

"How do you know all of that ? Not just about the incantation..." Varian clumsily muttered, and the ghost turned to him, narrowing her eyes. "I thought we agreed never to speak about my life again, didn't we ? I worked on these incantations all my life before my partner betrayed me and turned me into this : that's all you need to know. If you don't separate yourself from these doubts, then the same might happen to you as well."

Varian lowered his head, and Zhan Tiri rolled her eyes; she didn't notice however the way Ruddiger chittered insistently, making Varian wince. Why would he care about such futile informations when success, _power_ was just within his reach ?

Now that she thought about it, he had been more distant, more lost in his thoughts these past few days since the prison thing and then Demanitus. What could he be possibly thinking about, if he wasn't doubting his destiny ? She should have questionned herself earlier, muffled his thought's attempts -he may be obedient, but he remained intelligent-.

She really should have done so.

"I was right..." He softly whispered, eyes still locked with the raccoon's, and Zhan Tiri feigned interest. What was he talking about this time ? "About what ?"

Varian snapped his head in her direction, and the sheer despair mixed with hesitation- with fear, struck her with full force, and she guessed his next words even before he opened his mouth.

"You are Zhan Tiri, aren't you ?"

* * *

Rapunzel softly opened her eyes, her features depicting an obvious exhaustion; but despite that, she couldn't sleep. Whenever she'd close her eyes and feel sleep wash over her, she would hear that grim melody, feel the destructive magic take control of her once more...

She straightened and rubbed at her eyes, knowing she wouldn't get that much sleep tonight. Everything was okay. Everyone was okay. Every-

 _Varian_ , she noticed his blanket left alone. _Where was he ?_

Her first thought was that he was once again doing who knows what during night- but that wasn't right, because he stopped that a moment ago. Could he be back at it ? Or was it the sign of something else, something she should dread ?

Rapunzel looked around her, hoping in vain to see the alchemist; the only one awake around was Cassandra, still keeping watch.

The princess stood up and moved to join her : surely, Cass of all people would know ! "Cass ? Do you know where Varian is ?"

The warrior immediatly turned to her and looked around in alarm. She seemed to think a moment, before finally shrugging it off. "No, and I don't really care."

Rapunzel gave her an upset look -what was it with all of her friends hoping for the boy to disappear ?- "Cass !"

"Raps, no matter where he is or what he's doing, he isn't dangerous right now. He has no alchemy, nothing." The princess crossed her arms, pouting. "He has some flowers..."

Casandra was incredulous, convinced she heard that wrong. "Excuse me ? _Flowers_ ?"

"Yes, he's been picking them up earlier in order to 'study' them apparently."

Cassandra pinched the bridge of her nose with a groan. "...I don't understand this kid." She saw in the corner of her eye Rapunzel wince. "...Me neither." She gestured wildly in the air. "I thought I did, but it's like meeting a complete stranger again and again."

Cassandra simply hummed. "That's because he _is_ one. That's why we can't trust him and talk to him about the Moonstone or the Demanitus Scroll." She raised an eyebrow in concern. "You didn't talk to him about the Scroll, did you ?"

Rapunzel shook her head. "No. I-I intend to talk things out once and for all with him, but until it is done, he can't possibly know about them, even if it means we'll never know what the scroll says." Cassandra nodded approvingly. "That's the best decision."

The two friends remained silent for a bit, before Rapunzel put out a small piece of paper out of her pocket; Cassandra chose not to read it out of respect.

"...You kept warning me against him. Do you- do you really think there's no hope in changing him ?" Rapunzel softly asked, staring at Demanitus' fortune; Cassandra looked away with a wince. "Honestly ? I think that you can't change him as long as he doesn't want to, and he clearly isn't ready yet... if he will ever be."

The warrior tried to forget how vulnerable the boy had seem today. That was a trap; if she or anyone else got their hopes up, then the realization would be all the more painful. She couldn't trust him, he was playing them all, he had to be.

He couldn't just be a lost grieving child.

Rapunzel looked away without a word. That- was honestly painful, but she asked for it. She just didn't understand. She was supposed to be a princess, the Sundrop even : so why then was she so _powerless_ against him ? Why was there nothing she could do ?

'A greater evil'

Varian may not have any alchemy or weapon for now, but that wasn't meant to last. Sooner or later, he would, and then... then what ? 

Was that all there was ?

Could she endure losing him a second time ?

Rapunzel put the fortune back in her pocket and softly thanked Cassandra before standing up. As she walked away though, the warrior called out to her. "...Raps. None of it is your fault. You gave him far more than he deserved."

The princess bit her lip. Was it true ? Was she being too patient, too generous ? Was it better for her to simply give up like everyone else ?

She was walking back toward her blanket before something caught her ankle. Looking down in surprise, she saw Ruddiger; the raccoon seemed extremely distressed, and ran off in a direction. Rapunzel looked at her friends before following him, heart pounding in her chest. Surely, he was leading him to Varian, but why then did he seem so distressed ? Where was he ?

As she arrived at the other side of the clearing, she could hear a voice- _his_ voice. Was he... talking to himself ? She finally saw him pretty far away; as if he had heard her, he turned to face her.

The rest happened really fast.

* * *

"You're Zhan Tiri, aren't you ?"

The ghost girl froze, and for a second her mask fell, replaced with something inhumane and terrifying; however, she quickly hid it, so much that the change was barely noticeable. She laughed instead. "Why would you assume such nonsense ?"

The boy shifted his weight from one foot to another, clearly uneasy; Zhan Tiri couldn't tell if it was because of the doubts he may have or because this was a personnal question. Finally, he took off of his apron a small piece of paper, and Zhan Tiri frowned. _Was that..._

 _"'The apple doesn't fall far from the tree.'_ Demanitus- heh, _Vigor_ gave me this fortune a while back, but I didn't understand it until now. The tree... the Great Tree of Zhan Tiri."

The girl stared at him intensely, before taking slow steps in his direction; Varian winced, but didn't step back. He avoided her gaze though, and Zhan Tiri narrowed her eyes. "That is one interesting idea. You are a clever boy, Varian : it is obvious you put quite a lot of thoughts into this. But don't you think this fortune could instead be... about your father ?"

He flinched, and she knew she just hit a sensitive spot; Zhan Tiri floated and cupped his cheek, determined to win this argument. "After all, with what that woman revealed today, it seems you are taking the same path he did- the one leading to the Dark Kingdom."

He shut his eyes tight, and Zhan Tiri smirked; he had ideas, but she knew him too well to fail now.

That's when the unbelievable happened.

"No." Varian pushed himself away. "N-no. That doesn't explain why Demanitus reacted that way to me- to _us._ You know so much about all of this magic stuff because you lived at the same time he did. He-he was the partner you refused to talk to me about, right ? Demanitus banished the ancient demon- he betrayed you and is responsible for the state you're in, and that's why he was that horrified to feel you through me."

Zhan Tiri looked at him with surprise. He was supposed to be completely obedient, where was that coming from ? She had become too certain and had underestimated him. He was becoming more aware and wary- characteristics she had to worry about. Was she going to lose all of her grip on him ? Was all of her hard work going to be undo because of her old ennemy ?

Her gaze hardened. Fine.

No more secrets then.

Zhan Tiri dropped the facade, and a threatening laugh echoed around them. "You really are a clever boy, aren't you ? I should have known this would eventually become a problem."

Varian stared at her in disbelief. "This can't- can't be-" He was convinced he was right -no other theory explained things as that one did, and frankly a demon wasn't so unthinkable after meeting a ghost and a talking monkey- but to have it confirmed... was something else entirely.

"But it is." The girl's voice was no longer gentle, instead malicious and powerful in a way that made Varian shiver. "You are right. I am indeed Zhan Tiri, the ancient demon of legends."

Varian's eyes widened, and he vaguely saw Ruddiger running away; the alchemist wanted to get away too, but he simply couldn't. His body refused to obey, frozen in terror.

She was Zhan Tiri.

Zhan Tiri was connected to _him_. He was the host to an ancient demon.

"Wha...what are you doing here ? What do you-you want ?"

The ghost -no, the _demon_ \- floated in the air before circling around him. Varian felt the cold air brush against his hair, his skin, _him_. She was everywhere, and for once he could almost sense her energy _inside him,_ because it was there : he could _feel_ it. "Oh, but you know very well what I want. Didn't you promise me ?"

Varian's body went limp. The offer. The deal he made with her.

_'I can help you free your father, get back what is yours... and more, if you so desire.'_

_'Coming back to life is an infinitely valuable gift, child.'_

It felt like a cold shower. He had made a deal with her- with a demon. Varian had agreed to help her and welcomed her presence. He had worked for and with her, and she had helped him as much as he helped her.

He was Zhan Tiri's associate. He was her pawn, someone she molded just like her.

No- no, he wasn't like her.

"I-I won't do it ! I won't help you or give you what you want !!" He shouted, despair obvious in his voice. Zhan Tiri only laughed in disdain, and Varian got the impression he was in front of a scary mirror. "Oh, dear alchemist, you already did."

Everything, every bad action that could be justified- it was for her. It had always been her. She was a demon bent on destruction, and she had used him the same way.

She didn't need to regain a physical form to be a threat, because the truth was that he was her. He did everything she told him to, made her objective his, even listened to her voice as if it had been his own thoughts. He was nothing more than a puppet for her to use.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice. See, I didn't lie to you : the Moonstone is the _only_ way to free your father."

Varian didn't say a word, only staring at her, and her smile spread more across her face. She had him trapped, and they both knew that. If he wanted to free his father, then he'd free her as well. And if he didn't ? Well, all of it would be pointless. He'd never get his dad back, he'd never make him proud.

He couldn't imagine a world without Dad.

He also couldn't imagine a world with Zhan Tiri alive.

Varian lowered his head, shoulders slumping in defeat. How could he have been so blind ? She had given him the care he so desperately craved, and he had given her everything he was in return. And now... now...

His father or the rest of Corona ?

The family he craved for, or the selfish people who hurt him time and time again ?

No, no, no- that was how she wanted him to think. It had to be. Though- was it really ?

"Life is unfair, isn't it ?"

"I- leave me alone, _please_ -" He whispered in a broken voice, hugging himself. He never wanted this, never wanted her to be an actual demon, never wanted to- What did he wanted ?

He didn't know. _He didn't know._

The demon softly took Varian's hands into hers; despite her somber expression, her touch still held a bit of that care she showed him before. Mesmerized, Varian didn't pull away.

"As you wish. But I won't be far, and I can assure you that we will meet again, Varian. You cannot escape your destiny." He met her gaze as she gently cupped his cheek, and they remained like that for a few more seconds before she finally let go. "I saw what we were able to do together, what you are capable of. And trust me, your role isn't to stand next to people who will only hurt you more."

She took a few steps back, her lips curled in that same ominous smile- or was it ? Varian wasn't able to move, or react in any way as she added "I'll be waiting for you to come around, _little Moondrop_."

And with that, she was gone. Varian remained frozen a long moment, his hands still cold from the touch- a touch that used to be impossible months ago. She was becoming stronger, more present, and it was all his fault.

His fault... Was it really ? He thought it was Rapunzel's, and now that he discovered the ghost girl's true identity, well- her intentions were pretty obvious; but he was the one to accept the deal. He was the one that obeyed Zhan Tiri and played right into her hands. Did that mean he was the one to blame for the battle of Old Corona, or for... the amber ?

Was he the only culprit since the very beginning ?

"Varian ?" His head raised to meet the concerned gaze of Rapunzel.

 _Rapunzel_. Everything she did to him; everything he did to her- everything the demon lead him to do. If she manipulated him, then who was in the wrong ? Was his anger truly justified ? 

Was Rapunzel really the one to blame when he had done nothing but listen to that demon ?

"Rapunzel," he shouted, almost instinctively. Her eyes shone with concern, even after everything. Why was she concerned ? Why wasn't she simply giving up on him, after everything ? Could it be that she- she actually _cared_ ? "Rapunzel, I'm so-"

He cried out as a strong hand grabbed his shirt and lift him off the ground. His eyes met vibrant green ones, and he stared in fear at Hector.

"You just can't take a hint, can you ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, no chapter until the 20th. This is going to be a looooong week and a half. And THIS, is exactly why I didn't want to take a break during the end of Act II
> 
> I'm really NOT satisfied with how this one turned out, I'll edit it someday- but not today, it is 5 am and I'm exhausted. Anyway, I'm so glad Varian and Rapunzel are going to be friends again ! Because they are definitely going to, right ? There's no way this could go wrong, right ? =)
> 
> I wonder why Varian is picking flowers up, sassy edgy child is being way too mysterious for his own good ahah


	24. The Great Tree, part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian : "Well, today's been a great day, can't wait for mOrE-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGERS WARNING : There is one scene that contains graphic description of injury (...or at least I tried), I tried to make it as obvious as possible so when you feel that you're getting there you can just skip the whole paragraph
> 
> Other than that, manipulation, death spell, panic attack/state of shock

The moment after Varian turned to her but before Hector grabbed him was incredibly short; it had been a matter of seconds, Rapunzel was sure of it.

And yet, these mere seconds were more to her than a blink of the eyes; and later, she would recall this exact moment and everything it meant, whether she was aware of it or not at that time.

Because when Varian faced her, it felt like a kick in her guts. Of course, she was stunned to see him that distressed -if she didn't know any better, she could have sworn he was on the verge of a panic attack or in a state of shock-, but there was also something else.

It was _him_.

His eyes were still somewhat dull and slightly covered by hatred, but the latter seemed shattered and scattered, like a chain corroded by time and rust- a chain amongst many others alas. But that didn't mean she couldn't see the clear changes there were in him : his stance like his face weren't as agressive or threatening as they used to be. This boy in front of her was lost and afraid, just like he was the last time she saw him, during the Battle of Old Corona; her friend, the one she was only ever able to catch glimpses of during the journey, was back.

Rapunzel forced herself to take a shaky breath. He was there. He was back, after every attempt, every effort.

She hold his gaze, and for once she got the impression she could see what was going on inside his mind- the emotions his anger muffled, the thoughts he hid from them. He wasn't a stranger anymore.

"Rapunzel !" He shouted- _shouted_ , and her heart ached.

Because despite his voice not sounding angry, she couldn't help the vicious doubts that plagued her mind. 

_You won't be able to protect him._

_You're going to lose him again._

_History repeats itself._

It had to be the irony of fate that she noticed the shadow coming closer to the unexpecting alchemist at this exact moment. Varian said something more, but she didn't hear him as she saw Hector lunge forward.

She yelled with an anger she never knew she possessed. She just got him back- they had so much to say- she couldn't bear having him taken away from her so soon, after everything they went through-

"Let him go !!" She let her hair down, ready to attack; it was foolish given how rough it was for them to escape Hector and his pets before. But she didn't care about that.

She wasn't about to give up on her friend now.

* * *

When Hector grabbed the child, he was surprised by his reaction- or instead, his _lack_ of reaction. He didn't fight back, didn't try to escape : he just stared at him with disbelief. Hector scowled : was that all they were ? Young, inexperienced, terrified children ?

Maybe he didn't need to chase them out after all. Maybe this pathetic group would never reach the Dark Kingdom alive; he was already certain the reason they got this far was because of Adira.

When the girl yelled at him though, a part of his disappointment was replaced with satisfaction. Maybe they weren't all as pathetic as that small one, and things would be interesting.

Turning to her, he took in her defiant and determined expression; and if her hair wasn't indication enough, he recognized the Sundrop.

Bravery, as stupid as it could be, was something he appreciated in an opponent. It didn't mean he would let her reach her objective or let alone leave that tree alive, but it still earned her a bit of respect from him.

"His journey stops right there, just like yours." With a snap of his fingers, Hector's two binturongs jumped forward to attack the princess; she dodged them both, but Hector was already not giving her his attention anymore. 

Focusing back on the boy, the Brotherhood's member unsheathed his sword; the alchemist didn't even react, his eyes staring at the princess instead. That wasn't honestly Hector's problem -if he didn't want to face his death then let him be a coward- and he raised his arm in the air.

"I advise you put him down." Adira's calm voice echoed, and Hector turned to face her- finally, some action rather than killing stupid resigned children. "I was wondering when you'd arrived, traitor."

In a careless motion, he threw Varian away : the boy harshly hit the ground and stopped moving. However before anyone could react, Hector charged Adira, and the latter had no other choice but to fight back.

* * *

Rapunzel blocked another one of the binturongs' attack, glancing at the two Brotherhood members before being forced to focus on the predators again. They were extremely well trained, working perfectly together and giving her a hard time defending herself. If only she could beat them, then she could help Adira-

The princess took a gracious step to the side, the binturong passing right where she used to be standing. Not wasting any time, she faced the second one, wrapping it in her hair; she however couldn't allow herself to sigh in relief as she heard the first one coming back for anothing swing at her. She couldn't stop it, it was too fast-

Suddenly, someone jumped between her and the predator, blocking the hit; Rapunzel heard the clash of metal as the binturong was pushed back.

"Eugene ?!" The princess asked with hope, a smile spreading on her face. Said man quickly checked her for any injury before turning back to confront the creature once he was certain she was okay. Lance and Cassandra hurried towards the princess, helping her stand up; Rapunzel let out a relieved laugh. "How did you know we were here and that we needed help ?"

"The little guy warned us," Lance pointed to Ruddiger not far from him, before rubbing his left ear. "...and Pascal helped too."

Rapunzel took the chameleon in her hands, gently nudging him, before putting him back on her shoulders. She did feel better now that he was here; she shouldn't have left without warning anyone.

"How can we help ?"

Before the princess could answer, the fight opposing Hector to Adira ended, with the latter falling unconscious after roughly hitting a tree. Hector muttered something, and then his eyes settled on Rapunzel.

"No need to answer, I'll take care of him." Cassandra didn't wait for approbation as she unsheathed her sword. Lance hesitated, and Rapunzel hesitated too; the princess was however faster to make a decision. "Lance, I need to ask you a favor."

"Anything, princess."

"Can you make sure Varian is okay before helping Cass ? I have to help Eugene, but-" The big man didn't need to hear more : he nodded with understanding and promptly got up, hurrying away.

 _He's got to be okay_ , Rapunzel reassured herself, grabbing the strands of hair still restraining one of the binturongs. He was alright, and they would talk later; for now, she had bigger problems to focus on.

* * *

The first thing Varian took notice of was oddly enough both the cold ground he was lying on and Ruddiger's warm fur at the same time. For a split second, his eyes closed and his headache drowning the sound around him, he could believe it was just a normal morning; he passed out in his lab again, due to lack of sleep- or maybe food this time. Either way, Dad was going to get upset, lecturing him on the importance of self care-

"Varian, you okay ?" Lance's voice startled him, and Varian's eyes shot open. Lance ? What was Lance doing here-

The party. Hector. _Zhan Tiri._

Lance stepped back in surprise as Varian suddenly straightened up with wide unseeing eyes. Well, the little guy definitely _didn't_ look okay, but Lance couldn't really blame him. "Don't worry about Rhino guy, Cassandra and I are going to take him down for sure."

A yell echoed, followed by a more terrifying one, and everyone turned in time to see Cassandra throw Hector off the edge of the cliff. Instantly, his two pets left Rapunzel and Eugene alone to target the warrior instead, and Cassandra barely avoided them as they fell like their master did.

Heavy silence finally settled on the clearing, only troubled by Cassandra's panting. Eugene was the only one not stun enough to go to the edge of the cliff and look down, trying to guess what happened to the man.

"...Ooor Cassandra will handle it herself." Lance added after a moment. Outstretching his hand in the kid's direction, he waited for him to take it; he didn't really know if Varian would, but it was always worth a try. After a few seconds of hesitation, he felt the smaller hand in his own and helped the kid back up on his feet with a bright smile; of course, Varian didn't return it, but he wasn't expecting him to, especially considering the distress the kid seemed to be experiencing right now.

Ruddiger suddenly climbed on Varian's shoulders and turned the alchemist's face away with his small paws, troubled over something. Varian didn't ignore him this time, instead asking with growing concern. "What is it Buddy ?"

As he looked to where his friend was pointing though, he quickly understood the problem. An ominous green light was spreading up the walls of the tree to the clearing, and a rumbling shook the very ground they were on.

"Does anybody else see that _definitely_ not ominous green light spreading up the walls ?" Eugene asked with worry.

Cassandra only scoffed. "It's pretty hard to miss it."

"What is happe-" Lance was cut off by Varian _screaming_. The alchemist hold his head with both of his hands, doubled over in pain, and the raccoon jumped to the ground, alarmed.

Lance didn't have time to question what was happening any further because vines glowing a toxic green suddenly arose from the exact place where Hector disappeared; parting, they revealed the latter suspended in the air, a weird weapon in his hand. Lifting his head up with a roar, the party saw with horror the similar green glow his skin had taken as well as his entirely white eyes.

"...I think I'm gonna to be sick." Lance muttered in a small voice.

"All those who enter the Great Tree of Zhan Tiri shall be destroyed !!" Hector shouted, and his voice was distorted, seemingly layered with another one; to this, the vines attacked the group, trying to get ahold of them.

Luckily, they were not unbreakable like the black rocks. Lance cut a few of them, quickly overwhelmed- they were not unbreakable, but there were plenty of them ! He was too close, an easy target. "Varian, we have to go !!" When the alchemist didn't answer him, Lance chanced a glance in his direction.

Varian was heavily leaning against a tree, apparently the only thing keeping him standing. His head was bowed, his shaky hands no longer holding it. The screaming had stopped, Lance realized, but Varian now seemed right about to lose consciousness.

Him being suddenly in that state was weird, but the big man pushed it aside, not wasting any time. After getting rid of yet another vine, Lance caught Varian's wrist and dragged him away; Ruddiger stayed behind, joining Max to guide him and defend him with a small stick.

* * *

Hidden behind Varian, Zhan Tiri observed the scene with a wicked smirk. She had wished for someone to free her magic the moment she knew they were going to her former stronghold; she had of course thought about manipulating Varian to do so, but the risk of him discovering her true intentions had made her give up this idea, as well as the risk he couldn't handle the magic- he was only human after all.

Now that the stakes were different however, that turn of event was delighting her.

Zhan Tiri narrowed her eyes and the vines all targeted the big man standing in front of her alchemist; in a matter of seconds, he was disarmed and held prisoner above the ground.

Varian stumbled forward, trying to reach out to Lance, and Zhan Tiri watched his struggle with a calculating gaze. Everything in his gestures -in his _feelings_ \- revealed how weak he actually was; now more than ever, the alchemist was completely defenseless.

Varian maybe didn't want to see it -see _her_ \- for now, foolishly thinking she'd wronged him, but Zhan Tiri knew he would one day understand everything she did for him. She still had much to do to make sure he would reach her expectations, and follow their destiny; and even though he may still be weak for now, she knew just how to make that weakness go away, her smile spreading across her face as she came up with a new plan.

Varian had seen through her, send her away and worst of all, almost apologized to the Sundrop despite the work she did on him ? She'd been nothing but kind to him, and if this was how she was rewarded, then it was time to remind him of his place.

* * *

Varian barely saw Lance being taken away through his blurry eyes, and immediatly stumbled forward. If he had thought more about it, he would have realized how convenient it was for Zhan Tiri's magic to awaken, or for the only person protecting him to be defeated; but Varian didn't think about any of this, pain and panic making any rational thought impossible.

A vine suddenly captured the alchemist's right wrist, and pain exploded in his body. In a moment of lucidity, Varian realized that this was probably due to Zhan Tiri's magic, and he tried to free himself; it was in vain as another vine wrapped around his other arm, then another and another. Soon enough, he could only moved his legs, kicking uselessly in the air as he was lifted up next to Lance.

"Well, we tried." was all Lance said, stuck upside down. Varian kept trying to free himself even as the others were captured one by one.

Why would Zhan Tiri do that to them, to him ? Was she going to get rid of them in order to silence him now that he had discovered her secret ? Was she going to kill him to find another, more obedient host ?

This was all his fault. She had manipulated him, led him on this path and he had stupidly followed along. It wasn't- wasn't Rapunzel's fault, was it ? She was not blameless though... or was she ?

The vines tightened their grip, and Varian stopped struggling against them- what could he do against Zhan Tiri ? _Nothing_. She used him like a pawn during all this time, and he didn't notice a thing; and given what she said, she fully intended to keep using him this way. He was and would just remain a tool to get Zhan Tiri what she wanted.

A glimmer of hope appeared despite everything : if he couldn't fight the demon alone, maybe the group could defeat her together.

...He just had to- to genuinely _talk_ to Rapunzel, and admit his mistakes.

Looking around, he finally found her standing in front of Hector, wrapping her golden hair around the vines holding him up.

Her hair...?

Oh. Oh _no._

* * *

Rapunzel didn't know what to do. All of her friends were prisoners of the vines; even Adira got caught as she kicked the strange weapon out of Hector's hand.

The princess looked around, trying to find a solution as her friends screamed in pain. She had to free them and fast, she had to stop Hector-

 _I have to destroy the vines_ , she realized : and she knew exactly how to do that. As she wrapped her hair around the glowing plants however, she heard Cass' pained voice call out to her. "Raps, no ! You can't use this incantation again !!" 

"I don't have a choice !"

"Rapunzel, please, don't do that !" The princess froze, turning to Varian who just spoke up. He was in the same situation as the others, trapped in the vines and face ravaged by pain; but he actually pleaded with her without threatening or blackmailing her.

"I can't just let you die !!" Her voice cracked, on the verge of tears. She knew how dangerous it was, but it was her best option right now. The boy however shook his head. "There are other ways ! You can use the spear !!"

The princess turned to look at said object, lying on the ground far from her. Varian was right- Adira had talked about an enchanted spear neutralizing the evil magic, so that must be it. However, she knew she could not reach it in time : it was both too far away and too guarded by the vines themselves.

" _Please_ , Rapunzel !" He insisted, begging her and she looked at him with infinitely sad eyes. This, she knew, was just another snowstorm. She wanted to be free to answer his pleas, to be free to have a choice and choose another way; but she wasn't.

She saw in his eyes that he understood- understood she would once more not choose the option he was begging her to take-, and she lowered her head helplessly, a few tears falling down her cheeks. They had succeeded, only to fail again.

She didn't want to see the hatred overcome his blue eyes once again, so she closed her own. Taking a deep breath, she started the incantation.

* * *

Varian trashed once again against the plants holding him. He had to stop Rapunzel, she couldn't do that incantation again !! She was going to kill them all, and who knew how her magic would react when confronted to Zhan Tiri's, the one giving life to the Tree- because the tree was _alive_ , and would definitely suffer from the incantation.

_"Wither and decay"_

"No !" He shouted as her hair started to turn black, slowly turning the vines grey. Why couldn't he just get out of there already-

Suddenly, the pain in his body was overcomed by another sensation, a unusual one. It was as if something was stirring deep inside him, an energy he was familiar with : _her_ energy. It spread in his body and then to the vines holding him, the latter going limp, and the alchemist fell to the ground.

_What... just happened ?_

_Run,_ a thought echoed in his head, a mix of his voice and Zhan Tiri's. It was frightening -this never happened-, and he couldn't help but wonder if it was due to the magic around him making her stronger. After all, it was obvious she was the one who controlled the plants and let him go- he could never have made this on his own. But why was she helping him now ?

His train of thoughts was interrupted by a coughing fit- right. Even though the distance with the vines made his headache more bearable, there was still the problem of the incantation.

 _You have no reason to stay,_ the voices told him once again and this was definitely going to be a problem, _leave them._

Varian hesitated. Rapunzel was unable to stop herself when she was in that state, and the risk of her killing everyone was pretty high; he could already see them becoming paler and weaker as the destructive power spread through the vines. Leaving them now would be condamning them, but why would he act otherwise after wishing them harm for so long ?

The alchemist looked back to Rapunzel, the princess who had left him, who had broken her promise, who never cared about him.

But also the friend who agreed to steal the Sundrop, who saved his life, who was trying her hardest to make amends, for the sole reason that she... she cared.

Varian made his choice.

"Rapunzel, snap o-out of it !" He came closer to her, feeling the effects of the incantation becoming more powerful with each step he took. Waiting for another coughing fit to stop, he quickly tried to find a solution; he didn't have a lot of time before the incantation got the best of him, he knew that.

"I c-can't- control it !" Rapunzel's voice sounded both powerful because of the incantation she couldn't stop singing and weakened by the latter. "You need to go-go now ! All of you !!"

Varian saw in the corner of his eye the party who had been freed hesitating, before following Rapunzel's order. _They were right,_ Varian thought : they had been injured, and coming closer to the source of such desolation wouldn't do them any good. Muffling another coughing fit, Varian turned to the princess. "And what a-about you ?"

His mind was racing to find a solution before it was too late for him-for them. How did she snapped out of it last time ?

 _Water_ , he remembered. But one quick glance told him there wasn't any near.

"I'll be fine !" Rapunzel forced the words out, and Varian didn't believe her in the slightest -not that he usually believed her-. He chose to do this, and there was no turning back now. How could he snap her out of it ? What would work ? Was there even a way or would he die with Rapunzel in here ?!

 _Adira pushed her,_ he remembered. It wasn't much, but it was his last chance, he realized as he doubled over in pain. Gathering the last of his strength, he raised his right arm and reached out for her shoulder. He was already so weak he wasn't sure he would manage it, but he had to try.

He didn't remember if he made any sound when blue flames appeared at the contact, consuming his glove. They spread up his arm, burning skin along their way. It stopped right below his shoulder as he pulled his hand away and fell to his knees.

He didn't remember if he made any sound, but given how Rapunzel snapped out of the trance to scream his name in horror, he must have.

" _Varian !!_ Oh my- no, no, _no_ -" Her hands hovered over him without daring to touch him. She couldn't look away from his injured arm, injury she caused.

Around them, the tree was trembling, threatening to collapse and bury them inside it. What remained of the vines was crumbling to pieces, and Hector only got the time to tell her one last thing before falling as well. "Listen ! Adira is lying to you. If you're going to the Dark Kingdom, you're doomed."

Rapunzel gazed at him with surprise. His voice was still somewhat inhumane, but she knew these words were his. The question being, were they true ?

A hand rested on Rapunzel's shoulder, and the princess looked up to see Adira. "Stay on the path. All our destinies lie within yours."

Then, without any hesitation, the Brotherhood member grabbed the Demanitus spear and jumped into the depth of the tree's heart. Rapunzel instinctively wanted to lean forward to see what happened, but she forced herself to get moving instead. They weren't in security yet, definitely not.

Grabbing Varian by the shoulders, she led him away just as a rock crashed where they had been mere moments ago.

With a quick glance around, Rapunzel noticed that all of her friends were gone. She just had to guide Varian to safety, and this would all be over; despite this thought and her usual optimism, Rapunzel got the feeling reality would be very different. Next to her, Varian was livid. She couldn't determine the gravity of his injury just yet, but she really hoped for him to be unconscious.

In a last effort, Rapunzel jumped out of the tree and landed on the ground with Varian by her side.

She didn't care about the tree collapsing behind her in a loud noise, and she didn't care about her friends hurrying towards her.

All she could think about was the small boy next to her, broken once more because of her actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to write the "I'm not giving up on you" scene because I love it, but the truth is that it's too early for that. Rapunzel and Varian BOTH weren't ready for it.
> 
> Anyway, I'm glad to be back and I'm sorry to come back with that, but hey, things can't get any worse, right ?


	25. The conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important chapter after important chapter, we're nearing the end of Act II !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers warning : Graphic description of injury (a whole paragraph, once again there'll be set up so when you get to it just skip the paragraph), manipulation -not really though ?-

"Okay, let me get this straight." Eugene cleared his throat, doing a small hand gesture to accompany his words. Everyone around him raised their head, gathering closer; everyone except Varian, whose absence was prompting this conversation. "In the span of... one day, we lost our caravan, Blondie there found and used a deadly incantation not once but twice because we got attacked _not once but twice_ by a man who apparently own a personal zoo and by a- _tree_."

"Don't forget we found our caravan again !" Rapunzel added with a strained smile -she knew Eugene wasn't mad, but it certainly didn't make what he said any less true-. She glanced at the wreckage found just at the base of the mountain rounding the Great Tree. "Well... most of it."

"Also the kid burned his arm." Cassandra pointed out. The mood seemed to sink a bit, so the warrior sighed. "But now that we have the caravan back, we can heal him- I suppose."

Ruddiger chittered from his place on Lance's knees. Once he got everyone's attention, the raccoon pointed to his own head with insistance; Lance was the first one to understand. "Oh, right ! Varian had a headache too. He cried in pain, I thought he was gonna faint or something. Maybe we can do something for that as well ?"

Ruddiger rolled his eyes. Once again, they didn't get what he was trying to say, to warn them about. _At least_ , he thought, _this would help Varian in some way._

Bewildered, Eugene stared at Lance. "Faint ? You sure we're talking about migrains there ?"

"It wouldn't be surprising things can get this wild with all the chemical stuff he's always playing with. I'm surprised he's in that good of a health honestly." Cassandra scowled, before her expression fell a little. "Well... until now."

Rapunzel remained quiet. That headache, added to the distress he seemed to be feeling and his sudden change of behavior... It could be a cause, a consequence or juste a coincidence; but she was under the impression that there was more behind it all.

Something was wrong, though she couldn't say what.

"I'm going to take care of him." The princess decided; as she was leaning forward to grab the bandages however, another hand took them before her. Looking up, she met Eugene's eyes. "No, I will."

Rapunzel hesitated. "Are you sure ? I know you don't really want to talk to him, and who knows the state he's in right now-"

"Sunshine. Don't take it personnally, but I think I'm the best fit to do it. Or-" He narrowed his eyes in confusion, backtracking. "The less worst fit ? Is that even a thing ?"

"But he likes me !" Lance said and Eugene send him a skeptical look. "Sorry Buddy, but I don't trust you to take care of a burned arm _and_ an angsty kid."

Lance winced. "Okay, fair enough."

"Good. Now that this is taken care of." Eugene took a deep breath to gather his courage. "In the meantime you can- I don't know, take care of the caravan ?"

Cassandra glanced at the debris before turning to Eugene, scoffing. "You just wanted to avoid physical labour, didn't you Fitzherjerk ?" Eugene glared at her. "You can laugh all you want, Cass _and_ ra : but I don't think I'm getting away with the easy task."

The warrior only shrugged and walked away, but her silence was more than speaking. Eugene turned around, staring at the forest surrounding them, before taking the same path the alchemist did.

 _Really,_ the former thief groaned, _everything would be better if people were just able to communicate easily._

* * *

"Hey... Varian." Eugene's voice startled the alchemist. What was he doing here ?

Said former thief went around the log Varian was sitting on to face the latter; Varian, only able to see shoes with his head lowered, couldn't tell the expression the other was wearing.

Not that he wanted to see his pity or disdain either way.

"Listen, nurse was not my dream career but now that it apparently is, I'm going to need to, you know, examinate your arm in order to do my job." If the joke made Eugene at least a bit more comfortable, Varian's only reaction was to hold his right arm tighter against his chest.

"Seriously kid," he added in a more serious yet softer voice, "I absolutely don't want to use force and hurt you, but that... is definitely not going to heal on its own. So if you could just work with me for this one..." The alchemist remained silent, before warily outstretching his arm. Gathering his courage, Eugene bend down with a small smile.

The injury was... not pretty. With a simple glance, Eugene could see that all of the muscles were damaged; the arm in its whole was not unusable, but there would definitely be sequelae. Luckily -well, in a way-, the burn stopped right below his shoulder, sparing the rest of his body.

The injury was bad, but that was not what Eugene was the most anxious about.

As he got to work, the former thief could sometimes hear Varian let out small whines -that he was trying and failing to muffle completely-. After a moment, Eugene looked up to the alchemist's face.

His eyes were tightly closed -because of the pain, or he maybe just didn't want to see the injury or Eugene-, and his teeth were gritted to stop any other whines.

 _He did that for us,_ Eugene suddenly remembered. If he was bandaging the alchemist's arm right now, it was because Varian tried to stop Rapunzel and snap her out of her trance; and from what she said, he succeeded... in a way.

"Does your head still hurt ?" Eugene asked and the question seemed to surprise the alchemist; during a split second, he lifted his head up and their eyes met before Varian's gaze went to the side.

"No, it's- it's gone now." Varian whispered, and Eugene noticed his not-hostile tone.

This was the same kid who tried to kill him a few months ago. He tried to encase him in amber, and he would have succeeded without Pascal and Ruddiger's intervention. That kid attacked Corona's army, Cassandra, and above all _Rapunzel_. Despite all of the latter's effort, Varian kept on attacking them without showing any regret.

But- he tried to help them. He tried to save Rapunzel despite the incantation or... the mess that had happened back there. For once, it would have been so easy to just leave -almost justified, because they all obeyed when the princess told them to go-, but he _didn't_. He stayed for her.

Eugene nodded. "If it comes back, think about actually warning us next time, alright ? And preferably anyone but Lance." The joke took the alchemist aback and he stared at Eugene in disbelief, as if he was trying to understand why he was acting so nicely all of a sudden- what this adult's vicious plan might possibly be.

"...Alright." Of course there was distrust in his voice. Eugene simply stood up, his job done.

Maybe Eugene still had nightmares about the night of the battle, and maybe he'd need more -time, proof- to actually forgive the alchemist; but if he was ready to make amends, then Eugene would encourage him.

The former thief thought, hesitated. Finally he stopped, calling out to Varian. "You coming ? Lance is going to eat everything otherwise." 

He didn't need to look at the kid to see he was hesitating and man- was that _typical_.

To be honest, Eugene knew full well lunch wasn't ready yet; but he wasn't really keen on leaving an unstable kid all alone, especially after Hector attacked him in the same conditions.

Finally, the alchemist silently stood up, and he followed Eugene back to camp with a safe distance between them.

* * *

When they came back, they were greeted by silence. Eugene, true to his words, left Varian to go prepare lunch.

The alchemist stood all by himself, staring at the rest of the party busy reuniting the two parts of the caravan using Rapunzel's hair as ropes.

He registered once again the pain in his right arm and chose instead to join Ruddiger farther away. These past few days they had really become closer, often talking and sharing thoughts. It was the closest they'd ever been to before everything went to chaos, and this proximity made a lot of good to the both of them; especially Ruddiger who was able to make Varian suspicious of the ghost girl -until he finally pushed him to ask her about her identity back in the Great Tree- thanks to this. 

As soon as he sat on the ground the raccoon climbed his crossed legs, examinating his arm closely.

"Don't worry Buddy, it's-it's nothing." The raccoon seemed annoyed, clearly not appreciating the lie. "...Okay, alright, it hurts a lot and I'm not sure it will heal entirely."

This time Ruddiger winced, and Varian felt a strange mix of emotions. Then, the raccoon looked around before shrugging in a confused way; Varian immediatly understood the question.

The ghost. Zhan Tiri.

He replied in a low voice. "I-I don't know. You were right- I should have listened to you from the beginning. She is gone for now, but I think- I think she'll come back."

"Who will come back ?" Rapunzel asked with curiosity, and Varian's heart missed a beat.

The caravan was back in one piece, and the princess alone came to him while the others were busying themselves. Ruddiger smiled in satisfaction - _he trapped me,_ Varian realized- and encouraged him to answer.

He had to talk about Zhan Tiri. She was a demon, she hated Corona, she was the one who made him do all of this : she couldn't have good intentions, and she- _he_ would continue spreading harm if no one stopped _them_. He needed to get rid of her, and he needed others to help him do so, others like Rapunzel.

But that implied talking to the princess, trusting her to take care of his problem. And maybe she cared, and maybe she wanted to help, but she didn't and as of now his problems he trusted her with were still problems; she even created more problems for him, he thought as his arm suddenly seemed more painful.

' _Your role isn't to stand next to people who will only hurt you more._ ', Zhan Tiri had said; and... she was right. Rapunzel hurt him by the past and hurt him again, even after the warning. The demon had always been right, just like she was always here and actually tried to change things, anything-

"Adira." He blurted, silencing his thoughts before they went too out of control. Ruddiger glared at him, or was he glaring at the control Zhan Tiri still had upon the boy ?

Rapunzel seemed disappointed, her expression dulling a bit. Varian missed the way she searched for Eugene's eyes, and the nod he gave her in response.

Then suddenly, the princess shouted "Guys, there should be a town not far away. Varian and I are going to go there to see if there is anything useful we can bring back !" The rest of the group agreed and Varian thought he saw Eugene smile to Rapunzel.

Said princess didn't turn to the alchemist then but rather to her chameleon instead. "Pascal, could you please stay here and look after our friends ? I'm sure Max would appreciate yours and Ruddiger's help."

The chameleon mischievously nodded, understanding Rapunzel's plan. Ruddiger and Varian shared a bewildered look before the raccoon hesitantly walked away, Pascal standing atop his head.

The alchemist stared expectantly at Rapunzel, but the latter only exclaimed. "Great ! Now we can go."

She left with determination, and the alchemist reluctantly followed her.

* * *

"Oh, _wow_... Looks like the black rocks pushed everyone out of this village." Rapunzel whispered, looking around.

The princess immediatly stepped forward in the middle of the debris, but Varian got the impression that she wasn't really searching. Nonetheless, the alchemist mimicked her before noticing an object on the ground : a satchel, similar to Rapunzel's, but made with simple brown leather.

Now, Varian never liked to steal, nevermind how useful it could be: but he was pretty sure this satchel wasn't belonging to anyone anymore. Grabbing it, he quickly filled it with everything his apron was filled with. There wasn't a lot of space for stuff -hence he prefered backpacks-, but it was enough.

The alchemist then turned to the princess. "Why did you bring me here ?" Rapunzel didn't bother stopping her researchies, replying in a fake carefree way. "To gather stuff, I told you !"

Varian narrowed his eyes, and she finally stopped to turn to him. If he was less hostile than he used to be, he also seemed... warier, more uncommunicative than he was in the Great Tree. Of course, she wasn't expecting him to completely change back to who he really was over the course of a day, but she feared he might actually... go back to _that_ if she didn't do anything. "...I wanted to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk." It was frank, almost sounding like a warning; but it also sounded like a broken tune. Of course, Rapunzel couldn't understand why.

"You don't have to, if you don't want to. Just listening is-"

"Listening ? Why should I listen to you when you don't listen to _me_ ? Whether it is the snowstorm or the Great Tree, you ignore me and I pay the price." He coldly replied, a mecanism he was unable to break free from. Maybe he was wrong in what he did, but that didn't make her actions right.

He was still angry, that much was easy to see for Rapunzel. But he was also hurt, and maybe they were one and the same. "Varian, I'm truly sorry. I can't say that I would have acted differently if I could, because that was the only solution I could choose : but that doesn't mean I ignore you, or that I don't care about you." Rapunzel came closer, a sorrowful expression on her face.

 _She's lying to you_ , both Zhan Tiri's and his voice echoed in his mind. Why was it still doing that ? Was it another trick from Zhan Tiri ? Had she become powerful enough to access his thoughts now ?

She wasn't lying. He saw her try to make things better and care. She did care, right ?

But what if she didn't care enough ? What if she would stop caring when she'd learn about Zhan Tiri or when he would no longer be someone she had to care for to mold him the way she wanted to ?

Was she caring for him or manipulating him ?

"What does it mean then ?" He had to know. What was he exactly to her eyes ? Why was she acting that way ?

Surprisingly enough, Rapunzel seemed to have anticipated the question as if they had that conversation hundreds of time, as if she was just hoping for him to finally understand. "Why are you trying so hard to be unhappy ?" She whispered, and Varian was close enough to hear her. "...What ?"

"I've wronged you and hurt you, and I've been trying ever since to make it up to you. I did everything you wanted me to- stealing the Sundrop, trying to free your father, letting you join us despite the numerous risks, I did everything and even _more_." She took a step closer, pushing a strand of blond hair behind her ear. "After you left Old Corona, we took care of the aftermath. Injured soldiers, frightened citizens... and my father."

Varian was still, so she continued "He was furious, but with enough 'conversations' and time, he eventually agreed to let me leave and not to declare you as ennemy of Corona. He even promised to get you help."

Varian hadn't thought of that. He didn't know the king very well, but after Rapunzel was kidnapped - _a second time_ -, he must have been less than willing to let her go. And yet, she managed to convince him otherwise, and even to... wha- ?

Without the official title of ennemy of Corona -one that he fully deserved-, Varian would only go to jail for a few months maybe : it was at least twenty times less than what this notorious title would have sentenced him to. It was-

No, she had to be lying. Such things could not happen, not for him, not when he kidnapped the princess. She was only trying to get in his head, make him grateful and thus make him forget his real objective, the thing that really mattered.

"And my Dad ?" He asked. Everything he did was for him. It would be useless to go to jail if Dad wasn't even free in the end.

 _Corona or your father ?_ Varian ignored the thought : he didn't want to be thinking about that right now.

"We're going to do whatever we can to free him." Rapunzel firmly assured, and Varian remained quiet. She didn't speak about when or a solution : she had nothing to make such assurance right now.

She stared at him expectantly, and Varian understood that she was waiting for him to say something, anything; and it was understandable in a way. Rapunzel just aknowledged her mistakes, apologized and guaranteed to do better : that was a proper apology. Varian on the other hand had done... bad things to her- to them. He should apologize as well- and he almost did back in the Tree, he remembered. The problem was that...

_You're not sorry._

He hold his right arm closer to his chest. The problem was that despite her trying to make things better and him almost apologizing, Rapunzel still did the exact same mistakes after that. Not listening to his pleas, hurting him...

He spend so long hating her and blaming her for everything, and if he was being honest, it was still the case -he wasn't sure if he could ever get rid of that anger-. He couldn't believe she was telling the truth, but if she really was, then maybe he could forgive her- or at least work towards that goal.

"Thank you."

Rapunzel seemed surprised, but that was quickly replaced by a small smile. It wasn't apologies or making up, but it was a first step toward peace.

"We should head back." she decided. "Otherwise Lance is going to eat everything." Varian rolled his eyes, but that seemed less annoyed than before. She walked in front and for once he actually went next to her instead of behind her.

Rapunzel was delighted. Things went better than expected, and she managed to talk to Varian without much difficulty; there was still one thing she wanted to talk about however. She felt it was a sensitive subject, but it was now or never. "If you ever need help for anything, you know you can just ask."

Varian gave her a dumbfounded sideway glance. It was the second time in the same conversation that she was talking about getting him help. Every alarm went off in his head. Why was she insisting that way ?

_She lied to you, she thinks you're a fool beyond redemption._

That was... not impossible. No- no, she had to want something from him instead. Maybe she was suspicious about Zhan Tiri ? Maybe she knew about her and was testing him to see if he would confess the truth, to see if he was worth the effort. "Why do you think it's the case ?"

Rapunzel was caught off guard by the distrust and hostility in his voice. "Well... It's just that..." She couldn't say that something seemed off with him : that would just anger him more. "You seemed to suffer from a terrible headache in the Great Tree, especially given the distress you were in. I would like you to ask for help next time something like that happens, especially if you know what caused it." Not exactly what she meant, but not wrong at the same time.

She didn't miss the way he tensed up and avoided her gaze. He was hiding something, she was sure of it now. "It was nothing." He quickly replied.

Rapunzel stopped, turning to him with a pleading look. "Varian. I'm doing everything I possibly can to make amends, because I care about you. But for it to work, you have to try as well. I need you to be honest with me, and that includes telling me when there is a problem."

_She is the problem._

He was lost in his thoughts when she stepped forward and grabbed his shoulders in despair; Varian looked at her with horror and immediatly broke away, surprising them both. It was wrong- it _felt_ wrong.

Only one person really could initiate such contact with him nowadays, and that person wasn't Rapunzel.

Rapunzel was taken aback, and her hands remained in the air before limply falling to her sides. "I- sorry, I didn't want to scare you." She was confused, and he was confused too because she didn't _scare_ him. "I just need to know if you're ready to try. I need to know if you're ready to _learn to trust again._ "

The word caught Varian's attention and he met her eyes. _Trust_. She didn't ask for him to forgive her but for him to trust her. How could he trust her after everything ? How was he supposed to trust her when he was still angry, when he had a demon connected to him and when his Dad was still missing ?

Rapunzel didn't wait for him to reply however; as she said, she only needed him to listen, once and for all. "So I'm asking you again : are you _sure_ there is nothing you want to talk to me about ?"

 _Don't fall in her trap._ Varian bit his lip. She was suspicious of something, it was obvious : but if he told her the truth about Zhan Tiri, how would she react ? Would she be horrified, angry, disgusted ? Would she throw him in jail or simply kill him immediatly to get rid of the two of them ?

_Do you really want to get rid of Zhan Tiri ?_

Of course he wanted to. It's not like he cared, or craved her approval and presence. It's not like she had been helping in her own messed up way ever since she first appeared to him. It's not like she had been the one to always remain by his side from the moment she arrived in his life.

In the end, he didn't say anything, simply resuming walking. Rapunzel looked at him afflicted before mimicking him with sorrow.

He couldn't lie to her, especially after she offered to learn to trust again.

But he also couldn't tell her.

* * *

The party went back on the road, quieter than they'd ever been. Varian had stopped any snarky remark, but despite this he wasn't participating : his only conversations were with Ruddiger. The mood had become calmer, but this calm was somewhat grim, like a catastrophee waiting to happen; and even Cassandra found the whole thing unnerving.

After a few days of travel, they were forced to a stop. Under the thunderous rain, a tree had fallen on the middle of the road, blocking their way. The group was left with no option but to search for a place to rest until the weather allowed them to resume their journey; they found said place after some time, a house not far from the path they were following.

"My name is Matthews, and you are all welcome !" The owner smiled warmly at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally got The Conversation ! As you can guess, one of the reasons Varian didn't talk about Zhan Tiri was because of his arm, and yes the demon absolutely planned for Varian to get hurt that way. I'm glad I was able to show how much Zhan Tiri had damaged Varian -both physically and mentally-, because I feel like the consequences were always only said.
> 
> Also yes, I couldn't resist Team Awesome. This fic is Varian centered but it doesn't mean I'm not willing to try and give other characters a bit of development as well.
> 
> To my friend, if you're reading this : I warned you and I'm sorry.


	26. The House of Yesterday's Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title is "The chapter who took me 3 full days to write"
> 
> We've reached the peak of manipulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers warning : Manipulation, kidnapping, near-death experience, snowstorm (don't question it)

Varian looked around him. The house was huge, entirely made of one and only thing : _shells_. The whole thing was pretty eccentric and... suffocating in a way; like a maze you can't find the exit of.

Matthews offered them to go inside and the group followed him; Varian however remained behind. Something-something was not quite right. Of course, the others weren't sharing his worries, especially Rapunzel -and that was a surprise, wasn't it ?-. "Sooo, this place is made entirely of shells ?"

Matthews stopped to turn to Rapunzel who came to a halt as well, but the rest of the party still kept on walking, studying the house they were now in. Varian chose to remain by Rapunzel side- trust or not, she was the Sundrop possessing _unbreakable_ hair.

"I see you've noticed ! Let me guess, you must be the genius of the group, oui ?" Matthews seemed ecstatic, and Rapunzel shared his joy. "Indeed, a large shell house in the middle of the forest doesn't seem to belong, but then again neither do you."

To that, he quickly glanced at Varian before his eyes went back to the princess. The owner kept speaking but the alchemist no longer listened, lost in his confusion. What did that mean ?

Since no one seemed to notice as well, Varian chose to keep that to himself.

* * *

Once dry, they reunited around the table to eat dinner. Against all odds, Matthews was absent; a luck to the group, able to freely share their opinions.

"I don't like this place. Feeding us and giving us a place to sleep, without asking for anything in return ? This is not just suspicious, it is obviously a trap. We'd better leave as soon as we can." As she spoke, Cassandra pushed her plate away and towards the center of the table, catching Lance's attention. "Maybe he's just nice ? Anyway, I'm not one to say no to free food. ...Hey, hum- Cass ? If you don't want your plate, can I- ?" Before he even finished the question Cassandra snatched back her plate and held it close to her chest, not willing to let it go. Lance pouted but quickly returned his attention to his own food.

"I don't think we're in danger here." Rapunzel matter-of-factly stated. "Matthews has been nice enough to welcome us, it would be rude to leave now."

Eugene shook his head, wincing. "Yeah, no- I'll have to go with Cassandra on that one, which is... extremely weird and unpleasant to say. The guy is just _shady_ , I mean- Matthews ? He has a french accent, he should be called Matthieu, Matthias, Matthis... I don't know ! But- _Matthews_ ?!"

"So two votes to stay and two votes to go." Rapunzel counted, and Cassandra sighed. "Great. What now ?"

Varian followed the conversation silently, sat next to Rapunzel. He didn't want to participate, but that didn't mean he wasn't willing to listen.

After a moment, the alchemist felt a gaze on him, and raised his head : his eyes met Rapunzel's.

As always, the alchemist could see the princess' every emotion and thought, like she was an open book for him to read. But with her gaze hesitant and her face lacking its usual smile, Varian felt like he saw for the first time the princess as she really was.

Truth was that she had doubts like everybody. She didn't know if she was doing the right thing, she didn't know if she could trust him; she didn't even know if she would get results. Varian was for her a complete mystery because unlike him, she couldn't see through him; he had built walls to protect him from them, and they were too high for her to get pass.

_And it was terrifying_ , Varian realized. Because all this time, he had thought Rapunzel sure of herself, brimming with confidence and positivity when she in fact was blindly going forward. She had no assurance the risks she took would pay off, but she still believed enough -in _him_ \- to take them. And now that they talked honestly to each other, she was a little less blind. She understood him better, could see bits of light; but she could not yet see the full picture because Varian hadn't answered, didn't say he was ready to trust again.

She was trying her hardest to move on when Varian kept on holding her, holding everyone back.

All of that, this realization, only lasted a few seconds; because as soon as she noticed Varian's gaze on her, Rapunzel smiled in her typical way, as if this was just a moment of hesitation but her choice was now made. "And you Varian, what do you think ?"

And she chose once more to trust him. She still had no idea if he would do the same, but she trusted him nonetheless; and that was the worst, because she had no reason to. He - _Zhan Tiri_ \- did terrible things, he should be the one to apologize and yet _she_ was the one to try and make up.

Why was she going that far ? Why was she willing to do that much for him ? Why didn't she do that right after the snowstorm, when he craved for her to care for him and when he would have not hesitated a second to trust her ?

He knew perfectly why, but that didn't make it any easier. She had her reasons, and she did nothing but try to make amends since. So why wasn't he able to do the same ? Why wouldn't he do better as well, and learn to trust again ?

"I can't influence the group's decisions." He reminded her quietly. She had given him rules, and maybe the first step to trust again was to respect her will.

"Oh come on, that was long ago !" Lance said in a carefree way, yelping when Cassandra harshly slapped his hand away from her plate.

Varian gazed at Rapunzel; she was surprised, but -and he had no idea how- she managed a small encouraging smile. 

"...I don't want to stay here."

There was silence, broken by Eugene angrily lecturing Lance about 'stealing food', before Cassandra spoke up. "Well, we win. Let's get out of here."

Rapunzel laughed. "Alright, alright, the group has spoken." She stood up, and the warrior went to the door; upon opening it though, rain struck her full force, carried by the raging wind of the storm.

Rapunzel quickly closed the door and winced at Cassandra who was entirely wet. "...You know, on second thought maybe we should stay here ?"

Cassandra sighed, getting leaves out of her hair. "I'll take first watch."

They all gathered around the fire, trying to sleep despite the storm outside. Varian wrapped his arms around himself, both anxious to stay there and deeply missing his friend raccoon, forced to stay outside with the horses.

* * *

Varian was waken up next morning by Cassandra harshly grabbing the hem of his shirt and lifting him.

"Where is she ?!" The warrior yelled, unsheathing her sword. Varian didn't answer, his mind not quite awake yet unable to understand what was happening. "What have you done with her ?! _Answer me !!_ "

She brought her sword closer to his throat, and the alchemist's eyes widened. Lance panicked "Cass, you can see it's not him, he has no idea what you're talking about !"

"Yeah, and how do you expect him to kidnap Rapunzel with his arm in that state ?" Eugene added, clearly uneasy.

"Wha-what's happening ?" Varian asked, completely lost. Kidnap Rapunzel ? Why would he-

Oh, right. He already did it once.

But why would they worry about that happening again ? Why were they panicked ?

"Wait, Rapunzel is- she is gone ?"

Cassandra let go of the alchemist's shirt, and he fell to the ground. "She has to be in here with this storm outside. Let's go separate ways and find her."

Cassandra passed next to Varian and glared at him as she did so. "Let me be clear : I absolutely do not trust you. But you can trust _me_ when I say that if you are responsible for this, I will make you pay the consequences." Varian shivered, but she didn't wait for his answer before leaving, taking one of the long corridors.

"Sorry for... hum- you know how she is when she's angry... or panicked... or pretty much everytime." Lance winced before following Eugene, leaving the alchemist all by himself.

Varian remained sat on the floor a moment longer, trying to understand what just happened. Cassandra threatened him. Lance had been nice to him. Rapunzel was gone.

She was _gone_.

Surprisingly, he felt a bit of panic at the thought, weak but there. Rapunzel was... well, _Rapunzel_. How could she just disappear ? What happened ? What was he supposed to do now ?

Making a decision, Varian stood up. He had to find Rapunzel, at least just to make sure she was okay.

As soon as he turned around the corner however, Varian came face-to-face with Matthews. The alchemist instinctively took a scared step backward, while the owner simply smiled at him. "You seem quite in the hurry, my young friend. What is the matter, is there a problem ?"

"I-hum... I'm looking for Rapunzel, we don't know where she is." Varian stuttered. For some reason, that man was making him uncomfortable; but he pushed these feelings down when Matthews winced in a sorrowful compassion. "Oh no, that is problematic, en effet ! It would be a shame that she got lost here, my house can be pretty..." He looked around, as if trying to pick the best word. "...tricky. Let me help you find her !"

Varian didn't really have room to hesitate. He didn't know the place but the older man did, and with Matthews the probability to find Rapunzel and avoid getting lost himself was undoubtedly higher. "Alright."

"Parfait !" Matthews said with a grin, and Varian tilted his head to the side; but the owner immediatly turned around, and the alchemist followed him.

Varian wasn't expecting them to run around, frantically calling Rapunzel's name and parying for the best; but Matthews suddenly talking as he walked peacefully forward still caught Varian off guard. "Excuse my curiosity, but when did you join the others ?"

Varian walked faster, trying to make the owner focus on the most important task. "I- I don't know exactly ?" Why would he care anyway ?

Matthews hummed, acknowledging his answer. "But it was quite recent, wasn't it ?" Varian's gaze turned suspicious. "What makes you say that ?"

The owner immediatly laughed casually. "Oh, I didn't want to sound impolite, pardon. You simply don't seem to belong to the group as much as the others, so I was curious."

"What do you mean ?" Varian frowned, and Matthews turned to him like a savant sharing his precious knowledge. "Well, you don't participate as much as the others and you often remain all by yourself. I thereferore deduce that you don't fit because you joined recently, or because _you don't want to fit_." He said the last words with an interested tone that send chills down Varian's spine. "Am I right ?" Matthews insisted, an eerie glow in his eyes.

Varian remained silent. He was indeed right, and on both of his theories : the alchemist joined the group during the journey and had spend most of the trip isolating himself. But now that it was brought up, Varian realized how much of a barrier this exactly was; it was what he wanted at first, when Zhan Tiri made him believe that he should not fit- but now ? Even if he chose to trust Rapunzel and try to do better, could he overcome that obstacle ? Could he actually fit again, or was it too late ?

"We should focus on finding Rapunzel." Varian replied instead, and Matthews narrowed his eyes. Refocusing the conversation to avoid the question. "Of course, oui."

They walked in silence for a moment, Varian lost in his thoughts. " _However_ ," The alchemist gritted his teeth when Matthews spoke up again, "I can't help but share my surprise to see that much violence in one group. Immediatly accusing you to kidnap the princess shows a terrible lack of trust, and trust is the base of everything."

A lack of trust. Of course Cassandra or none of them actually trusted him, they had no reason to. Rapunzel was the only one willing to, but would that be enough ? Could he change for one sole person ?

Wait.

"How do you know they accused me ? You weren't even there." Varian stopped dead in his tracks, warily staring at the owner; the latter came to a halt as well but didn't flinch or faltered, his usual smile on his face. "Oh, well, I was coming to greet you when I heard the shouts. That is why I stuck around and offered you my help."

The alchemist frowned -it seemed too... _organized_ to be a coincidence-, but Matthews quickly turned to a door and added. "We're there."

Varian looked at said door, perplexed. It looked exactly like all the others, how could he be sure it was the door he needed ? How could he be sure Rapunzel was in there ?

Matthews didn't waste any second and entered in the room, and Varian looked inside from the corridor.

He let out a gasp as he saw what was behind the door.

The room gave way to high mountains covered in snow, piercing the grey sky. Small snowflakes were falling from above, carried by the wind.

Varian realized too late he had stepped forward when he heard a door being harshly shut behind him; but when he turned around, there was nothing. No Matthews, and no door.

How was that possible ? There-there was a _door_ , he was not crazy. How could-

Magic.

Of course it had to be magic.

But if Matthews or this house -or both- were magic, it meant two things : he knew what happened to Rapunzel, and they were all in danger. He had to get out of there and warn them all.

Varian looked around, searching for an exit, but found none. He was surrounded by tall snowy mountains that were... almost familiar in a way. He knew this place. Where was he ?

He shivered because of the cold and decided to focus on finding an exit. He didn't know if he was still in the house or really out of it and far away, but the snowflakes covering his shoulders and hair told him that if he didn't move, he was going to freeze to death.

He headed forward, the only way he could go.

* * *

Corona. That's where he was, Varian realized. These mountains, he had travelled hundred of times through them, but only once in such conditions.

He slipped and fell, but forced himself up. He was cold, so cold, but he could not stop or he would die. He had to go on, step after step, to... to the capital, he guessed.

The cold was beginning to numb his mind, making thinking more difficult as time passed by. Varian still clinged to the thought that he could not stop. He had to get to the castle.

He had to get to _Rapunzel_.

* * *

Finally, after what felt like hours, Varian fell but this time he did not stand up again. His frozen body was begging him to rest, to give himself a little time before continuing, and his numb mind was fighting a losing battle.

He couldn't get up.

He was going to die here.

"Let me help you." A voice echoed, though Varian wasn't sure if he imagined it or not. He didn't react, couldn't, blank face pressed against the soft snow.

"You don't want to die. Let me save your life again."

Varian tried to focus on the voice, in vain; his mind was growing weaker by the second. He didn't have much time left now, he had to make a choice.

"Pl-please... help-"

As soon as he spoke, the mountains seemed to collapse and Varian fell with them. Walls of stone replaced them, illuminated by a fire - _fire_ -; Varian leaned closer to it, warming his body and mind.

"Th-thank you." He had no idea what happened, but he felt the need to thank this little miracle.

"It was my pleasure." A voice startled Varian, and he felt blood freezing in his veins again. He knew that voice.

Turning around, his eyes met hers and she smiled, sat next to him.

Zhan Tiri.

"Wha- what are you doing here ?! I-I told you to leave me alone !" Varian shouted in fright, but Zhan Tiri only kept on smiling. "Well, I for one saved your life."

The snow. The voice.

"What's happening ? Where are we ?" Varian frowned. He wasn't supposed to be in Corona, and it certainly wasn't supposed to snow : it had to be magic, but had he been moved to another place or was it a fake world ? Was this all just an illusion ?

He shivered : it certainly didn't feel like one.

"I have to admit my surprise. I thought you of all people would recognize this place." Zhan Tiri raised an eyebrow, and Varian glanced around with curiosity, before realization and horror dawned upon him.

He certainly recognized this house; if anything, the rocks and roof debris were further proof that he was somehow back in his house, in Old Corona.

"That- that's impossible... I was in the House of Yesterday's Tomorrow just before- how could I...?"

"Nothing is impossible when you possess magic." Zhan Tiri only replied mischievously, and Varian looked around in disbelief. So it was indeed magic, and it was... real ? At least as real as magic could make things. Was he still in the house or really home ?

_Home_ , Varian suddenly realized. _With Dad._

In a second, he was up and running to his lab. He didn't know what he would find, but he had to see Dad, he needed to.

He threw the door open and the orange crystal appeared before him. The top of it was reaching high in the starry sky, free from the roof now resting on the ground. It was a beautiful view, and it might have been beautiful to Varian's eyes too if it wasn't so painful.

The alchemist felt his eyes burn with tears but he immediatly blinked them back, walking over the amber instead. His father's face was identical to his memories, frozen in the effort to reach out; cautiously, Varian's frail hands -one gloved and the other covered in bandages- caressed the amber in an affectionnate way. When the sight became too much to bear and tears threatened to shed, the alchemist closed his eyes and raised his head instead.

"Have you made your choice ?" Zhan Tiri spoke softly, as if even her knew how important that moment was and she didn't want to break it. "Corona, or your father ?"

Theoretically speaking, Varian knew what he had to choose. One life wasn't worth thousands of others, he learned that the hard way. Just like himself before, his father could not be chosen over Corona. It was hard but simple at the same time : he could not condemn a kingdom for his family.

But Dad didn't deserve that. He wasn't guilty of Rapunzel's and Varian's mistakes, he shouldn't be the one to now pay the price. Varian could not say goodbye to him : it wasn't fair. His dad was all he had left, he needed him.

Varian opened his eyes and admired the moon, clearly visible in the dark sky. "I can't choose. Both of these options have terrible consequences."

He heard Zhan Tiri's footsteps behind him, coming closer. "It's quite simple though. These two options bring you misery : but one only can bring you happiness."

She floated to the statue, sitting on top of it, and looked down to both the son and his dad. "If you choose to take the Moonstone, then you'll have your father back. You will be a happy little family again, and I will spare you to show you how grateful I am. You won't even have to grieve for the rest of Corona or notice them missing, because you will no longer have to be scared of them hurting you like they already did."

She smiled that same unsettling smile and Varian met her eyes. "But if you choose to give up on your father, then you'll lose everything. The Coronians won't see your sacrifice for what it really is, because they have no idea of my presence and you can't tell them without incriminating yourself, but they will also treat you like a criminal : spending the rest of your life alone, emprisonned and forgotten, just like your dear father."

She saw his hands form fists and anger reignite in him; she didn't know who it was meant for, but that hardly mattered.

"You just want me to take the Moonstone." He scowled, looking away, and Zhan Tiri shrugged. "I never pretended otherwise. But that doesn't change anything to the fact that you need it as well."

"You said it could control the black rocks : how is that supposed to help me ?"

Zhan Tiri rolled her eyes and jumped from her pedestal; instead of landing next to him though, she floated in the air. "I didn't lie to you when I said that the power you're seeking is within the Moonstone." Outstretching her hand, she touched the amber; it immediatly started to melt before their eyes.

Varian gasped and took a step forward, but the crystal disappeared in its entirety before he could do anything; around him, the walls collapsed as well, leaving both him and Zhan Tiri in complete darkness.

"But its power is complex : taking the Moonstone is not enough to gain full control of it." Zhan Tiri continued, and as she talked the void around them came to life.

In front of them appeared a blue light, so bright it was almost blinding. Varian covered his eyes, before he saw a silhouette coming closer to the source of the light; grabbing it, it flickered a moment before the light came back, though softer, less aggressive.

"If one possesses the stone, then he will have control over the raw strength of it." The silhouette outstretched his arm and rocks grew, answering the call. Varian held his breath, watching with fascination. "But in order to have complete control over it, you'll have to turn to the incantations."

The light grew brighter again, powerful and unleashed, and Varian closed his eyes. He felt more than saw the energy wave coming off of it, spreading sheer power throughout his body. When he opened his eyes again, blue light was all he could see; eventually, it died down back to the black void.

"Only then will the wielder gain access to the full potential of the stone, and its endless powers." Zhan Tiri concluded, and Varian was breathless. That- was definitely something. And magic could make all of that and more ? Where were the limits, if any ? All that was needed were just incantations.

Varian rose an eyebrow, recalling the Great Tree. There was a room there filled with scrolls and incantations. Was there any of them dedicated to the Moonstone ?

Suddenly, he remembered Rapunzel. Her hair and eyes turning black, and that destructive magic... This could not be an effect of the Sundrop. It had to be the Moonstone then, but was it the right incantation ? How many were they ? "So I need an incantation to free my father. It is in the Great Tree isn't it ? Is it- is it the one the princess used ?"

Zhan Tiri remained impassible, and Varian couldn't tell what she was thinking. "Indeed it is."

Varian felt a weight being lifted off his shoulders. "Then I don't have to make a choice." If Rapunzel could do the incantation, then she could free his father just like she promised to. He wouldn't have to steal the Moonstone or put Corona in danger, and-

He wasn't expecting Zhan Tiri's cold, mocking laugh. "Because you think Rapunzel is going to free your father ? Such a naive child you are ! She has no reason to help you."

"She offered me to learn to trust again ! She's- _we're_ trying to make things better !" Varian objected, but Zhan Tiri wasn't looking at him anymore. With another hand gesture, the void around them moved and changed once again.

A picture, at first blurry, appeared in front of them. When it was sharp enough to recognize, Varian fell silent.

"She talks about trust, but she isn't being honest with you."

In front of them, a picture was showing Rapunzel holding something : a scroll. Varian even recognized the part he used to have.

"Meeting Demanitus was a chance, but owning the four pieces of the Demanitus Scroll ? It is rather unbelievable everyone accepted to give her their part." Zhan Tiri said matter-of-factly but Varian didn't react, unable to look away.

It couldn't be true; could it ? He knew there was more to the Scroll, but... that ? "I don't believe it. You're trying to make me turn on Rapunzel again."

Zhan Tiri sighed. "Unfortunately, what you see is the truth. I can only show things that really happened." She moved her hand and more images came after that one, and soon enough Rapunzel seemed to be moving in front of him. It was like watching a play or- something else, happening right before his eyes without them being physically here.

Rapunzel was walking, talking about Eugene and the monkey, though Varian couldn't hear them. _That's Lord Demanitus_ , he realized. Suddenly, the group stopped, and Eugene alone walked forward as Rapunzel hid the scroll; a silhouette in front of them turn to face them, and Varian saw himself staring back.

He remembered that scene. He remembered meeting Demanitus in the forest with Eugene and Rapunzel. He frowned as the rest of the scene played exactly as he remembered it.

So it was true : Rapunzel really had the scroll -so that's what the princess hid from him when they entered the Great Tree-.

But- that wasn't a problem, was it ? Rapunzel was a good person with good intentions. If she had a scroll that he knew held at least one incantation, then it only meant she would use it to free his father, right ? As the Sundrop, it was logic for her to have it; and since she was on this journey leading her to the Moonstone, then she'd need all of the incantations that could possibly exist. With all of this power in only one person, there was no way things could go wrong...? She wouldn't go back on her promise, even though she kept this from him, yet another secret ?

No, no- she kept it a secret because of _him_. She was going to help him, because why would she ask him to trust her otherwise ? She wanted to be able to trust him before telling him, because his actions made her fearful of what he could do if he knew about the scroll.

But that was the problem. She still saw him as a threat : she wasn't ready to trust again. She kept secrets after asking for trust, when he refused to lie. She asked him to be honest with her when she wasn't.

Zhan Tiri stared at him from the corner of her eye. He was angry, like she planned him to be; but he also seemed confused and hesitating.

Turning to him, Zhan Tiri gently took his hands into her own; Varian's eyes widened and he immediatly withdrew his, taking a step back.

"Varian, you know who I am. I never hurt you : in fact I even saved your life just a few minutes ago." Varian wanted to object, but hesitated. He could still feel that coldness deep in his bones, and it had felt so... _real_. "I never ceased to guide you and give you advice. I remained by your side ever since you accepted me, and I was there when no one was : even your dear raccoon left you, back in Old Corona." What she didn't say was how she manipulated Varian to push Ruddiger away at the time without him noticing.

"Stop it, please..." _She's trying to get into my head._ She was a demon, she could not care or have good intentions. She only saw him as a pawn. _She only sees me as a pawn._

"Without me, you wouldn't be here now. You may despise what we did together, but it is thanks to that that your voice got heard : it was the only way, just as I told you. I know what is best for you." She gently cupped his cheek : though Varian didn't lean in the touch, he didn't pull back either.

" _You need me._ I'm the only one who worked to free your father, who made sure you were safe, who tried to find actual solutions. That is why you accepted my offer : because that's not the princess who let you down that you want by your side."

She could feel his resolve weakening, but he still fought back. "No. I-I accepted you because you _manipulated_ me. It's like the Baron said : make them lose all hope and they'll obey. You only used me, I'm nothing more than a pawn to you."

Zhan Tiri pulled back, tutting her tongue. "If you were hopeless, then I'm not the one to blame, but the princess. And I didn't manipulate you : you did everything on your own."

Varian's eyes widened. "What ?"

Zhan Tiri smirked, seemingly satisfied with this turn of events. "Oh, Varian. The truth is that you were and are still ready to do whatever it takes to free your father : I didn't have to do anything." The alchemist straightened up, chills running down his spine. "You're-you're lying ! You're the one who pushed me to where I am now ! It is all your fault !!"

"Is it really ? I didn't told you to kidnap the princess, nor did I told you to use explosive machines or use your amber on that man. All of that was your ideas : you are the only culprit for all of these crimes you accuse me of."

Varian stopped breathing. No. It-she was lying. He didn't do that on his own : Zhan Tiri forced him to, it wasn't his fault.

And yet... she simply said to take the flower. She simply said the army was going to come. She simply warned him of Eugene and Cassandra's attack.

She never told him to act this way, but he did nonetheless.

Varian fell to his knees, eyes blurry with tears. It was his fault. Zhan Tiri didn't manipulate him because she didn't need to. He did all of this himself because he thought it was right- because he _wanted_ it to be right.

He had enough of people hurting him : he wanted to be in control for once. He wanted to be the one with the power, to finally know what it was like. And Zhan Tiri, well... She was just an excuse. It's because of her that he was willing to become the bad guy. It's because of her that he committed these crimes and betrayed his friends.

It's because of her that he was broken like that.

It was all _his_ fault.

Zhan Tiri stared at him with the closest thing she could ever feel to compassion. Gently, she kneeled in front of him, taking his chin in her hand and raising his head. Varian looked at her and she stared back with a smile. "It doesn't matter. Everybody knows you are the only culprit and no one will ever forgive you : the only one pretending to be able to do so is lying to you and keeping secrets. But _I_ see more in you than all of them."

This time, the tears he had been holding back for so long finally streamed down his cheeks. "You have potential, Varian. With the Moonstone, you could not only free your father but also control the rocks. You could become so much more than what they see in you, and you wouldn't have to care about what they think of you anymore."

He didn't answer, but she could see in his eyes that same hesitation. Even after everything, he was hesitating to choose the demon; hesitating to choose the princess.

Zhan Tiri sighed and let go of him. Maybe-maybe he was too broken to use. Maybe she should try with someone else, like the swordwoman; though it would be a shame, because she worked really hard on her little alchemist. She wasn't willing to give up on him yet.

"You have to choose who you trust." To that, the door opened and Zhan Tiri disappeared.

* * *

"Rapunzel ! You scared me to death !" The princess laughed nervously, her heart still racing. Matthews had kidnapped her, but luckily her three friends came to the rescue.

Now, she was safe, Matthews- _Tromus_ was defeated and the house had disappeared : everything was back to normal.

A door suddenly opened, startling the group. On instinct, Eugene wrapped his arms around Rapunzel whereas Cassandra unsheathed her sword.

Against all odds, Varian was the one to step out of the door, unsteady on his feet. The princess immediatly noticed how he was shaking and the distress on his face.

"Varian ?" She stopped in front of him, unsure of what to do : she wanted to hug him, but Varian didn't seem to like physical contact, so...

The door behind him disappeared and Varian fell to his knees; Rapunzel kneeled in front of him, extremely concerned. "Varian, what happened ?"

His unseeing eyes seemed to be looking right through her, and all he managed to say was "It's all my fault." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important ! 
> 
> So as you may have noticed, writing a chapter is taking me more time. This is not only because we're nearing the end of Act II (one, maybe two chapters left), but also because I have less time to write. College is starting very soon (...next week), and I definitely won't have as much free time as I do now, so writing schedule will suffer from that. I didn't want to come to that and hoped I would be fast enough to end this before september but I wasn't, so I'll have to update once a week, surely once every two weeks. I'll do my best to bring you good content as soon as possible.
> 
> On a lighter note, I feel like Raps and Zhan Tiri are two political candidates who just made their speeches, and it is now time to vote.


	27. The end of the journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it. The first part of the Act II finale.
> 
> f i n a l l y

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings : headache, grabbing someone by the throat, feelings

_Varian had experienced and learned a lot during this journey, things he discovered or rediscovered._

_First of all, he had learned the power words could have if used correctly; the power to hurt or heal._

Leaning on the window sill of the gondola, the alchemist gazed upon the sea of black rocks below. Lost in his thoughts, his eyes moved to the castle he could see far away, surrounded by long rocks piercing the grim sky.

"You're enjoying the view ?" Rapunzel cheerfully asked, startling the alchemist; the princess looked outside and hid a quick wince. "It's... black and sharp."

Varian remained quiet, simply lowering his gaze, and Rapunzel sighed. "...Listen, I know you don't want to talk about it, but... we can't just keep _ignoring_ whatever happened at the House of Yesterday's Tomorrow."

"There's nothing to say." Varian firmly replied.

"Varian..."

The alchemist sighed. If he didn't talk about what he went through in there, he however never ceased to think about it.

_'You have to choose who you trust.'_

He didn't know what to do, who to choose. His father, the one person who mattered the most to him but at the expense of Corona, or the princess who could help him but still lied to him even now ? He couldn't in good conscience let Zhan Tiri win, but for that he needed to learn to trust Rapunzel again.

Could he do that ? Did he _want_ to ?

Who was he supposed to trust ?

"I-I will talk to you when-when I'll be ready. I just need more time to think." And he meant it. He wanted to talk about it and ask for her help; but this was just the easiest part of the process.

Rapunzel wasn't smiling as she usually would; instead, her face was oddly serious and stressed as she stared at him. _Of course_ , Varian thought, _she has to know if she can trust me before leading me all the way to the Moonstone_. The princess had no idea what he was about to do; neither did he.

"I get it, you know." She said softly. "It was so difficult for me to trust my real parents after... Gothel. I was discovering the world, and everything seemed so terrifying and dangerous because everything was suddenly so _new_ to me. Though I can't say I know exactly how you're feeling, and I don't want to push you when you're not ready."

Varian stared at her in silence, at a loss for words. Rapunzel went through something horrible too, losing someone she cared about -despite how wrong that might have been- : how did he not think of that sooner ?

"I will wait as long as you need me to. But please, don't let your fears and doubts control your life. Take this advice from someone who spend too much time running from her destiny." Rapunzel offered him a regretful smile, something a bit faded, and walked away.

Varian remained alone, stunned. She'll wait as long as he needs her to. Not let fears and doubts control his life.

Stop running from his destiny.

A sudden noise echoed in the still air as the gondola shook, and Varian focused back on the present.

* * *

_Varian had also learned that even the smallest action had consequences, and that these consequences could end up causing a lot of harm._

Everything happened too fast. The man with the bear mask. Adira coming, fighting, falling. Eugene staying behind to protect them all and then falling as well with the knight.

Varian looked below, trying to catch a glimpse of Eugene. Was he...?

"We're going back to get him." Rapunzel said with determination, only to be cut off by Adira suddenly climbing up the cliff. "No need, he's fine : he made it safely to the cave below, I saw it. Now come, Fishkin didn't risk his life so that we could waste time looking for him." Strands of hair suddenly wrapped around Adira's torso, restraining her movements. "Just a minute, Adira."

At the end of said blonde hair stood Rapunzel, who looked at Adira with the closest thing Varian had ever seen to anger in her eyes; the alchemist shivered despite himself. Suddenly, he felt somewhat grateful that Rapunzel never saw him as an ennemy.

When Rapunzel talked again, her voice was cold, a drastic change with her usual cheerfulness. "You knew that knight back there : in fact, I bet you know a lot of things you're not telling us. We're not going another step until you start giving us _answers_."

Adira seemed almost sorrowful, though Varian couldn't understand why; but the alchemist got a feeling they were finally about to have some of the knowledge they all craved for. "You're right, princess. It's time you heard the whole story."

Turning to them, Adira cleared her throat in a way that made Cassandra roll her eyes, before speaking. "It starts with the moon. Once upon a time, a single drop of moonlight fell from the heavens, and from this small drop of moonlight formed a single, seductive opal stone : it had the ability to destroy any and all who would seek to possess it." Varian already knew most of the story, but still listened intently to every detail; that's why he didn't see Cassandra tense up, the warrior looking at him with gritted teeth.

"Centuries passed, this opal's defenses spread and from that grew a kingdom : the kingdom founded by Edmund and Fishkin's ancestors."

"Wait- Eugene ? But he's an orphan !" Rapunzel looked at Adira with bewilderment, and Cassandra added warily "So you do know that knight ? Classic Adira."

Adira only sighed. "This story will answer any question you might have : but that is if you let me finish it. So, generation after generation of their bloodline stood guard here, helping to protect the world from the opal's limitless power. But it was Edmund, the last of the Dark King, who tried to end this legacy and destroy the stone : that didn't go so well. In the fallout, he commanded his subjects to leave and never return... even his own son." Everyone winced, and even Cassandra looked sorry for their friend; Varian however frowned. "What happened to the Queen, Eugene's mother ?"

"Dead." Adira simply replied, and this time Varian shivered as well. "After that, he send his most trusted soldiers into the world to be sure the opal's power would be kept a secret, for if it fell into the wrong hands it could cause certain doom. These knights call themselves the Brotherhood- which I always found a bit odd, because... well, one of us is a woman. But I refused to believe that such darkness could exist without a light of equal power somewhere in this world : as usual, I was right." Cassandra groaned, clearly unnerved by the knight.

Adira didn't look away from Rapunzel, finishing her story "After years of searching, I found the Sundrop. Only you Rapunzel can restore balance to all things."

The princess seemed overwhelmed with the new informations, looking to her friends before her gaze settled back on Adira. "If you've known this all along, why have you been so cryptic ?" The knight winced. "While I'm certain bringing the Sundrop to the Moonstone will neutralize its threat, I'm not sure what will happen to _you_."

Varian's heart missed a beat. Adira wasn't sure what would happen to Rapunzel, what her destiny truly was- and then what ? If the Moonstone and Sundrop were both neutralized, what would happen to Rapunzel ? What would happen to his father ?

Cassandra was the one to voice his thoughts out loud. "You mean if Rapunzel touches the Moonstone, she could-" Rapunzel gently cut her off by putting her hand on her shoulder, determined. "I did not come this far to stop _now._ "

"Good. Are we all friends again ?" Adira asked, and Rapunzel smiled -she _smiled_ -. "Sure !"

"We never were."

The princess headed forward, the rest of the group following her, and Varian remained still for a bit longer. Rapunzel's smile was a bit more serious and strained than usual, but she smiled. She didn't know what she would become, but she was still willing to do it, because that was right.

Because that was her destiny.

* * *

_Varian had learned that appearances are deceiving, and that sometimes what you think you know can in fact all be a lie._

After nearly half an hour of walking, the group finally made it to the castle's doors. The latter were closed, tightly shut by chains; with a simple glance, Rapunzel asked the group to work to open them.

Thanks to their combined efforts, the doors slowly opened, revealing Eugene waiting for them on the other side. Everyone gasped, surprised to see him, and Varian only narrowed his eyes. If the knight- the king was their ennemy and Eugene was his son, then didn't that make Eugene an ennemy ?

"Eugene !" Rapunzel gasped. Hurrying forward, she wrapped her arms around him and he hugged her back.

"What happened ? Are you okay ?" The princess asked in concern. At no point did she suspect Eugene working against them, despite him being in their ennemy's castle : that's just how much they trust each other, Varian finally realized.

"I'm okay, definitely did not sing a song about how my life was all a lie- but if I did, then I'm sure it would have been amazing to listen to." The former thief joked before quickly adding "I'll explain everything later : for now the king went to take ropes in order to access the Moonstone, and you have to reach that thing before he does."

Rapunzel smiled. "Adira filled us in. You're right, but don't expect me to leave out the fact that you're royalty once this is all done."

They shared a quick smile before running inside and the rest of the group quickly followed them.

* * *

_Varian had experienced that despite how right you thought your cause to be and how good your intentions initially were, once everything was said and done, you could still end up being the villain of your own story._

They stopped in front of a room filled with huge statues, but despite this the idea of admiring the architecture was far from their minds : because at the end of the same room, the dark King was about to open a couple of doors marked with the Brotherhood symbol - _surely the path leading to the Moonstone_ , Varian concluded-.

 _Take the opal,_ Zhan Tiri's and his voice echoed once more in his mind. If this was quite usual for Varian now, there was still something drastically different about it right now. It was... more powerful, more _crushing_. It muffled the rest of his thoughts as the alchemist stilled; it sounded like an order, as if he was expected to simply comply.

Ruddiger chittered in concern, and Varian genuinely smiled. It was just a voice in his head, it wouldn't influence the decision he had to make.

"What's the plan ?" Eugene whispered, staring at Edmund's back.

"We have to go in that chamber." Cassandra immediatly replied, and Adira objected. "The princess should go alone."

Rapunzel thought for a moment about it. They had come so far, and that was exclusively because of her friends; without them, she knew she would not be here right now. "Together until the end." She finally decided, and Varian couldn't help but admire the trust she had in her friends, and how important they were to her eyes.

She offered him to be a part of her friends again. He just had to trust her.

_Go, go to the Moonstone_ , the voices raised in intensity.

"Okay, we'll take care of the king." Lance assured and Rapunzel smiled to him; then her eyes settled on the alchemist, expectant, fearful.

She feared him. She didn't trust him. She wouldn't keep her promise.

"You can count on us." Varian replied, and maybe the words were lacking confidence because of how tough it was to say that, but they were here; and when he saw Rapunzel's smile widen, as bright as the sun, the alchemist felt a strange mix of emotions.

He only saw her face a few seconds before she turned back to their goal. "Alright, let's do this."

Adira was the first to charge Edmund, a regular sword replacing the one she lost; the one the King unsheathed as he turned around to face her. The Shadow Blade easily broke the other sword, and Lance immediatly went in to help Adira. 

Despite all of their combined efforts, Lance was the first to be overpowered. Using the distraction, Rapunzel ran across the room, closely followed by Cassandra and Eugene. Unfortunately, the king noticed the trio : getting rid of Adira with a kick to the stomach, he raised his sword in the princess's direction... and fell to the ground when Varian caught his leg and pulled him backward, making Edmund lose his balance. Basic technique, but as long as he didn't have any weapon-

The king quickly recovered though, and Varian was forced to let go; standing up, Edmund ran after the group again. The Sundrop was too far for him to reach now, but that wasn't the case for her two friends : he caught his traitor of a son before he could get far enough.

"Eugene !!" The princess couldn't help but stop, looking back in panic. Her hair was shining brightly, floating in the air as if it had a conscience of its own, reacting to another similar yet extremely different source of magic.

 _You have to make the Moonstone yours_.

Cassandra grabbed Rapunzel's wrist, trying to pull her toward the chamber. They had to get in there, this was their objective, the end of their journey !

Edmund lifted Eugene off the ground, holding him by the throat; the former thief spoke with a strangled voice, bravely staring at the king despite the threat. "You know, maybe you're right : maybe me coming back here _is_ fulfilling my destiny. But- what if my destiny is not to join you in this place, but rather it is to rescue _you_ from it ! You don't have to fight anymore, she has come to put an end to all of this. _Trust me._ "

Edmund quickly glanced at the Sundrop -the princess panicking for his son, desperate to save his life-, before his eyes went back to Eugene. "How ? How can you be _sure_ ?!"

"You said you could tell a lot by looking into somebody's eyes, right ? Well, look into mine : because I have faith in Rapunzel." The king narrowed his eyes, observing intently Eugene's, and Cassandra had to use all of her strength to pull Rapunzel away; then, Edmund's grip loosened and Eugene fell to the ground.

"We have to go, now !" Cassandra urged Rapunzel, and finally the princess snapped out of it. Running beside her friend, they came closer to the door, closer to their objective and-

A ghost appeared in front of the two girls and they stilled right in front of the now blocked door. The creature raised its axe and Cassandra instinctively stepped in front of the princess, using her own sword to stop the damage; the sheer force of it still send them flying back, falling to the ground.

Immediatly, the entire group prepared to attack. Eugene stood in front of his two friends, buying them a little more time to recover; Adira, Lance, Maximus and Fidella all charged the other ghosts, attacking and defending with what little weapon they had.

Varian looked around. There was nothing he could do without a weapon of his own : he was absolutely useless. In the corner of his eye, the blinding blue light he was trying so hard to ignore was mesmerizing.

_Take the opal and fulfill our destiny._

Varian snapped back to the present and focused on Ruddiger; standing on the alchemist's shoulders, the raccoon mischievously waved a paw full of claws, and Varian smiled.

Maybe they _had_ a way to participate in the battle after all.

* * *

_Varian had learned that sometimes, talking could indeed make things better and bring up new solutions._

"Our family is terrible." The king concluded, and the last statue fell to the ground, prompting Edmund's to fall as well. The latter's head broke off with a deafening noise, blocking the access to the Moonstone chamber.

Rapunzel watched with wonder as her friends gathered atound the statue in order to lift it up. They did it. They reached the Moonstone : its energy was so close now, the Sundrop could _feel_ it. It was calling out to her, begging for her to join it and reunite them.

"Let's go." She had no reason to wait any longer.

Crawling under the stone, the princess was the first to enter the chamber. It was smaller than she expected, but it was also more intimidating at the same time. The walls, as far as she could see, were covered in black rocks, protecting the heart beating with a warm, _dormant_ energy.

On the other side of the pit, the Moonstone was there, lying in a cage. The energy coming off of it illuminated the whole room, bathing everything in a soft blue light. The princess had thought this energy to be violent, cold and deadly; but now that she was facing it, she could see how different it was from what she expected. It was warm, pulsing like a human heart and waiting for the person who would finally use its _protective_ rocks in that very goal.

Suddenly, Rapunzel's hair glowed and raised into the air, forming a column. All the rocks moved in response, pointing her towards the artifact she came for.

Rapunzel looked in awe, before turning around to Cassandra who had just entered the room. Taking her hands into her own, the princess smiled. "Look, I know these past few months haven't been easy for us..." She trailed off, her smile faltering a bit, and Cassandra gently squeezed her hands in response -now was not the time to think about Varian-. Rapunzel took a deep breath and added "But I want to thank you for everything."

With that, she wrapped her hands around her friend's neck, and Cassandra softly hugged her back. "It's time, Rapunzel." She whispered.

Rapunzel then turned to Eugene who just came in; walking toward him, she didn't need to speak. He simply kissed her forehead with adoration. "This is it, Rapunzel. Now go get your destiny."

The princess smiled, before lovingly taking his hand and pressing it against her cheek. " _I love you_." There were a thousand things she could have said to him, but this is what she went for ; because in the end, it was all that mattered.

Then, Rapunzel gently nudged Pascal and turned to the Moonstone. Almost like in a dream, she walked forward and a bridge formed under her feet, black rocks carrying her toward her goal, toward her destiny. Nothing had felt that right as the cage around the Moonstone disappeared and the opal raised into the air, waiting for her to take it, and she only needed a few steps before-

"Rapunzel !!"

The princess stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes widening in surprise.

"He forced his way inside ! Stop him !!"

"I got you !!"

When Rapunzel turned around, her eyes immediatly settled on him : Varian was still in Cassandra's grip, not trying to fight her off. "Rapunzel, don't do this !!" He shouted with panic and despair, and the princess saw her friends frown with suspicious gazes.

"Varian, what is it ?" The alchemist's eyes were filled with urge and despair, almost pleading- pleading for what ? For help ? For her to listen ? 

He glanced back at Cassandra and Eugene before lowering his head, and Rapunzel got the inexplicable impression that he had the weight of the world on his shoulders; as if _he_ was the one about to make a choice that would decide of the fate of the world.

And maybe it really was the case.

"I have to tell you something." He finally said, and his voice was calmer now, sounding more assured, more... _trusting_.

"Can't it wait ?!" Cassandra groaned, tightening her grip on his arm in warning, but Varian didn't react to her. Instead, blue eyes fixed on the princess' green's and the latter widened as she could finally read him -she could read him and understand him-, but also because of his next words. " _I'm ready._ "

Rapunzel's choice was a matter of seconds. "Cass, let him go." The warrior's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "...Are you sure, Raps ?"

The princess didn't answer, her eyes not leaving the alchemist's, and Cassandra reluctantely let go of him. Varian only chanced a glance in the warrior and Eugene's direction before he stepped forward, towards the princess.

She looked at him in anticipation as he stopped in front of her, taking a deep breath. "I-" He stopped, looking to the side; Rapunzel patiently waited, silently encouraging him.

"There's... no good way to tell this, really." He muttered. He was hesitating, not on the topic of whether he should tell her or not but on _how_ exactly to tell her. "What I did to you all was terrible, and you didn't deserve that. Everything is my fault : however, I didn't do that all by myself."

To that, he visibly flinched with no apparent reason before going on. "After the snowstorm, this ghost girl appeared to me, giving me advice on what to do. I was desperate, I- I felt like I didn't have any other choice but to li-listen to her and she- she accompanied me ever since." This time, Varian let out a whimper of pain, and Raounzel felt her mind starting to understand. "She used m-me. She pushed me to make a-a deal with her, and now-"

He cried in pain, holding his head with his two hands; acting on impulse, Rapunzel grabbed both of his shoulders. That pain he was feeling was definitely caused by the girl : _she was trying to shut him up_ , Rapunzel understood. "What deal ? Varian, who is she ?!"

" _Quiet !!_ " The alchemist yelled, scaring the princess who stepped back; but when he looked at her, his eyes were still sorrowful.

 _This wasn't meant for me_ , the princess realized with horror; and maybe that was even worst.

All of that happened right before her eyes since the blizzard, and she didn't notice a thing ? The sudden change of behavior, the secrets, the headache... She was right when she thought he was acting like two different people : all of this time, this wicked ghost forced Varian to act against his nature, to turn his back on his friends and be someone he wasn't.

She knew he was a good person. She knew the real him would eventually come back. The pain he was actually experiencing was only further proof of that.

"She... she is-" Varian panted, eyes tightly shut, fighting with all his might. "She is Zhan Tiri."

Rapunzel stopped breathing. 

Zhan Tiri ?

"Zhan Tiri ?" Eugene repeated, bewildered. "Like the demon guy who attacked Corona with that blizzard ? The one Demanitus fought against ? Because if it's that Zhan Tiri, then I think this might be a _little_ problem." Cassandra took a step forward, eyes narrowed. "Are you messing with us ?!"

Varian turned to them in panic, but his eyes seemed to catch something else and he became extremely pale. Rapunzel looked at him, then at her friends, then at him again. With a newfound panic, Varian turned to her, begging. "Ra-Rapunzel ? Rapunzel !" She- _she wasn't trusting him._

The princess looked at his frightened face, like only a condemned man would look like.

_'At the end of Rapunzel's journey, a greater evil shall resurface.'_

Vigor had given them this fortune in panic- _Demanitus_ had given them this fortune in panic. Demanitus who remained behind to talk to Varian and who was the sworn ennemy of Zhan Tiri, the demon who wanted nothing more than to claim the Ultimate Power -Varian warned her as she approached the Moonstone, surely because the demon was planning something wasn't she ? That's why she was trying to silence him now-.

"I believe you, Varian." She finally said, and something changed in his eyes but she couldn't identify it because of all the distress overwhelming and drowning every other emotions. "She's planning something, isn't she ? Where is she right now Varian ?"

The alchemist seemed to hesitate, as if he was having second thoughts; Rapunzel didn't understand why -he should be glad to get rid of that demon, to become a hero, right ? Was he fearing the consequences of his act, or did he not want to- no, that much was absurd-. Then, he stepped back, hiding behind Rapunzel and her unbreakable hair as if it would be enough to protect him, and he pointed in the air right above Cassandra and Eugene. "She's right there." He whispered.

* * *

_Varian had experienced that even when things started to get better, disappointments could still come in your way and make you doubt._

Zhan Tiri snarled, something ugly and inhumane twisting her face. So, despite all of her work and warnings, the alchemist betrayed her.

He would pay for such outrage.

Varian pointed in the air at the exact place she was, and they all turned as one in that direction to see her, in vain. The demon didn't look away from the alchemist who shivered and took a step back, then another.

Finally, Zhan Tiri closed her eyes. She had come so close, _so close_ to finally claiming these powers. And now- now that the Sundrop was going to take them for herself, would she even be able to steal them away ?

Still though, Zhan Tiri couldn't understand : she had been so sure the child would choose his own father. He was such a selfish and weak being, craving for what was his; she sometimes suspected he would hesitate, but he wasn't supposed to choose Corona. He wasn't supposed to let his father die because of his own mistake, wasn't supposed to trust the princess. And he certainly wasn't supposed to tell others about her, especially because they couldn't reach her. What would he gain in telling the princess now about her, when he knew full well he had no way of escaping her rage that would ensue ?

Her face settling into a calm indifference, the demon looked at said princess; unbeknownst to Rapunzel, their eyes met, and Zhan Tiri searched in these green human eyes what could have made the difference.

* * *

Rapunzel looked in the air without seeing anything out of the ordinary. Something in her -maybe her trust in Varian- got the vague feeling of a presence, something - _someone_ \- indeed being there, but she was unable to see anyone at all. With a quick glance to her friends, she deduced it was the same for them.

_Above all, Varian learned that he couldn't trust anybody except his father._

"I don't see-" The princess turned to Varian, only to see the latter close his hand around the Moonstone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry


	28. The Moondrop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each and every chapter I discover that I can, in fact, make this one even edgier and angstier than the last one.
> 
> It is great

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings : mAgIc, Varian's various issues, manipulation, toxic relationship (because it is. It is very toxic, why- why are you reading that ?)

Corona or Quirin ?

As he told Zhan Tiri, Varian didn’t think this was a choice he could make. But the more he remained by Rapunzel’s side, the more he was tempted to choose her, to do what was ultimately right because she made it seem so easy to do what’s good, to save the Coronians- to be selfless, and give up his father.

He wanted to trust again.

He wanted to get better.

He had almost been ready to give up the Moonstone.

Almost, because everything then came crashing down.

Varian didn’t know why he entered the chamber. Maybe it was the voices, or maybe he felt ready to actually make a choice : the point is that he went in there. And he told her, he told Rapunzel everything ; but oddly enough, it didn’t feel like a weight being lifted off of his shoulders.

It didn’t feel right.

Once again, that might have to do with Zhan Tiri, with her _screaming_ in his ears, telling him all these things about him and her and his father, his father, _Dad_. That they couldn’t fail now, that their most desired wish was about to come true if he just kept going a bit, that it was the only way to free Dad. But Varian’s choice was made, since he told Rapunzel about Zhan Tiri’s identity, so even though this definitely troubled him and made doubts overwhelm his mind, it wasn’t the breaking point.

No, the breaking point was later. It started with Eugene’s and Cassandra’s gazes and words, further signs that they didn’t trust him and that even in a time like that they wouldn’t ever. They were wary, angry even that the alchemist dared trouble that moment with his silly stories, that he was here when he shouldn’t be because he didn’t matter.

It was Rapunzel’s doubt when he turned to her, that doubt that so clearly showed she had been lying once again. She wasn’t ready to trust again ; she still felt fear and distrust toward him, buried deep down but there. The princess begged him to talk and open up, only to doubt his words once he was done. She didn’t take him seriously, wasn’t seeing the risk he took, the choice he made, what he sacrified for them.

Then, she told him that she actually believed him, and it was even worse because Varian knew from what he just saw that this was a lie. She was _lying_ to him, _again_ , because she wasn’t sure if he was as well. He just told her the truth, what had been haunting him and hurting him and she lied ; so when she asked him to show her where Zhan Tiri was, Varian hesitated.

Did he really want to trust her again when he so clearly knew she wasn’t worthy of that ? Did he really want to give up his father for some fake, dishonest friendship ?

He discreetly stepped back, behind the princess, and pointed at Zhan Tiri. All at once, they turned to her, and Varian mimicked them, looking up to meet the demon’s eyes.

There. That was the breaking point.

Because in Zhan Tiri’s eyes was some anger, of course -she just got betrayed by a human after all- ; but there was also so much more than that. She was disappointed in him, for throwing away everything they worked so hard to build together. She pitied him, that child foolish enough to play the hero- to believe it worth it to give up his family for some people he didn’t even know or didn't even appreciate. Above all, she looked sorrowful, like only a condemned woman would- because that, that chance he gave up, was their only shot at _happiness_.

Varian was violently shaking as he took a step back, realization hitting him so hard he thought he was going to fall- and maybe he was already falling.

Rapunzel and him- they couldn’t learn to trust again. She had tried and he had too -he genuinely tried-, but none of them were ready to actually do it. Rapunzel still feared him and doubted him after what he did, whether she was aware of it or not. And Varian ? The walls he had built to keep himself from trusting others -keep others from hurting him again- were now too high, closing on him. He couldn’t trust again, no matter how much he wanted to, he simply wasn’t able to count on others.

He wasn’t able to let them give him the help he needed.

But maybe Rapunzel couldn’t see that -maybe she kept on believing in their friendship and foolishly trying like he used to mere moments before-, that he was too broken to change, falling too fast and too low to climb back up. Maybe she could never see and never understand, because how could she ? She was a princess, and she was the Sundrop, whereas he was nothing but a tool stuck between the two sides of this battle. In the end, Varian was only expected to choose between Zhan Tiri and Rapunzel; and once he’d no longer be useful in that conflict far bigger than him, he’d be once again left alone with nothing, no one left. That was the way things worked, he knew it firsthand : no promises or will to make amends would ever change that established truth.

He couldn’t trust again.

Sure, he also knew very well that between both sides, Rapunzel was the one trying to do what’s right : that’s why he still told her about Zhan Tiri in the end. Because she was the one with good intentions and the one who was able to get rid of the demon.

Varian took another step back- but this time, it was more controlled.

He couldn’t get rid of Zhan Tiri. He wasn’t the Sundrop, he wasn’t powerful; he wasn’t even determined to get rid of the demon, because the ugly truth was that he _cared_ about Zhan Tiri when she obviously didn’t. He knew full well he was nothing more than a pawn to her, a tool she used since day one : but she had been there when he needed someone, giving the guidance and comfort he craved for. She took whatever broken pieces were left of him and brought them together to form something strong enough to survive, and when the horrid truth was revealed it was already too late. Varian grew attached to that savior day after day, because she never ever left, because she guided him so he didn’t have to wander alone, because she was there when Dad wasn’t anymore. She was the Rapunzel he had so desperately needed after the snowstorm, and he still needed her by his side now as much as he knew she had to be defeated.

Zhan Tiri looked away first, glancing at the princess instead ; it immediatly felt as though Varian was missing something, someone that had become a part too important of himself in the process of rebuilding himself.

And this, that breaking point, that broken gaze, all of this gave him the answer he had been too afraid to find out.

He needed Zhan Tiri, just like he needed his Dad.

Without much thoughts, Varian turned around, facing the glowing opal, and took a step forward this time.

* * *

"Varian ?!" Rapunzel shouted in surprise. Behind her, both of her friends froze like she did.

Her mind stopped completely, unable -refusing- to understand the situation playing right before her eyes. No- She couldn’t believe that he would… Yet that was what her eyes were clearly seeing, wasn’t it ? No Zhan Tiri or ghosts, just a boy she thought could become her friend again, only to be deceived. And that clear change of energy was only further proof of that, the soft blue light of the opal disappearing completely, drowning them all in darkness.

Varian had taken the Moonstone.

At her yell, he turned to face her. His face wasn’t mocking or malicious like this situation would have led her to expect; no, in fact his face seemed… _sorrowful_ instead. Varian looked completely distraught, but she wasn’t in a state to wonder about that. Those big blue eyes moved in her direction and met hers.

Both were pleading, begging the other to explain or at least understand. Rapunzel wanted him to justify why he acted that way, why he told her that… Why he betrayed her- because that was the right word, ironically. He- he had _betrayed_ her, just like he already did a while back. He had played her once again, and he was in control just like he had been, back in his lab. Was he still seeking revenge just like that day ? Was this all just a perfectly thought out plan to get back to her ? Had he ever tried to change, to become better and become friends again, or did he just play with her and her hopes and used her as a tool ? Did he only _care_ ?

He never did, did he ?

His eyes were blank. She could no longer read them, and maybe she never could in the first place. After all of this, this journey, these efforts, this hope…

What was left for her to hold onto ?

Varian stared at her like in a dream. Everything felt so unreal, from the opal gently resting in his hand to the heavy silence now settled in the chamber. Everyone was staring at him, not making a sound, a mouvement-nothing. It was almost as if they had all fallen in a state of transe the moment he had taken the opal, their mind completely empty except for one single thought.

_Was that it ?_

Varian had expected anger, an anger that wasn't coming for the sole reason that Rapunzel had no longer been expecting him to do that. She had thought he was ready to talk, to become friends again, to leave it all behind : she had thought there would be more to their story. Was that all there was ?

At that moment, Varian caught a glimpse of something blue in his vision, and chills ran down his spine; he chose to keep staring at the princess however, avoiding Zhan Tiri's hungry gaze.

Rapunzel’s eyes were dull- they were _dull_. He had never seen her like that, so hurt and broken. He didn’t want to see her like that; despite everything, he no longer wanted her to suffer and pay.

Maybe if her eyes weren’t that dull, she could read his own. She could have seen, could have understood why exactly he took the opal.

She could have seen that he couldn’t choose who to trust, because he couldn’t trust anyone anymore. Despite everything, he couldn’t afford to let his walls down and risk getting even more hurt or losing even more in the end.

He couldn’t choose who to trust, so he betrayed them both : that was really the only thing he was talented at. Taking things and breaking them. Taking trust and breaking it.

Taking the Moonstone and breaking Rapunzel.

"Okay, so that’s a plotwist I’m ashamed I didn’t see coming." Eugene’s voice broke the silence at long last, and immediatly a crushing tension floated in the air. Cassandra put her hand on the handle of her sword and stared at Rapunzel’s back, the princess completely still. Rapunzel didn’t say or do anything, because how could she ? She could only stare as Varian won again.

The alchemist opened his mouth, but didn’t have time to say anything.

Unsheathing her sword, Cassandra ran forward with a cry of war, ready to strike. If no one was going to try and stop Varian before he committed the worst, then she’d do it. She had no idea what the alchemist’s next move was now that he played them all, but whatever it was couldn’t be good : she had to stop him before he could use the opal. She had to take back the Moonstone, because it wasn’t Varian’s destiny to have it : it was Rapunzel’s, and Cassandra’s was to make sure justice would be served and everyone would get what they deserved.

The alchemist’s eyes widened : standing at the end of the bridge, he was unable to dodge the attack.

As the warrior raised her sword though, a blue wave of magic burst from the opal ; Cassandra was harshly pushed back, her sword falling into the void.

"Cass !!" Rapunzel broke out of the transe she was in to run to her, kneeling on the ground in panic. The warrior hissed in pain as she hold her arm, burned by the energy, but she quickly pushed away her friend. "I’m okay. It’s nothing." She reassured the princess.

"Hu, girls..." Eugene’s voice called out, and both of them raised their head. Cassandra remained on the ground as Rapunzel stood up, looking at what Eugene was pointing at with wide, terrified eyes.

The whole chamber was once again filled with blue light, but it was no longer soft nor dormant. A storm seemed instead to be at work, raging wind and lightning caused by the opal’s display of magic, painfully deafening and blinding them. Blue energy waves were coming from the unstable Moonstone one after another, making Rapunzel shiver at the contact.

In the eye of the storm, the princess could barely see Varian.

"I don’t know a lot about magic, but I’m pretty sure this goes into the ‘not exactly good’ category."

* * *

Varian held his bandaged hand with his left one, gritting his teeth. The Moonstone was hardly containable now, its crazy energy pulsing into Varian’s hand ; the alchemist didn’t think and closed his fingers around the small stone, trying to handle its powers as another wave of magic shook his very being. All around him, flashes of blue light were illuminating the chamber, ringing in his ears with the noise caused by the raging wind -where did it come from?-.

He had planned for the Moonstone to remain in that dormant state : he had no idea what was happening, had no idea what was about to happen.

 _He had no idea what was about to happen_ , he realized. He knew he could not overpower the Moonstone, his shaking hand already going numb because of the energy. Sooner or later, it would overwhelm him, and then… then what ? What would become of him ? Would he be able to free his father ?

A voice somewhere commanded him to stop fighting, but he had no idea whose voice it was.

The Moonstone was pulsing faster now, almost like a beating heart coming back to life, and he tried all the more to make it stop; it soon became too much -light, sound, _power_ -, forcing Varian to look away. The alchemist raised his head to glance at the others, his black hair partially covering his eyes due to the storm. Cassandra was trying to stand up, still a bit stunned after the shock. Eugene was standing before her, talking to her -surely to beg her not to try anything else-; his arms were protectively wrapped around Rapunzel.

The princess, at long last, was staring at the alchemist with expressive eyes. _Horrified_ eyes.

Zhan Tiri was right, _he_ was right : she was scared of him. But if trying to make amends wasn’t working, what was he to do now ?

Of all the times he thought that before, all the times he was convinced it was too late, now was the real moment he was crossing the line. They tried so hard to learn to trust again, to make things okay again, and now was the exact moment all of these naive hopes came crashing down, displaying the horrible truth that they would never succeed, and that they would never even bother to try again. Things wouldn’t ever get better between them, because they were just too different- because he was too far gone. She tried and he tried to make things better, but they simply couldn’t : they were as different as day and night.

They might as well be.

The alchemist glanced back to the opal brimming with immeasurable power in his hand. He didn’t, _couldn’t_ trust Rapunzel to free his father, especially with what Varian did to her all this time ; but now, they also would never trust Varian again. That time of trying to be friends again was gone, killed by this last action. As of now, he was as good as an ennemy to their eyes, as good as Zhan Tiri.

Maybe he really was as good as her.

The opal was growing extremely unstable now, its power becoming more and more agressive and unbearable. Varian’s hand was already numb because of both the warmth and coldness caused by the Moonstone at the same time, and that magic was slowly spreading up his arm, consuming him.

_Stop running, little Moondrop._

There was nothing else he could do, so that’s what he did.

Ceasing to fight, Varian immediatly felt the magic going wild, threatening to spread everywhere and destroy everything. He had to- to channel it somewhere, to contain it, to-

 _Use it_ , both Zhan Tiri and his own voice concluded, and they were urging, _demanding_.

He had to use it. He had to free his father.

Tightly shutting his eyes, Varian slammed the opal into his chest.

He kept his eyes closed as the Moonstone’s power finally took over his body. He didn’t want to see the group’s disappointed and angry faces. He didn’t want to see Zhan Tiri’s ecstatic, wicked smirk as what she had been waiting for for so long was finally about to happen.

Varian’s feet lifted off the ground as the opal’s powers surged through him.

* * *

"Has he lost his mind ?!" Cassandra yelled as the storm grew stronger. The alchemist she tried to stop was the cause of it all, his form only barely visible now, hidden by all the light coming from the very object he was holding.

She knew he had planned something like that. She knew he would take the Moonstone for himself ; and yet, she had still been unable to stop him. She had failed, and because of that…

She didn’t know what was about to happen. She wasn’t sure anyone could guess what their mistakes would result in.

Suddenly, they saw the alchemist quickly bring something close to his chest, and the energy wave then coming off of it was far more powerful than any other, seemingly shaking the whole room : which, they then realized, was _exactly_ what was happening.

Around them, the black rocks seemed to come to life, glowing and moving as if waking up from a long sleep. A rock harshly erupted from the ground next to them, startling the trio, before others followed. All of them were pointing toward the eye of the storm, moving in its direction as if answering a call.

Rapunzel paled considerably. Her heart was racing now as she was trying in vain to deny what she knew was happening.

" _Varian !!"_ She screamed, the former thief holding her back ; her voice was urging now, and Eugene wondered if she coud feel or see more than the rest of them. He stepped back, avoiding the rocks seemingly attracted by the Moonstone, not sure what to hope for.

Rapunzel didn’t look away from the storm as Eugene forced her backward, the princess trying to catch a glimpse of her former friend. She had to stop Varian before it was too late for them all -him included-, before he was too far gone- but wasn’t he already ?

Her hopes were utterly destroyed, but was there any left for him ?

"I think I can go with a yes." Eugene finally answered Cassandra’s question.

More black rocks appeared, gathering closer and closer to where the Moonstone used to be- where Varian used to be. Their behavior wasn’t the only thing that had changed : the storm was no longer freely raging in the whole room, but seemed instead to be focused on a distinct point. Rapunzel maybe was the most aware of it. She could feel the change in energy : when it used to be warm, dormant and appealing, it was now hostile, wild and damaged, just like him. She didn’t need to see to know what Varian had done to them- to _himself_.

She had failed.

* * *

Varian opened his eyes.

The first thing he noticed, oddly enough, wasn’t the silence- because his ears were still ringing, ringing with a noise that had yet to die down.

No, the first thing he saw was the small smirking girl standing in front of him. "I knew you’d eventually come around and follow our destiny." Zhan Tiri praised, and Varian didn’t notice the tension behind her words. "You succeeded where Demanitus failed."

The alchemist looked at her without understanding at first. What was she talking about ? Where exactly did Demanitus fail ?

His mind started to catch up, and he realized : Demanitus had failed twice.

The first one had been stopping Zhan Tiri, the second one making the Celestial powers Zhan Tiri’s and his.

His eyes widening ever so slightly, Varian looked down to his hands. They were covered in a suit as well as a kind of blue glove from his right hand to his forearm, made of something he knew too well : black rocks. On his chest was a little blue stone crackling with energy, finally somewhat stable- somehow, he could _feel_ it.

"Sooo- what did we miss ?"

Varian’s head snapped up, and he watched as Lance’s smile fell. Beside the latter, Adira unsheathed her sword and charged the moondrop. Listening to his instinct, Varian raised both of his arms in front of his head, and for the second time ever the shadow blade didn’t cut through its prey.

"Let go of the Moonstone, Hairstripe. You don’t know what you’re dealing with." Her voice was calm as ever, but there was a hint of something- despair, sorrow, as if she was saddened he took the opal. It unnerved Varian : why couldn’t she understand that he was doing this for a worthy cause ? If his father really was a part of this Brotherhood, then shouldn’t she be _glad_ Varian was about to free him ?

The opal crackled, and a wave of blue magic pushed the warrior away ; Adira’s back hit a rock and she limply fell to the ground.

Varian’s eyes widened. Was he the one who just did that ? No- it was the Moonstone. Or were they one in the same now ?

"Adira !!" Lance shouted, and that seemed to snap them all back to reality. Before anyone got time to react, Varian ran forward ; black rocks erupted from the ground, protecting him and pushing everyone else away. He ran across the chamber and in a long corridor, toward the exit.

"Varian !!"

Varian stopped dead in his tracks, the closed doors waiting right in front of him. He didn’t dare turn around, didn’t dare face her.

Rapunzel’s bare feet echoed on the stoned floor as she ran to him, breathless. The others were still trapped by the rocks, but something in her was urging her towards him, whether it was the Moonstone or its host.

"Varian, _please-"_ This time, he did turn around ; they both wished he didn’t.

Rapunzel stopped as well, stunned, just a few feet from him. It was the first time she could really take in his new appearance, and he sure was… different.

She examined him up and down with something between curiosity and fright, and into her eyes Varian was able to catch a reflection.

The boy looking back had bright blue hair with a lighter streak gently swaying in an invisible breeze, electric blue eyes and glowing freckles, giving an unearthly feeling. The goggles usually resting on top of his head were missing, surely falling at some point during the transformation. He was entirely covered from his throat to his toes in a black suit, only ligtened up by the small glowing opal at the top of his chest.

Varian stared, dumbfounded. That- that wasn’t him. He wasn’t _that._

Was he ?

They both seemed uneasy as they could finally see what all of this -the promise, the journey, the demon- had led them to become. Their eyes held regrets, sorrow to come to this ; but they were even more sorrowful that they knew this wasn’t the end.

They both still had their respective quest to drive to an end.

"Varian, it’s me. I’m not going to hurt you." Rapunzel stepped forward, and he stepped back ; during a second, she got the impression she was back in his lab, with this frightened small boy she just saved the life of. With the one she thought was her friend, and could be again.

"I just want to help you. That’s all I ever wanted to do, you know. But-" She met his eyes and flinched- these bright blue eyes seemed inhumane, almost like the friend he used to be was definitely _gone_. She looked away, unable to bear these thoughts and eyes. "This is not the way. Please, Varian. We can make everything okay again : you just have to give me back the Moonstone."

Rapunzel simply had a way with words, passionate and determined, that she could convince anyone of anything; Varian hesitated, glancing back down at the stone.

A familiar blue shape formed above Rapunzel. "Don’t listen to her. You’re doing great, you’re almost there." Zhan Tiri encouraged him, catching his attention : Varian frowned, glancing at the ghost and then the princess.

"No- We can’t make things okay. We tried, and we failed. This- this is my _last_ chance to make things okay, all by myself, and I am _not_ giving it up." His voice was shaking with despair, and his hands seemed to move on their own to cover the small stone, as if he was no longer able or willing to get separated from it; Rapunzel noticed it, raising her hands like one would do to soothe a frightened animal in return.

"We can try again, differently. But you don’t have to do this, and I know deep down you don’t want to." As she talked, Rapunzel softly outstretched her arm toward him, not once breaking eye contact. "It’s too dangerous for everyone, you included. We have to put its power to a stop."

"She's trying to lure you in a trap again !" Zhan Tiri raised her voice in warning; Varian flinched away, though he didn't know the cause of it.

_Too many voices._

"If she takes it, then you’ll be back to square one. No father, and no way to get him out." Zhan Tiri insisted, strong of the influence she now knew she still had over the boy. Varian glanced from Zhan Tiri to Rapunzel, his heart racing as the two came closer, closing on him and he was once again caught in the middle, he needed to get away, to escape, _quick_ -

On Varian's chest, the Moonstone buzzed with energy, reacting to its host’s emotions going wild.

_Make it stop._

"Varian." Rapunzel’s eyes were oddly serious, concerned- Varian didn’t like that look. She shouldn’t be concerned. She shouldn’t care, or try ; not anymore.

Doing what he had to, what he _chose_ to do would be easier if she no longer cared.

"Varian- if she’s talking to you right now, ignore her. Focus on my voice." Rapunzel was talking softly, voice mesmerizing. Varian was still and that’s all she needed- right now he was unstable. She had to take the Moonstone away from him before the latter, Zhan Tiri or even himself pushed him off the edge.

Varian didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know who to listen to. There were too many voices, too many orders, and he didn’t know what to do- he just wanted it all to _stop_.

"Don’t listen to her. You know she’s lying : you saw it time and again."

"Varian, please. You know this isn’t right, that she’s not right."

He put his hands over his ears. He didn’t know, didn’t know, _didn’t know_ -

"Varian."

"You have to make a choice."

" _Stop it !!_ " He yelled, breaking completely. He couldn’t take it anymore, couldn’t be just another pawn- why was he always just another pawn, stuck between the two sides ? Why couldn’t he live a normal life with his Dad ? All he wanted was his Dad back.

The Moonstone responded to his outburst as rocks grew from the ground, attacking them both- attacking the human and unable to reach the demon. Rapunzel nearly got hit by them, quickly moving to the side. But these rocks, she noticed too late, were different.

They were red.

Her breath stolen, Rapunzel fell to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut. Varian immediatly noticed it, and he ran to her. _No no no_ \- he didn’t want to hurt her, didn’t think-

The princess was breathing heavily, her unseeing eyes blurry with tears. Varian outstretched his right hand to grab her, shake her out of it-

"No… Varian… Please, don’t..."

-And he stopped.

She was clearly not in her normal state, and given how she was staring intensely at something that wasn’t there, Varian was certain that she was the victim of hallucinations. He tried once to help her snap out of a state of trance, and it resulted in him being severely injured : all because she couldn’t see or understand that he had a better way of doing things than the one she was going for.

"Why do you care ? It's not like she's your friend."

Zhan Tiri was right : they weren’t friends- heck, they weren’t even able to _trust_ one another. So what ? What were they then, now that everything was different ?

Were they enemies ?

"You wasted enough time with her : leave her." Zhan Tiri’s voice was cold, merciless, resonating with something in him. Rapunzel almost turned him away from his quest, from what he needed and seeked out. And now that he reached it, that he took the Moonstone for himself, why would he act nicely ?

This was the ultimate betrayal, the one she would not -and should not- forgive him for; no doubt she would try to stop him, to take the Moonstone back, _to_ _get in the way of his family._

But he wouldn't allow that- not after all these sacrifices, after he went as far as to make this magic his.

And so they _were_ enemies, once again.

His outstretched hand reached forward, but grabbed her satchel instead; taking the Demanitus scroll out of it, he put it in his own. Then he stood up, and without a last glance he walked away, leaving her here.

Zhan Tiri remained behind, giving the princess a triumphant smile. After everything they'd been through, every single day spend in order to reach her goal, she had won. Varian had chosen her.

Rapunzel weakly called his name, outstretching her hand toward his form walking away.

* * *

"-punzel ! Rapunzel !!"

The princess took a deep inhale as if she was just resurfacing. Looking around, the corridor was empty except for Eugene and Cassandra leaning toward her with concern.

"Wha- what happened ?" Rapunzel asked. What she saw, these terrible things- why was everything different all of a sudden ? Why was she feeling as though she had been out of it, missing something ?

"I don't know, you were just... almost frozen in fear, but for real ?" Eugene softly said despite his obvious confusion, putting a comforting hand on the princess’s shoulder; the latter leaned into the welcomed touch. It felt as if it was repelling the terrible memories -or were they really ?- still flashing in her mind, images of Varian who was-

_Varian._

"And..." She didn’t have to finish ; from the way her two friends immediatly adverted their eyes, she knew exactly what the answer to her question was.

"He escaped." Cassandra finally muttered, and her face was a mix of anger and pain. She was holding Rapunzel's satchel, that she gave back to its owner. "He’s somewhere out there, with the Moonstone and the Demanitus scroll."

They remained silent a bit more, reality washing over them. They had failed. Varian had taken the Moonstone for himself, and with the scroll possessing the instructions to wield such power who knew what he could now do; and to top it all, he was apparently accompanied by a demon who yearned for the very magic Varian now had under his control, a demon none other than Zhan Tiri.

"Can you leave me alone, please… ?" A plea. Her voice sounded so tired and broken that they immediatly obeyed, but not before giving her both a hug that she accepted.

When they left the room, Rapunzel noticed a piece of paper on the ground. _It must have fallen from my bag_ , she realized. Leaning forward, she grabbed it and read it. The words that stared back striked her like only the irony of fate could.

_‘At the end of Rapunzel’s journey, a greater evil shall resurfaced.’_

And there, all alone with this piece of paper, Rapunzel didn’t break, nor did she cry or complain : no, just like Varian before her, she thought, and made a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay, college is taking all of my time- I'll try to find a better writing rythm (especially now that I have Internet again), so that you won't have to wait as much as you had to for this one ^^' But I unfortunately can't make any promises, Princess. Nevermind, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that it was worth the wait ! (I tried to make it worth the wait. Oooh, I T R I E D)
> 
> We're done with Act II, Act III should be the last and way shorter. Onward we ride !!
> 
> It's funny to me because I got reactions like "Oh my gosh why did he do that ??" when I'm over here thinking "This boy is basically as broken as the amber WON'T break, how the heck am I supposed to give this an happy ending ??"


	29. Act III : The heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we're FINALLY back for the last act ! Sorry for the wait, and get ready for one heck of a ride !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers warning : Manipulation (always), sadness/guilt (everyone feels guilty like fr), weird dream (I just love writing them, they're so funny to do)

Rapunzel was sitting on the ground; in her hands was Demanitus's fortune, and she was staring at the words intensely, unable to look away. She had... she had been _so_ convinced that she had managed to avoid it, only for it to come true in the worst possible way. The heroes had lost, and Varian _was_ lost. How could they do everything they possibly could to prevent it from happening, and still manage to fail so _spectacularly ?_ How could things still get _worse ?_

But the princess's mind wasn't looking for answers, instead moving on; it hurt, of course it did, and she couldn't understand- she wasn't even sure she fully realized yet what had happened and everything that implied. She was already letting go of the past though, because what she _was_ sure of was that there was only one way to go now, and it was forward.

Despite everything, she had to keep moving forward.

Rapunzel focused on the words again, that single sentence tauting and mocking her, raising many doubts, many questions- and maybe one even more important than the others.

_Who_ exactly was that greater evil ?

After this whole ordeal, one answer seemed obvious : _Varian_. Her former friend had never stopped giving her the cold shoulder despite her best efforts. It had taken so much -time, efforts, confidence- to finally get him to open up a little, and when he finally did, he had immediately betrayed her again; he had taken the Moonstone and had become an enemy again, far more powerful than ever before.

Wasn't that what a greater evil resurfacing was supposed to be ?

Her hands were shaking as Rapunzel came to that conclusion, but she wasn't crying. She was done crying and having regrets : her only could take matters into her hands and change her very real regrets and errors in simple memories. The only way to make things better was to actually work at changing them.

She had to do something, but what ?

A sound suddenly reached her ears, coming from somewhere behind her. Rapunzel immediately tensed up and turned around defensively, only to see Ruddiger.

Ruddiger, who had his head tilted to the side in surprise and concern.

Rapunzel gasped, her hands flying to cover her mouth. If Ruddiger was here, then it meant that he- he hadn't left with Varian. That he _didn't know._

The raccoon only stared at her quietly, and Rapunzel stood up to face him. After a moment of hesitation, he headed toward her, chittering softly; although she couldn't comprehend him, the princess still guessed what he was asking her about.

"Varian- he's not here. He's... He's gone." The disbelief on Ruddiger's face made her heart ache, but it didn't last; soon enough, he was examining her closely as if the answer was written on her face, before glancing at the open Moonstone chamber. The latter was empty, the soft light gone, gone like Varian- but Rapunzel was still there, completely unchanged save for her undying hope and joy. At this moment, that too seemed to be gone.

Ruddiger's ears lowered on his head as realization dawned upon him. _Varian had taken the Moonstone._ His boy had stolen the magical artifact and betrayed them all- he had left him behind, _again._

He let out small, heartbreaking whines, and Rapunzel got the odd impression that he was _crying_. She put her hand on his furr, and he looked up with an immeasurable sadness.

"I'm sorry..." She no longer knew what she was apologizing for : that word had lost all meaning to her after being repeated again and again.

Surprisingly, the raccoon shook his big head before narrowing his eyes in disdain. "What... do you mean ?" She thought out loud, trying to find the meaning of this gesture in her memories; this sudden change in behaviour had to mean something, anything- but what ?

What she found wasn't that answer, but it was one nonetheless.

  
He had already acted in a way she couldn't quite understand before. In fact, she realized, it had been the case for most of their journey; and for the most part when they were talking about Varian.

Her thoughts were all a blur right now, and Rapunzel had no idea what to trust- who to trust; so as crazy as it was, the princess had no other choice but to ask the raccoon, and hope he could help her in any way. "Do... do you know anything about Zhan Tiri ?"

She felt something shatter inside her when Ruddiger stilled for a few seconds, before solemnly nodding.

Somehow, he knew. Was that another trap from Varian ? Was he going to use his raccoon to gain informations, and then use them against them ? No, no- she couldn't become paranoid. Ruddiger was a victim as much as them, he was just trying to help and understand.

That's when things clicked in Rapunzel's mind : that was what his odd gestures meant- he'd been trying to tell them this whole time. The raccoon had tried to warn them, and it had all been for nothing.

"What am I supposed to do...?" She whispered. Zhan Tiri was real- she was _back_. On top of all, she was unreachable, at least for them; because Varian could see her and reach her.

Which meant she could reach _him_.

 _That's what she had been doing this whole time_ , she realized. She had been using the alchemist in order to reach both them and her goals.

But if that was really true, it would mean two things : firstly, that the greater evil was Zhan Tiri, as she had first suspected. The ancient demon was back, yearning for power and destruction, and Rapunzel had to stop her before it was too late.

Secondly, that Varian might still remain a good person deep down, just a victim of the demon's influence and manipulation.

Rapunzel shakily inhaled, cold air filling her lungs with joy and dread at the same time. _No._ She couldn't get her hopes up that easily, couldn't fall for the same trap again. She had no idea what -who ?- had caused Varian to take the Moonstone, had no idea what his relationship to Zhan Tiri was. Was he a victim or an associate ? Was he both ?

Why would Varian tell them about Zhan Tiri, if he didn't want her gone ?

Why would he choose to side with the demon while knowing her identity and goals, if he wasn't working with her ?

The raccoon replied in insisting chitters, and Rapunzel once again perfectly understood what he meant : the raccoon wanted nothing more than to save the boy dear to his heart. "But how ?" The princess wondered hopelessly, "It's obvious he doesn't _want_ my help. I-I can't do anything for him."

Ruddiger winced, letting out low whines. Although he had no idea why his friend had committed such a terrible crime whereas he seemed to finally be doing better, the raccoon remained certain of one thing : Varian needed help. Giving up on him was equal to condemning him to remain the villain, and that wasn't good for anyone. Varian was already beginning to be more and more of a stranger to the raccoon, and not being able to recognize his boy broke Ruddiger's heart; but now that he had actually stolen the Moonstone, things had become very different.

He _needed_ to get him help; he just didn't know how.

He however didn't get the time to try and say it; with a sigh, Rapunzel promptly put back in her satchel a small piece of paper she seemed to have forgotten all about until now.

Ruddiger lowered his head as her eyes settled on him, the same thought crossing their mind.

He had nowhere to go. His friend... Varian was gone, even farther away than before. The most painful thing about this situation though was not that the alchemist had left Ruddiger behind, but rather that all of the raccoon's thoughts were still aimed at his friend : how was he ? Was he using the Moonstone right now ? Was Zhan Tiri alone with him, guiding him, corrupting his mind even more ? And if it was indeed the case, in which state would they find Varian next time ?

What would be enough to justify Varian sacrifying whatever he had left, and to which point was he still willing to go ?

"You can come with us, if you want to." Rapunzel offered, and despite the fact that her voice was warm and friendly, her words felt like ice : no talking about Varian, no reassurance that she was going to save him. What was she planning to do ? She would have to make a choice eventually : Varian had decided to become their enemy, Rapunzel had yet to decide what she wanted him to be to her eyes.

Ruddiger nodded, following her. He had to save his friend, no matter the cost.

If Varian wasn't drawing any limits on where to stop, then Ruddiger would have to be there to do it for him.

* * *

The heroes had failed.

Cassandra hissed in pain as Eugene bandaged her arm. "You're lucky this is just a burn and not a cursed burn or any other magic stuff." The former thief sarcastically said as he finished his work ; the warrior only glared at him, but he didn’t left. "...So, how are you ?"

"Like someone who just got a burn, and not a cursed one." Cassandra dryly replied, and Eugene would’ve rolled his eyes in any other situation. "Not that- I mean, after…" He made a small hand gesture to accompany his words. "Varian betraying us all, taking the Moonstone and the scroll, you know ?"

"Hard to forget." She snapped, and he raised his hands in surrender; Cassandra sighed before muttering. "...I feel like someone who has failed."

"Hey, it’s not your fault-"

"No, you know what ? Actually, it is." She replied, her voice raising. "I’m supposed to be Rapunzel’s bodyguard : that means preventing things like that to happen, or stopping them when they _do_ happen. And as you can see, I flawlessly succeeded at both."

Eugene winced. He rarely got to see Cassandra being honest about her emotions or insecurities, and something told him this was just the beginning of the 'Varian effect'. "We all failed to stop him, but -and as much as it is difficult for me to admit that- you were the only one to suspect a thing. And, I mean- if he _does_ have a demon on his side..."

Cassandra stood up, sighing in frustration. "Don’t tell me you actually believe this ?"

The former thief was oddly serious as he replied "Cassandra, you’re talking to someone who actually died once- like, _kaputt_ , gone. This is just a normal Sunday for me." Cassandra threw her arms in the air. "An actual demon !"

"Yeah, well, how did he know about the Moonstone otherwise ? Or the scroll ?" Though his tone was defiant, vexed, Cassandra took a second to think about his words. She hadn’t talked about the scroll or the stone, she was sure of it ; but then, how could he have known ? Did Zhan Tiri actually exist and tell him… or did someone else do ?

"If there is a demon, then it is just one more reason to stop him : we wasted enough time trying to reason him." Cassandra firmly said, and Eugene raised an eyebrow. "Are you suggesting we murder a child, or is this the pain of the burn speaking ?"

"What I'm saying is that this _child_ obviously doesn't want to change his mind and is abusing Rapunzel's trust and naivety : and now that he has the Moonstone, things aren't going to get better. Do as you please, but I won't let him attack innocents, even if it means stopping him at all cost."

"I agree with Short Hair." Eugene and Cassandra both turned to the one who just talked ; crossing her arms on her chest, the warrior snickered. "Look who's talking. I didn't see you stop him back then, did you Adira ?"

The Brotherhood member was standing in front of them, looking at them both. Adira only sighed at the blow. "I know. That’s why I came to you : because Fishskin has a point." Eugene raised an eyebrow in surprise "I do now ?"

Adira completely ignored him, her hard gaze on Cassandra. "You remained wary of him, and guessed his plan before everyone else, me included. You're also not afraid to do what ultimately has to be done." Cassandra’s eyes widened at the admission, but Adira remained completely calm and collected. "That’s why I want you to take this."

She handed her the Shadow Blade, and Cassandra only stared, dumbfounded ; once again, Eugene was the one to voice her toughts. "Hold on- Why am I the only one not getting any cool magic stuff ?!" Well, most of her thoughts anyway.

"Why don’t you just come with us ?" Cassandra added, her tone a mix of surprise and distrust : Adira only shrugged. "My destiny has changed : I have other things to take care of. But even though the Sundrop can defend herself, it may be better not to underestimate our ennemy again : or should I say _our ennemies_."

Cassandra frowned. _Varian_. She had let her guard down, weakened by the thought that maybe Rapunzel’s naive hopes were right- but she wouldn’t fall for it again. "I won’t hesitate this time." She took the handle of the sword with determination, and Adira only silently nodded.

The Brotherhood member walked away as Cassandra admired her new sword.

"This is all very nice guys but- what is that ?" The group raised their head as Lance pointed something in the sky, and they all saw a hot-air balloon coming their way. Cassandra narrowed her eyes whereas Eugene hummed. "Looks like a plot device to me."

"This, is the sign Corona is in danger." The group turned to Rapunzel, who was now standing just behind them. The princess was looking at the balloon with a serious expression on her face, the vulnerability only a memory ; and no one dared talk to her. "We have to get back home."

* * *

Varian stared at the hot-air balloon from his hiding place under the trees; it was flying back in Corona's direction -where it came from-, after a short stop at the Dark Kingdom. That could only mean a thing : they were gone.

It was strange to think that after all this time and adventures spend by their side, they now parted ways. The party was going back to Corona and he got to run with his prize, he thought as his fingers brushed against the opal.

Though his new physical appearance had remained the same since taking the Moonstone, the latter had gone back to its dormant state. He wasn't sure why, but that surely had to do with the scroll. Lowering his head, he looked down to said piece of paper resting in his satchel.

By taking both the scroll and the Moonstone, he had not only gotten the power to free his father, but he had also offered Zhan Tiri the possibility to destroy the world. _I should feel more guilty about that,_ he thought. He should have chosen to save the world and not to be selfish, like every hero would have; but he wasn't one, was he ?

Heroes didn't steal magical objects. Heroes didn't trap their father in amber. Heroes didn't associate themselves with a demon.

Most of all, heroes weren't Rapunzel's ennemy.

But he was. And since he was her ennemy, he therefore couldn't be a hero. It meant that he was allowed to care for someone like Zhan Tiri, that he could make mistakes and be weak and that he could make sacrifices for the ones he loved.

Maybe being a hero wasn't a good thing in the end. Maybe he was okay with being the villain, as long as he'd get to free his dad.

"I made the right choice." He muttered. He was going to free his dad : it didn't matter that he wasn't able to trust again, or that he betrayed Rapunzel again. It didn't matter that the consequences of his own actions had hurt everyone and left him all alone.

"Well, I thought they'd never leave." Zhan Tiri suddenly appeared next to him.

Or maybe not so alone. 

He didn't answer, simply heading toward Corona. He was guilty of everything, but he did it for a good reason. Everything would be fixed when Dad was freed. He just had to free Dad, free Dad, free-

"You are awfully silent for someone who had so much to say to Rapunzel mere moments before." Her tone was mischievous, but it was only a poor disguise of the venom and threat actually meant, and they both knew it. Varian felt shameful at her tone, though he had been so sure back then.

He didn't answer, because why would he ? She had every right to be angry after he betrayed her : having her mad was better than having her gone anyway. He couldn't afford to lose her, not before he got his dad back, not after he gave up everything else.

"...But you did well. This must have been hard for you, to let go of everything you held dear. I'm proud of you." Her voice softened a bit, and Varian glanced at her in surprise; she only smiled, something faint and genuine.

This felt _right_. The warmth in his chest and the Moonstone gently pulsing on his chest felt right. The thought of freeing his father and making _them_ proud felt right.

"Thank you. I-I needed this." He admitted in a small voice, a faint smile at his lips.

Zhan Tiri only grinned wider. _I know you did._

Of course, there had been some... unforeseen events in her plan, mostly caused by her dear alchemist. But in the end, the most important part had happened as planned, she thought while looking at these electric blue eyes, eyes that had very few in common with the boy he used to be before she arrived. She had the Moonstone and the scroll on her side; but the more time went on and the more she came to realize that her biggest asset was maybe _the boy himself._

She had thought that his cleverness could cause problems, that his trust issues would make things way more difficult, but in fact it was the complete opposite. The more time she spend by his side, the more she could break him down and build him up as she wished in order to better use his abilities. She had feared that he would notice it and reject her, but he almost seemed to... want her by his side. She couldn't understand why, but she was most certainly not complaining. Maybe he finally understood that she was changing him for something better, more powerful and respected.

She smirked as she followed him, his steps guiding him slowly but surely to his doom. Soon enough, he would fall completely, and all of her long work on him paying off, she would rise thanks to him.

This was just the beginning.

* * *

Rapunzel snapped the Wand of Oblivion in half while the guards led the Saporians away, back to their cell. "So ? Is their memory back ?"

"Don't think so. I mean, I've never seen your dad smile that genuinely before."

Rapunzel's expression fell. She had come back home with the urge to see her parents again, to be close to the family she had missed, only to have it be taken away from her. After Varian's betrayal, her parents not recognizing her, their own daughter, was a tough ordeal to say the least : how much more could she endure ?

"Alright, no problem." She said instead with a smile somewhat strained. "We're going to find another way !"

Eugene remained silent, but his gaze was worried as he stared at her.

"Princess Rapunzel, you've finally arrived !" The whole group turned as one to the sound of Nigel's voice. The latter let out a relieved sigh, which was also a bit dramatic. "Now that you've returned home, Corona will finally get to live to see better days !"

"Glad to see you too, Nigel." Lance replied with a smile, but the royal advisor only glanced at him before focusing back on Rapunzel.

Said princess had considerably paled, realizing the meaning of his words. She was Corona's princess : it was her duty to reign if her parents weren't able to. But how was she supposed to, when they weren't there for her ? She wasn't ready for that- she just came home after a long journey; who knew what happened during her absence ? What changes did the Saporians make ? And what about the Coronians ? And Varian ? 

Was she really able to lead the kingdom when all of their current problems were results of her one and only attempt as temporary queen ?

"Hey, Blondie- it's gonna be okay." Eugene's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, and she gratefully accepted his reassuring hand on her shoulder. She forced a smile on her lips, but he didn't smile back; at least, she knew he was there for her and that's all she needed- even if it had not been enough for others like Varian.

Shaking her head, the princess headed toward the meeting room; everyone involved silently followed her, guessing that this would be the place where she would get to make her first decision as a queen- and what a decision this was shaping up to be.

In no time, important people from all around the kingdom got to the castle in order to assist to the meeting; the only important people missing were the King and Queen, replaced by Eugene and Cassandra. Rapunzel was sat at the end of the table, Nigel standing beside her.

The princess honestly had no idea how these kind of things were supposed to go, because she had never participated in any -and even less _led_ one-; that's why she waited nervously for an occasion to share what she knew she had to say.

Nigel was the one to offer said occasion; turning to Cassandra, he raised a skeptical eyebrow at her new sword. "Do you have to carry that thing in such a room ?"

The warrior didn't even flinch as she settled her eyes on him. "Yes, I have to. I'd rather be ready to face any threat, because there definitely is one." Everyone in the room gasped, and Eugene leaned toward Cassandra in order to whisper in her ear. "You know, you should use some glowing placards next time."

"Cassandra is telling the truth." Everyone turned to Rapunzel as she finally spoke up. "A threat like none before is looming over our head."

"Well, what is it now ?" Someone urged her, whether it was because of curiosity or fright.

Rapunzel took a deep breath.

"The Moonstone, goal of our journey, has been stolen by a boy whose name is Varian."

The whole room burst in offended yells, shocked and angry. That name, the one they all learned to despise after that child dared attack their princess, was repeated with hatred and incredulity.

In all of that noise, Rapunzel tried and failed to get her voice to be heard; Eugene was the one to help her out. "I'm pretty new to the whole politic stuff from that side of the government, but I think you should let your queen speak when she wants to, right ?"

Silence gradually settled in the room, only disturbed by a few angry whispers. Rapunzel gave Eugene a grateful look before speaking up again. "I'm not going to lie to you : things are looking bad right now. Varian has the Moonstone and we don't know what powers he now possess, or what their limits are if any. We also don't know how he is going to use them, but what we do know is that he didn't do this on his own." The princess saw her friends winced, hesitating to deliver such important and unbelievable information, but she chose to go through with her plan. "He has been manipulated into doing so by a notorious enemy of our kingdom, the demon called Zhan Tiri."

Shouts echoed once again.

"It is impossible ! Zhan Tiri has been defeated by Demanitus !"

"Are you trying to justify his actions ? Demon or not, he has to pay for what he did !"

Even Nigel himself stopped writing down what was being said and decided to turn to the princess. "Are you sure, your Heighness ? This story seems... unlikely, to say the least."

" _Listen to me !!_ " Rapunzel shouted, and everyone went silent. It was already hard enough for her to play her parents' part and to say such things, she didn't need them to not believe her on top of that. "I am certain that this demon is back to destroy Corona, and that she has a part to play in this story; I am also certain that she holds a part of responsability even bigger than Varian's. But..." Her voice died down, and Cassandra and Eugene worringly glanced at each other.

"But," Rapunzel added more firmly, "I have to think about Corona's welfare. That is why I have no choice but to declare Varian as Corona's number one enemy, and thus do everything we possibly can to neutralize the threat he is as fast as possible."

This time, her words were greeted by an heavy silence. Nobody dared speak, the only sound being Nigel's feather writing without any mercy the words that would condemn the boy; as soon as he was done, everyone went to business. The village leaders -among whom one seat remained empty, the village having disappeared just like their beloved leader and his family- were talking about the best course of action to both protect the Coronians and their homes. The military colonels were already forming plans of attack and defense. 

In the midst of it all, Eugene and Cassandra shared a glance before standing up to join Rapunzel; the latter was hastily leaving the room, her role done. Catching up with her right outside the room, Eugene softly grabbed her wrist, effectively stopping her.

"Blondie, are you sure ?" The princess turned to him.

Her expression was strained, anxious, and she was not standing straight, like her new role was already being a too heavy weight on her shoulders. "I don't have any choice. I have to- to protect my kingdom." 

"We know that," Eugene assured gently. "It's just that, you know..."

He didn't have to finish his sentence for her to understand. _'I didn't think you'd give up on him'_

Rapunzel lowered her head, staring defeated at the ground. "I-I don't want to be doing that. I want Varian to talk to us and see reason- and I don't want him to be the villain." She pushed back a strand of hair, her eyes staring at something that wasn't there. "I don't want to be unable to do anything other than watching him fall, when I should be helping him."

"You already tried to help him," Eugene pointed out. "This isn't your fault."

Cassandra flinched and looked away, but Rapunzel didn't notice. "...No. It's Zhan Tiri's. But I should have been able to save him." Heroes were supposed to save everyone, no matter who they were; that was the case in the books she used to read, at least. She wanted to be others' hero, who brought them hope and joy, helped them and saved them when needed; but what if she couldn't ? 

What was the point of having - _being_ \- heroes, if they couldn't save everyone ? This journey had proven to her that she was far from the hero she was trying to be. She couldn't save Varian then, and she still couldn't now; could she save him after that ? Was there still time, or had Zhan Tiri already won before the princess even knew she had an opponent ?

"I don't get it. If you don't want to fight him, why did you do all of that ?" Cassandra asked.

Rapunzel didn't have time to answer before Nigel came to her. "Ah, princess ! You ran off so hastily that you didn't even take the time to sign the act that would make this criminal's new title official." He held out the feather and piece of paper to her, and Rapunzel took them with hesitation. Giving her friends a quick glance, she reluctantly signed, and Nigel headed off after a polite bow to make the new order known.

Turning to her friends, Rapunzel waited for Nigel to be far before speaking up again. "Whether Zhan Tiri is the mastermind or not doesn't change anything to the fact that _Varian_ is the one being a physical threat. I tried to reason him, but I failed and now he's got deadly magic _and_ my kingdom is in danger. I don't want to be fighting him, but I don't have a choice. He made it pretty clear that we were enemies."

Eugene and Cassandra nodded in silence, supporting their friend through this hard but fair decision.

Hidden behind the angle of the corridor's wall, Ruddiger let out a small whine before stepping back and running away.

* * *

Rapunzel felt the wind in her hair, though she couldn't remember when exactly she got out of the castle. She was now standing alone in a small clearing, the branches of the trees shaken by the gusts of wind.

Until she saw trees far away being harshly cut off and falling to the ground.

Her breath caught in her throat, and Rapunzel finally noticed the mayhem happening around her. Everywhere, she could see people running, frightened, screams borne by the wind. They were heading the same way, seeking shelter- running away, she realized.

She didn't hesitate, and went in the direction opposite to them. She had to protect them. She had to help. She had to-

As she got out of the forest, she saw Cassandra's back violently hitting a tree, the warrior limply falling to the ground, knocked out.

"Cass !!" The princess ran to her, trying to shake her friend awake but to no avail. Cassandra seemed to be bruised, as if she had just been defeated after a long and difficult fight.

What just happened ? What was going on ?!

"Rapunzel !" His voice was unexpected, but she straightened up upon hearing him. Eugene. "Rapunzel, run !!"

"Eugene ?!" She turned around panicked.

And froze.

Eugene was staring right at her, begging for her to _leave_ , to get to safety. He was also beaten up, exhausted; his whole body was trembling, his strength focused on the Shadow Blade he was holding.

Blocking said sword was Varian.

Before Rapunzel got any time to react, the alchemist let out a scream of rage; the Moonstone responded equally, the wave of magic pushing Eugene back. The latter's grip on the shadow blade slipped as he fell to the ground.

Rapunzel couldn't do anything as the alchemist outstretched his arms, Moonstone crackling with barely contained magic : the black rocks immediatly answered his call. They headed towards Eugene, huge and deadly, whereas the latter was left defenseless.

"No !!" Rapunzel screamed in horror.

Varian turned to her. It was already hard to recognize him given his unearthly appearance, but Rapunzel felt like she was faced with a complete stranger. She didn't recognize the enthusiastic alchemist in his merciless actions. She didn't recognize her friend under his furious expression.

He had come so far from the child she had known- how ? Why ?

"Varian, stop ! He's done nothing to you !!" She wasn't sure why she still tried.

"He's my ennemy ! You're all ennemies !" He shouted, as if this was answer enough- as if this was a logic reasoning. But Varian was a clever kid, so why would he get behind foolish arguments ?

"But we don't have to be ! We can be so much more than that !" If she could just make him understand-

He shook his head, gritting his teeth, and Rapunzel's eyes narrowed. It was like- like he was trying to get rid of something bothering him. It could be her arguments, or... it could be _something_ _else_. "No- no, we can't. I've made my choice. I'm loyal to Zhan Tiri, not _you_."

She had so much to tell him- so much that would remain untold as he raised his hand, blacks rocks charging her.

Rapunzel woke up screaming, and Pascal immediatly croaked in concern. It took a few hours of the chameleon trying to comfort her for Rapunzel to get over that nightmare; one that she'd come to learn would play in her mind every night from now on.

Until one day, things changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT :
> 
> So given the turn this fic is going to take, I feel it necessary to say that : having his mind messed up by Zhan Tiri isn't Varian's fault. Not being able to become friends again despite trying their best isn't Varian nor Rapunzel's fault.
> 
> Having trauma isn't the person's fault. 
> 
> This fic is about a fictive story of trying, failing and trying another way to make things better : it does not aim to blame Varian for having trauma, or Rapunzel for failing to help him when she did everything she could, I can't stress that enough. Varian literally has a demon working to lead him down the worst path. 
> 
> If you have trauma and this makes you uncomfortable or hurt you in any way, this is not my intention and I ask you to please stop reading now, not because it is your fault (it's not) but because it could go way farther and be even worse.
> 
> That being said, I wanted to thank you all for 6000 hits (even though I missed the 5000 ahah), it is crazy ! Thank you for your incredible support, I hope I will be able to give this story the closure you're waiting for -quite literally- <3 Now that I have every single detail until the very end figured out, I can tell you that this act is going to be extremely difficult to write (both physically, mentally and morally speaking) and destroy you all.


	30. The Amber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, this chapter was horrible to write
> 
> What am I even doing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : weird prophetic dreams, Zhan Tiri being pretty spooky and meanie, amber

During the following weeks, Rapunzel prepared Corona for the incoming attack. She send guards all around the kingdom with the clear order not to fight Varian if they were to see him, but rather to immediately come back to the castle in order to warn her.

As for the Coronans, the threat didn't remain a secret for long. As a result, Rapunzel increased the number of partys and festivals in order to reassure them. She always participated in such events, and it ended up taking a lot of her time, leaving little to no room to go check on her parents; if they were constantly making progress, the latter was far too slow for the princess.

To see Rapunzel that busy worried her friends, who feared for her health; plus, she seemed to sleep less and less, as if all of her work was a way to keep her awake and away from her bed. Despite their best efforts however, Rapunzel kept on doing her best as a queen, daughter and friend- and maybe a bit _too much._

"You know Blondie, sleeping is good for you- for your skin obviously, but other things too." Eugene pointed out one afternoon. Rapunzel answered while doing paperwork, not even bothering to raise her head to look at him. "I'll keep that in mind. Thank you, Eugene !"

The former thief winced. "Rapunzel."

This time, the princess looked at him. With a sigh, she put her papers down, her formal expression cracking to show some exhaustion. "...I'm sorry. I'm just- I don't know what to do- how to do it." She looked down. "How do my parents usually do it ?"

"You're doing a great job," Eugene said. "Too great of a job in fact- you should take a break and relax, y'know ?"

"But the kingdom-"

"Is going to be fine while you're out there. Blondie, your parents didn't have that kind of problem- of course you don't know how to do it, and they wouldn't either."

Rapunzel let a faint smile appear at her lips, but it quickly disappeared with a sigh. "I'd just like to know what exactly we are up against..."

"Why don't we ask Xavier ?"

"What ?"

"I mean, he knows boring stuff, but there might be something useful in it, right ?" Eugene wondered, and Rapunzel remembered that Xavier had been the first one to talk to them about Zhan Tiri, one night long ago.

"Eugene, you're a _genius_ !! We'll go see him tonight !" He only smiled in return. "Deal. As long as you get a break."

Later, as the sun set, they met in front of Xavier's shop; standing in front of it, the blacksmith almost seemed to have been waiting for them. "Greetings, your Highness." He politely said.

"Hello, Xavier." Rapunzel replied with the same tone. "Can we come in ?"

"Of course ! Follow me."

Leading them to the back of the shop, the three of them settled at a table. The blacksmith kindly offered them both a cup of tea, before speaking up again. "I suppose you have a reason to ask for such discretion. What do you wish to know ?"

"We wanted to know more about legends." Rapunzel said, and Xavier chuckled. "I'm afraid you'd have to be more precise. I can tell you about the notorious Green Door, or the Haunted Wishing Well, or-"

"Zhan Tiri." Eugene cut him off. "We're here to talk about _her_."

The blacksmith only nodded, so Rapunzel was the one to go on. "You told us about her the night of the Snowstorm. What more do you know ? What are her goals ? How can she be destroyed ?"

Xavier took a sip of tea before answering "Princess, Zhan Tiri is a demon bend on destruction. Her only goal is to get rid of Corona and everyone in it : some may say this all started because of a promise." Rapunzel couldn't help the shiver she felt.

A promise. _Of course._

"You see, legends say that she used to work with the great Lord Demanitus, before she became obsessed with power that is to say. Seeing her wish to acquire both the Sundrop and the Moonstone, Lord Demanitus had no choice but to send her into another world."

" _Another world ?"_ Eugene raised an eyebrow in surprise and confusion. "Is this even real life ?"

"It is." Xavier kindly smiled. "He banished her from our world, but not before the demon made the promise to come back and destroy Corona as a way to get revenge."

"Well then, the million dollars question is how do we banish her again ?" Eugene asked.

"You would need Demanitus's portal, but it has been destroyed. You could still build it up again, but only a few people would be able to do that, even with the plans in hand."

Rapunzel stared at Eugene in thought. "Build an interdimensionnal portal..." The former thief looked at her for a second before understanding. "You think she chose him for that exact same reason ?"

The princess only shrugged. "Probably- I mean, it is a problem for us, and an asset for her." She sighed. "But I don't think this was the first thing she considered..."

"You are talking about the young alchemist, aren't you ?" Xavier didn't wait for an answer before going on. "You know, there is another legend about that. A legend according to which science and magic are meant to be united. Some believe this saying, and Zhan Tiri is said to be one of those."

Rapunzel blankly stared at the blacksmith, processing the words. Zhan Tiri believed in the union of science and magic. She wanted them to work _together_ ; that would explain why such a selfish being would associate herself with Demanitus. But then, if Varian was obviously her new science, wasn't the demon the magic- magic she was planning to steal from them ?

Was Varian a tool to her, or did she really care for him in her own sick way ?

The princess shivered, horrified. No, Zhan Tiri couldn't possibly care about Varian, and there couldn't be a destiny for them both to accomplish. Varian had _nothing_ to do with that demon.

A small voice at the back of her mind told her that she had to face the facts.

"Are you sure there isn't any other way to get rid of her ?" Eugene asked, but the blacksmith only shook his head. "Unfortunately, I don't know. There aren't many ways to defeat demons, and many demons to defeat as well."

"Well, better than nothing. Thanks Xaves." The former thief and blacksmith stood up amd shook hands. "My pleasure."

Eugene and Rapunzel left, the princess feeling more hopeless than before.

* * *

Varian stopped to get a good view of the place where he had spend most of his life.

Smiling farmers.

Kids playing into the dirt while laughing.

The market where he used to go with Dad, for Dad's work.

He blinked once, and everything collapsed in front of him. The childhood's magic disappeared, replaced by a harsher one.

Destroyed homes.

The exploded ground.

Rocks, huge black rocks raising high in the sky, claiming their rights over this place, swallowing the village of the past as a whole.

Varian brought his hand to the opal resting on his chest, cold like this magic, cold like the black rock armor covering him.

Zhan Tiri didn't care about any of that as she floated in the air next to him, a eerie smile on her lips.

"Home, sweet home."

Unbeknownst to them, a Coronian guard climbed down a tree and, getting on his horse, rid towards the castle.

"Let's go." Zhan Tiri simply said, and that snapped Varian out of his thoughts.

He had to free Dad. He was so close now.

He walked in the midst of the black rocks without paying them any mind : they were done bothering people here, after all. The last one who cared about it all was gone now.

He arrived in front of his house, a sinking feeling in his chest. This was it. He was back, finally back. Could he just go inside after all this time and free his dad, like nothing happened, like he wasn't guilty of everything ?

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he pushed open the door of his house and entered.

The roof was gone, just like he remembered it to be; the floor was therefore covered in dust and debris. Varian carefully walked in.

He was slightly shaking as he opened the lab's door, memories flashing in his mind. Rocks- explosions- amber-

The amber. Dad.

His eyes immediatly settled on the imposing statue in the middle of the room, like a painful witness to Varian's past mistakes- a witness to his success to come, because he _was_ going to fix everything.

Varian didn't say anything as he tore his gaze away from the statue and to his lab, walking among the debris. It was no use being all sentimental when he could use that time to work on getting his father free. Finally, he thought, Dad would be free; finally this nightmare would end for them both.

He gathered some material from the remains of his lab and got to work.

Zhan Tiri watched with interest as Varian got the Scroll out of his bag and started to analyse and decypher it. Finally, she could almost reach her goals, feel herself coming back to life. It was exhilarating... and almost too easy. Her dear little alchemist had done most of the work, obeying her every word more than she could ever have planned. He was not just predictable, he was completely compliant; but last time she had thought that, Varian had ended up discovering her true identity.

No- now more than ever, she had to be careful, and made sure the boy couldn't escape her clutches.

As Varian sat down at his table covered with broken vials, Zhan Tiri appeared next to him. Her gaze went from the scroll to the amber before finally looking up at the clear view of the sky they could get from here; all the while, Varian only stared at her quietly, waiting for her to share her thoughts.

"The sun is setting." She finally said, looking back at him. "If you want the final incantation, then you have to work on it now."

"Why ?" He asked curiously, raising an eyebrow. Although his tone was completely trusting, she knew he would get wary if he learned what exactly the final incantation was, or who it was meant for; but she needed him by her side, so he didn't need to know any of that.

"Because it is a very special incantation, and even if it is on the scroll simply translating it all isn't enough. You need to use the sun to uncover it." She said calmly, hiding a part of the riddle she thought could be... _unhelpful_.

And he fell for it. "Use the sun to uncover it..." Varian repeated, bright blue eyes staring at the scroll. She could see the gears turning in his head, that clever mind still hard at work. Varian glanced at her, then at the sky and finally at the amber. "I got it !"

Then, without a word, he put the scroll down on the ground and walked closer to the amber. Zhan Tiri's eyebrows raised in surprise as the boy grabbed a shard of broken glass from one of his former vials and held it next to the amber.

The effect was immediate. The sunlight, reflected in both the amber then the shard, was concentrated in a beam that hit the scroll, revealing hidden words. Crouching down, Varian grabbed a pen and the first piece of paper he found and started to write down the translation. Floating above his shoulder, Zhan Tiri watched with a face-splitting smirk as more and more of the final incantation appeared, each word bringing her closer to her goal.

Once Varian was finished, he put down the shard of glass, and read the incantation in his head. "That sounds like a Sundrop incantation..." he muttered.

"It is." The demon confirmed, playing even more carefully now that she knew victory so close. "There are some incantations aimed at the Moonstone, and others aimed at the Sundrop. That is all I know : Demanitus didn't really tell me more." She bitterly concluded, and Varian shrugged. "I... guess that makes sense. How many incantations are there ?"

"Three, two for the Moonstone and one for the Sundrop." She leaned over his shoulder to examine the scroll and he promptly mimicked her; the demon gestured to the face of the scroll as the alchemist returned it. "They are all there."

Varian only nodded, immediatly going back to his work of decyphering. For a moment, Zhan Tiri watched him silently, memories flooding her mind. Demanitus and her sitting at a table, working on this or that project, talking about the ultimate power, using both science and magic to achieve their destiny, this destiny they had thought was meant for the two of them.

How _wrong_ she had been.

Shaking her head, Zhan Tiri snapped out of it. Demanitus was gone now, just an unpleasant reminder of the past, of how weak she had been. Had she not put her faith in him, he wouldn't have been able to betray her and defeat her; now that she finally got a second chance, everything had to be carefully played. And Varian...

Well, Varian was just a tool to achieve her goals.

With one last glance, she disappeared, having work to do.

* * *

Rapunzel was running in a familiar forest, knowing exactly where she was and what was going on : it was hard to forget when this happened every night.

She got out of the forest and came to a stop, catching her breath. In front of her, Cassandra was violently thrown away and her back hit a tree; knocked out, the warrior limply fell to the ground. Her feet were moving towards her before Rapunzel even thought about it, as if she had done this thousand times- and she had.

"Cass !"

"Rapunzel !" She immediatly moved at Eugene's voice, knowing exactly where the latter was coming from and why it sounded so frightened.

"Eugene !!" She didn't wonder why he was holding the shadow blade, or how Varian was blocking it, having since long stopped questionning it.

She knew how things were about to go as one would know a song : the Moonstone, Eugene falling back, the rocks, calling out to Varian, not being able to help Eugene, getting defeated, waking up...

But not this time : this time, things went differently.

"I can help you save him, save all of them." A young voice said, and Rapunzel stopped. This was unusual : this was new, and yet so... _familiar_.

She knew that voice. She knew that girl.

Looking at her right, there she was; the little girl entirely blue and wearing an old fashioned dress. She was smiling at her, her hand holding a piece of paper that she immediatly gave to the confused princess.

Rapunzel remembered that girl from a past encounter, when she revealed to her that she was the Sundrop- but why was she back ? "Who are you ? What are you doing- why are you helping me again ?"

The girl's smirk widened. "Because I want you to win this battle. Although, in order to do that, I would focus on said battle."

Rapunzel looked at Varian and Eugene, and felt her heart stop when the alchemist threw rocks at Eugene, the latter unable to fight back.

Her eyes immediatly looked down on the piece of paper she was now holding. There were some lines- an incantation ? How did it get here, in her dream ? How did _she_ get here ?

She trusted that girl though, because she had helped her control the rocks and save Varian- and as much of a problem the alchemist was now being, she didn't regret saving his life and would definitely do it again if she had to.

As she read the lines, she heard the words echo around her, in her, everywhere; but she wasn't saying them out loud, nor was anyone else.

She gasped as golden light filled her vision, the sensation of her glowing hair flotting in the air filling her like power coursing through her veins. She wasn't sure what was happening or if she had any control on it, but what she was sure of was that Eugene was in danger and that she had to save him- she had to _stop_ Varian.

The piece of paper fell to the ground as Rapunzel lost all control over her magic. The last thing she remembered was Eugene's frightened face, her outstretching her hands in the alchemist's direction, a burst of energy, a wicked smile and then nothing.

* * *

Rapunzel woke up breathless, and it took her a moment to notice that her hair was floating around her.

That was exactly when Eugene chose to make his way into her room. "Hey, Sunshine, I- wow !"

Long strands of blonde hair loudly fell to the ground, and Rapunzel sent Eugene a panicked look. He was there, he was alright-

"Are you okay ?" He asked, moving to her bed. Eugene knew she had had weird dreams since she touched the rocks the first time, until she touched them again, making them stop; and even if her nightmares did become more frequent as they had neared the Moonstone, he thought they had stopped since then... or that at least the hair stuff did.

"I'm-" She inhaled sharply, eyes wide with terror and adrenaline from what she'd just seen. Varian and Eugene and the incantation, the words still echoing in her head, _power of the sun-_

Eugene gently took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. "Sunshine..."

That helped soothe her a bit, and she forced herself to take slow breaths. "Eugene- something is wrong." She finally managed, giving him a fearful look. "I-I think Varian's got problems."

"Well, can't say I'm surprised." He replied, and she was about to lecture him when he added "The guards spotted some activity in Old Corona. Sunshine, _he's back._ "

Rapunzel jumped out of bed before Eugene was even done talking.

* * *

Varian read once again all of his notes, not having used a single one of the incantations he had decyphered - _yet_ -.

It had taken him some time to translate all of it, but luckily the night falling hadn't been a problem thanks to his glowing hair, which was... as weird as it sounded put like that.

Zhan Tiri was gone who knows where. It was weird, uncomfortable even to have her gone again somewhere he didn't know.

Taking a deep breath, Varian walked in front of the amber. This was it. Dad would soon be free and they'd be reunited, happy again- they would be a family again.

Filled with determination, Varian kneeled before the amber. He could do this. It was just magic : just _him_ doing magic. He put his hands on the amber, only slightly shaking -in what ? Anticipation, fear ?-

He hated what he was about to do, the incantation he was about to use; his right arm felt painful just thinking about what had happened in the Great Tree. 

But he _had_ to do this : he had come too far to stop now.

It was time to free Dad.

"Wither and decay" he spoke, and immediately the Moonstone made small sparks. He could feel power as it started to awaken again.

"End this destiny" The temperature seemed to drop as everything grew extremely _cold;_ it could only be compared to sinking into the ocean, falling deeper and deeper without even realizing it or being able to fight back against it.

"Break these earthly chains" The Moonstone's light flickered, as if it was about to die. Its bright blue now seemed darker, duller. Its energy spread throughout Varian's body, something cold and yet not painful or bothering.

Another thing to sacrify, hopefully the last one.

Varian closed his eyes and hung his head low.

"And set the spirit free." Everything around Varian seemed more alive now, filled with an energy he had never felt before but could now take away as the Moonstone started to _absorb life._ Under his hands, the amber was no longer a simple statue or prison but something he could change and destroy as he pleased.

His hair fade to black as the same color filled his surroundings, Varian finally letting go.

* * *

Quirin took a deep breath before coughing, the air burning his lungs. He felt weak, incredibly weak as he fell on his knees. He could hardly see anything around him for some reason unknown to him, but he thought that he could distinguish something- a black figure, maybe ?

But although a blurry scene was all that he could see, he could nonetheless _hear_ other things.

A voice- a boy. Singing.

A voice he had often heard before. It had mostly been talking, yes, but he did hear him sing sometimes before- and how could he possibly forget this voice, his son's voice ?

"Va-Varian ?" His voice cracked, his throat hurting. Why was everything hurting ? Why was he feeling like someone who almost _died ?_

He still couldn't see very well who he now knew to be his son -how could he not recognize that mop of black hair earlier ?-, but he heard the soft gasp that he made upon hearing his father's voice; and then, after that gasp, black seemed to fade to blue, bright blue filling Quirin's eyes. What...?

Before he could even understand what was happening, he felt his son wrapping his arms around him in a desperate hug; Varian was crying, repeating how sorry he was, how happy he was to have succeeded, to have Dad back and there and no longer _gone_ -

Oddly enough, Quirin had... missed his son's voice : which was weird because he had seen him not so long ago, hadn't he ? Listening to Varian's sobs, Quirin hugged his son back- and shivered at the contact.

He was... cold. Unusually and so very cold, like touching ice. But Varian wasn't cold, he was warm, like a day spend working in the fields or a fire burning in the house's chimney during winter.

That's when Quirin made a mistake.

He pulled back, feeling the need to see his son, to get explanations about this- all of this.

What he was met with was not what he had expected, nor was it something he could ever have expected.

His son- Varian was completely changed, far from the boy he had raised and cared for; black rock armor, bright blue eyes and hair- hadn't it been for his hairstripe and his voice, he could very well have never recognized him at all. Worst of all was the opal glowing on his chest, something he was beyond shocked to see and unfortunately knew too well; the Moonstone seemed to be mocking him, proudly showing Quirin how after all this time it was now taking his _second_ family away, tearing it apart.

This was unreal, so different and so... _wrong_.

Varian wiped a tear away, a genuinely happy smile on his lips. "It's so good to have you back !"

Quirin wasn't sure what he was supposed to reply.

"Varian..." He hesitated, trying to come up with words that could express exactly what horror he was feeling. "I- What _happened ?_ "

His son shamefully lowered his head, and for one second Quirin thought with relief that this wasn't what he thought it was; that his son had been allowed to borrow the Moonstone in order to help him, and that he would give it back, even if that was highly improbable. That it wasn't that big of a deal. That it wasn't what he thought it was.

But then, Varian looked to the side, clearly uneasy. "I- You told me not to experiment on the rocks, but I still did and because of that..." He took a shaky breath. It was hard to have the first thing that you say to your long-lost father be 'Sorry, I messed up.'- but he had to. It was the toughest ordeal left now, but then they'd finally get their happily ever after. Just one more ordeal. Just _one_. "I'm sorry. You have been encased in amber because of me, and I asked for Rapunzel's help but she couldn't- couldn't do anything so I... I had to find another way. But I did it, you're back now and I won't experiment on the rocks again or anything, _I promise !_ "

He smiled at his father, something that aimed to be happy, pleasing, like a good son who could and would make his father proud. Like he had truly changed.

And changed he had. But for Quirin, that change was a terrifying one. There was something desperate and crazy in that smile; and in Varian's eyes was shining a dangerous light, something inhuman and grim that could only be compared to the Moonstone itself.

"...Dad ? Say something...!" Varian said with concern. Why wasn't Dad answering ? Surely, he was overwhelmed with emotions. Or maybe he was still too weak ? Above Varian's head, Zhan Tiri reappeared, quickly taking the scene in.

"You have to give the Moonstone back to King Edmund, or Rapunzel." Quirin's voice was cold, automatical like one of Varian's machines.

"...What ?" Varian's eyes widened. No- that wasn't what he was supposed to say. "Dad, I can't. Rapunzel is... she's my enemy. I can't give it back, they'd take me away, take _you_ away from me- _again !_ " He raised his voice as his small hands gripped Quirin's arms tighter, refusing to let go.

"The Moonstone is too dangerous, Varian, you can't just keep it !" His father remained calm, patient, despite the close danger.

"He doesn't understand." Zhan Tiri whispered in Varian's ear. This was the occasion she had been waiting for; everything was going according to her plan.

Varian shook his head. "No- you don't understand. It's not dangerous, I've been using it to free you. Can't you see Dad, it can do so much good !" His hand rested on the small opal pulsing on his chest. Zhan Tiri was right- it wasn't too late for Dad to be proud of him. He just had to make him understand, to show him- after all, Dad was still a bit lost. It wasn't a problem. He could fix this.

Quirin's gaze fell to the ground, haunted by tragic memories his son could not even begin to imagine. "No, it can't. It has never done anyone any good, and that is why it was kept away from people : the Dark Kingdom is where the Moonstone belongs, and where it should have remained."

Varian felt panic rising. Why didn't Dad understand ? Was he really wrong ? Was freeing Dad not a worthy enough goal ? Should he have never taken the Moonstone in the first place, and left his Dad encased ?

"Was this what you fought for ?" Zhan Tiri raised an eyebrow in disdain. "An ungrateful father ?"

"No ! Dad, I can't give it back. It's too late for that !" Why wasn't Dad listening to him ? He didn't have a choice. He had no other option left. This was his only remaining recourse.

Quirin gently put his hands on Varian's shoulders, surprised when he flinched at the touch; he did not however pull away.

What happened to Varian ? Why was his own son in such a state ? Why wouldn't he understand that he was just trying to do what's best for him, like always ? "Son, listen to me. I just want what's best for you : this is why I'm asking you to give the Moonstone back. If you don't want to do it for yourself, then do it for _me_."

Varian went completely stiff in his arms, staring at him with wide eyes; during agonizingly long minutes, every sound came to a stop.

Then, a whisper.

"I did it for you."

Quirin let go of Varian as his son harshly pulled away, standing up; when he turned to him, his eyes were filled with tears and so, so much _anger_.

"I did all of this for you !! The deal, the betrayal, the Moonstone- I never wanted any of that ! I never wanted to trade everything I had for _that_ _!!_ " He hugged himself, unable to stop the tears flowing down his cheeks. "All I wanted was to have you back ! I just wanted to make you proud !!"

"Varian-" Quirin didn't even know what he wanted to say.

"Are you proud of me now ?" Varian cut him off, his tone suddenly desperate, begging.

Quirin couldn't reply. He couldn't tell him that he wasn't, because his son was already broken down; he couldn't do that to him, make him suffer even more. He couldn't just tell him he was disappointed when his son had a point- that he did it for him. He couldn't, as a father, as the father Varian deserved and wanted to impress, tell him anything else that what his son was asking for when he seemingly sacrified so much for him.

But he also couldn't say otherwise. This was wrong and dangerous, and he had to get Varian to stop before someone -anyone- got hurt. He should be stopping his son. He should serve his duty as member of the Brotherhood and neutralize the very unstable and unpredictable threat.

He didn't have to make a choice; in the end, choices didn't matter, they never did. The only thing that mattered was the consequences.

Varian's eyes widened ever so slightly as he realized what that silence meant. Dad wasn't proud. Dad wasn't proud of him, he wasn't glad, things weren't back to the way they'd been.

His breath quickened as he gripped his hair, trying to stop the thoughts, stop the truth, _stop-_

Dad wasn't proud.

It had all been for nothing.

Dad didn't want him back.

Dad saw him as a failure.

He was a failure.

He had failed.

He had failed, and Dad still wasn't proud.

Dad had never been proud of Varian in his life.

The Moonstone brightened as its powers awakened, once again activated by its host's emotions. The sheer power coursing through it spread throughout Varian's body and then into the air and ground, blue energy floating around and going wild.

Quirin understood too late; there was nothing he could do.

A wicked smirk appeared on Zhan Tiri's lips.

Quirin's yell was drowned out by the deafening sound of black rocks erupting from the ground.


	31. The fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter one, but pretty big one at the same time (lol what)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW ! Mention of death (nobody dies), injury (no graphic description, at least not much and not gory), blood, a bit of dissociation (I guess that's the word ? Correct me if I'm wrong)

Rapunzel was sat before Eugene as the latter made Maximus head to their destination, Old Corona.

She didn’t know what to think : her thoughts were all a blur since she woke up. Having news about Varian, finally, going to Old Corona just the three of them -her, Eugene and Cassandra-, and that dream, that weird dream; not that she deemed it not important, no, she knew better by now. It was just... haunting her since she woke up, like something that didn’t want to get out of her mind for some reason, and kept her from fully focusing on reality.

“Are you okay ?” The princess heard Eugene whisper to her, a bit of concern in his voice. Of course he’d noticed. Rapunzel closed her eyes and sighed ”I am, just... You know...“

She hadn’t told him nor Cassandra about the girl or the incantation; that’s why the latter didn’t get what Rapunzel meant. ”Talking about that, what exactly is our plan of attack ?”

The princess remained silent, so Eugene was the one to speak up. ”Er- talking, that kinda stuff I guess ?”

”Are you serious ? _Talking ?_ ” Cassandra frowned, chancing a glance at her friends from Fidella.

”Do you have any better idea ?”

”Yeah, it’s called beating the crap out of him.” Cassandra dryly replied. ”We tried talking to him and it obviously doesn’t work. Now it’s time to neutralize the threat once and for all, no matter what we have to come to.”

Eugene winced. He still had issues with the kid, sure- but that ? Varian may not listen to words, but he would certainly not listen to violence and submit. ”I don’t know, this all seems-”

”Lives are at stake, Eugene ! This isn’t just a kid we’re talking about !” Cassandra rubbed the bridge of her nose. ”Look, you don’t want to add ‘killing people’ to your already oh-so-long list of crimes, and frankly I’d prefer not to as well : but if we have to, which is _highly_ possible, then we have to be ready to do what it takes.”

During the whole conversation, Rapunzel kept her head low. She knew she had messed up, and that these were the consequences. She knew her hope of changing Varian had led to this. What she didn’t know however, was everything about Varian. How was he ? What was he planning to do ? How would he react to seeing them ? Would he attack them now that they were enemies ? Or would he attack Corona as a whole ? What did Zhan Tiri do to him ?

What good could come from him returning to Old Corona, if any ?

”We won’t kill anyone.” Rapunzel firmly said. “We apprehend him using any way we can, depending on how the situation is, but _nobody_ will die.” She didn’t leave any room for arguing, so her two friends merely nodded.

In front of them, Old Corona was starting to be distinguishable- as distinguishable as a giant cluster of black rocks could be. Most of the houses were either completely destroyed by the rocks, or partially destroyed by Varian; the latter’s own home, where they were sure to find him, was one of the few left standing.

As they drew closer, the air suddenly seemed to become heavier. It was something Rapunzel couldn’t quite describe, like a pit in her stomach, a chill running down her spine. All of her body felt cold except for that one point at the center of her chest, and a voice seemed to be both singing in her mind and screaming at her, mix of appeal and dread. Rapunzel gasped, and Eugene only pressed closer to her in return.” There’s- there’s magic-”

Her two friends didn’t say anything, only exchanging a glance. Maximus and Fidella quickened their pace.

The moment they stopped in front of the old-looking house was like a dam breaking. A gust of something -wind and light and _power_ \- seemed to burst out of the place and into the air, crackling with intensity and forcing them all to take a few steps back by the sheer violence of it. The group watched with horror as the rocks all around them became white in response, glowing but not moving yet, like preparing for something that they knew was meant to happen. Blue energy was filling the sky, radiating from the remains of the house and claiming its right over the place.

”Talking, huh ?” Cassandra muttered, mostly to herself, her hand on the handle of the Shadow Blade. Rapunzel didn’t waste any time, running into the house. ”Come on !”

Being back there wasn’t just concerning given the situation : it was fighting against many terrible memories while knowing new horrible ones were about to add to that. Rapunzel forced herself to go forward despite the atrocious feelings of terror, despair and danger- so much more danger now that she could feel the Moonstone’s power coming from the alchemist’s lab. Each step closer to him was like being brought back to the day the princess got kidnapped, Eugene nearly died, Cassandra saw her father get harm... These memories were gripping them at the throat and refusing to let go, memories of the day they all lost; the day Varian won.

Rapunzel gulped, trying not to think about the new assets the alchemist now had in his possession.

Varian had always won.

Varian was feeling terribly lost.

All this time, he had thought he could make things right. He had thought that this could be fixed, that it was merely a pause in his life, in Dad’s life, before things went back to what they should always be : Dad living his life, Varian trying to make him proud.

Varian wasting his life with the impossible goal to try and make him proud.

Fresh tears spilled on his cheeks as he pulled harder at his hair. On his chest, the Moonstone crackled with electricity, feeding off of his emotions and amplifying them tenfold, a new wave of rocks growing from the ground in response; but Varian didn’t notice that, just like he didn’t think about what the consequences of this could be for everyone, him included.

Strangely enough, for the first time in months, in _years_ maybe -Varian didn’t know, didn’t want to know-, his thoughts were not directed at Dad; they were not directed at anything in fact. His mind was completely blank save for the voices screaming in his head.

Always voices.

Never silence.

Always Zhan Tiri’s and his, never Rapunzel’s, or Eugene’s, or Cassandra’s. Never Dad’s.

_That’s what you deserve_ , the voices were chanting. _You should have seen it coming. You gave them every reason to leave you, so don’t be surprised when they do so._

Varian’s mind was blank, filled with thoughts that were not his own, though he couldn’t bring himself to wonder about these, or not to listen to them because they were right. It was his fault, and now he had lost everything, and he only had himself to blame- but he couldn’t go through that, no, _not again please-_

He shut his eyes tightly as the Moonstone’s power amplified, boiling in his veins like a wild fire. He didn’t want that, but that was what he deserve, what should he do, it’s your fault-

_Someone please, help me-_

Once again, he was the loser. He had lost.

Varian had never won.

Rapunzel was the first to reach the lab’s door, and swung it open; she had to stop a moment to take in what she was seeing.

Black rocks- erupted from the ground, the walls, everywhere. Just like the ones she had seen outside, they were glowing a bright almost blinding white; but the most peculiar thing about them was the fact that they were all pointing out, as if defending something from anyone who would dare come closer.

And in the middle of it all was standing Varian. His hair was also glowing a bright blue, brighter than she remembered it to be, just like the Moonstone itself. But something was… _wrong_. From the way he was shaking to the tear strains on his face, Rapunzel got the impression that something terrible had just happened- or was about to happen. On his chest, the opal was brimming with energy, and the princess found herself taking a step forward before even realizing it.

That is, unless a hand caught her wrist, holding her back.

Turning around, she looked at Eugene who had gone considerably pale. The latter didn’t say a word, only pointing at something, and Rapunzel followed his gaze.

She screamed when she saw the man covered in blood, a black rock holding him against the wall.

They all ran to him without thinking, Rapunzel immediately checking to find a pulse; to actually find one did nothing to ease her racing heart.

It was Quirin, she finally recognized him with horror, Varian’s father. The rock had gone right through his left shoulder, pinning him to the wall. Luckily -in a way-, as sharp as the rocks were, they were also very thin, so the damage was not beyond healing… Rapunzel hoped. As long as Quirin was alive -and he was, Varian hadn’t killed his father, he hadn’t killed anyone-, then there were good chances of him getting better.

Taking her sword out, Cassandra cut off the rock : Quirin immediately faltered, Rapunzel and Eugene holding him up for support. The princess send her friends a horrified look that even Cassandra returned.

Varian had hurt his father. He could have killed him.

Another rock shot from the ground, and the warrior promptly cut it, her horror turning into a deep frown. The rocks were aiming at them, whether Varian was planning it or not. She glanced at the princess who only nodded. “Eugene, lead Quirin away.”

Said man surprised them all by shaking weakly his head, still somehow conscious despite the injury. “No… This is my son, I have to be there...” _For what ?_ Rapunzel couldn’t help but wonder. Did he want to help him out of fatherly love, or did he just felt responsible ?

“No offense, but I don’t think this is for the best. We have to get you out and give you help.” Eugene said, and Quirin didn’t object this time, though they all thought they heard him say something about 'doing what's best for his son'. Giving Rapunzel a pleading glance, the former thief carefully headed towards the lab’s door.

Rapunzel watched him go, a haunted look on her face, and startled when Cassandra’s hand softly rested on her shoulder. “We have to stop him.” She reminded her in a soft but firm voice.

The princess let her hair go loose, determination overtaking all of her features. They would stop Varian, and get explanations about all of it.

Cassandra cut off the black rocks one by one, slowly but surely making her way towards Varian, and Rapunzel followed her cautiously. The alchemist didn’t even seem to notice them as the warrior charged at him.

Cassandra didn’t hold back as she landed on Varian a violent blow of her sword; the shock of black rocks created a few sparks before the alchemist was thrown back. His head hit one of the rocks with a loud _crack_ , and he fell to the ground, completely still.

For a moment, they all stopped. The crackling sound disappeared and the rocks stopped glowing, fading back to their usual black. Rapunzel took a few steps forward with shock, and even Cassandra herself seemed surprised of what she had just done before her expression quickly settled back on its usual wariness. She gripped the handle of her sword tighter, knowing by now that she shouldn’t underestimate the moondrop.

Rapunzel walked forward, stopping a few feet away from her former friend and enemy.

That was the problem.

She didn’t know what he was, so she didn’t know what to do. Should she check on him ? Should she arrest him as if he was just any other criminal ? Should she take into consideration the fact that he had the Moonstone, or the fact that he was still a child ?

Varian panted, slowly standing up while using the rocks as support. He seemed weak, not standing straight but rather doubled over in pain; his wide eyes were still red and puffy, and they looked around frankly, completely lost.

Bright blue eyes.

Rapunzel pointed her hair at him, getting his attention. “Varian of Old Corona, you are under arrest for crimes against the kingdom of Corona and its leaders, as well as its citizens.” Her voice was firm, matching the frown on her face.

She couldn’t be kind when he had already abused this kindness. She wanted him to do better, but not at everyone else’s expense. Stopping him was the best course of action, for him and everyone else.

So at that moment, she silenced the part of her that questioned her decisions so as to do what she had to.

Varian slowly stood up, his movements painful and clumsy. His whole body was weak after being subjected to the Moonstone for so long, and his head hurt a lot after that blow. But… the voices had stopped.

No voices, and no thoughts as well, as if the latter were trying and failing to resurface when Varian’s emotions kept shutting them off in a defense mechanism. Everything was being shut off right now.

There was nothing but painful and frightening silence.

Varian looked around frantically, panicked. He didn’t recognize the place, with all these rocks. He didn’t know where he was, what had happened, his mind was blank, blank, and he didn’t know-

“Varian of Old Corona, you are under arrest for crimes against the kingdom of Corona and its leaders, as well as its citizens.” A sound. A voice.

He looked at the one who just spoke, surprised to see her frown. There was something unsettling in that frown, maybe because she usually never wore one, or maybe because it was directed at him.

He leaned back, cold black rock against his back. They were going to take him away, and he didn’t want to be taken away, no, he _needed-_ needed someone, _someone, Dad-_

_A voice telling him to give the Moonstone to Rapunzel. No, he couldn’t… Could he ?_

She took another step closer, her face not showing concern but her voice softening a bit “Varian ?”

He didn’t want to look at her- he didn’t want her to be close. Somehow, he… he didn’t trust her. Even when everything was silent and confusing and when his mind was refusing to process what was happening -refusing to _let him understand_ -, he still knew that much.

She reached out, and he held his breath.

“They’re taking your father away.”

Varian startled, and looked up at the blue girl who had just spoken; she wasn’t looking at him, a serious expression on her face. The alchemist gaze moved down, past Rapunzel who faltered and drew her hand back, past Cassandra who raised her sword with a glare, past the rocks- _There._

Leaning against the lab’s door, Eugene was helping Quirin out.

And just like that, everything finally clicked in Varian’s mind.

Dad. Everything he did had been for him, and him only. He only wanted to have him back, and he did, but now he was leaving, being taken away from him a second time. The worst part was that Varian understood and _couldn’t blame him_ for doing so.

He too would walk away from the son that had disappointed him. He too would leave the mess that had hurt him, made him bleed. He too would walk away if that danger of a son, the one who encased him in amber in the first place, had finally set him free. Quirin didn’t own Varian anything. He didn’t have to stay, and so here he was leaving with Eugene, with Rapunzel’s friends, with Varian’s enemies.

Even his father was joining the other side.

But although he understood, Varian didn’t accept it. How could he ? He had given up so much for Dad, burned almost every bridge, only to lose him in the end ? What he had become- it had all been in order to bring Dad back, and now he was losing him _a second time ?_

No. Varian wouldn’t accept that. He couldn’t bear that all of this had been for nothing, couldn’t bear that the only person he cared about was simply walking away, just _abandoning_ him, like Varian was a complete lost cause. And it was infuriating, because it was right : he had lost, again, but this time there was no greater goal to justify it.

It wasn’t fair.

He only wanted Dad back.

But he could still make that happen. He had already done it once, already got his father back, he could do it again- and he knew just the way.

Zhan Tiri had promised to give him his father back, and she was right : she had kept her promise. Varian trusted her, trusted her as much as he couldn’t trust anyone else. She had been there all along, she had kept her promise, she was proud of him- so if Dad wanted to leave, all Varian had to do was listen to Zhan Tiri, and she would bring Dad back again. And if she couldn’t, well, he’d still have _her_ : it didn’t matter that everyone around him was just as good as enemies. He didn’t need them anyway : he only needed Zhan Tiri.

All he had to do was listen to Zhan Tiri and obey.

If Rapunzel had to describe what happened, she’d say that it all went down in a blink. One second, Varian was lost, completely defeated; but the next…

She only got the time to see something change in his gaze, that crazy light shining brighter, engulfing the panic and despair and transforming them into something uglier, much more dangerous. His face settled into a hard frown, he stood up straighter, all sign of weakness gone, and outstretched his hand in her direction. Then, she noticed the rocks. Black rocks glowing once again a blinding white, erupting from the ground around Varian, but… differently. More organized. More _controlled._

That’s when she heard him.

“Crescent high above !”

“ _No !_ ” She yelled, somehow knowing. She didn’t know the incantations, except some of them- but she couldn’t possibly mistake this for anything else. Sheer terror fueled her as she tried to get to him, only for black rocks to block her path. No- they were so close, they couldn’t fail now !!

A cry of pain echoed, and Rapunzel looked behind her in panic only to see Cassandra harshly hitting the wall, before limply falling to the ground. Varian didn’t react. Varian didn’t _care._ Not anymore.

Eugene, who had gotten Quirin out, ran back inside; catching Cassandra’s sword, he charged at the alchemist with a cry of war.

“Eugene, no !!” This was familiar, way too familiar. Rapunzel was stuck reliving that nightmare, but it was _real_ this time-

The former thief cut off some rocks, before swinging his sword at the alchemist; his eyes widened when he saw the latter catching it with his own hands. Not stopping in the incantation, Varian used his power to push the sword back. Eugene fell on his back, using the shadow blade to protect himself, but rocks were still growing, more and more numerous-

Rapunzel didn’t have time to think or act. She knew what she had to do. “Power of the Sun !”

Varian faltered a bit at hearing the incantation, and she used that at her advantage. Feeling once again power coursing through her veins, Rapunzel set it free. The golden light destroyed some of the rocks, leaving enough room for Eugene to safely escape.

Zhan Tiri watched with overwhelming glee as the princess’s feet lifted off the ground and her eyes started to glow a soft golden light. This was it. After all these years, she was finally about to succeed; she only needed Varian to use his powers now.

The alchemist seemed to hesitate for a second, watching the princess using her full power.

Then, his last bridge burned, he continued the incantation.

Zhan Tiri chuckled as Varian finally fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats to Pegasister60 who partially guessed what was about to happen ! :D 
> 
> Nae and Sau, your tears are what I live for (just kidding ahah... Unless-)


	32. The Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author has absolutely not been absent and definitely did not come back with a small chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : Mention of explosion, mention of magic, injury (no graphic description)

Rapunzel sat up with a hiss of pain.

"Does it hurt ?" The princess immediately locked eyes with the thief, completely lost. What was he talking about ?

"Man, you look like I'm about to say one of my pick-up lines," Eugene grinned, "which are awesome by the way. I know you love them as much as you love me."

Rapunzel couldn't help but chuckle, and the former thief knelt next to her, a soft smile on his lips. It was good to hear her laugh again.

He had a feeling this wouldn't last.

Rapunzel's laughter died down, and she gazed at him while absent-mindedly rubbing her forehead to get rid of the last of the pain. "What happened ?"

"How do I say that…" A selfish part of Eugene wanted more of that peaceful moment they just shared -Rapunzel had been so stressed and busy lately-, but another part also knew he had to be honest with her; there was no other choice. "He used his blue magic with this weird incantation, and then you used your golden magic with… another incantation, I guess- anyway, you both used your magic at the same time which was awesome and not life-threatening at all, and seriously Blondie we're so beyond the cute healing powers-" Eugene then noticed the weird look Rapunzel was giving him and sighed.

"Point is the house is gone, and Varian is too." The princess's expression grew horrified. "I-I killed him ?!"

"Wha- _no_ Blondie, no ! He escaped !"

"Oh." Rapunzel looked down a moment, before her eyes settled on the debris not far; Eugene gave her all the time she needed as the princess took in what remained of Quirin's house.

Well, until it started to be a lot of 'all the time' and he couldn't bear the concern he was feeling anymore. "You okay ?" He softly asked after a moment, taking her hand into his own. She turned to him, paler than before. "I- _We_ did that." She gestured to the broken house.

Where the roof had previously collapsed, there wasn't even a complete wall left standing anymore; the rocks had been blown away by the explosion, now resting in the grass all around them. The trees and grass had also been destroyed in a small area, but still far too big to Rapunzel's eyes.

Magic shouldn't be that destructive.

Magic shouldn't be used that way.

And yet, where the house used to stand, one thing only remained : black rocks. They were huge, far bigger than any rocks Rapunzel had ever seen, looming over the place Varian once called home.

  
  


Crazy blue eyes appeared in her mind.

  
  


This was his new home.

  
  


Eugene gave her hand a comforting squeeze. "Hey, Blondie- it wasn't your fault, you know that ? You did amazing and you also saved my life- _again_ , so really, you don't have to blame yourself. We will stop him next time."

Rapunzel offered him a soft smile. "Thank you, Eugene." was all that she said before withdrawing her hand. "Where is Cassandra ?"

"She went for a walk." The former thief winced, before adding "She wasn't very happy with how things turned out."

"I figured." Rapunzel sighed. "Thank you."

"It's not a big deal- I mean, you could have guessed by yourself that she was angry, this is Cassandra we're talking about."

"Not for that." The princess playfully rolled her eyes. "For taking care of us after what happened. All of us," she added, pointing at Quirin. The former leader of Old Corona was leaning against a tree; although he was still unconscious, his hurt shoulder was now bandaged.

To her surprise, the former thief only shrugged. "It's natural. You're not alone in this, we can help too."

A faint smile appeared on Rapunzel's lips. "...Thank you. Again." She stood up, looking around. "I should find Cass, and then we can… go home."

Eugene gave her a thumbs up, and she walked away; he then turned to Quirin, deep in thoughts.

"Now, what exactly am I gonna do with you…?"

* * *

Rapunzel walked forward, lost in her thoughts, and only looked up as she saw Cassandra sitting on a log farther away. "Hi Cass," She said, a bit awkwardly. The warrior didn't turn around, but Rapunzel saw her gritted teeth. "How- are you ?"

"I'm fine." A growl, dry and furious.

Hurt too.

Suddenly, the memory of Cassandra's back hitting the wall came back to Rapunzel's mind. "Oh my gosh, Cass, you're hurt !-"

"I said _I'm fine !!_ " Cassandra shouted, abruptly turning to face her : upon seeing Rapunzel's hurt face though, she looked away with a glint of shame.

_Right_ , Rapunzel remembered, _Cassandra thinks suffering is being weak, and she hates being seen as weak._ It was hard to... actually remember how others worked when everything she thought would work with Varian had failed. But Cassandra- she was hurt, there was no doubt in that, and so this was her priority now.

The princess came to sit next to her, and Cassandra once again looked away. "Look, Cass, I know you're not weak. You've proven it times and times again ! I'm just... scared for you, because you're my friend and I don't want you to be hurt."

"My back _isn't_ hurting me." The warrior only muttered.

"What is wrong then ?" Rapunzel asked, her concern only growing by the second. " _Please_ , tell me."

Cassandra seemed to hesitate, before she finally sighed. Taking one glove away, she showed her friend her arm : Rapunzel gasped upon seeing most of it wrapped in bandages. "What _happened_ ?"

"I've got burn by Varian's magic when he took the Moonstone, remember ?" Cassandra bitterly said, and Rapunzel nodded as the scene came back to mind. "Well, this is what I'm left with : being hurt and _weak_."  The warrior's rage was palpable, and Rapunzel remained silent for a moment. 

So this is what she meant by 'weak' : Cassandra had been hurt -badly hurt- by Varian, by the Moonstone. _This is why she lost just now,_ Rapunzel realized, _because she can't properly fight in that state._

"This is horrible…" She whispered with genuine sorrow, and her friend promptly put her glove back. "Whatever," Cassandra said, trying to get away from a pity she despised, "the most important thing is that he got away. _Again_."

In that single moment, Rapunzel understood how exactly Cassandra must be feeling : like a failure, as if Varian had escaped because of them and them only. As if this whole thing could be fixed by now had they been more efficient. As if they were the only ones to blame in that whole thing.

And that, well, it made her angry.

Because blaming herself for all of this was one thing, but her friends doing the same was another.

"This is the last time he escaped." Rapunzel coldly said, and Cassandra turned a surprised gaze in her direction. "I am _done_ letting him hurt my people and my friends."

Why Varian came back, Rapunzel had honestly no idea. Why would he come back to this specific place, only to destroy it ? Why would he free his father, but destroy his home ? Why would he try to kill Quirin, after working so hard to save him ?

It didn't make sense, didn't add up. Varian had freed him, so that must have been the reason why he came back; it was the reason why he kidnapped her all that time ago after all. But then, why would he attack him right after ?

But most importantly, if freeing his father had been his goal ever since Quirin got trapped in the first place, if the Moonstone was indeed the way to free Quirin, then wasn't this the ultimate proof that Varian had planned this all along ? That he had never even wanted to change, that he had never _cared_ _?_

She had been so stupid. Unable to see the whole picture- and she still felt like she couldn't, like Varian wouldn't let her; but she didn't have time to wait for him to change his mind. That, she knew, was a dead end.

What she had thought before to be a sign of change, of regret, had been nothing more than an act to gain her trust, to make her believe- and believe she did.

When they first defeated him. During their journey. Heck, even after he betrayed them and claimed the Moonstone's powers for himself, Rapunzel had always been there to make him excuses. She had thought that he didn't want to do any of that, that this was just the consequences of Zhan Tiri's manipulation; she had been so sure that he could change, that she could make him change- but these were naive hopes.

Varian had _wanted_ that.

Why he betrayed them, why he chose Zhan Tiri over them, why he had done that to his home- it was all because Varian had chosen to do this although he had been given another choice. He had embraced that dark path long before she even realized he was going down on it.

Varian had always won. _Always_. That was no accident.

She was sure now, Varian had planned this from the very beginning. All of it -the doubts, the vulnerability, the regrets-, it had just been a way to bring pity on him in order to reach his goal. She had thought that Zhan Tiri was their only ennemy, the one behind it all.

Now, she wasn't even sure if the demon was really the one pulling the strings.

"The next time we fight will be the last one." Rapunzel added. She may have fallen for Varian's tricks, but not anymore : she was done pitying him and being kind to him. He had declared war on Corona, and it was high time the princess started to act like it.

Cassandra was honestly not sure what the princess meant, or how she was supposed to react. Sure, Rapunzel had been keeping a tough attitude ever since they came back from the Dark Kingdom -busying herself with work, not allowing herself a moment of pause or vulnerability-, but this was different. This wasn't an act, a way to bury her emotions.

No, this time, Rapunzel was _truly_ angry.

...It was kind of scary, even for the warrior.

"Let's go," Rapunzel said. "We should head back home."

Cassandra only nodded, following the princess.

* * *

Zhan Tiri put her hand over a black rock, feeling a faint energy in it.

It was quite exhilarating, feeling the grass under her feet and a black rock under her hand. Now, she wasn't one of those who actually enjoyed these pathetic things; but _being able_ to feel them was incredible.

She was alive. How thrilling.

Zhan Tiri smirked, putting her hand away. She was alive, so it was only fair to thank the one who had brought her back.

She let her feet guide her toward her goal, knowing very well that he couldn't have gone far : she knew him too well after sharing his mind for so long… or so she thought, she frowned. She had to keep in mind that nevermind how compliant the boy was being, he had still betrayed her when taking the Moonstone. Making him live the traumatic loss of his father again had been an essential part of her plan, but how would her alchemist react after that ? Could she trust him not to betray her again, or would she have to convince him again that this was in his best interest ?

Wouldn't it be easier to take the Moonstone and leave him behind now that he had played his part ?

She put these thoughts aside as she noticed a silhouette with blue hair farther away. She had found him : it really was no surprise to her.

As she got closer, she saw a black rock shoot from the ground next to him, before he drew his hand back and touched the opal on his chest.

Right. Varian had full control over the Moonstone now.

"I see you didn't exactly wait for me, now did you ?" She felt a great satisfaction as he startled, before slowly turning in her direction. His eyes widened as he took in the grey and purple girl walking up to him, but he didn't move; neither did he speak.

She kept a smirk on her lips as she made her way to him, her eyes staring at the opal on his chest.

She had made a plan, one that would guarantee her a complete victory over Corona, and Varian had definitely been a part of that plan.

...But now ?

She stopped in front of him, hesitating for the first time. She could follow her first plan, the one she had made back before she'd even met Varian, and take the Moonstone from him in order to become the only holder of the Ultimate Power. _Or…_ she could believe in the shared destiny she had with the boy who had done everything she had told him to, the boy who had chosen _her_ in the end. She could give him her -relative- trust… as well as the opportunity to betray her like he already did.

Like _Demanitus_ did.

Narrowing her eyes, Zhan Tiri extended her arm, reaching for the opal. She had to play this carefully if she wanted for it to work. She couldn't let Varian become anything more than a pawn.

  
  


"I want to make you an offer."

  
  


Zhan Tiri stopped as Varian finally spoke up. Him ? Making _her_ an offer ? It would almost be laughable, if it wasn't so confusing.

She looked up for the first time in order to meet his eyes, and surely the cold expression she found there wasn't one she was expecting. It only took her mind a second to overcome the surprise, process these new informations and take what she knew could be a great opportunity for her : tucking her hands behind her back, she rose an eyebrow. "Oh ?"

The boy didn't need any more invitation. "I want a happy ending." He said, and Zhan Tiri couldn't help but notice that there was something odd about the way he was acting.

_A happy ending ? What could this possibly mean ?_ She wondered. Was he talking about his father ? About Rapunzel ? About her ? That demand was extremely unusual coming from him, and extremely… vague.

And that was _exactly_ what made it interesting. Because if he didn't ask for anything specific, then she could convince him that this happy ending was pretty much anything she wanted him to believe. It wouldn't be too hard since everyone always fell to her wicked schemes, even the most intelligent ones : the boy with glowing blue hair and cold yet bright eyes staring right back at her was a perfect example of that.

Yes, this could be interesting; there was just one thing she needed to know. "And what would I get, then ?" She tilted her chin upward, an amused smirk playing at her lips.

Varian's gaze didn't even flicker as he immediatly answered. "I will do anything you want, even destroy Corona."

This time, the demon's smirk did fell as her composure broke just a second to show the shock.

Did she hear that right ? He would…

Her expression settled into one of wariness, eyeing him suspiciously. "Is that so ?"

Varian surprised her once more. " _I promise_." He said, not once breaking eye contact.

The gesture was of course symbolic, reminding her of that day, years ago, when she herself made a deal with him; but his words were the ones to reach her.

Believing in her destiny with Demanitus. Being betrayed by him in favor of Corona. Him banishing her to the Lost Realm.

Her making to Demanitus the promise to destroy Corona, the exact same promise _Varian_ was now making to _her_.

It was unbelievable. After what Demanitus had done, she had thought she wouldn't ever get to make great things; and if meeting Varian had made her question her destiny, the boy had never shown any interest in it. No, he had only ever been interested in his father's condition.

But his father wasn't there anymore : he had left him, like everyone else. _She_ had _made_ him leave him, like everyone else, and now Varian had nothing keeping him away from their shared destiny. There was no obstacle left in their way.

It was unbelievable, and yet it felt _right_.

"Do we have a deal ?" Varian asked, outstretching his arm.

And if Varian was finally ready to take his place by her side, then maybe she could trust him. Maybe this was the destiny she had been waiting for. Maybe she didn't need Varian to fall in order for herself to rise, but they could instead rise _together_ and _make Corona fall._

A wicked smirk appeared on Zhan Tiri's face, and she greedily grabbed his hand, a grim glint in her eyes. "I am glad you came to see where you belong : I have been waiting for this day for _so_ long."

Finally, Varian smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna say "Varian selling his soul to the devil", but this feels more like the devil selling her soul to Varian lol  
> The boy truly has the potential to become the main antagonist of this fic, especially with everything happening, and I'm frankly scared-
> 
> Happy belated birthday Nae, I wanted to give you a bigger chapter but I guess this'll have to do !


End file.
